Legenda i człowiek Cz V: Doskonały plan
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - Pech czy los sprawiają, że nawet najlepszy plan może zawieść. Piąta część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Chapter 1 Pomysł

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

_Od autora: _Ta historia jest najdłuższą, jaką do tej pory napisałam. Mam nadzieję, że zwroty akcji wynagrodzą to czytelnikom. Podziękowania dla Arianki. Za cierpliwość i rozmowy.

**Doskonały plan**

**Rozdział 1. Pomysł**

Luis Ramonie nie był durniem. Dowodził tego, jego zdaniem, sam fakt, że mianowano go _alcalde_, choć był nim w pueblo tak małym jak Los Angeles. Zresztą, zdaniem Ramone, Los Angeles nie było aż tak małe, częściej określał je słowem „zaciszne". No bo w końcu ile puebli na terenie Kalifornii mogło się pochwalić własnym jeziorem? Zaś gazety nie posiadały nawet znacznie większe Monterey czy port w San Pedro. Ramone dyskretnie pomijał przy tym, kto był pomysłodawcą pierwszej z tych nowinek i utrzymywał drugą, podkreślając, że wszystko to pojawiło się w Los Angeles za jego rządów.

O dziwo, mieszkańcy Los Angeles podzielali w tej kwestii jego zdanie. Mieli sporo do powiedzenia na temat pomysłów swojego _alcalde_, szczególnie tych dotyczących nowych opłat czy podatków i równie dużo na temat samej osobowości Luisa Ramone, ale nikt nie twierdził, że jest on durniem. Raczej uważano, że to sprytny człowiek, który przez posiadaną w swoich rękach władzę i samolubne podejście do świata jest dosyć niebezpieczny. A w każdym razie dość groźny, by unikać otwartego z nim konfliktu. Co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że pewnych problemów nie można było załatwić po cichu, w czym szczególnie celowali żołnierze. Pikanterii całej sprawie dodawał fakt, że sam Ramone wiedział, iż jego polecenia czy zarządzenia są traktowane, powiedzmy, że dość oględnie, a w każdym razie nie przestrzegane co do joty, co stanowiło dla niego źródło ciągłej frustracji. Bo, mimo wszystko, mimo rozkwitu powierzonego mu pueblo, mimo powoli, ale stale pęczniejącej prywatnej kasy (kasa miejska była odrębną sprawą i z zasady świeciła pustkami), nie mógł zdobyć wymarzonego poważania i szacunku. Nie mówiąc już o opinii gubernatora, która mogła mu przynieść przeniesienie do innego, zamożniejszego i łatwiejszego w zarządzaniu pueblo.

Ramone doskonale wiedział, kto jest winien zaistniałej sytuacji. W chwilach frustracji wyliczał sobie kolejne osoby: pyskatą do granic bezczelności _señoritę_ Victorię Escalante, prowadzącą jedyną w Los Angeles gospodę, z jadłodajnią i noclegami, gdzie zatrzymywali się wszyscy przejezdni i gdzie toczyło się życie towarzyskie pueblo, która nigdy nie okazywała stosownego dla władzy respektu, protestując przy każdej okazji; _don_ Alejandro de la Vegę, najbogatszego i najbardziej poważanego _caballero_ w Los Angeles i okolicach, który zawsze pamiętał, jakie są przywileje osiadłej tu hiszpańskiej szlachty i nigdy nie omieszkał wytknąć ich naruszenia; _don_ Diego de la Vegę, syna _don_ Alejandro, dziwaka i niezgrabiasza, który jednak nie omijał żadnej okazji, by się wtrącić swoje trzy grosze do każdego zarządzenia _alcalde_. No i przy żadnej takiej wyliczance Luis Ramone nie pomijał Zorro, tego roześmianego przebierańca, który był w najoczywistszy sposób odpowiedzialny za to, że _alcalde_ cieszył się w Los Angeles tak małym szacunkiem. Bo jeśli nawet, groźbą aresztu czy wręcz egzekucji, udawało mu się zamknąć usta _señoricie_ Victorii czy de la Vegom, tak Zorro nie mógł uciszyć nigdy. Wręcz przeciwnie, im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej spektakularne ponosił klęski. Zorro wyśmiewał go, krzyżował mu plany, obracał je przeciwko niemu, a gdy już–już wydawało się, że tym razem się uda, zmuszał go do porzucenia czy odwołania zarządzeń.

Ramone był na tyle bystry, by przyznać się przed samym sobą, że spora ilość jego niepowodzeń wypływała czy to z jego własnej zachłanności, czy też z tchórzostwa. Gdyby bowiem pewne rzeczy zaplanował bardziej ostrożnie, gdyby nie próbował skorzystać z pewnych okazji, Zorro nie miałby pretekstu do wystąpienia przeciwko niemu. A gdyby nie był tchórzem... Mógł powtarzać sobie, że odwołanie podatku pod groźbą przyłożonej do gardła szpady było przejawem nie tyle tchórzostwa co rozsądku, ale rozgoryczenie, poczucie bycia tchórzem i niesmak do samego siebie pozostawały.

By się od nich uwolnić, by odzyskać poważanie, musiał coś zrobić. Pozbycie się Zorro wydawało się być pierwszym i najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Ramone, przy okazji wspominania, kto mu jak zawinił, przywoływał też w pamięci wszystkie swoje wcześniejsze próby pozbycia się jeźdźca w masce i efekty, jakie one odnosiły. Musiał przyznać, że najbardziej zbliżył się do swego celu dwukrotnie: gdy Palomarez rządził pueblo i gdy był uwięziony w starej kopalni. Pierwszego nie był w stanie powtórzyć. Pomijając fakt, że metoda Palomareza przyprawiała go o dreszcze, nawet we wspomnieniach, i to, że nie miał dosyć żołnierzy, by ją powtórzyć, to sposób ten okazał się bardzo nieskuteczny. Zorro uciekł z celi w ciągu kilkunastu minut, najwidoczniej mając przygotowaną drogę wyjścia jeszcze zanim pozwolił się tam zamknąć. Drugi sposób był raczej wykorzystaniem okazji, bardzo obiecującym, ale jedynym jego skutkiem było to, że Zorro nie pokazywał się przez kilka tygodni i przesłał mu przez swego kolegę po szpadzie, _don_ Diego, kilka słów ostrzeżenia. No i to, że uznał to za pretekst, by przy innej okazji zaproponować Luisowi Ramone rewanż w przysługach.

Jednak jakiś sposób znaleźć się musiał…

X X X

Tego dnia maszyna drukarska miała swój dzień buntu. Wystarczył jeden mało ostrożny ruch i wszystkie czcionki z kaszty rozsypały się po podłodze. _Don_ Diego de la Vega westchnął jedynie i zabrał się za zbieranie ich z powrotem do przegródek. Tyle tylko było w tym dobrego, że pierwsza strona _Guardiana_ została odbita i będzie mógł sprawdzić, ile porobił literówek, gdy już skończy porządkowanie. Praca była brudna i mozolna, toteż pojawienie się sierżanta Mendozy zostało przyjęte z prawdziwą ulgą.

– _Buenos dias_, sierżancie – Diego starał się zachować dobry humor niezależnie od poplamionych farbą rąk i jeszcze nie posortowanego stosu czcionek na podłodze. – Co was sprowadza?

– _Alcalde_ chce was widzieć w swoim gabinecie, _don_ Diego…

– _Alcalde_? Nie będę miał dla niego jeszcze nowego numeru, powiedzcie mu, że mam przestoje techniczne – Diego podniósł kolejną czcionkę, obejrzał i wrzucił na właściwe miejsce.

– Ale on nie chce mówić z wami o gazecie…

– Nie? A o czym w takim razie?

– Nie powiedział mi, _don_ Diego…

Diego z westchnieniem wytarł ręce w szmatę. Zbieranie czcionek mogło poczekać. Niedługo pojawi się Felipe i we dwójkę znacznie sprawniej posprzątają cały ten bałagan. Chłopak miał prawdziwy talent do odczytywania liter, nawet tych odwróconych w pojedynczych czcionkach. Ale zanim przyjdzie, on, Diego, może przejść się do Ramone i dowiedzieć, czego od niego chce _alcalde_.

_Alcalde_ nie bawił się w subtelności.

– De la Vega, jak komunikujecie się z Zorro? – rzucił zamiast powitania.

_Don_ Diego uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

– _Alcalde_, po co wam ta wiedza?

– To dla was nieistotne. Odpowiedzcie!

– Nie, _alcalde_ – Diego uśmiechał się lekko, udzielając tej odpowiedzi, ale to nie złagodziło ostateczności tej odmowy.

– To rozkaz!

– Wybaczcie, _alcalde_, ale nie jestem żołnierzem.

Luis Ramone sapnął gniewnie, słysząc tę odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że młody de la Vega nie był żołnierzem. Mógł jednak wykonać rozkaz swojego _alcalde_.

– Zastanawiam się – powiedział – czy wizyta w celi nie będzie dla was dobrą okazją, byście się zastanowili nad waszym oporem wobec władzy.

– Czyżbyście chcieli mnie aresztować? Za co?

– Za pomaganie znanemu banicie, za opór wobec władzy i… – Ramone zawahał się na moment – za rozpowszechnianie tajemnic państwowych. – Wskazał na smugi farby drukarskiej na rękawie _don_ Diego.

De la Vega wzruszył ramionami.

– Rozumiem, że moje zwolnienie z aresztu będzie zależało od odpowiedzi na wasze wcześniejsze pytanie?

– Lub od tego, czy Zorro uzna za stosowne spróbować was uwolnić – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Ramone. – Mendoza! Zamknijcie _don_ Diego w celi!

– Ale _alcalde_…

– To rozkaz!

– _Si_, _alcalde_…

_Don_ Diego spokojnie ruszył w stronę wejścia do aresztu. Gdy Mendoza zamknął za nim kratę, Diego wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka monet.

– Sierżancie, bądźcie tak dobrzy i powiadomcie _señoritę_ Escalante, że nie zjem dziś z nią obiadu. Gdyby była tak uprzejma i przysłała mi tu posiłek… Sami też się poczęstujcie, proszę. A, i jeszcze jedno. Będę potrzebował paru drobiazgów…

– _Si, don_ Diego – wyjąkał sierżant, najwyraźniej oszołomiony beztroskim podejściem aresztanta i zniknął za drzwiami. Diego usiadł na pryczy, wypróbowując, czy jest dość wygodna. Już kiedyś spędził tu kilka godzin, więc teraz… Teraz był bardzo ciekawy, jak rozwinie się dalej sytuacja.

X X X

_Señorita_ Victoria Escalante, narzeczona _don_ Diego de la Vegi, nie przysłała mu obiadu. O nie, najpierw wpadła do gabinetu _alcalde_ niczym antyczna furia. Siedząc na swojej pryczy Diego z uśmiechem przysłuchiwał się awanturze szalejącej w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Musiał przyznać, że początkowo Ramone wykazał się sporą odwagą, stawiając czoła rozwścieczonej _señoricie_ Escalante, jednak szybko sytuacja przestała być zabawna. Luis Ramone zagroził bowiem Victorii, że uwięzi także i ją. To trochę ostudziło _señoritę_, na tyle, by przeszła od żądań natychmiastowego uwolnienia Diego do domagania się widzenia z uwięzionym. Na to już _alcalde_ przyzwolił.

– Wszystko w porządku, Diego? – zapytała, ściskając mu dłonie przez kraty.

– Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział. Ucałował wnętrze jej dłoni. – Przepraszam, ale nie mogę ci obiecać, że szybko zjemy wspólny obiad. Mam tu być, póki nie powiem, jak kontaktuję się z Zorro. Albo póki Zorro nie okaże się na tyle nieostrożny, że przyjdzie mnie uwolnić.

– Co on… – Victoria ściszyła głos, zerkając w stronę drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu. Widok Diego za kratami denerwował ją do szaleństwa. I dlatego, że przypominała sobie, jak ona sama była uwięziona w tym areszcie, i dlatego, że sama myśl o tym, że Diego może się tu znaleźć, była dla niej koszmarem już od miesięcy.

– Ciii… kochanie… – Diego raz jeszcze ucałował jej dłoń. – Nic się o mnie nie martw… Nic mi się nie będzie.

– Diego…

– Nic się nie martw – powtórzył Diego i dorzucił szeptem. – Ramone pożałuje, że mnie zamknął, ale to trochę potrwa. Pomożesz mi?

Victoria spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem pomieszanym z niedowierzaniem. Wyglądało na to, że Diego ma plan, który zrealizuje jako Diego, nie jako Zorro.

– Co mam robić?

– Uprzedź ojca, by nie robił zbytniej awantury, to pierwsze. Przeproś go, że jakiś czas będę… zajęty – Diego zaczął mówić głośniej. – Gdyby pojawił się Felipe, to ma posprzątać w drukarni, rozsypałem niechcący kasztę. Potrzebuję trochę papieru na notatki, pióra i atramentu i jakby przyszły moje książki z Monterey, to też mi je przyślij. A, i jeszcze będę potrzebował świeżego ubrania, Felipe może mi je przynieść.

– Diego… Ty się szykujesz na dłuższy pobyt…

– Oczywiście. Jak mówiłem, albo zdradzę Zorro, albo Zorro po mnie przyjdzie. Choć nie sądzę, by był aż tak nierozważny… I jeszcze… – Diego nachylił się do ucha Victorii szepcąc coś szybko, a jej oczy stawały się coraz większe i większe, aż zaśmiała się głośno.

– Och, Diego!

– Dosyć tych czułości – Ramone stanął w drzwiach aresztu. – _Señorita_, proszę wyjść.

– A jeśli nie? – Victoria ujęła się pod boki.

– Zamknę was w ostatniej celi!

Na to stwierdzenie Victoria ustąpiła i z dumnie uniesioną głową wymaszerowała z aresztu. Ramone wyszedł odprowadzić ją do wyjścia i wrócił do aresztu.

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać – powiedział – czy dobrze zrobiłem zamykając właśnie was. _Señorita_ Victoria w areszcie przyciągnęłaby Zorro znacznie szybciej…

– Odradzałbym – Diego stwierdził to tak lodowatym tonem, że Ramone spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Powiedziałem, że się zaczynam zastanawiać – odparł i wyszedł.

X X X

Przez resztę dnia w areszcie i gabinecie _alcalde_ panował spokój. Ramone siedział nad papierkową robotą, od czasu do czasu klnąc pod nosem na co bardziej skomplikowane wyliczenia, a Diego w swojej celi nie próbował się do niego odezwać. Zajrzał Mendoza, taszcząc koszyk wypełniony smakołykami, potem zjawił się Felipe, niosąc zawiniątko z świeżą odzieżą, książki i przybory do pisania. Więzień ucieszył się na jego widok. Odczekał cierpliwie, aż Ramone zrewiduje paczkę.

– Ojciec bardzo się gniewa? – zapytał głośno.

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

– To dobrze. Przyjedzie?

Znów zaprzeczenie.

– W porządku. Posprzątałeś w drukarni?

Przytaknięcie.

– To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze, Felipe. Dziękuję, że przyniosłeś mi coś do pisania. Będę mógł uporządkować swoje notatki do następnego wydania gazety. Może nawet coś napiszę…

– Wszystko w porządku – _alcalde_ z niezadowoloną miną oddał kosz. Diego od razu zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę.

– Przydałaby mi się miska z wodą – powiedział. – Trochę to nieprzyjemne, tak ubierać świeżą koszulę bez kąpieli… _Alcalde_, jeśli bylibyście tak uprzejmi…

Mina Luisa Ramone świadczyła, że jest najdalszy od jakiejkolwiek uprzejmości, ale mimo to odwrócił się do drzwi i zawołał.

– Mendoza!

W chwili, gdy był odwrócony, Felipe błyskawicznie wsunął pod siennik na pryczy coś niewielkiego, co do tej pory ukrywał w rękawie. Diego skwitował to kiwnięciem głowy i zabrał się za układanie książek.

X X X

Zdaniem Luisa Ramone wieczór nadszedł aż za wcześnie. De la Vega, gdy już dostał swoje książki i papier, resztę dnia przesiedział pogrążony w lekturze i notatkach, ignorując zamieszanie, jakie panowało tuż obok, w gabinecie i na zewnątrz budynku. _Alcalde_ postawił na nogi cały oddział i wyznaczył im podwójne, a w niektórych miejscach potrójne warty. Od dawna już wiedział, że Zorro przychodzi do garnizonu, kiedy chce i odchodzi stamtąd, kiedy chce, ale tym razem chciał mu to jak najbardziej utrudnić. Warta na dachu miała dopilnować, by przebrany spryciarz nie wykorzystał swojego ulubionego wejścia, posterunki na każdym rogu muru miały utrudnić mu wejście na sam teren garnizonu. _Alcalde_ przykazał także, by żołnierze nawoływali się wzajemnie, a sierżant Mendoza miał wyznaczone kolejne obchody co jakiś czas – to miało zapewnić, że nikt nie wymknie się gdzieś na bok, by się zdrzemnąć, a tym samym nie ułatwi Zorro dostępu do więzienia. Najważniejsze jednak czekało w środku. Sam Luis Ramone zajął miejsce przy celi Diego, usadowiwszy się w najciemniejszym kącie aresztu. Nie liczył bowiem, prawdę mówiąc, że dla Zorro żołnierze będą czymś więcej niż drobnym spowolnieniem bądź utrudnieniem. Ale on sam, z trzema naładowanymi pistoletami, miał szansę. Przez ostatnie tygodnie intensywnie ćwiczył strzelanie do celu i miał pewność, prawie całkowitą pewność, że tym razem nie spudłuje. Świeca przy celi miała mu dodatkowo ułatwić celowanie.

Diego z coraz większym zatroskaniem przyglądał się, jak Ramone lokuje się w swoim kącie. Doskonale, uznał _alcalde_. Widać domyśla się, jak bardzo te przygotowania mogą okazać się skuteczne i zaczął się wreszcie martwić. Jednak gdy de la Vega nieoczekiwanie zaczął rozmowę, zapytał o coś zupełnie innego.

– Nie obawiacie się, _alcalde_, że sierżant, składając swoje cogodzinne raporty wskaże miejsce waszej zasadzki? – spytał.

– Nie – odparł Ramone. – Przewidziałem to. Mendoza złoży mi raport dopiero rano.

– A nie obawiacie się, że Zorro was wypatrzy?

– _Don_ Diego! Chyba zauważyliście, że siadam w najciemniejszym kącie! Wierzcie mi, Zorro będzie całkowicie zaskoczony, gdy się tu zjawi.

– Jeśli się zjawi – odparł Diego łagodnie. – Równie dobrze może uznać całe te przygotowania za zbyt wielką przeszkodę, by ryzykować życiem.

– Słucham? – Ramone nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Zorro, obrońca uciśnionych, ma zrezygnować z ratowania swojego przyjaciela? Chyba że chcecie mi wmówić, że go odstraszam!

– Nie chcę – zaprzeczył Diego.

– To dobrze. A teraz zamilknijcie. Zorro może usłyszeć naszą rozmowę.

CDN.


	2. Chapter 2 Druga przynęta

_Od autora: ABlape – thanks for review!_

**Rozdział 2. Druga przynęta**

Światło słoneczne kładło się na ścianie aresztu smugą blasku, w której tańczyły złociste pyłki kurzu. Ramone przez chwilę przyglądał się temu, usiłując zorientować się, co się dzieje. Spróbował się ruszyć i jęknął. Bolały go plecy, od miejsca, gdzie tracą one swą szlachetną nazwę, a które ulokował na twardym zydlu, aż po kark, którym opierał się o mur. Ręce przytrzymujące pistolet zdrętwiały, a podkurczone nogi zesztywniały tak, że próba ich rozprostowania przypominała włożenie kończyn w mrowisko. Zaś w ustach miał smak popiołu i kurzu.

Co się stało? Pamiętał kolejne obwoływania sierżanta, pilnie obchodzącego posterunki, pamiętał, że nakazał więźniowi siedzieć cicho i nie zdradzać rozmową, że w areszcie ktoś się ukrył, i to, że ku jego zdumieniu, _don_ Diego usłuchał, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy i kiedy zasypiał... Czyżby Zorro posłużył się jakąś swoją sztuczką i uśpił go, by wykraść swego przyjaciela?

Jednak, gdy _alcalde_ kulejąc dowlókł się do celi, gdzie zamknął młodego de la Vegę, ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył na pryczy tobół z koca, z którego wystawały tylko czarna zmierzwiona czupryna i buty. Na grzechot kraty zawój poruszył się i _don_ Diego de la Vega wyjrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na otaczający go świat.

– _Buenos dias, alcalde_ – powiedział i ziewnął rozdzierająco. – Jak minęła noc?

– De la Vega! – warknął Ramone.

– Widzę, że nieszczególnie – Diego usiadł i przeciągnął się, po czym z niesmakiem przyjrzał się swojej zmiętej koszuli. – Będę mógł posłać po świeżą odzież, _alcalde_? Przydałoby się też trochę odświeżyć przed śniadaniem...

– Dosyć!

– Tak, _alcalde_?

– Co się działo w nocy?

– W nocy? – Diego ściągnął brwi w wyraźnym wysiłku przypomnienia sobie zdarzeń od wczorajszego wieczoru. – Nic się nie działo – stwierdził wreszcie. – Sierżant nawoływał patrole, wy czekaliście, a ja... no cóż, zasnąłem.

Ramone z jękiem uczepił się kraty. Mrówki odczuwane w nogach przeszły w uczucie palenia, tak silne, że obawiał się upadku. Diego, mimo rozespania, zauważył to.

– Zdrętwieliście? – zapytał. – Na to pomaga tylko ruch, niestety. Musiało być wam okropnie niewygodnie na tym zydlu...

– De la Vega! Czemu Zorro się nie zjawił!

– A miał się zjawić? – _don_ Diego podjął próbę przygładzenia włosów. – Chyba nie umawialiśmy się na to...

Ramone sapnął z furią. Diego popatrzył na niego poważnie.

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, powiedzieliście wczoraj, że będę tu siedział, aż zdecyduję się powiedzieć, jak kontaktuję się z Zorro – stwierdził.

– Albo Zorro was uwolni!

– A ja powiedziałem, że Zorro nie będzie aż tak nierozsądny, by się porywać na areszt, gdy wszyscy są pod bronią, prawda?

Na to Luis Ramone nie znalazł już odpowiedzi. Rzeczywiście Zorro potrafił być wręcz bezczelny, ale nie szalony i wyglądało na to, że rozstawiając tylu żołnierzy, sam Ramone spłoszył swojego przeciwnika, który uznał, że pojawi się innym razem. Nie mogąc już na to nic odpowiedzieć, a_lcalde_ pokuśtykał do swojego gabinetu.

X X X

Dzień ciągnął się niczym kiepsko wyrobione ciasto. Ramone, po nocy przespanej na zydlu, był rozdrażniony i obolały. Sierżant Mendoza zachrypł od obwoływania posterunków i ledwie widział na zapuchnięte z braku snu oczy. Podobnie senni byli i żołnierze, którzy wykonywali codzienne zadania w spowolnionym tempie, wciąż myląc się i wpadając na siebie. Fakt ten wprawił _alcalde_ w stan zimnej furii, jaka skrupiła się na żołnierzach. Ramone wypadł przed garnizon i zarządził karne ćwiczenia, by ich trochę rozbudzić, jak się wyraził.

Dodatkowo sytuację w garnizonie utrudniał jeszcze więzień. _Don_ Diego był jedynym, który wyspał się ostatniej nocy i teraz, choć starał się być maksymalnie uprzejmy, to sam fakt, że wciąż czegoś się domagał, działał na pozostałych niczym płachta na byka. Obudzony o świcie, zdrzemnął się jeszcze trochę, a potem jął dręczyć wszystkich dookoła. Zaczął niewinnie, prośbą o umożliwienie mu porannej toalety. Potem poprosił o przyniesienie mu śniadania, przy czym był na tyle miły, że osłodził swoje życzenie drobną kwotą w _pesos_, by jego wysłannik mógł i dla siebie kupić coś smaczniejszego niż zwykły garnizonowy wikt. Po śniadaniu do garnizonu zastukał _don_ Alejandro, który zażyczył sobie spotkania z synem i w dość ostrych słowach dał do zrozumienia _alcalde_, co sądzi o takich metodach wymuszania informacji. Jakiś czas potem, gdy starszy z de la Vegów pojechał, zjawił się wysłany przez niego Felipe, przywożąc świeżą odzież dla uwięzionego. Potem nadeszła pora obiadu i zjawiła się _señorita_ Victoria, taszcząc kosz wypchany prowiantem. Gdy dowiedziała się, że nie może wejść do aresztu, gdyż wszyscy żołnierze są właśnie zajęciu ćwiczeniami, zaczęła się tego domagać tak głośno, że Ramone, trzymając się za pulsującą z bólu głowę, wpierw zagroził jej po raz kolejny zamknięciem w celi, a potem wartował przy drzwiach więzienia, przysłuchując się z niesmakiem, jak dwójka narzeczonych wymieniała się przez kratę czułymi słowami i smakołykami. Sam nie mógł nic zjeść ze zdenerwowania, a zapach zupy, przy jego bólu głowy, doprowadzał go do mdłości. Ledwie _señorita_ Escalante wyszła, pod bramą garnizonu pojawił się znów Felipe, tym razem przywożąc świeżo odbity nowy numer gazety, by Diego mógł przeprowadzić korektę i tym razem wartownik w areszcie musiał wysłuchać długiej, fachowej i siłą rzeczy jednostronnej dyskusji nad użytymi czcionkami. Kiedy już Felipe zabrał pokreślone płachty papieru, do bramy garnizonu pukała znów _señorita_ Escalante z koszykiem i kolacją.

To niemal przeważyło szalę. Po nocy wartowania Ramone czuł się tak, jakby obito go solidnymi kijami, a w głowie dudniło mu niczym po kolejnym wieczorze w towarzystwie wina z Monterey. Ćwiczenia z żołnierzami może trochę ostudziły złość _alcalde_, ale nie przyniosły fizycznej ulgi, a wręcz pogorszyły samopoczucie i na myśl, że będzie musiał po raz kolejny być świadkiem narzeczeńskich czułości, Ramone prawie wyrzucił _señoritę_ Victorię za bramę. Powstrzymała go od tego w ostatniej chwili jedna przytomna myśl, że takie rozwiązanie przyniosłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku, gdyż musiałby stawić czoła jej gniewowi, co spowodowałoby znacznie więcej zamieszania i hałasu, niż był w stanie znieść. Uratował się, nakazując sierżantowi wartę w areszcie. Choć żałował i tego, bo _señorita_, w podzięce za uprzejmość, obdarowała kolacją także Mendozę, więc _alcalde_ musiał wysłuchiwać jego zadowolonych pomruków, mlaskania i pełnych wdzięczności zachwytów nad _burritos_. Humor sierżanta jednak znacznie się popsuł, gdy usłyszał, że przed nimi kolejna noc wartowania w oczekiwaniu na Zorro. I tym razem także mają dopilnować, by ten przeklęty lis nie zdołał się zakraść do wnętrza aresztu.

Sam Ramone przygotował się do nocy znacznie staranniej. Tym razem przezornie ulokował w ciemnym kącie fotel, znacznie wygodniejszy od zydla, by oszczędzić sobie zesztywniałych i odgniecionych części ciała. Przygotował też na nowo nabite pistolety, które w ciągu dnia sprawdził, że strzelają dostatecznie celnie. Już dwa razy Zorro wymykał mu się o włos, tylko przez to, że nie miał dobrej broni. Teraz, prócz starego pistoletu, miał jeszcze dwa nowiuteńkie, mniejsze i lżejsze. Typową broń szulerów, ale za to zaskakująco celną, choć na niewielkim dystansie. Jednak w pomieszczeniu powinna ona spełnić swoje zadanie.

Diego de la Vega obserwował te przygotowania ze swojej celi z nieoczekiwanie ponurą miną. Być może, zastanawiał się Ramone, na tą noc przewidywał swoją ucieczkę i obawiał się o swojego zamaskowanego przyjaciela, że ten tym razem wpadnie w zasadzkę. Dlatego też _alcalde_ w ostrych słowach mobilizował żołnierzy do czuwania. Nie przewidział jednak, że nieprzespana poprzednia noc, zmęczenie całym dniem ćwiczeń i miękki fotel zadziałają na jego osobistą zgubę, gdyż nawet nie spostrzegł się, gdy zasnął.

W miarę jak upływała noc, nawoływania żołnierzy były coraz słabsze, jednak wszyscy dzielnie dotrwali do świtu. O pierwszym brzasku Ramone obudził się, zwlekł się z fotela i ruszył na obchód patroli. Nie zaszedł daleko, bo zatrzymał go widok w gabinecie i po chwili dało się słyszeć jego wrzask.

– Mendoza!

– _Si, alcalde_? – Sądząc po zachrypniętym głosie, sierżant Mendoza po nieprzespanej nocy był w kiepskiej formie.

– Mendoza! Co! To! Jest?

Słysząc to pytanie, wyciągnięty wygodnie na pryczy Diego uśmiechnął się do siebie. Na biurku _alcalde_ pyszniło się potężne, przekreślające cały blat „Z".

X X X

Widok pokreślonego biurka uświadomił _alcalde_, że pomimo wszelkich środków ostrożności Zorro zdecydował się pojawić. Zdołał przeniknąć aż do garnizonu i wyglądało na to, że de la Vega nie uciekł z aresztu tylko z jakiejś nieznanej Luisowi Ramone przyczyny, może właśnie dzięki temu, że tak pilnie krążyły patrole. Jednak gdy minęła mu pierwsza wściekłość, zrozumiał także, że jego plan zadziałał. Zorro pojawił się, by pomóc przyjacielowi. Teraz tylko należało zachęcić go do bardziej bezpośrednich i mniej ostrożnych działań.

Dlatego też, gdy znów pojawiła się przy bramie _señorita_ Victoria Escalante, sierżant Mendoza ze zmartwioną miną zabronił jej wejścia. Z rozkazu _alcalde_ nikt nie miał już prawa kontaktować się z _don_ Diego de la Vegą. Sierżant martwił się słusznie, bo po ostrej wymianie zdań _señorita_ dumnie ruszyła przez plac z powrotem do swojej gospody, unosząc ze sobą cały kosz ze śniadaniem. Tym razem nie poczęstowała placuszkami…

Sierżant musiał pełnić niewdzięczną rolę odźwiernego przez cały dzień. Po _señoricie_ pojawił się Felipe z świeżymi ubraniami na zmianę i nowym numerem gazety. Także on musiał odejść z kwitkiem. Ustąpił, ale wkrótce pojawił się zaalarmowany przez chłopca _don_ Alejandro, oburzony, że Ramone nie tylko przetrzymuje jego syna w areszcie, ale i nie zezwala na elementarne wygody więźnia. Jego oburzenie zaprowadziło go aż do gabinetu, gdzie Ramone leczył chłodnymi okładami migrenę po dwu źle przespanych nocach, ale też okazało się być bezskuteczne wobec uporu _alcalde_. W południe znów pojawiła się _señorita _Victoria, mając nadzieję, że awantura z _don_ Alejandro zmiękczyła nieco _alcalde_. Niestety płonną, bo Ramone, wściekły i obolały, nie miał zamiaru ustąpić nawet na krok i nie wpuścił jej na teren garnizonu, nie mówiąc już o areszcie. Odeszła, ale odgrażając się, że jeszcze wróci.

Jak się szybko okazało, _señorita_ Escalante spróbowała zmiękczyć _alcalde_ i pomóc narzeczonemu w inny sposób. Gdy po południu żołnierze udali się do gospody, zastali ją w drzwiach, z miotłą w ręku. W niezbyt oględnych słowach dała do zrozumienia, że póki _don_ Diego de la Vega skazany jest na garnizonowy wikt, żaden z mieszkańców garnizonu nie ma prawa wstępu do jej gospody, nie mówiąc już o takich luksusach jak picie wina czy posiłki. Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś się zgodził zanieść dla Diego koszyk z prowiantem, restrykcje wobec niego byłyby wycofane.

Ponieważ sierżant Mendoza był zajęty gdzieś w garnizonie, kapral Rojas, z racji starszeństwa stopniem, zagarnął dla siebie ten przywilej. Porwał koszyk i pomaszerował przez plac, jednak jak szybko odszedł, tak szybko wrócił, a za nim kroczył rozwścieczony Ramone.

– _Señorita_! Żądam, abyście przestali przekupywać moich żołnierzy – oświadczył.

– _Alcalde_! – _señorita_ Escalante nie miała zamiaru ustąpić, a przyjście Ramone do jej gospody było okazją, której nie mogła nie wykorzystać, niezależnie od tego, co mówił jej Diego. – Żądam natychmiastowego zwolnienia mojego narzeczonego!

– _Don_ Diego de la Vega został aresztowany za pomaganie znanemu bandycie i ujawnianie tajemnic państwowych, chyba o tym nie zapomnieliście!

– Nie zapomniałam! Tak samo jak pamiętam o tym, że to od waszych kaprysów zależy, czy można podać mu jedzenie do aresztu!

– Od moich kaprysów?

– Jasne! A czy to aresztowanie nie jest waszym kaprysem? Nie macie ani dowodów, ani świadków, a tajemnice… Diego nie pisze o niczym, o czym się nie mówi! Musicie być bardzo tym rozczarowani!

Ramone zgrzytnął zębami. Wyglądało na to, że _señorita_ Escalante za chwilę zapędzi go w kozi róg, a przynajmniej zmusi do przyznania, że oskarżenia przeciw _don_ Diego są mniej czy bardziej fikcyjne. Ale on też mógł działać. Odwrócił się i podszedł do krawędzi werandy.

– Mendoza!

– _Si, alcalde_… – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź i sierżant truchcikiem przebiegł przez plac. – _Si, alcalde_? – powtórzył.

– Zabierzcie _señoritę_ Escalante do aresztu i zamknijcie ją w ostatniej celi!

– Co? – krzyknęła _señorita_ w tym samym czasie, gdy Mendoza jęknął.

– Ależ _alcalde_…

– To rozkaz, sierżancie!

– _Si_…

– No tak! – prychnęła _señorita_ Victoria. – Teraz przyszła wam fantazja zamknąć mnie!

– Ależ _señorita_… – Ramone poufale ujął ją za ramię i schylił się do jej ucha. – To nie jest moja fantazja. To jest mój plan.

Spojrzała na niego, nagle przestraszona.

– Jak myślicie? Zorro mógł zrezygnować z uwolnienia _don_ Diego, ale czy nie zrobi tego, gdy to wy będziecie w areszcie?

– A zwolnicie Diego? – zapytała szybko.

– Ależ skąd. Im więcej przyjaciół w areszcie, tym większa jego odpowiedzialność, nieprawdaż?

_Señorita_ Escalante wzruszyła ramionami.

– _Señora_ Antonia! – zawołała głośno. – _Alcalde_ mnie aresztował! Zadbajcie, żeby żołnierze nie stołowali się w gospodzie!

– _Si, señorita_! – starsza kobieta wychyliła się zza kuchennej zasłony. – Póki nie odwołacie, żaden żołnierz nie ma tu wstępu! – dorzuciła ku wyraźnemu rozbawieniu obecnych w pobliżu _caballeros_ i peonów, którzy jawnie już zasłaniali usta, by się nie roześmiać w głos. Ramone poczerwieniał, ale zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, _señorita_ Victoria odstawiła miotłę i ruszyła w stronę garnizonu, niczym królowa prowadząca orszak.

Na widok wchodzących _don_ Diego poderwał się ze swojej pryczy.

– Victoria! Co się stało?

– To się stało – _señorita_ zatrzymała się przy kracie i chwyciła Diego za rękę – że _alcalde_ uznał, że popełniłam zbrodnię, zakazując żołnierzom stołowania się w gospodzie. Zostałam aresztowana.

– Za niewpuszczenie ludzi do gospody?

– I za wysłanie kaprala Rojasa z kolacją dla ciebie – dorzuciła.

– Nie za wysłanie – wtrącił Ramone – ale za próbę przekupstwa żołnierzy i lekceważące uwagi o przedstawicielu władzy w pueblo.

– Stwierdzenie, że kierujecie się swoimi kaprysami nie było lekceważeniem. To była szczera prawda!

– Która podważa autorytet _alcalde_ w pueblo!

– By podważyć czyjś autorytet, ktoś musi go mieć!

– _Señorita_! Natychmiast marsz do celi! Może noc na pryczy ostudzi wasze zapały!

– Może przespana noc przywróci wam zdrowy rozsądek! – odpaliła Victoria i niechętnie ruszyła w stronę otwartej kraty.

– O nie, _señorita_, nie do tej! – warknął Ramone. – Do ostatniej!

– Ostatniej?

– Oczywiście, że do ostatniej! Nie myślcie sobie, że zamknę was razem! Czy też pozwolę na spiskowanie!

– Ależ _alcalde_ – uśmiechnął się _don_ Diego. – Gdybyście chcieli zamknąć nas razem, musielibyście wpierw zaprosić tu _padre_ Beniteza… I całe pueblo na świadków, rzecz jasna. Oczywiście, to wszystko zależy od was, ale skoro jest zakaz wstępu żołnierzy do gospody, to siłą rzeczy…

– Dosyć! – wrzasnął Ramone. – _Señorita_! Proszę szybciej!

Victoria wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła do wskazanej celi. Gdy _alcalde_ własnoręcznie zatrzasnął za nią kratę, usiadła spokojnie na pryczy.

– No, to teraz zobaczymy – sapnął Ramone.

– Zobaczymy co? – zainteresował się _don_ Diego.

– Czy Zorro przyjdzie was uwolnić.

– Zorro? Nie sądzę… Nie umawialiśmy się tak, nieprawdaż?

– Ale był tu ostatniej nocy!

– No cóż, sprawdzał, czy nie dzieje mi się krzywda…

Ramone z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu. Po chwili rozległo się zza nich, nieco stłumione przez solidne drewno:

– Mendoza!

– No cóż – westchnął _don_ Diego. – Trzeba będzie wytrzymać tę noc. Victorio… Dasz radę?

– Z tobą? Dam.

– To dobrze… Myślę, że _alcalde_ zaczyna mieć już powoli dosyć.

CDN.


	3. Chapter 3 Szczęśliwy strzał

**Rozdział 3. Szczęśliwy strzał**

Gdy zapadł zmierzch, Ramone znów pojawił się w areszcie, taszcząc fotel.

– Znów zasadzka, _alcalde_? – zainteresował się uprzejmie _don_ Diego.

Ramone nie odpowiedział. Zignorował pytanie, starannie udając, że jest zajęty układaniem pistoletów na stoliczku przy fotelu.

– Fotel, stoliczek… – _señorita_ Victoria podeszła do kraty. – Widzę, że czatujecie w zasadzce w bardzo wygodny sposób…

Także na tą zaczepkę nie było odpowiedzi.

– Victoria, proszę – odezwał się Diego – daj spokój _alcalde_… Widziałem, co się z nim działo po pierwszej nocy. Ledwie mógł chodzić, tak zesztywniał, siedząc na zydlu. Skoro ma tu czatować przez całą noc, niech ma tę odrobinę komfortu…

– Mógłby nie czatować, tylko wypuścić nas do domu – stwierdziła _señorita_. – Skoro jednak uparł się, by użyć nas jako przynęty, to niech też się odrobinę pomęczy.

– Ależ Victorio, kochanie… To będzie już trzecia noc zasadzki… Naprawdę nie żałuj mu tego fotela…

– Dosyć! – Ramone wyprostował się z poczerwieniałymi policzkami. – Zamilczcie! Cieszcie się, że nie kazałem was przywiązać do bramy!

– Nie ważcie się tego zrobić, _alcalde_. Nie wobec Victorii – odpowiedział _don_ Diego, nagle lodowatym tonem.

Ramone odwrócił się gwałtownie i podszedł do celi de la Vegi. Ten jednak nie uchylił się przed spojrzeniem. Alcalde nagle przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenie, jakiego kiedyś udzielił mu w przypływie dobrego humoru Zorro. „Diego de la Vega nie chce krzywdzić ludzi, ale w końcu stanie się zabójcą. Jeśli tylko ktoś go zrani dostatecznie dotkliwie". Wyglądało na to, że _señorita_ Victoria Escalante była tym słabym punktem _don_ Diego, dotknięcie którego wyzwalało w tym łagodnym mężczyźnie lodowatą furię.

Ramone już wychodził, gdy _don_ Diego odezwał się znowu.

– Może jednak tej nocy zrezygnujecie z zasadzki? – powiedział. – Żołnierze nie dadzą sobie rady…

– Zrezygnować? Byście uciekli z Zorro?

– Cóż – uśmiechnął się de la Vega – postaram się wyperswadować Zorro uwalnianie nas tej nocy.

– Nie pozwolę na to!

X X X

Noc upłynęła podobnie jak dwie poprzednie. Zachrypnięte nawoływania umęczonych żołnierzy na zewnątrz dość szybko zmieszały się z łagodnym pochrapywaniem drzemiącego Ramone wewnątrz aresztu. Gdy o brzasku poderwał się na nogi, _don_ Diego de la Vega i _señorita_ Victoria Escalante spali spokojnie w swoich celach. Także na biurku nie pojawił się żaden nowy znak, jakby Zorro uznał, że jeden raz wystarczy, by udowodnić _alcalde_, że potrafi, mimo wartowników, zajrzeć do jego gabinetu.

Jednak względnie dobry humor Ramone, mimo wciąż obecnego bólu głowy i poczucia zmęczenia i niedospania, szybko minął. Okazało się, że scysja z _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante z poprzedniego wieczoru była tylko mizerną przygrywką do tego, co zaczęło się dziać od rana. Zaczęło się już zaraz o świcie, gdy _señorita_ Victoria się obudziła i odkryła, że poprzedniego wieczoru, przy aresztowaniu, zapomniała zabrać z gospody swoje przybory toaletowe. _Don_ Diego z stoicką cierpliwością znosił od poprzedniego dnia podobne braki, ale ona nie zamierzała przebywać w areszcie z nieuczesanymi włosami i w nieświeżej sukni.

– Jak to, _alcalde_? – pytała. – Czy nie wystarczy wam, że zostałam tu uwięziona? Musicie jeszcze poniżać mnie tym, że nie mogę o siebie zadbać w choćby najprostszy sposób?

– _Alcalde_ – wtórował jej _don_ Diego – proszę pozwolić _señoricie_ Victorii na odwiedzenie pokoju, czy choćby wysłanie kogokolwiek po jej przybory toaletowe, skoro nie chcecie zwolnić jej z aresztu…

– Jesteście więźniami – warknął Ramone. – Nie zapominajcie o tym!

– Oczywiście, że nie zapominamy – zgodził się potulnie _don_ Diego. – Jednak prosimy tylko o odrobinę elementarnych wygód i uprzejmości cywilizowanego człowieka…

– Cywilizowanego! Phi! – prychnęła Victoria. – Cywilizowany człowiek uprzedza życzenia kobiety, nie odmawia z wyimaginowanych przyczyn!

Ramone trzasnął drzwiami. W progu gabinetu zderzył się z Mendozą. W pierwszej chwili ucieszyło go pojawienie się sierżanta, bo miał kogo wysłać do gospody razem z _señoritą_ Victorią. Nie wyobrażał sobie bowiem, by mogła ona zająć się swoją toaletą w celi, ale sierżant nie miał ucieszonej miny.

– _Alcalde_… – wyjęczał.

– Co się stało? – spytał Ramone. Mendoza zaczynał tak pojękiwać, gdy działo się coś złego, czemu on sam nie mógł zaradzić i co, z całą pewnością, miało wprawić jego, _alcalde_, w zły nastrój.

– Szeregowy Munoz został związany – wyjęczał sierżant. – A na ścianie… Zobaczcie…

Na ścianie aresztu, tuż koło okna celi _señority_ Escalante ktoś nakreślił węglem wielkie „Z". Szeregowy Munoz siedział na ziemi i rozcierał zdrętwiałe nadgarstki. Nie, nie widział, kto go zaskoczył. Pełnił wartę, rozglądał się, aż tu nagle… Obudził się, gdy było już widno, związany i obolały. Co zaniepokoiło Ramone jeszcze bardziej niż znak, bo przecież w końcu ani de la Vega, ani _señorita_ nie uciekli, to to, że nikt, aż do świtu, nie spostrzegł, że Munoz się nie odzywa. Rozwścieczony _alcalde_ wpadł jak bomba z powrotem do aresztu.

– Zorro był tu w nocy! – krzyknął.

– Co? – zdziwiła się _señorita_ Victoria.

– Proszę nie udawać, że go nie było! Zostawił swój znak na ścianie!

– Nie rozumiem, czemu pan krzyczy, _alcalde_ – odezwał się de la Vega. – Jak pan widzi, nie uciekliśmy i nadal jesteśmy w swoich celach. A że pańska pułapka nie zadziałała… no cóż, nie jesteśmy zobowiązani budzić czy to pana, czy pańskich żołnierzy, gdy pojawia się Zorro.

– Ale spiskujecie z nim!

– Naprawdę, nie powinno was to dziwić, _alcalde_, że Zorro przyszedł, by się upewnić, że jesteśmy dobrze traktowani.

Ramone obrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z aresztu. De la Vega miał oczywistą rację. Nie musiał ani go obudzić, ani też informować, że rozmawiał z Zorro. Wyglądało na to, że tylko jego dobrą wolą było to, że wciąż przebywał w areszcie.

Po takim początku dnia mogło być już tylko jeszcze gorzej. Zdenerwowany odkryciem znaku Zorro na murze Ramone zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu wysłania _señority_ Escalante pod eskortą do gospody, co szybko zaowocowało jej kilkoma kwaśnymi uwagami odnośnie jego manier wobec kobiet, a dla niego stało się nagle sprawą honorową. Skoro bowiem miał ustąpić w kwestii toalety pod wpływem jej kilku nieprzyjemnych stwierdzeń, to co miało by się dziać dalej?

Brak porannej toalety najwyraźniej skwasił humor _señority_ Escalante na cały dzień. Ramone, pracując przy biurku, co i rusz słyszał jej uwagi pod swoim adresem, wygłaszane niby do Diego, ale dostatecznie głośno, by mógł je usłyszeć i on. A także sierżant Mendoza, kapral Rojas i każdy inny żołnierz, który wszedł do gabinetu. Nie mówiąc już o _don_ Alejandro de la Vega, który pojawił się, by domagać zwolnienia syna i jego narzeczonej. Ostrym wypowiedziom _hacjendero_ o próbach przywrócenia tyranii towarzyszyły wygłaszane z aresztu komentarze _señority_, podające w wątpliwość władze umysłowe _alcalde_, jego wykształcenie czy maniery. _Don_ Diego pozornie próbował tonować wypowiedzi swojej narzeczonej, ale każde jego odezwanie tylko pogarszało sytuację w oczach Ramone. Już nie wiedział, co jest gorsze: czy sarkazm _señority_, czy pozorna uprzejmość młodego de la Vegi.

Pod koniec dnia Ramone słaniał się już na nogach. Po tym, jak odkrył, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na brak Munoza, urządził całemu garnizonowi karną musztrę, osobiście nadzorując, czy wykonują wszystkie jej elementy. Podejrzewał bowiem, że gdyby powierzył to zadanie sierżantowi, niezależnie od tego, że to Mendozy obowiązkiem było dopilnować, czy wszystko jest w porządku z posterunkami, to ten oferma przymknąłby oko na wszelkie niedociągnięcia. A tak, on sam miał możliwość nadzorowania, czy żołnierze wykonują jego polecenia i przypomnienie im, że tylko przez ich niedbałość Zorro bezkarnie podkradł się ostatniej nocy.

Wchodząc do aresztu, Luis Ramone był zmęczony, głodny i zły.

– Tej nocy raczej nie planujcie ucieczki – ogłosił kwaśno. – Przypomniałem żołnierzom, że mają pełnić warty.

– Słyszeliśmy – odpowiedziała _señorita_ Victoria. Stała przy kracie, podobnie jak młody de la Vega i coś podpowiadało _alcalde_, że ta dwójka przed chwilą rozmawiała.

– Jeśli macie jakieś sekrety – rzucił – to chętnie ich posłucham. Szczególnie tego, jak i gdzie spotykacie się z Zorro.

– W mojej kuchni – prychnęła _señorita_ – kiedy jeszcze do mnie zaglądał. Sami go zresztą tam widzieliście.

– O, więc jednak… Może jeszcze jakiś sekret?

– Więc do swego braku wychowania dodajecie jeszcze chęć poznawania cudzych tajemnic? Ładnie to tak, _alcalde_?

– _Alcalde_ – zauważył spokojnie _don_ Diego – wiecie przecież, że i nie uciekniemy, bo wszędzie są żołnierze, i nie zdradzimy wam więcej informacji o Zorro. Naprawdę nie widzę sensu w przetrzymywaniu nas tutaj. Męczycie tylko siebie i nas. Nie mówiąc już o żołnierzach.

– Daj spokój, Diego… – odezwała się Victoria. – Skoro _alcalde_ chce nadal męczyć żołnierzy…

Ramone nagle zrozumiał, że _don_ Diego miał rację. Nie było większego sensu zatrzymywania tej dwójki tutaj, gdy Zorro dość otwarcie pokazał, że nie robi to na nim większego wrażenia. Ramone doskonale pamiętał, jak Zorro składał mu wizyty z mniej istotnych, jego osobistym zdaniem, powodów, niezależnie od tego, jak mocno był obstawiony garnizon, i wiedział już, że jego plan, jak na razie, pozostaje bezskuteczny. Jednak Luis Ramone nie zaliczał cierpliwości do swych największych zalet. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiele rzeczy tracił przez ten brak, że być może jego plany byłby lepiej realizowane, a i z samym Zorro miałby mniej zatargów, gdyby nie był tak niecierpliwy, ale teraz był niewyspany po kolejnej nocy spędzonej na zasadzce i naprawdę bardzo zmęczony. Słowa _señority_ przechyliły szalę.

– Skoro Zorro tak się nie przejmuje tym, że tu jesteście – warknął – dam mu powód do przejmowania. Jeśli znów się podkradnie, powiedzcie mu, że ma trzy dni, by się oddać w moje ręce. Albo spróbować was uwolnić. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, na trzeci dzień wyjdziecie stąd oboje. Prosto na szubienicę.

– Oszaleliście, _alcalde_! – de la Vega poderwał się i stanął tuż przy kracie.

– Wy macie drugi sposób na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji – zwrócił się do niego Ramone. – Powiedzcie mi, gdzie się ukrywa Zorro, a wypuszczam was. Oboje.

Kostki zaciśniętej na pręcie kraty dłoni _don_ Diego pobielały, ale młody de la Vega nie odpowiedział. Ramone podszedł bliżej kraty. Nie za blisko. Czuł, że w tej chwili wejście w zasięg ręki więźnia może się dla niego źle skończyć.

– Trzy dni – powtórzył. – Za trzy dni zobaczycie, jak wasza narzeczona tańczy na stryczku. Bo to ona pójdzie pierwsza. Zastanówcie się więc, czy nie lepiej będzie wam zdradzić przyjaciela.

X X X

Victoria czekała. Wprawdzie Diego zapewnił ją, że nie ma niebezpieczeństwa, ale to, co usłyszała od _alcalde_ nie pozwalało jej zasnąć. Już raz spędzała taką noc z perspektywą szubienicy o świcie, i choć wiedziała, że i de la Vegowie, i Zorro starają się jej pomóc, to nie zmniejszało to wtedy jej lęku. Zorro uratował ją tamtego ranka, ale teraz, choć mieli jeszcze trzy dni przed sobą, nie mogła zasnąć.

Było już dobrze po północy. Nawoływania żołnierzy stały się już bardzo słabe, widać było, że przegrywają oni na posterunkach nierówną walkę z własnym niedospaniem i zmęczeniem. Ramone też zasnął, wtulony w oparcie fotela pochrapywał lekko, tuląc do siebie pistolet.

Diego podniósł się nagle z pryczy. W słabym świetle świeczki dostrzegła, że wyciąga coś spod siennika i sięga do zamka drzwi celi. Cichy trzask i krata uchyliła się lekko, a Diego przemknął przez korytarz i zajął się jej drzwiami. Gdy się otworzyły, delikatnie dotknął palcami jej ust i wskazał drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się. Odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. Nim wyszli, wszedł do pustej celi i wyciągnął spod siennika zawiniątko. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że śpiący Ramone osuwa się lekko w fotelu, a jego palce zaciśnięte na rękojeści pistoletu powoli się rozluźniają.

W gabinecie zatrzymali się na moment. Zawiniątko okazało się strojem Zorro. Victoria stłumiła chichot na myśl, że rozwścieczony Ramone nawet nie zauważył, że Diego od dwu dni paraduje po celi w czarnych spodniach Zorro. Początkowo miała wątpliwości, co do sensu i zasadności tracenia czasu na takie przebieranki, ale Diego wyjaśnił jej, że w razie kłopotów z żołnierzami lepiej będzie, jeśli to Zorro będzie osłaniał ucieczkę, nie de la Vega. Teraz więc szybko zmienił koszulę i oboje ruszyli do wyjścia.

Dłoń uśpionego Ramone była już całkiem luźna. Pistolet przesunął się po kolanie i, nie przytrzymywany, zsunął się na podłogę.

_Alcalde_ poderwał się na dźwięk stuknięcia. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, ze wszystko jest w porządku – w areszcie nie było nikogo obcego, ale za moment dostrzegł, że najbliższa prycza, w celi _señority_ Escalante, jest pusta, a krata tylko przymknięta. De la Vegi też nie było.

Pognał do wejścia.

Na placu przed garnizonem było pusto, ale wystarczyło jedno cmoknięcie, by z zaułka wysunął się Tornado, a za nim drugi wierzchowiec. Za nimi wyjechał Felipe, unosząc uspokajająco dłoń, nim spiął swojego srokacza i zniknął w ciemności ulicy.

Zorro podsadził Victorię na siodło kasztanki i sięgał właśnie po wodze swojego konia, gdy Ramone wypadł zza bramy.

– Zorro! – ryknął.

Czarno odziany jeździec odwrócił się w jego stronę i zasalutował szpadą w szyderczym powitaniu. Ramone sięgnął do pasa, tylko po to, by odkryć, że jego własna szpada pozostała tam, gdzie ją odkładał po raz ostatni, czyli w sypialni. Za to w kieszeni surduta miał jeden z tych nowych małych pistoletów. Uniósł go pośpiesznie, by uprzedzić chwilę, gdy Zorro znajdzie się o krok bliżej i wytrąci mu broń z ręki biczem.

Huknął strzał.

Zorro szarpnął się, jakby uderzony pięścią. Uniósł dłoń do piersi, jakby zaskoczony i nagle, ku zdumieniu patrzącego na to Ramone, ugięły się pod nim nogi i osunął się na ziemię.

– Zorro! – wrzasnęła Victoria. Zeskoczyła z siodła.

Za plecami Ramone tupot nóg oznajmił nadbiegających żołnierzy, ale Luis Ramone widział tylko jedno – czarno odzianą postać, leżącą twarzą w dół na placu. Ruszył w jego stronę i zatrzymał się nagle. Victoria przyklękła przy Zorro, wyszarpnęła mu zza pasa pistolet i uniosła w stronę _alcalde_.

– Ani kroku, _alcalde_ – ostrzegła.

Zamarł.

W bramie tłoczyli się żołnierze, Ramone słyszał stłumione „_Madre de Dios_" Mendozy, posykiwania innych, ale wszystko sprowadzało się dla niego do tej połyskującej lufy.

– Odłóż broń, _señorita_ – powiedział, starając się brzmieć chłodno i spokojnie. – Nie dasz rady. Jemu już nie pomożesz, a sobie możesz zaszkodzić.

– Cofnij się, _alcalde_ – odpowiedziała.

– Masz tylko jeden strzał.

– Celuję w ciebie, _alcalde_.

Ramone mimowolnie zrobił krok do przodu.

Strzał.

Kula uderzyła gdzieś w mur czy belki bramy, ale _alcalde_ skulił się. W następnej chwili na niego i na żołnierzy wpadł rozzłoszczony ogier. Ramone padł plackiem na ziemię, modląc się, by nie dostać się pod te tańczące kopyta, a Mendoza i pozostali uznali, że bezpieczniej będzie, gdy zatrzasną bramę. Chwilę później o jej deski zadudniły kopyta. Tornado szalał, usiłując dostać się do ludzi w garnizonie. _Alcalde_ leżał plackiem, wiedząc, że jeśli tylko się poruszy, koń wdepcze go w piach.

– Tornado! – zawołała nagle Victoria. – Tornado!

Koń kopnął jeszcze raz bramę i zawrócił do swego pana. Ramone zobaczył, jak wierzchowiec klęka przy leżącym nieruchomo Zorro. Victoria zdołała wciągnąć na siodło bezwładne ciało i sama siadła zaraz za nim. Koń poderwał się i nim Mendoza zdecydował się wyjrzeć zza bramy, tętent kopyt Tornado ucichł już w mroku nocy. Ramone dostrzegł jeszcze tylko, że przy rogatkach miasta dołącza drugi jeździec.

Na oświetlonym pochodniami piasku przed garnizonem pozostał tylko porzucony kapelusz, toledańska szpada i plama skrwawionego piasku.


	4. Chapter 4 Misja Felipe

**Rozdział 4. Misja Felipe**

_Don_ Alejandro czekał na nich w wejściu do jaskini. Gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie wracają, zachłysnął się z przerażenia.

– Ramone strzelił do niego – Victoria oparła na sobie ramię Zorro, gdy _don_ Alejandro pomagał jej ściągnąć z siodła bezwładne ciało. – Ścigają nas. Zdołaliśmy ich zgubić za miastem, ale…

– Potem będziemy tym się martwić – starszy de la Vega rozerwał Zorro koszulę i aż syknął na widok rany. Nachylił się nad synem, nadsłuchując oddechu, po chwili odwrócił rannego na bok. – Nie jest dobrze… – powiedział. – Tyle dobrego, że kula przeszła na wylot. – Pokazał Victorii drugą ranę, na plecach. – Gdyby utkwiła w ciele…

Felipe już klęczał obok, z pękiem szarpi w dłoniach.

– Przynieś jeszcze wody, Felipe, musimy przemyć tę ranę. I koce – polecił _don_ Alejandro.

– Musimy go przenieść… – odezwała się Victoria.

– Nie. Skoro was ścigają, to Ramone zajrzy i do hacjendy.

Dla Victorii było to jak powtórka z koszmarnego snu. Chłodna, pusta jaskinia, ogarek świecy na stole i plamy krwi rosnące na szarpiach, gdy wraz z _don_ Alejandro nakładali opatrunki. Felipe przybiegł z miską wody, potem z naręczem koców i pościeli.

– To nie zastąpi łóżka, ale nie możemy zrobić nic innego – de la Vega troskliwie otulił syna kocem. – Podsuń mu jeszcze trochę poduszek pod głowę. Musi leżeć wysoko, inaczej będzie miał kłopoty z oddychaniem.

– Lekarz…

– Lekarz tu już nic nie pomoże, Victorio. A może nam zaszkodzić, gdy rozpozna Diego.

– Ale…

– Wiem, to trudne. Ale jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie.

Victoria zagryzła wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. Diego był tak blady, oddychał tak słabo… Nim się jednak odezwała, coś zahałasowało w oddali. _Don_ Alejandro uniósł głowę.

– Szybcy są – mruknął. – Nie wychodźcie. Felipe, na wszelki wypadek zablokuj wejście, gdy wyjdę.

Sprawdził jeszcze pobieżnie, czy na ubraniu nie ma śladów krwi i ruszył do wyjście do biblioteki. Gdy tylko kamienna płyta wróciła na swoje miejsce, Felipe zasunął ją solidnym drągiem. Teraz do jaskini można było wejść tylko od zewnątrz, nikt z hacjendy nie mógł dostać się do środka. Ten prosty sposób zabezpieczenia wprowadził Diego, gdy raz, przez przypadek, komuś zdarzyło się uruchomić mechanizm otwierający.

– De la Vega! De la Vega! – Victoria rozpoznała głos Ramone. – A, tu jesteście, de la Vega!

– Co się stało? – głos _don_ Alejandro był chłodny i obojętny. – Z jakiego powodu nachodzicie mnie w środku nocy?

– Wasz syn wraz z narzeczoną zbiegli z aresztu.

– Tu ich nie ma. I, uprzedzając wasze pytanie, nie wiem, gdzie są, skoro uciekli.

– Domyślam się, że tu ich nie ma – prychnął Ramone. – Zastrzeliłem Zorro – pochwalił się – więc pewnie są gdzieś na wzgórzach, w jego kryjówce.

– Zastrzeliliście Zorro?

– Jednym strzałem – w głosie Ramone była czysta satysfakcja. – Tyle, że _señorita_ Escalante zdołała wciągnąć go na siodło, wiec nie mam na razie trupa, by wam go pokazać.

– Ale, jak widzę, możecie się tym pochwalić.

– Nie bądźcie tak pewni siebie, de la Vega!

– A to z jakiej przyczyny? Co może być powodem, że najeżdżacie mój dom, oczywiście poza chęcią poinformowania mnie, że mój syn z narzeczoną zbiegli z więzienia?

– Jesteście aresztowani, de la Vega.

– Za co?

– Za pomoc wrogom króla, sprzyjanie bandytom, ucieczkę z więzienia… Jeszcze parę rzeczy się na pewno znajdzie, by ładnie wyglądać w waszym wyroku śmierci.

– Co!

– Nie słuchacie, de la Vega? Jesteście skazani na śmierć. Za bunt, zdradę i takie tam inne występki. Śmierć i konfiskata majątku. Aha, gdzie jest ten niemy smarkacz? Mój wyrok obejmuje także jego.

– To się wam nie uda!

– A kto mi zabroni? Zorro? Jest martwy. Wasz syn? Poczekam z waszą egzekucją, aż będę mógł go postawić obok was.

– Gubernator się dowie!

– Gubernator dostanie ode mnie wyjaśnienie, że sprzyjaliście temu bandycie Zorro. Całe pueblo zaświadczy, że on was ochraniał i to niejeden raz. To powinno wystarczyć.

– Ty łajdaku!

– Licz się ze słowami, de la Vega. Od teraz to od twojego zachowania zależy, jak długo pożyjecie. Zabrać go!

Chwila szamotaniny i zaraz potem kroki żołnierzy ucichły w głębi budynku. Felipe przy wejściu zamarł, nadsłuchując z całej siły. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze ktoś pozostał w bibliotece. Nagle kroki wróciły.

– _Alcalde_… – odezwał się Mendoza.

– Sierżancie, wyznaczcie pięciu ludzi i zostawcie ich tu z kapralem Rojasem. Mają pozamykać okna i drzwi, uprzedźcie też służbę, żeby opuściła dom. Wystawić warty na zewnątrz. Jak _don_ Diego się pojawi, aresztować go i przywieźć do pueblo. Aha, niczego tu nie ruszać. Po egzekucji będzie potrzebny spis majątku, nie chcę, by krewni de la Vegów zarzucali, że hacjenda została okradziona przed formalną konfiskatą.

Kroki odezwały się znowu i ucichły. Tym razem dwoje ludzi wyszło z biblioteki. W oddali, na zewnątrz, rozległy się nawoływania żołnierzy.

Felipe zbiegł do jaskini. Siedząca przy Diego Victoria podniosła głowę.

– Co się tam dzieje?

Chłopak zagryzł wargi. Sytuacja była skomplikowana, bardziej skomplikowana niż on mógł przekazać swoimi znakami. Musiał jednak spróbować.

– _Alcalde_? – zgadywała Victoria. – _Don_ Alejandro? _Madre de Dios_, aresztowali go! Szubienica? Za co? Pomoc Zorro? _Alcalde_ mówi… Zorro martwy? Tak? Więc teraz chce zabić _don_ Alejandro? I Diego? Żołnierze? Tam na zewnątrz? Warty dookoła? Pilnują hacjendy i czekają na nas?

Felipe przytaknął. _Señorita_ Victoria rozejrzała się dookoła. Ogarek świecy na stole, trzy konie stłoczone w części stajennej, dziwaczne przyrządy rozstawione dookoła, na podłodze posłanie z koców i siana, a na nim nieprzytomny Diego… Jaskinia, która do tej pory wydawała się jej bezpiecznym schronieniem, teraz stała się pułapką. Roztarła ramiona. Chłód kamienia już zaczął dawać się jej we znaki. Diego był ciężko ranny i potrzebował ciepła i leków, a oni nie mieli tu ani wody, ani jedzenia. Plamy krwi na bluzce i spódnicy zaschły już i zesztywniały.

– Nie damy rady… – szepnęła. Może mieli szansę z _don_ Alejandro w hacjendzie, przynoszącym im żywność i leki, ale teraz…

Felipe szarpnął ją za ramię i potrząsnął głową.

– Myślisz, że mamy szansę? Jaką?

Zaczął gestykulować.

– Zamknięte okna? Ale co? Ach, chcesz wejść do hacjendy, jak wszyscy wyjdą? Przyniesiesz jedzenie? Wodę? Ale… Czy się nie spostrzegą?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Potem pokazał na siebie i swojego konia.

– Chcesz teraz jechać? Gdzie? Pueblo? Jeśli cię złapią…

Pogardliwe prychnięcie. Felipe nie miał zamiaru martwić się tym, co się stanie, gdy go złapią. To nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego. Strach mógł mu tylko odebrać umiejętność przewidywania, a ona była mu najbardziej potrzebna.

Zorro był ranny, _don_ Alejandro uwięziony, Victoria musiała zająć się Diego. On musiał działać.

X X X

Bycie przyjacielem Diego de la Vegi i pomocnikiem Zorro, miało, zdaniem Felipe więcej dobrych stron niż złych. Oczywiście, że bywały rzeczy złe. Felipe dostatecznie często pomagał Zorro przy zakładaniu opatrunków, by wiedzieć, że nie zawsze wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i takie odchylenia miewają bolesne skutki. Oznaczało to też, że i sam Felipe czasem ryzykował, ale akurat to mniej martwiło chłopaka, mniej niż to, w jakim stanie po raz kolejny wróci Zorro. Ale dobre sprawy przeważały. Bo kto inny, prócz Diego, dbał, by niemy dzieciak nauczył się czytania i pisania? A te eksperymenty? Felipe spędził niejedną godzinę na zajęciach, które z początku nużące, zwykle prowadziły do ekscytującego finału. Coś spadało, wybuchało, rozsypywało się czy zapalało. Mozolnie przygotowywane mieszanki czy aparaty szły w kawałki, całe pomieszczenie wymagało gruntownego sprzątania, ale za to jak było przez chwilę ciekawie! A jeszcze Zorro często potrzebował by ktoś odwracał uwagę żołnierzy i bez wahania szukał takiej pomocy właśnie u niego, Felipe. Samotny, nielubiany przez rówieśników chłopak miał w Diego kogoś, kto był mu zarazem przyjacielem, nauczycielem i starszym bratem, kogoś, kto mu ufał i kto powierzał mu najbardziej odpowiedzialne zadania.

A teraz Felipe miał działać samodzielnie.

Hacjenda w mroku nocy była cicha i pusta. Żołnierze pozatrzaskiwali okiennice, tak że w pokojach panowała niemal całkowita ciemność. Felipe wiedział z doświadczenia, że po wschodzie słońca ustąpi ona łagodnemu półmrokowi i że wtedy będzie mógł się poruszać po pomieszczeniach całkowicie bezszelestnie, bez ryzyka, że przypadkowym potknięciem czy potrąceniem ściągnie na siebie uwagę wartowników. Teraz, w nocy, był czas na wyprawę do pueblo.

Do dobrych stron znajomości z Zorro należała także znajomość wszystkich tras, którymi zamaskowany banita poruszał się po okolicy. Felipe z opisów doskonale wiedział, jak wdrapać się na wieżę kościoła bez wchodzenia do wewnątrz, jak obejść cały rynek i, oczywiście, jak dostać się do pokoju _señority_ Victorii Escalante. Z tego ostatniego przejścia Diego wygadał się kiedyś zupełnie przypadkowo, opowiadając Felipe, jak Zorro udało się zatrzymać pewnego oszusta, a teraz chłopak mógł tę wiedzę wykorzystać.

Srokata klaczka może nie dorównywała swoją bystrością Tornado, ale była dostatecznie mądra, by wiedzieć, co znaczą wodze zaplątane na kołku. Koń, ukryty między kilkoma walącymi się komórkami na pograniczu pueblo miał tu doczekać powrotu swojego jeźdźca. Noc powoli już się kończyła, ale póki całkiem się nie rozjaśni, nikt nie powinien zauważyć ani wierzchowca, ani przemykającego zaułkami chłopca.

Na pierwszą przeszkodę Felipe natknął się już przy gospodzie. Przez szpary okiennic przebłyskiwało światło i słychać było szmer głosów. Oznaczało to dla niego, że _alcalde_ okazał się na tyle przezorny, że wystawił wartę także i tu, licząc, że _señorita_ Victoria wróci do swojego domu. No cóż, pozostała mu jeszcze droga Zorro.

Kiedyś już korzystał z tej drogi i wtedy stanął przed barierą. By wejść do pokoju przez okno, trzeba było najpierw wdrapać się na niski daszek przybudówki, a potem przejść kawałek po dachu przyległego budynku, jednak ten pierwszy daszek był dla niego za wysoko. Tamtej nocy Felipe po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że opisując swoje przejścia po dachach, ścianach czy murach, Zorro mówił o wejściach dostępnych dla wysokiego, ciężkiego mężczyzny, nie dla szczupłego niedorostka. To oznaczało, że część miejsc, uznanych przez Zorro za zbyt niepewne, by na nie wchodzić, nadawała się do przejścia dla Felipe, ale też że inne takie miejsca mogą być zbyt wysoko, by się na nie dostać. Na szczęście przy przybudówce znalazł wtedy porzuconą beczkę. Z jej pomocą zdołał się wciągnąć na daszek, a dalsze przejście na dach było już znacznie niższe.

Teraz też beczka stała na swoim miejscu. Pierwsze okno, do którego zajrzał, prowadziło do kuchni. Widział z niego, nisko w dole, samą kuchnię i część sali głównej gospody. Oświetlało ją kilka lamp, a przy jednym ze stołów siedzieli dwaj żołnierze. Właściwie to drzemali, jeśli Felipe dobrze odczytał sposób, w jaki opierali się na blacie, ale mimo wszystko, wolał nie ryzykować. Dolna droga, przez salę, była dla niego zamknięta. Nie mógł też zejść do kuchni, by wyciągnąć ze spiżarni coś do jedzenia. Zresztą, jak po chwili zauważył, nie dostałby się tam z okienka. Znów Zorro mówił o przejściu dla kogoś znacznie wyższego niż Felipe.

Okno do pokoju _señority_ było zamknięte, ale haczyk w okiennicy dał się łatwo podważyć czubkiem noża. Pokój był pusty i... Może nie został splądrowany, ale ktoś tu czegoś intensywnie szukał. Nie, nie czegoś, poprawił się po chwili Felipe. Kogoś. Tylko ktoś, kto szuka człowieka, odsuwa zasłony z szafy czy odrzuca pościel, ale nie rozsypuje zawartości koszów czy niewielkich skrzyń. Zauważył tylko kłąb splątanych koronek, jedwabiu i błękitnego aksamitu w jednym z koszy. To pewnie były te materiały na ślubne stroje, które Victoria kupiła jakiś czas temu. Ktoś przejrzał je bez większego względu na to, czy się pogniotą, czy nie.

Felipe bez większego kłopotu umiał odnaleźć w panującym w pomieszczeniu bałaganie kilka spódnic i bluzek. Ściągnął jeszcze dwa ciepłe szale, by Victoria miała czym się okryć, a potem zajrzał pod łóżko. Tak jak podejrzewał, skrytka _señority_ była pusta. _Alcalde_ musiał tu zajrzeć i zagarnąć przechowywane w niej oszczędności.

Z miękkim pakunkiem pod pachą zeskoczył z powrotem na ulicę i się zastanowił. Diego mówił mu, gdzie można wdrapać się na mur garnizonu i gdzie pomiędzy koszarami można się schować, kładąc na dachu tak, że żołnierze przebiegają dołem, nie widząc przeciwnika. Tyle tylko, że znów to były sztuczki Zorro. Mur mógł się okazać za wysoki dla chłopca, podobnie jak daszek. Ale korciło go, bardzo korciło, by pomimo ryzyka dostać się w pobliże aresztu i w jakiś sposób dać znać _don_ Alejandro, by się tak bardzo nie martwił.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, trocząc do siodła przyniesiony pakunek. Widział już wieczorem, że w areszcie są pozamykane okiennice i nie sądził, by ucieczka czy powrót _alcalde_ z więźniem coś w tym zmieniły. Jeśli już, to zmiana była na lepsze dla niego – zmęczeni żołnierze zostali zwolnieni z posterunków i przesypiają te kilka pozostałych do świtu godzin w koszarach. W oknie gabinetu _alcalde_ prześwitywało światło, co mogło oznaczać, że akurat Ramone nie śpi, ale to tym bardziej kusiło Felipe. Ramone przecież uwielbiał się chwalić swoimi przewagami, więc teraz mógł rozmawiać z _don_ Alejandro i może nawet zdradzić w tej rozmowie, co planuje dalej, dać jakieś wskazówki, które pozwoliłyby Felipe i Victorii zaplanować obronę czy dalszą walkę. Podkradanie się pod garnizon było szaleństwem, niepotrzebnym ryzykiem, ale korzyści...

Zdecydował. Jakby co, to biegał naprawdę szybko. Zdąży dopaść konia i uciec, nim wybiegną zza bramy zaalarmowani żołnierze.

CDN.


	5. Chapter 5 Triumf i desperacja

**Rozdział 5. Triumf i desperacja**

Luis Ramone, a_lcalde_ Los Angeles, był w naprawdę doskonałym humorze i nie psuła mu go perspektywa pracy do białego rana. Gdy już własnoręcznie zatrzasnął kratę za więźniem, zajął się tym, co miał do zrobienia. Wpierw zatem udał się do gospody, by własnoręcznie przeszukać pokój _señority_ Escalante. Nie zastał jej tam, choć sprawdzał, czy nie skryła się za zasłonami czy pod łóżkiem. Sądząc z panującego porządku, to uciekinierka nawet nie zajrzała do swojego domu. Znalazł za to w jednym z koszy paczkę przepięknych materiałów, biały jedwab, błękitny aksamit, cudowne, drogocenne koronki, zapewne kupione, jak podejrzewał, na przyszły ślub. A pod łóżkiem odkrył przemyślnie zamaskowaną skrytkę ze sporą kwotą w _pesos_. Zabrał więc monety, a po materiały postanowił wrócić w późniejszym terminie. Przydadzą mu się na nowy surdut czy koszule, tyle tylko, że będzie musiał zawieźć je do Monterey, bo tu żadna krawcowa nie uszyje mu wystarczająco eleganckiego stroju.

Gdy już pozostawił w gospodzie wartę i nakazał uprzedzenie _señory_ Antonii, że od dziś dochód z gospody ma trafiać na biurko _alcalde_, wrócił do gabinetu. Mendoza kiwał się sennie, stojąc na warcie przy aresztancie, ale humor Ramone nadal był zbyt dobry, by robić sierżantowi wyrzuty o takie drobnostki. Za to zasiadł wygodnie za biurkiem, tym nieszczęsnym porysowanym biurkiem, i z satysfakcją przyjrzał się temu, co tam leżało. Piękny czarny kapelusz i lśniąca szpada, której błękitnawa stal od razu zdradzała toledańskie wykonanie. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Będzie musiał znaleźć właściwe miejsce, by zawiesić na nim te trofea. Takie, by mógł się im przyglądać i by rzucało się w oczy wchodzącym, jako dowód na władzę _alcalde_ Los Angeles.

Teraz mógł się już zabrać do najmozolniejszego zadania. Na nowiutkim, starannie wygładzonym pergaminie, uważnie stawiając każdą literę, spisał swój wyrok w sprawie _don_ Alejandro de la Vegi. Oczywiście, jak zapowiedział, wyrok śmierci i konfiskaty majątku. Uzasadnienie było szczególnie długie, ale Ramone nie żałował trudu. Przypominał sobie każde starcie z tym dumnym _caballero_ i z satysfakcją mógł stwierdzić, że wreszcie znalazły ona właściwy finał. Celę, wyrok i na koniec, przyszłą egzekucję.

Drugi taki wyrok wypisał równie starannie, zmieniając tylko imię skazanego. Teraz _don_ Diego de la Vega także miał zapisany swój przyszły los. Ramone nie wątpił, że uda mu się szybko pochwycić tego paniczyka. Co bowiem taki dziwak, jak młody de la Vega, mógł wiedzieć o ukrywaniu się czy o wymykaniu pościgowi żołnierzy. Zwłaszcza, że była z nim kobieta. Imię _señority_ Victorii Escalante znalazło się w trzecim wyroku. Och, oczywiście, że mógł jej darować. Być może naprawdę jej daruje życie, może tylko zdecyduje się na konfiskatę mienia, ale na razie tak przyjemnie było zapisywać kolejną kartę. Każda sprzeczka, każdy kąśliwy komentarz odżywał przy tej czynności w jego pamięci. Wahał się przed wyobrażeniem sobie dumnej _señority_ upokorzonej, pracującej w gospodzie, jego gospodzie, a myślą o jej przerażeniu, być może błaganiu, gdy dowie się o ciążącej na niej karze śmierci.

Wreszcie skończył. Od wypisania tak długich wyroków rozbolały już go nieco palce, więc zrezygnował z czwartego. W końcu, któż będzie pytał o tego niemego smarkacza? Osuszył piaskiem ostatnie litery, by się nie rozmazały, zwinął pergaminy w rulon i ruszył do aresztu. Tu nic się przez ten czas nie zmieniło. Mendoza wciąż usiłował spać na stojąco, a _don_ Alejandro siedział w swojej celi na pryczy i wpatrywał się w ścianę, starając się, jak się Ramone wydawało, zachować obojętny i godny wyraz twarzy.

– De la Vega? – odezwał się Ramone.

Więzień nawet nie drgnął, jakby to, co usłyszał, czy też kto mówi, nie było dość istotnie, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

– Rusz się, de la Vega!

Nadal żadnej reakcji.

Ramone podszedł bliżej i zawahał się. Odczuwał nieprzepartą chęć, by zakończyć tę noc chwilą pogawędki. Taka mała ostatnia przyjemność tej nocy, nim pozwoli sobie na drzemkę, a rano zadba, by życie pueblo toczyło się we właściwy sposób. Najlepiej byłoby więc oprzeć się o kratę i zagadać do więźnia z dostatecznie bliska, by nie mógł tego zignorować, ale _alcalde_ pamiętał, jak kiedyś _don_ Alejandro miał ochotę go zamordować. Lepiej, bezpieczniej było nie podchodzić zbyt blisko. Mimo zmęczenia, mimo przyjemnego szumu w uszach spowodowanego kubkiem najlepszego wina z zapasów _señority_ Escalante, Ramone miał gdzieś w głębi umysłu scenę, jak de la Vega chwyta go przez kraty, dusi na oczach przerażonego sierżanta, a potem zmyka. Wolny i bezpieczny, bo Mendoza nie odważyłby się wobec niego na coś więcej niż na poły przerażone, na poły błagalne "Ależ _don_ Alejandro!"

– De la Vega, odpowiedz! – zawołał wreszcie, mimo wszystko podchodząc bliżej.

To także nie wywołało reakcji większej niż krótkie, obojętne spojrzenie.

– To wasz wyrok, de la Vega – Ramone uniósł rulon pergaminu. – Przeczytać wam go?

Wzruszenie ramionami, które wydawało się oznaczać, że może czytać czy nie. _Don_ Alejandra to nie obchodziło.

– Rozumiem, wolicie mieć niespodziankę na szafocie, co? A wytrzymacie tak długo? – zainteresował się Ramone. – Bo uprzedzam, jakiś czas tu spędzicie.

To dopiero wywołało jakąś reakcję.

– Wyjdę stąd jako wolny człowiek – odpowiedział _don_ Alejandro.

– Liczycie na gubernatora? Nie łudźcie się. Już mówiłem, że wyślę odpowiednie pisma, by wyjaśnić, jak wy i wasz syn byliście zamieszani w spisek i zdradę. I oczywiście w pomaganie temu bandycie Zorro, oby zgnił w piekle!

Przez moment twarz _don_ Alejandro ściągnęła się w furii, potem _caballero_ głęboko odetchnął, jakby zmuszając się do uspokojenia i nie okazywania uczuć.

– Ale macie rację, _don_ Alejandro – ciągnął Ramone. – Jeszcze możecie wyjść z tej celi. Może już nie jako właściciel hacjendy, bo ją na pewno skonfiskuję, ale jako ktoś wolny i mogący udać się, gdzie zechce. Choćby do Hiszpanii. Bo macie tam rodzinę, prawda? A i chyba wasi krewni mieszkają gdzieś bliżej, co? Możecie tam pojechać, zacząć wszystko od nowa... Nawet pojechać z synem i jego narzeczoną. Będę łaskawy, niech stracę: moja amnestia obejmie także ich oboje. Nawet dorzucę tego durnego smarkacza, co go Diego wszędzie za sobą ciąga. Dobra propozycja, co?

– A co ja mam wam dać w zamian za to? Oczywiście prócz całego majątku?

– Zorro.

– Nie. Nie wierzę w wasze obietnice, _alcalde_ – odpowiedział _don_ Alejandro. – Nie uwierzę w wasze łgarstwa, Ramone, bo wiem, że nie jest ważne co powiem, czy czego nie powiem, gdyż i tak nie wyjdę wolny z tej celi dzięki waszej woli. Nie, kiedy chcecie zagarnąć moje ziemie.

– Ale nic, prócz mojej obietnicy nie macie, _don_ Alejandro. Ani dla was, ani dla waszego syna. Bądźcie rozsądni – Ramone stwierdził, że nie odmówi sobie tej przyjemności. – Chcecie umierać dla zmarłego? Ja chcę tylko ciała tego bandyty.

Cisza.

– Naprawdę, nie spodziewałem się tego po was, _don_ Alejandro. Obiecuję, że wyprawię Zorro przyzwoity pogrzeb. Będzie msza, nagrobek... A tak pewnie zgnije gdzieś w jakiejś rozpadlinie, gdzie porzucą go wasz syn i jego kobieta. Albo w jakiejś jaskini, czy gdzie się on tam ukrywał. Nie chcecie oszczędzić synowi dni ukrywania się w towarzystwie trupa?

– Mój syn zadba, by godnie pochować swego przyjaciela, a potem wróci tu. Po zemstę.

Ramone spochmurniał Znów przypomniał sobie lodowate spojrzenie Diego i dawne ostrzeżenie Zorro. De la Vega mógł się zemścić za ojca.

– Może wróci, a może nie. Może okaże się tchórzem – powiedział wreszcie. – A jeśli wróci, spotka go los Zorro. A tego zastrzeliłem. Słyszycie? Zastrzeliłem go – zaśmiał się Ramone. – Tyle razy ze mnie kpił, że nie umiem strzelać, że chybiam nawet na kilka kroków, aż wreszcie udało mi się. Słyszycie? Udało mi się! Z tego pistoletu! – Wymachiwał przy tym niewielkim pistolecikiem.

– Broń szulera – zauważył _don_ Alejandro. – Broń oszusta. Jakże stosowna dla was.

– Broń szulera? – rozzłościł się _alcalde_ – Pokażę wam broń!

Ramone wypadł z aresztu i wrócił po chwili niosąc kapelusz i szpadę.

– Poznajecie? Takiego kapelusza nie miał nikt w okolicy, nikt nie potrafił go podrobić. A ta szpada? Spójrzcie, jaka to piękna, toledańska stal. – Przesunął palcami po lśniącym ostrzu. – Au! – Cofnął rękę. Rozcięte czubki palców spływały krwią.

– Ugryzła – skwitował ten widok _don_ Alejandro, tym razem z satysfakcją w głosie. – Nie dorośliście do tej szpady, Ramone. Toledańska stal potrafi sama bronić się przed niegodnymi rękoma.

– Zamilczcie!

– Bo co? Powiesicie mnie?

Ramone nie odpowiedział, zajęty ssaniem czubków palców. Nie chciał, by kapiąca krew poplamiła jego śliczne, wykaligrafowane wyroki. Wreszcie odezwał się.

– Powieszę. Ale wpierw powieszę waszego syna. A przed nim _señoritę_ Escalante, jak im to obiecałem.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Po chwili z gabinetu dały się słyszeć jego przekleństwa. Na pergaminach z wyrokami rosły jaskrawo czerwone plamy krwi.

Przez cały pobyt _alcalde_ w areszcie sierżant Mendoza udawał, że nie istnieje. Wpatrywał się z takim zapałem w sufit, że jego uwadze umknął delikatny szmer za zamkniętymi okiennicami. _Alcalde_ także niczego nie zauważył.

X X X

Sierżant Mendoza nie lubił takich zadań. Iść na wartę? Proszę bardzo. Siedzieć na tarasie gospody i obserwować przybyszy? Z radością! Ale pełnić wartę w więzieniu, skąd wcześniej tej samej nocy uciekli jego przyjaciele i pilnować jeszcze jednego ze swoich nielicznych przyjaciół? To było ciężkie zadanie. Tym cięższe, że sierżant wciąż miał przed oczyma to, co zobaczył wybiegając z garnizonu. Ciemną plamę na piasku placu, plamę, która jeszcze przed chwilą była jego przyjacielem Zorro. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zorro zginął. Nie on. To musiała być jakaś jego sztuczka, tak jak wtedy w kanionie, gdzie strzelali do płaszcza rozpiętego na uschłym drzewku, myśląc, że celują do Zorro. Wtedy spadł w przepaść, wyglądał na martwego i nagle, nagle usiadł z uśmiechem w trumnie, choć Mendoza sam parę godzin wcześniej układał w niej zupełnie obce ciało. A potem był tam Zorro, śmiał się i groził, i znów zmusił _alcalde_ do odwołania podatków. Więc sierżant stał na warcie w areszcie, patrzył na siedzącego na pryczy _don_ Alejandro, i miał nadzieję, że Zorro zaraz się pojawi i udowodni, że nic mu się nie stało.

Ale Zorro się nie pojawił, aż rano _alcalde_ stwierdził, że trzeba zmienić warty w hacjendzie de la Vegów i wysłał tam sierżanta. Gdy kapral Rojas i jego żołnierze zniknęli już na drodze do pueblo, Mendoza obszedł jeszcze dookoła zabudowania, upewnił się, że wszystkie okiennice są solidnie zamknięte, a potem ciężko siadł na porzuconym na patio fotelu. Chciało mu się spać. Najchętniej poszedłby do stajni i tam się wyciągnął na sianie, ale zaczął nagle się obawiać, czy _alcalde_ go nie zaskoczy. Nie, lepiej byłoby nie zasypiać. Potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież wie, gdzie jest klucz do hacjendy, a był też nieco głodny. W kuchni de la Vegów mogło coś być z wczorajszej kolacji, bo w nocy _alcalde_ nie pozwolił nikomu niczego zabrać. Więc sierżant, rozgrzeszając się w myśli, że tylko nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek się zepsuło czy zeschło, dyskretnie otworzył kuchenne drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka.

W pomieszczeniach panował półmrok, poprzecinany smugami słonecznego blasku, tam gdzie w okiennicach był większe szczeliny. Było cicho. Mendoza starał się też poruszać jak najciszej, podskakując prawie przy każdym głośniejszym skrzypnięciu podłogi czy szeleście. Dziwnie się czuł, przechodząc przez pokoje, które do tej pory znał pełne światła i życia. W wazonach pod ścianami więdły bukiety. Tu leżały rozsypane na biurku papiery, tam zaraz obok piętrzył się stosik książek _don_ Diego, z których najwyższa była otwarta i odwrócona grzbietem do góry. Na pianinie leżały nuty, na sztalugach obok stał niedokończony szkic pejzażu. W salonie Mendoza zobaczył paterę owoców. Sięgnął po jabłko i ugryzł, a potem zamarł z kęsem w ustach, tak głośne wydało mu się chrupnięcie.

W kuchni znalazł garnek z zupą. Był przykryty, więc sierżant uznał, że nic do niego przez noc nie wpadło i może swobodnie się nią poczęstować. Nalał już sobie pełną miskę, gdy to usłyszał. Ni to szelest, ni to szmer… Nagle wiedział, że nie jest sam w domu.

Odstawił talerz.

– To wy, _don_ Diego? – odezwał się głośno.

Cisza.

– To ja, sierżant Mendoza…

Nadal cisza.

– Odezwijcie się, _don_ Diego… – głos Mendozy się załamał płaczliwie.

Wciąż cisza.

– Jak nie chcecie – oświadczył sierżant – to ja nie będę się odwracał. Nie widzę was! Nie patrzę!

Brak odpowiedzi.

– _Alcalde_ chce jutro ogłosić wyrok na was i waszego ojca, _don_ Diego… Chce was powiesić… Uciekajcie stąd… On nie skrzywdzi _don_ Alejandro, póki was nie złapie…

Nawet ten szmer zniknął. Mendoza czuł, że włosy na karku stają mu dęba. A jeśli to nie _don_ Diego? Ktoś inny tu się zakradł? Ale kto? Przez moment sierżantowi przemknął przez myśl Zorro, żywy i ranny, albo, co gorsza, martwy. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle był pewien, że jak się obejrzy, zobaczy go z wielką czerwoną plamą krwi na koszuli.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił.

Nic. Pusto. Tylko półmrok w korytarzach i żadnego ruchu.

– Ja zaraz stąd pójdę, _don_ Diego… Chciałem tylko trochę zupy… Mogę? Proszę, nie róbcie mi krzywdy…

Cisza. Pusto. Ciemno.

Delikatnie uniósł miskę i powoli, powoli wycofał się do drzwi. Odetchnął dopiero, gdy zatrzasnął je za sobą.

X X X

Felipe postawił na stole garnek z zupą i ziewnął. Był zmęczony po nieprzespanej nocy i pracowitym ranku, ale mógł już z dumą rozejrzeć się po jaskini.

Piecyk, który Diego zwykle wykorzystywał do podgrzewania rozmaitych substancji w swoich eksperymentach, promieniował miękkim ciepłem. Już dość dawno Diego zadbał, by komin wyprowadzić w szczelinę skalną, więc nie było ryzyka, że zdradzi ich dym czy zapach. Pod stołem piętrzyły się worki z mąką, fasolą, kukurydzą, pęczki warzyw i nieco wędzonego mięsa. Felipe wyniósł prawie całą zawartość spiżarni. Dwie spore beczki zawierały świeżą wodę. Przy stopniach wraz z Victorią umościli z sienników wygodne posłanie, na które przenieśli wciąż nieprzytomnego Diego i ułożyli tak, jak im zalecał _don_ Alejandro, ze stertą poduszek pod plecami. Na dwa inne posłania znalazło się miejsce pod ścianą. Pęki świec i bańka nafty gwarantowały, że nie będą musieli siedzieć w ciemnościach. Jaskinia nadawała się do zamieszkania.

Felipe ziewnął jeszcze raz. Gdy zapadnie zmierzch, będzie musiał się znów wykraść na zewnątrz i tym razem przywieźć do jaskini zapas owsa i siana. Trzy konie, bo prócz srokatej klaczki zatrzymali jeszcze _palomino_ Diego, a kasztankę Victorii Felipe wypuścił niedaleko puebla, zajmowały zatrważająco dużo miejsca i potrzebowały wody i paszy. Na szczęście Tornado nie przejął się zbytnio tym najazdem i nie kaprysił, choć Felipe podejrzewał, że wpływ na to miał fakt, że w przymusową gościnę przybyły klacze. Podejrzewał też, że za dzień czy dwa, sytuacja wśród koni stanie się znacznie bardziej nerwowa.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Victoria.

Felipe ziewnął raz jeszcze i uśmiechnął się, pokazując na posłanie.

– A, chcesz odpocząć? Dobrze, ja jeszcze nie będę spała… Zablokowałeś wejście? Żołnierze są nadal na zewnątrz? Co? Sierżant Mendoza? – odgadywała kolejne znaki chłopca. – Widział cię? A, myślał, że to Diego… W porządku, już nie pytam… Idź spać, Felipe… Bardzo wiele zrobiłeś…

Felipe skrzywił się i potrzasnął głową. Jego zdaniem nie rozwiązali najważniejszego problemu. Ani nie uwolnili _don_ Alejandro, ani nawet nie dali mu znać, że są, w pewnej mierze, bezpieczni i starają się mu pomóc. Kusiło go, by znów w nocy podkraść się do garnizonu, ale wiedział, że tym razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia, co poprzednim razem. Żołnierze odeśpią przez dzień zmęczenie i warty będą znacznie czujniejsze. Ale go korciło, tak bardzo korciło… Podkraść się do aresztu, dać znać, może nawet wykraść szpadę Zorro i zostawić znak, by _alcalde_ wiedział, że mu się nie udało… Znak Zorro gdzieś na ścianie, albo jeszcze lepiej na biurku _alcalde_ rozwiązałby tyle problemów, tych co mieli i tych, co nadejdą… _Alcalde_ byłby o wiele bardziej ostrożny, gdyby wiedział, że ktoś jeszcze patrzy mu na ręce i ktoś może mu się przeciwstawić.

Chciał jeszcze opowiedzieć Victorii, czego się dowiedział w trakcie swojej wyprawy do pueblo. Był zmęczony, ale musiał to przekazać jak najszybciej, gdyż trzeba było zdecydować, co będą robić dalej. Porozumienia nie ułatwiał im fakt, że Victoria też była już bardzo zmęczona i odgadywanie gestów przychodziło jej z trudnością. Postarał się więc, by przekazać jej jak najbardziej podstawowe nowiny.

– _Alcalde_... W areszcie? Wyroki śmierci? _Don_ Alejandro? Na Diego i na mnie też? Co? Liczby? Nie rozumiem...

Felipe poirytowany zamachał rękoma i zaczął znów pokazywać odliczając na palcach. Jeden – to Victoria. Dwa... Wskazał ręką na Diego i zamarł. Młody de la Vega miał otwarte oczy.

– Diego! – Victoria odwróciła się do posłania. – Jak się czujesz?

– Bywało... – wyszeptał – gorzej...

– Och... – Victoria nie wiedziała, czy śmiać się, czy płakać.. To, że Diego się ocknął, sprawiło że miała ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem z odczuwanej ulgi. To, że ledwo miał siłę coś wyszeptać, przerażało ją.

– Pić – poprosił Diego.

Felipe podał kubek z wodą, a Victoria ostrożnie przysunęła go do ust Diego. Wypił ledwie kilka łyków, gdy zaczął kaszleć.

– Bywało gorzej... – powtórzył, gdy już kaszel ustąpił. Victoria z przerażeniem zauważyła, że Diego na wargach ma krew. Musiał to zauważyć, bo skrzywił się lekko. – Mogło być... gorzej... – powiedział.

Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

– Jaskinia?.. Mądrze... Tu nas nie znajdą... – Ściągnął nagle brwi w namyśle. – Czemu... zapasy?

– Jesteśmy w oblężeniu – powiedziała Victoria. – _Alcalde_ obstawił hacjendę żołnierzami.

– Mój... ojciec?

Odwróciła głowę, czując, że nie może powiedzieć, czego dowiedział się Felipe. Chłopak zauważył to, tak samo jak przerażenie na twarzy Diego, wiec jednym pewnym ruchem odsunął Victorię od posłania i sam przykląkł przy rannym, by przekazać swoją wiedzę.

Diego obserwował go, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch. Chwilami wydawało się, że znowu traci przytomność, bo jego spojrzenie wydawało się błądzić gdzieś po sklepieniu i wtedy Felipe zamierał w bezruchu, czekając aż znów na niego spojrzy. Victoria także starała się odgadnąć znaki chłopca.

Wreszcie Felipe skończył, a Diego odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Po chwili dotknął ręką bandaża, jakby sprawdzając, czy na pewno tam jest rana i spróbował się podźwignąć. Bezskutecznie. Uniósł się tylko nieco nad poduszki, gdy ponownie złapał go atak kaszlu, przy którym znów pojawiła się krew. Popatrzył na zakrwawioną chustkę, którą Victoria odsunęła od jego twarzy i zaklął. Słabo, ale paskudnie.

– Diego?

– Nie jest dobrze... Nie dam rady... wsiąść na konia...

– Gdzie chciałeś jechać?

– Zorro... _Alcalde_ musi zobaczyć Zorro... To go... zatrzyma...

Victoria też miała ochotę zakląć. Oczywiście, że wiedziała, że Zorro był jedynym, który mógł utrzymać w ryzach pomysły _alcalde_ Luisa Ramone, ale tak samo oczywistością było, że w tej chwili Diego nie zdoła samodzielnie podnieść się na nogi, nie mówiąc już o jeździe konno czy walce. Powstrzymała się jednak od przekleństwa, a w zamian tego delikatnie, ale stanowczo przycisnęła ramiona Diego do poduszek.

– Leż – powiedziała. – Nie pomożesz ojcu, jeśli spadniesz z konia tuż za jaskinią.

– Ale...

– Ani słowa, bo na ciebie nakrzyczę – ostrzegła. – Masz leżeć i zdrowieć. Potem jakoś wszystko naprawimy.

Diego zrezygnował z protestów i osunął się głębiej na poduszkach zamykając oczy. Po chwili Victoria zauważyła, że zasnął. Teraz mogła się rozpłakać. Siedzący obok Felipe pokręcił głową ze zmartwioną miną.

– Masz rację, Felipe – szepnęła, ocierając oczy. – Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek da się naprawić. On może mówić, że bywało gorzej, ale jest źle...

Chłopak poklepał ją po dłoni.

– Co, chcesz powiedzieć, że bywało gorzej? Kiedy?

Wymierzył w jej stronę, jakby strzelał z pistoletu.

– Tak, strzelano do nas już wcześniej... To mi przypomina...

Felipe uśmiechnął się nagle i pokazał wpierw na nią, a potem znów naśladował strzał. Nagle znieruchomiał. Popatrzył na śpiącego Diego, na Victorię, potem na spokojnie pasącego się Tornado. Poderwał się i podniósł z ziemi pelerynę Zorro. Przez chwilę ważył ją w rękach, jakby oceniając, ale potem odłożył, zrezygnowany. Victoria uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

– Wiem, że chętnie byś go zastąpił, ale to już nie będzie jazda gdzieś po wzgórzach. Tu byłoby trzeba przyłożyć szpadę do gardła Ramone...

Felipe kiwnął potakująco głową i pokazał dłonią na wysokość.

– Tak, rozpoznają cię po wzroście – Victoria nagle urwała. – Rozpoznają... Tak, to jest myśl! Felipe, mam pomysł!

Chłopak popatrzył na nią badawczo a potem pokręcił głową. Gdy spojrzała na niego zdumiona, zakreślił dłonią dość wyraziste kształty, znak „Z" i znów zaprzeczył.

– Och, ty myślisz... – zaśmiała się Victoria. – Nie, nie ja. Choć jeśli mi się nie uda, zrobię to! Ale najpierw poszukam innego Zorro...

Felipe spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odgadł.

CDN.


	6. Chapter 6 Zastępca

**Rozdział 6. Zastępca**

W domu _hacjendero_ Jose Pereiry wieczór stanowił porę odpoczynku. Kolację podawano wcześnie, zaraz o zmierzchu, a potem następował czas wspólnego muzykowania czy rozmów. Muzykę można było usłyszeć zarówno w pomieszczeniach _vaqueros_, jak i salonie hacjendy, bowiem Pereira dbał o wykształcenie swojej córki, a zarazem nie stawiał większych barier pomiędzy swoją rodziną, domownikami czy pracownikami. Twierdził, nie bez podstaw, że nie będąc _caballero_, nie ma potrzeby tak ostentacyjnego odgradzania się od zwykłych peonów.

Tego wieczoru w salonie hacjendy także rozbrzmiewało pianino, choć z domowników pojawił się tylko Juan Checa, na wyraźne zaproszenie _señority _Flor. Pereira, nieco rozbawiony, obserwował już od kilku miesięcy, jak dziewczyna stara się usidlić tego byłego żołnierza. Nie, by mu to zbytnio przeszkadzało. Okoliczni _caballeros_, mimo szacunku, z jakim odnosili się do Pereiry, szukali przyszłych żon dla swoich synów, poza jednym wyjątkiem _don_ Alejandro de la Vegi, także wśród podobnych sobie. Wśród szlachetnie urodzonych panien Flor nie miała więc większych szans, i zdaniem ojca lepiej dla niej było, że zwróciła się ku młodemu człowiekowi, który miał do zaoferowania tylko swoją dumę i pracowitość. Sam Pereira przecież tak zaczynał.

Ostrożne pukanie do drzwi prowadzących na patio zwróciło uwagę hacjendera. Flor przerwała grę na pianinie i spojrzała pytająco na ojca.

– Mam otworzyć?

– Ja to zrobię – zaoferował się Juan Checa i ruszył do drzwi. Pereira zauważył, że _vaquero_ sięga jedną ręką za pas, gdzie nosił pistolet. Rozbawiła go ostrożność, z jaką były kapral podchodził do podobnych sytuacji, choć nie miał mu tego za złe. Okolica była spokojna, ale raz na jakiś czas złe wiatry zapędzały w okolice Santa Barbara jakiś _desperados_. Uzbrojeni i zdeterminowani bandyci stanowili realne zagrożenie. Juan już kilka razy poradził sobie z takimi nieproszonymi gośćmi i stąd brała się też jego ciągła czujność.

Tym razem jednak za drzwiami nie było bandyty.

– _Madre de Dios_! – wykrzyknął Juan. – _Señorita _Escalante?

Pereira podniósł się ze swego fotela, Flor przestała grać. Oboje znali sławną _señoritę_ Victorię Escalante, właścicielkę gospody w odległym o kilka godzin jazdy Los Angeles. Gościli u niej przy okazji każdej wizyty w tym pueblo, zwykle z okazji targu i słyszeli też sporo o jej przypadkach. Ale co sprowadzało ją tak późną porą do ich hacjendę? Ostatnie wieści mówiły przecież, że _señorita_ Escalante była szczęśliwą narzeczoną _don_ Diego de la Vegi.

– Cii... _Señor_ Checa... Proszę, nie mówcie mojego nazwiska tak głośno – poprosiła kobieta i wślizgnęła się przez uchylone drzwi.

– _Señorita_ Victoria – skłonił się Pereira. – Co was sprowadza do mnie o tak późnej porze? Coś się stało? Kłopoty w drodze?

– Nie, nie w drodze – zaprzeczyła _señorita_. Teraz, gdy weszła do salonu i zsunęła z głowy szal, widać było, jak bardzo jest zmęczona i blada. Barwna spódnica była pobrudzona i poplamiona, jakby po dłuższej podróży. – Kłopoty są w Los Angeles. I przybyłam tu z prośbą.

– Zanim powiecie, co was sprowadza – Pereira wyciągnął rękę – proszę, usiądźcie. Wyglądacie na mocno zdrożoną i zmęczoną. Zaraz zawołam kucharkę, ciepły posiłek dobrze wam zrobi. – Podprowadził _señoritę_ Escalante do fotela. Flor nalała pospiesznie i podała kieliszek wina.

– Nie! Wybaczcie, ale nie proście nikogo – dorzuciła po chwili spokojniej. – Lepiej będzie i dla mnie, i dla was, jeśli nikt mnie tu nie będzie widział.

– _Señorita_ Escalante, przerażacie mnie. Co może być przyczyną, że nie chcecie, by ktokolwiek was widział?

– _Alcalde_ – powiedziała to słowo tak, jakby było przekleństwem.

– Luis Ramone? – poderwał się Checa. – Co on zrobił?

– Umyślił sobie, że schwyta Zorro, jeśli odnajdzie jego kryjówkę. Uznał, że może mu ją zdradzić tylko jeden człowiek...

– De la Vega, wasz narzeczony – stwierdził Juan.

– Tak. Ramone uwięził Diego. A gdy mimo aresztu Diego odmawiał mu ujawnienia, gdzie można spotkać Zorro, Ramone uwięził i mnie.

– _Alcalde_ was uwięził? – zawołał ze zdumieniem Pereira. – Za co?

– Za przyjaźń Zorro, za narzeczeństwo z Diego, za to, że jestem... – wyjaśniała ze znużeniem w głosie _señorita_ Victoria. – Luis Ramone nie potrzebuje prawdziwych przestępstw, by zamykać ludzi w więzieniu...

– Ona ma rację, _señor_ Pereira. Ramone kieruje się tylko swoją wolą. Ale, ale, uciekliście?

– Tak – Victoria uniosła dumnie głowę. – Gdy Ramone zagroził, że powiesi mnie, jeśli tylko Diego nie zdradzi Zorro, uciekliśmy.

– _Dios_! Chciał was powiesić?

– Tak.

– _Madre de Dios_ – jęknęła Flor. – To straszne! _Señorita_, to potworne, co was spotkało.

– Straszne jest to, co stało się potem – Victoria otuliła się szalem, jakby było jej zimno. – Zorro pomagał nam w ucieczce i Ramone ciężko go zranił. Tak ciężko, że jest teraz przekonany, że zabił Zorro. I że może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba...

– To brzmi przerażająco... – powiedział Pereira.

Flor znów nalała pospiesznie kieliszek wina, ale Victoria odmówiła gestem.

– Dziękuję, _señorita_ Flor, ale nie. Mam za sobą długą drogę i drogę przed sobą – powiedziała. – W Los Angeles dzieje się źle. Ramone uwięził _don_ Alejandro de la Vegę. Skazał go na śmierć i skonfiskował hacjendę.

– De la Vega uwięziony? Przecież on jest najznaczniejszym z _caballeros_!

– Ale nie dla Luisa Ramone, który czuje się teraz panem życia i śmierci w pueblo. Dlatego... – Victoria zająknęła się – dlatego przyjechałam prosić was o pomoc.

– Pomoc? Jak jeden _hacjendero_ może pomóc?

– Nie _hacjendero_ – odezwał się Juan. – Jeden człowiek. Jej chodzi o mnie, _señor_ Pereira. Chcecie, bym znów spróbował udawać Zorro, prawda?

– Tak. Ale nie udawać. Proszę, byście jako Zorro uwolnili _don_ Alejandro.

– To szalony pomysł – stwierdził bez ogródek _hacjendero_.

– Wiem, _señor_ Pereira. Ale to jedyny sposób, by uratować nas wszystkich. Pamiętacie może, co się działo, zanim pojawił się Zorro? Te wszystkie rekwizycje, podatki, egzekucje? Zorro to powstrzymał. Ramone wystarczająco się go boi, by zrezygnować ze swoich zachcianek, przynajmniej po części. Ale teraz, gdy myśli, że Zorro jest martwy, zniszczy Los Angeles. I wszystko dookoła.

– Macie rację... – Pereira w zamyśleniu potarł ręką brodę. – Tu nie chodzi już tylko o _don_ Alejandro czy o was, ale o przetrwanie Los Angeles. Juan, jeśli chcesz jechać, ja nie będę ci bronił.

– Nie! – poderwała się nagle Flor. – Nie pozwolę, by Juan się narażał!

– Flor...

– Nic nie mów ojcze! Ty nie patrzyłeś, jak mają wieszać człowieka, którego...

– Flor!

– Nie! I nie masz prawa, _señorito_ Escalante, żądać tego od Juana! Ty nie wiesz...

– Mówisz, że nie wiem? – Victoria poderwała się z fotela i złapała za ręce Flor. – To ty niczego nie wiesz, Flor! Posłuchaj mnie, _señorito_ Flor. Nie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy ucieka się przed pościgiem, nie wiedząc, czy twój towarzysz jeszcze żyje, czy też przytrzymujesz przed sobą trupa! Jak opatrujesz rany i widzisz, jak życie ucieka z każdym oddechem! Miej dłonie czerwone od krwi kogoś, kogo kochasz, _señorita_, poczuj, jak życie wycieka z niego z każdym oddechem, z każdą kroplą krwi, zanim zaczniesz mówić, że się o niego boisz! – mówiła przez łzy Victoria. – Albo jak to jest, gdy na twoich oczach strzelają do kogoś, kogo kochasz! I nie wiesz, na pewno nie wiesz, jak to jest, czekać na egzekucję, gdy jesteś niewinna, tylko dlatego, że poprzez ciebie chcą dosięgnąć kogoś, kogo kochasz – Victoria opuściła ręce. Pobladła, przestraszona Flor cofnęła się o krok. – Zorro umiera. Mogę go jeszcze uratować, ale potrzeba mu leków i spokoju, ciepłego posłania i ciepłej strawy. Nie będę tego dla niego miała, póki jestem ścigana i nie ma nikogo, kto by mi dopomógł.

– A Diego de la Vega? – spytała cicho Flor. – Tak mówisz o Zorro, a co z Diego? Co z twoim narzeczonym? Czy o niego się nie boisz?

– Boję. Bo wiem, że jeśli umrze Zorro, stracę też miłość Diego – odpowiedziała równie cicho Victoria. – I stracę go także, gdy zginie jego ojciec. A na razie _don_ Alejandra od egzekucji ratuje tylko to, że _alcalde_ nie zdołał jeszcze schwytać Diega i mnie. Bo widzisz, Ramone uznał, że to ja – Victoria uśmiechnęła się przez łzy – mam umrzeć pierwsza. Taka jego mała zemsta. Na mnie i na de la Vegach.

Flor cofnęła się o krok.

– Wybacz – szepnęła. – Nie chciałam tylko, żeby Juan...

– Wiem... Ja też nie chciałam wielu rzeczy... Wybacz mi ten wybuch, jestem zmęczona.

– Jedno pytanie – dodała Flor. – Czemu właśnie Juan?

– Bo gdy widziałam go w stroju Zorro, nie potrafiłam poznać, który z nich jest prawdziwy.

– Co? – odezwał się Juan.

– Tak, jak słyszeliście, _señor_ Checa. Widziałam was trzykrotnie i dwa razy byłam pewna, że to prawdziwy Zorro. _Alcalde_ raz próbował podsunąć do Los Angeles przebierańca, ale wy... was nie można było odróżnić od oryginału.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Mam dług wobec Zorro – powiedział wreszcie powoli Juan. – Uratował mi życie. To, że przybrałem kiedyś jego imię, było szaleństwem, ale skoro to jedyny sposób... Wybaczcie, _señor_ Pereira. Muszę spłacić ten dług.

Pereira potrząsnął głową.

– Wiedziałem, że jesteś honorowym człowiekiem, Juan – powiedział. – Jedź. W razie czego będę mówił, że wysłałem cię do Monterey.

– Kiedy mam jechać? – Juan Checa zwrócił się do _señority_ Escalante.

– Już, zaraz. Muszę przed świtem być na wzgórzach. Jutro w południe Ramone ma ogłosić na rynku wyrok na _don_ Alejandro i na nas.

– Pójdę osiodłać konia. _Señor_ Pereira, mogę zabrać...

– Weź najlepszego konia. Tylko wybierz czarnego. Zorro zawsze jeździ na czarnych. – zaśmiał się Pereira.

– Mam dla was konia, _señor_ Juan – odezwała się Victoria. – Nie wiem, czy dacie rady na nim pojechać, ale jeśli się to uda, będzie wam znacznie łatwiej.

– Dlaczego miałby się nie udać? – zdziwiła się Flor. – Juan doskonale jeździ konno.

– Ten koń ma własny rozum i nie każdemu pozwala się dosiąść.

– Chętnie zobaczyłbym to cudo, jeśli pozwolicie – stwierdził Pereira. – Juan, idź po swojego wierzchowca, a my z _señoritą_ Escalante...

– Zostawiłam go za ogrodem...

– Dobrze, spotkamy się za ogrodem.

X X X

Za przylegającym do hacjendy ogrodem było ciemno i cicho, tylko z części, gdzie mieszkali _vaqueros_ dobiegały jeszcze dźwięki popularnej ballady. Na ciche pogwizdywanie _señority_ Escalante odpowiedziało wpierw nieufne prychnięcie, ale po chwili z cienia pod drzewami wysunął się osiodłany wierzchowiec.

– _Dios mio_ – sapnął Pereira na jego widok. – Siedemnaście piędzi, jak nic. I ta pierś... On musi być szybki niczym wiatr.

Wyciągnął rękę, by pogładzić bok konia, ale zwierzę chrapnęło ostrzegawczo i odsunęło się o krok.

– Spokojnie, Tornado – odezwała się Victoria.

– Tornado... Piękne imię. Pasuje do niego?

– Jak żadne inne.

– To ten koń? – Juan przyprowadził swego wierzchowca. _Señorita_ Flor niosła za nim wypchaną torbę.

– Ten.

– Wydaje mi się znajomy... To koń Zorro, prawda?

– Tak.

Juan zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie dość, że mam nosić jego imię, to pojadę na jego koniu.

– Jego szpady wam nie dam, _señor_ – odpowiedziała Victoria. – Została w rękach _alcalde_.

Juan sięgnął do grzywy Tornado. Koń prychnął, krótko, ostro i poderwał głowę, cofając się o krok. Checa też się cofnął.

– Nic z tego. On nie chce, bym go dotykał.

– On niewielu ludziom ufa. Może później będzie łatwiej go przekonać, by z wami współpracował. Jedźmy już. Przed nami długa droga.

– Juan... Wracaj jak najszybciej.

– Wrócę.

– Powodzenia, chłopcze!

Flor podała byłemu kapralowi torbę i drugą wręczyła Victorii.

– Co to?

– Trochę jedzenia, _señorita_.

– Dziękuję. Bardzo nam się przyda – _Señorita_ Escalante wskoczyła na siodło. Flor spojrzała zdumiona. Nie przypuszczała, że właścicielka gospody potrafi jeździć konno w męskim siodle.

X X X

Niebo zaczynało już rozjaśniać się na wschodzie, gdy Victoria wstrzymała wierzchowca. Juan Checa podjechał do jej boku.

– Musimy się tu na moment zatrzymać, _señor_ Checa – odezwała się. – Będę musiała was poprosić, byście zawiązali sobie oczy.

Wyciągnęła z torby przy siodle i podała mu płat tkaniny. Zawahał się, ale przyjął i zręcznie zwinął z niej przepaskę.

– Wybaczcie _señor_ Checa, ale to Zorro decyduje, kto zna drogę do jego kryjówki. Nawet wobec was nie mogę jej zdradzić.

– A wy, _señorita_?

– Usłyszycie za chwilę – odpowiedziała.

Zawiązał oczy. _Señorita_ szybko, ale delikatnie obmacała materiał, upewniając się, że nie widzi. Potem podjęła jego wodze i ruszyli znowu. Tym razem nieco wolniej, niż do tej pory. Checa czuł, że jego wałach jest z tej zmiany bardziej niż zadowolony. Od chwili, gdy wyruszyli z hacjendy _señora_ Pereiry, jechali tak ostro, że koń ledwie nadążał. Juan zastanawiał się, jak _señorita_ Escalante znosi taką szybkość, bo to nie ona, a Tornado, o ile mógł się zorientować, narzucał prędkość.

Zjechali ze stoku, potem znów gdzieś wjeżdżali, wreszcie Juan usłyszał przed sobą tętent kopyt jakiegoś trzeciego konia. Nie padło ani jedno słowo, ale znów jego koń został zmuszony do przyspieszenia. Po dłuższym czasie zwolnili znowu i coś przed nimi zaszeleściło.

– Schylcie się w siodle, _señor_ Checa – usłyszał głos _señority_.

Sądząc po hałasie kopyt, jechali teraz po kamieniach, a zaraz potem otoczyły ich skalne ściany.

– Tu będzie wąsko, musimy jechać powoli – ostrzegła go znowu. Zorientował się, że trzeci jeździec, kimkolwiek był, zniknął.

Wreszcie stanęli.

– Zsiądźcie. Możecie już zdjąć opaskę.

Checa zdjął opaskę i zamrugał, oślepiony światłem świec. Był w jaskini. Zauważył prostą stajnię, stół zastawiony jakimiś dziwacznymi przedmiotami i pakunkami, ale pierwszym, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę, było prymitywne posłanie. Poprzednimi razy zaprzątała go albo walka, albo, jak to było ostatnio, własna egzekucja, więc teraz po raz pierwszy mógł spokojnie przyjrzeć się Zorro.

Wysoki, mocno umięśniony mężczyzna. Wciąż nosił maskę, która zasłaniała mu więcej niż połowę twarzy, ale widać było, że dawno już nie widział się z brzytwą, bo odsłonięte części policzków ciemniały od zarostu. Wpół leżał, wpół siedział, okryty kocami i wsparty na poduszkach, a pod okryciem Juan dostrzegł zaplamiony krwią opatrunek spowijający pierś rannego. Przy posłaniu siedział szczupły chłopak, który na widok _señority_ Escalante uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Co z nim? – zapytała Victoria.

Chłopak wykonał jakiś mało określony gest i kobieta przyklękła przy posłaniu.

– Zorro... – delikatnie dotknęła ramienia mężczyzny. – Zorro… Diego jeszcze nie znalazł tego o czym mówiłeś, ale udało mi się sprowadzić pomoc...

Ranny poruszył się. Checa podszedł i stanął zaraz za _señoritą_, chcąc ułatwić mu rozpoznanie.

– Checa... – usłyszał. – Juan Checa...

Zorro chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nagle zaczął się krztusić. Victoria natychmiast podparła go, a drugą ręką sięgnęła po leżący z boku materiał. Gdy już kaszel ustał i odkładała szmatkę na miejsce, Checa dojrzał na niej ślady krwi.

Przykląkł obok kobiety. Ranny zauważył ten ruch i uśmiechnął się słabo. Checa spostrzegł już nie tylko ślady krwi na bandażach i chustce, ale też niepokojące lśnienie potu na skórze i spieczone wargi. Zrozumiał, że z Zorro jest bardziej niż źle. Były żołnierz widział już wcześniej swoich kolegów w lazaretach umierających po postrzałach w pierś z gorączką i takim krwawym kaszlem.

– _Señorita_ poprosiła, bym w waszym imieniu dał nauczkę _alcalde_, _señor_ Zorro – powiedział Checa.

– Dobrze... – Zorro skinął głową. – Felipe... pokaż swoje rysunki...

Przez następną godzinę Checa nie ruszył się od posłania przeglądając kolejne karty papieru z pliku przyniesionego przez milczącego chłopaka. Ktoś niezbyt umiejętnie wyrysował na nich zabudowania pueblo, włącznie z garnizonowymi koszarami i kwaterami _alcalde_. Co ważniejsze, przy sporej części budynków widniały opisy w rodzaju: śliskie dachówki, trzymać się kalenicy. Albo: dach nadwątlony, nikt nie remontował, omijać! Czy też: dobre pole ostrzału, widać bramę garnizonu. Dopiero teraz ex–kapral zrozumiał, jak bardzo to, że mógł wjechać do puebla i wyjechać niezatrzymywany w roli Zorro było wynikiem łutu szczęścia. Zorro mógł się pokazywać w pueblo z nonszalanckim wdziękiem i sprawiać wrażenie, że doskonale się bawi, ale planował swoje pojawienia z dokładnością generała przed bitwą, rozważającego każdą możliwość i drogę przyszłej ucieczki.

Tam gdzie na mapie nie było opisu, Zorro uzupełniał to krótkimi uwagami. Starał się mówić jak najmniej, bo po kilku słowach musiał odpoczywać, a co jakiś czas znów zaczynał się krztusić. Początkowo czuwała przy jego boku Victoria, podając czy to szmatkę do otarcia ust, czy kubek z wodą, ale szybko przejął jej zadanie Juan, a sama _señorita_ zajęła się krzątaniną przy niewielkim piecyku.

Po godzinie ranny był już wyraźnie zmęczony.

– Powinieneś się zdrzemnąć, Zorro – mruknął Checa.

– Wy również – zrewanżował się Zorro. – Ja jeszcze… się wyśpię… już niedługo…

Juan popatrzył czujnie na rannego. Zorro zerknął w bok, gdzie _señorita_ Escalante właśnie rozlewała coś do misek, a potem odwzajemnił spojrzenie Cheki z lekkim skrzywieniem ust. Były żołnierz zrozumiał, że ranny doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swego stanu, lecz stara się nadrabiać miną przy towarzyszach.

– Może coś zjecie, zanim pójdziemy spać – wtrąciła się _señorita_. – _Señor_ Checa, proszę.

Podała mu miskę, a sama usiadła z drugą przy posłaniu.

– Dam radę… – mruknął Zorro.

– Nie dasz – odpowiedziała. – Ledwie się ruszasz. Więc nie protestuj, tylko grzecznie jedz, bo Diego nie będzie zachwycony.

Checa stłumił z lekka histeryczny chichot na widok Zorro, pogromcy _alcalde_, żołnierzy i wszelkiego rodzaju bandytów, karmionego łyżką niczym małe dziecko. O tym, jak bardzo ranny czuł się źle, mogło świadczyć też to, że zignorował jego niewczesną wesołość. Victoria także nie zwróciła na to uwagi, skupiona na tym, by podać kolejną porcję potrawy tak, by ranny się nie zakrztusił. Robiła to z taką troską, że Juan zajął się swoim posiłkiem, nagle zawstydzony podejrzeniami, jaki mu się nasuwały od chwili, gdy wyjechał z _señoritą_ Escalante z hacjendy _señora_ Pereiry. Wyglądało na, że choć _señorita_, niezależnie od swego związku z _don_ Diego, nadal żywiła jakieś ciepłe uczucia do Zorro, to miały one charakter wręcz siostrzany.

Polewka z soczewicy była całkiem smaczna, przypomniała Juanowi ten czas, gdy stołował się w gospodzie _señority_ Escalante. Teraz, gdy jadł, mógł się w spokoju rozejrzeć po jaskini. Zagroda dla koni, niewielkie zapasy siana i worki ze zbożem, dziwaczne urządzenia porozstawiane dookoła… Na suficie dziwaczna płachta materiału przypominała rozpiętego ptaka. Powpychane w każdą wolną szczelinę beczułki i worki świadczyły, że zapasy żywności i opału zgromadzono zupełnie niedawno, zapewne szykując się na przeczekanie pościgu _alcalde_.

Kończył już zawartość swojej miski, gdy do jaskini wpadł chłopak. Juan już wcześniej zauważył, że w wyższej części jaskini, tej bardziej mieszkalnej, znajduje się prowadzące gdzieś w głąb przejście i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czemu tam nie rozłożono całego obozowiska. Chłopak przykląkł przy posłaniu, zdecydowanie odsunął od rannego Victorię i zaczął coś pokazywać na migi. W tym momencie Juan go rozpoznał. To był niemy służący de la Vegów, widywał go czasami w towarzystwie _don_ Diego.

Gdy służący skończył swoje gesty, Zorro poruszył się na posłaniu.

– Checa… – powiedział.

– Tak?

– W południe… _alcalde_ odczyta… wyroki… na de la Vegów… i _señoritę_…

– Chcesz, bym pojechał?

– Jak wolisz… Potem trzeba by… wejść… do garnizonu…

Juan kiwnął głową. Rozumiał, co Zorro ma na myśli. W samo południe, zapewne będą tam wszyscy mieszkańcy Los Angeles i okolic. _Alcalde_ nie będzie się zapewne spodziewał większych kłopotów, skoro jest przekonany, że zabił Zorro, co, jak Juan ponuro zaraz pomyślał, niewiele odbiegało od prawdy. Ponieważ Zorro był tym, który zapewniał bezpieczeństwo i chronił przed co bardziej szalonymi pomysłami _alcalde_, więc można się było spodziewać, że na wieść o jego śmierci, ludzie popadną w rozpacz. Pojawienie się w takiej sytuacji musiało wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie na wszystkich. A takie było jego zadanie.

– Pojadę teraz – powiedział. – Tak będzie lepiej.

CDN.


	7. Chapter 7 Powrót Zorro

**Rozdział 7. Powrót Zorro**

_Alcalde_ Luis Ramone, wychodząc ze swego gabinetu w słoneczne południe Los Angeles, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu zadowolenia. Tak jak sobie życzył i jak rozkazał, tuż przy miejskiej fontannie wzniesiono podwyższenie, niewielkie, ale też znacznie solidniejsze od skrzyni, jakiej zwykle używał do publicznych wystąpień. Na placu zgromadził się też tłum, a sądząc po jego liczebności, przybyli nie tylko wszyscy mieszkańcy puebla, ale i okolicznych hacjend. Tym lepiej, to, co dziś ogłosi, powinno podziałać na tych dumnych i pewnych siebie _caballeros_ niczym prysznic zimnej wody i przypomni im, kto w tych stronach przemawia z imienia króla, a także, od kogo są tak naprawdę zależni. Po tym dniu już nic nie będzie takie, jak było. On, Luis Ramone, wreszcie zacznie cieszyć się właściwym szacunkiem. Może nawet, pozwolił sobie na marzenie, za kilka lat będzie przyjmowany w okolicznych hacjendach jako jeden z nich... Posiadacz ziemi, magnat, _caballero_...

Ruszył przez plac, dając jednocześnie dłonią znak sierżantowi, by wyprowadził więźnia.

_Don_ Alejandro de la Vega zmrużył oczy, gdy wyprowadzono go z więzienia, bo po dwu dniach zamknięcia w celi, gdzie okna zakryto solidnymi okiennicami, słoneczny blask nieprzyjemnie raził, ale to była jedyna oznaka, że odczuwa jakąś niewygodę w swojej sytuacji. Starał się iść pewnie, z wysoko podniesioną głową i nie miał zamiaru dać temu chciwemu łajdakowi, jakim był Ramone, satysfakcji ze swojej przegranej. Może i jego sytuacja była rozpaczliwa, ale póki do aresztu nie przyciągnięto _señority_ Escalante ani nie przywieziono ciała jego syna i póki żołnierze wciąż przetrząsali wzgórza w poszukiwaniu Zorro, miał nadzieję, że jeszcze los obróci się na jego korzyść. A duma Ramone poprzedzi tylko jego bolesny upadek. Więc teraz musiał iść, trzymać wysoko głowę i przetrwać jakoś to całe widowisko, by nie pogrążać przyjaciół w większej rozpaczy.

Gdy więzień stanął obok niego na podwyższeniu, Ramone obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Widać było, że uwięzienie nie złamało ducha _caballero_. _Alcalde_ żałował trochę, że pueblo było za małe, by dysponować żelaznymi łańcuchami. Niestety, miejscowy kowal odmówił, i to stanowczo, sporządzenia stosownych okuć. A że był jedynym kowalem w okolicy, odpowiedzialnym w dodatku za podkuwanie koni i wszelkie metalowe naprawy w garnizonie, Ramone nie mógł na niego naciskać. Odłożył więc to na czas przyszły bliżej nie określony, kiedy już jego pozycja jako _alcalde_ będzie dość silna, by nikt nie ważył się mu przeciwstawić. Choć przyznawał, że żałuje, bo zakuty w kajdany de la Vega, dzwoniący łańcuchami, wyglądałby znacznie bardziej odpowiednio niż ze skrępowanymi na plecach rękoma. A w każdym razie nie rewanżowałby mu się pełnym wyniosłej pogardy wzrokiem.

Odchrząknął, by oczyścić gardło, dwa razy postukał w dłoń zwiniętymi w rulon pergaminami i zaczął mowę. Chciał wygłosić kilka słów, by przyciągnąć uwagę ludzi, zanim zacznie odczytywać wyroki.

– Mieszkańcy Los Angeles! – zaczął. – Ja, Luis Ramone, z rozkazu króla...

_Don_ Alejandro starał się nie słuchać pompatycznej mowy. Nie było warto. Ramone przez kilka chwil będzie cieszył się brzmieniem własnego głosu, potem wyciągnie i odczyta pergaminy, odpowiednio dramatycznie, jego zdaniem, akcentując ich treść, a potem zaprowadzą go znów do celi, by tam oczekiwał, aż pochwycą jego bliskich, czy też aż Ramone znudzi się pościgiem i zdecyduje, że jednak warto bardziej zastraszyć pueblo egzekucją. To drugie było bardzo prawdopodobne, bo Luis Ramone nie słynął z opanowania. I pozostawała tylko wątła szansa, że potrwa to na tyle długo, iż Diego zdoła przeżyć, wyleczyć ranę i powrócić na pomoc ojcu.

De la Vega pogrążył się w swej obojętności tak głęboko, że umknął mu pierwszy okrzyk. Dopiero zaskoczone, zdumione zachłyśniecie się Ramone i pełen zdumienia szum, jaki podniósł się po placu, przyciągnęły jego uwagę. Obejrzał się i też się zachłysnął, przekonany, że widzi niemożliwe.

Zorro właśnie wjeżdżał na plac. Dookoła podniósł się radosny gwar, ludzie rozstępowali się przed wierzchowcem, a ci, co byli najbliżej werand i zaułków, już wdrapywali się wyżej, by zostawić miejsce na nieuchronną walkę i nie przegapić widowiska.

Ramone dygotał ze strachu i zdumienia, ale zacisnął pięści i pewnym głosem zapytał.

– Przybyłeś się poddać, Zorro?

– Nie. Przybyłem, by przypomnieć ci, czym jest sprawiedliwość. Uwolnij więźnia!

Nie można było odmówić Luisowi Ramone determinacji. Nawet jeśli _alcalde_ przez moment miał wrażenie, że rozmawia z duchem, szybko się opanował.

– Brać go! – wrzasnął.

Żołnierze jednak się zawahali. Widzieli przecież dwie noce temu, jak Zorro pada zastrzelony, widzieli plamę krwi na piasku i porzuconą szpadę, więc teraz nagle zaczęli mieć wątpliwości. Tak przynajmniej ich wahanie głośno wytłumaczył sierżant.

– Ależ _alcalde_ – jęknął Mendoza. – A jak to duch?

– Duchy nie chodzą w południe! – ryknął Ramone.

– Nie jestem duchem, sierżancie – uśmiechnął się Zorro. – Jestem tu, cały i zdrowy. Możecie się o tym przekonać.

Mendoza ruszył niepewnie do przodu i za chwilę stanął jak wryty, gdy lekkie muśniecie sztychem rozcięło mu pas. Złapał opadającą część odzieży w garść i poszukał schronienia pod podwyższeniem, ale widać było, jak się szeroko uśmiecha.

Przykład sierżanta podziałał ożywczo na pozostałych żołnierzy. Przez kilka następnych minut plac pustoszał szybko, gdy ludzie robili miejsce dla kolejnych pogoni, walk i ucieczek. Zorro uganiał się konno za przeciwnikami, przewracając ich, pakując w zalegające zaułki beczki, skrzynie i płoty, czy też wpychając do koryta z wodą. Kilku przezorniejszych od razu zrezygnowało z walki i poszukało schronienia.

Przez cały ten czas Ramone stał jak zahipnotyzowany.

Zorro podjechał bliżej.

– _Don_ Alejandro! – zawołał.

De la Vega odwrócił się szybko i poczuł, jak więzy puszczają pod ostrzem szpady, a zaraz potem Zorro zręcznie przeskoczył z siodła na podwyższenie. W tym momencie _alcalde_ ocknął się z osłupienia i sięgnął po swoją szpadę. De la Vega zszedł mu z drogi, a Zorro pozwolił się zaatakować, zręcznie wychwytując na swoją szpadę broń Ramone. Przez chwilę mocowali się, aż nagle Zorro ustąpił, by przyciągnąć _alcalde_ naprawdę blisko do siebie i nagle zręcznie obrócił się tak, że Ramone klęczał unieruchomiony na deskach, z prawą ręką wykręconą boleśnie do tyłu, uwięzioną w dłoniach Zorro, który przykląkł zaraz obok i nachylił się do jego ucha.

– Jak widzicie, _alcalde_, jestem całkiem żywy – stwierdził Zorro. – Cóż takiego mieliście dziś ogłosić?

Ramone szarpnął się. Zorro w odpowiedzi docisnął lekko jego rękę, aż _alcalde_ prawie dotknął głową podłogi podwyższenia i jęknął puszczając rękojeść swojej szpady. Zorro poderwał go z powrotem na nogi.

– A więc, _alcalde_?

Brak odpowiedzi. Zorro zaśmiał się.

– Nie musicie mówić. To te wyroki? – wskazał sztychem szpady na porzucone rulony pergaminu.

– Tak – warknął Ramone.

– To dobrze. Podrzyjcie je. Tak, by wszyscy widzieli.

– Nie!

Zorro znów się uśmiechnął, ale w tym uśmiechu nie było wesołości.

– Podrzyjcie je – powiedział głośno – albo je zjedzcie. Tu i teraz. Wasz wybór.

– Ty nie ośmielisz się...

– Doprawdy, _alcalde_? – zapytał cicho Zorro. Sztych znalazł się tuż pod brodą Ramone, delikatnie naciskając skórę. – Nie prowokujcie mnie. Powoli zaczynam mieć dosyć tej ciuciubabki.

_Alcalde_ zbladł. Powoli, bo trzęsły mu się ręce, podarł starannie wszystkie pergaminy. Potem, zachęcony wciąż niepokojąco bliskim ostrzem szpady, ogłosił, że wycofuje wszystkie oskarżenia pod adresem _don_ Alejandro de la Vegi, _don_ Diego i _señority_ Escalante.

– Widzicie, _alcalde_? – zauważył Zorro. – To nie było takie trudne. _Don_ Alejandro, jedziecie ze mną, czy zostaniecie tu jeszcze chwilę?

– Jadę – de la Vega chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza pueblo, poza tłumem, tam, gdzie mógłby zadać pytanie, jakim cudem Zorro jest znów na nogach, cały i zdrowy.

– Sierżancie! – zawołał Zorro. – Przyprowadźcie konia _don_ Alejandro. A przy okazji... Moja szpada i kapelusz, sierżancie. Przynieście je także.

Mendoza uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– _Si, señor_ Zorro!

– Wy... – odezwał się Ramone.

– Myśleliście, że wam je zostawię, _alcalde_? – zdziwił się Zorro uprzejmym tonem. – Nie zasłużyliście na to.

Przez te kilka chwil, zanim wysłany przez sierżanta Mendozę żołnierz nie sprowadził wierzchowca, _don_ Alejandro zdążył ochłonąć z zaskoczenia i przyjrzeć się uważniej Zorro. Był już pewien, że to nie jest jego syn. Mężczyzna był nieznacznie niższy, trochę bardziej krępy, o nieco szerszej szczęce. Nie wątpił jednak, że przestraszony _alcalde_ nie widzi tych drobnych różnic. Dla Luisa Ramone w tej chwili liczyło się tylko lśniące ostrze szpady tuż przy twarzy i fakt, że wszystkie jego marzenia właśnie zmieniły się w garść strzępków rozsypaną dookoła.

X X X

Kiedy zabudowania pueblo znikły im z oczu, _don_ Alejandro wstrzymał konia. Przez czas, jaki jechali, zdążył nie tylko przyjrzeć się swojemu wybawcy, ale i przypomnieć sobie parę wcześniejszych zdarzeń.

– Wy jesteście Juan Checa – odezwał się.

– Owszem – przytaknął mężczyzna w stroju Zorro.

– Ale koń, na którym jedziecie…

– Zgadza się, to Tornado – Checa uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zgodził się pojechać razem ze mną.

_Don_ Alejandro nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy rozpoznał stwierdzenie Diego odnośnie wierzchowca. Tornado był doskonałym koniem, szybkim i pewnym, wspaniałym i lojalnym pomocnikiem Zorro, ale tylko Zorro. Prócz Diego dosiadał go tylko Felipe, zabierając na pastwisko i nikt inny, wedle dotychczasowej wiedzy _don_ Alejandra. Teraz widział, że Checa siedzi dość ostrożnie, starając się, by nie podrażnić nadmiernie boków konia obcasami. Ale co innego zwróciło uwagę de la Vegi – Checa przyjechał na Tornado za wiedzą i zgodą Zorro.

– Widzieliście Zorro?

– Tak, _don_ Alejandro.

– Czy możecie mi powiedzieć…

Checa zawahał się. To wystarczyło, by starszy mężczyzna spochmurniał.

– Bardzo z nim źle?

– _Señor_ de la Vega – odpowiedział Juan. – Jestem żołnierzem, brałem udział w walkach. Widziałem, jak umierali ranni w lazaretach.

– Rozumiem, że chcesz powiedzieć że…

– Obawiam się tego, _señor_. Ale póki życia…

_Don_ Alejandro pokiwał głową. Tak, wciąż była nadzieja. Zauważył, że Checa ogląda się wciąż na niewidoczne stąd pueblo.

– Nie będą nas ścigać – powiedział. – Napędziliście strachu _alcalde_, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

– Taki był plan.

– Plan Zorro?

– Tak… – Checa zacmokał, chcąc zachęcić Tornado do szybszej jazdy. Ogier prychnął i przeszedł w łagodny kłus.

Chwilę później za zakrętem drogi do hacjendy zobaczyli jeźdźca. _Señorita_ Escalante czekała pod osłoną drzewa.

– _Don_ Alejandro!

Zeskoczyła z siodła i rzuciła się w ramiona _caballero_. Checa zatrzymał Tornado i znów obejrzał się w stronę puebla. Coś mu podpowiadało, że raczej nie powinni się zatrzymywać na dłużej niż kilka chwil. Ramone może się i wystraszył, ale to nie oznaczało, że można było go już całkiem zlekceważyć.

Ale na razie droga za nimi była pusta, nic nie sugerowało zbliżającej się pogoni, a _señorita_ Victoria Escalante wypłakiwała się na ramieniu _don_ Alejandro de la Vegi. O ile Checa mógł wywnioskować z urywanych słów, zbierała właśnie żniwo rozpaczliwej ucieczki z więzienia, konieczności ukrywania się w jaskini, zmęczenia spowodowanego jazdą do Santa Barbara i z powrotem oraz przede wszystkim przerażającej świadomości, że Zorro jest ciężko ranny. To ostatnie spowodowało, że Juan znów zaczął czuć się paskudnie. Może to poczucie niewłaściwości było błędem z jego strony, ale szanował młodego de la Vegę, wobec Zorro zaś wciąż był dłużnikiem. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógłby zrobić, byłoby wejście pomiędzy tych dwu mężczyzn z powodu kobiety, która, jak się mu wydawało, kochała obu, i to kobiety równie, jak oni, godnej szacunku. To, że miała zostać żoną jednego, a drugi wciąż nie był jej obojętny, było sprawą pomiędzy nimi, nie powinien w nią ingerować. A jednak czuł, że ta sytuacja jest niewłaściwa, jakby obarczona pewną nieuczciwością. I czuł się nieswojo, słysząc płacz _señority_.

Wreszcie odległy kłębek kurzu pozwolił mu przerwać krępującą sytuację.

– _Señorita_ Escalante – powiedział. – _Señor_ de la Vega, chyba jednak nas ścigają.

_Don_ Alejandro obejrzał się na drogę.

– Nawet jeśli nie, lepiej, by nie widzieli teraz Victorii.

_Señorita_ otarła twarz rękawem, rozmazując sobie na policzkach kurz i łzy.

– Jedźmy. _Don_ Alejandro, zabiorę Juana na spotkanie z Diego, by nas przeprowadził do jaskini.

– Zaraz, zaraz – wtrącił się Checa. – _Señorita_, poczekajcie w ukryciu, ale ja wolę sprawdzić, kto za nami jedzie. Jeśli to jakiś wybieg _alcalde_, wracam do pueblo i składam mu wizytę.

Don Alejandro czekał na poboczu drogi, gdy odległy tuman kurzu rósł powoli. Okazało się, że to sierżant Mendoza, z dwójką żołnierzy.

– _Señor_ de la Vega! _Señor_ de la Vega – wołał już z daleka.

– Ścigacie mnie, sierżancie?

– Ależ skąd! – wysapał Mendoza. – _Alcalde_ sobie przypomniał, że wartownicy przy hacjendzie mają rozkaz was aresztować, więc wysłał mnie, żebym ich uprzedził, że wszystkie oskarżenia są już odwołane i że możecie wracać spokojnie do domu.

– Skoro tak twierdzicie, sierżancie…

Gdy ruszyli, _don_ Alejandro uniósł rękę, by dać znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Mendoza aż się zachłysnął, widząc, jak z pobliskiej kępy krzewów wyjeżdża Zorro i rusza cwałem gdzieś pomiędzy wzgórza.

– _Don_ Alejandro… – odezwał się sierżant po chwili.

– Tak?

– _Don_ Diego był w hacjendzie.

– Tak? Skąd wiecie?

– Bo _alcalde_… bo ja… – zająknął się Mendoza. Wreszcie zaczął mówić. – Słyszałem go. Wszedłem do kuchni, bo widzicie, _alcalde_ kazał wszystkim wyjść i pozamykać drzwi i okna, i nic nie ruszać, a tam została kolacja, i polewka, i placki, więc ja pomyślałem, że to wszystko będzie schło i się psuło, więc wszedłem... Tylko po to, _don_ Alejandro, zapewniam! Nic innego nie ruszyłem! No i jak byłem w kuchni, to go usłyszałem. I potem, jak _alcalde_ mnie wysłał po zmianę warty, to mówiłem specjalnie głośno, by wiedział, że dziś _alcalde_ ogłosi wyroki. Musiał usłyszeć, skoro Zorro się pokazał… – głos sierżanta zamarł powoli, gdy Mendoza znów zaczął rozważać to cudowne zdarzenie, że Zorro, zastrzelony ledwie dwa dni temu, dziś pojawił się cały i zdrowy.

– Więc to wam zawdzięczam uwolnienie, sierżancie – uśmiechnął się de la Vega. – Pośpieszmy się, może jeszcze nie wszystko w kuchni się popsuło.

CDN.


	8. Chapter 8 Gorzka wygrana

**Rozdział 8. Gorzka wygrana **

Juan Checa odetchnął z ulgą, gdy otoczył go znajomy chłód ścian jaskini. Gdy wyruszali, Zorro kazał podprowadzić wierzchowca do swojego posłania i tak długo tłumaczył, że ma pozwolić się dosiąść komuś innemu niż jego pan, choć podobnie wyglądającemu, aż ogier wreszcie przestał się niepokoić i usłuchał. Checa wystarczająco dobrze znał się na koniach, by wiedzieć, że w każdej chwili może on jednak zmienić zdanie. I tak miał dość szczęścia, że mógł zsiąść z konia w Los Angeles i bez kłopotów wsiąść z powrotem. Wiedział też, że wystarczy jedno nieoględne muśniecie wrażliwych boków wierzchowca, by Tornado zrzucił go z siodła i być może nawet zaatakował. Teraz, gdy był już z powrotem, nie groził mu taki wypadek.

Uczucie ulgi zniknęło jednak, gdy tylko zdjął przepaskę z oczu i zeskoczył z siodła. Przez te kilka godzin, gdy pojechał do Los Angeles, stan Zorro wyraźnie się pogorszył. Ranny oddychał słabiej, sprawiając wrażenie półprzytomnego od gorączki.

– _Señor_ Zorro – Juan przykląkł przy posłaniu.

Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi, wreszcie Zorro odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

– _Señor_ Zorro, _don_ Alejandro de la Vega jest wolny. _Alcalde_ odwołał też wyroki na _don_ Diego de la Vegę i _señoritę_ Escalante.

– Dobrze… – głos Zorro był wyraźnie słabszy.

– Przywiozłem też waszą szpadę – Juan podał rękojeść broni rannemu. Ten ujął ją z nieoczekiwanie smutnym uśmiechem.

– Dziękuję, _señor_ Checa… – powiedział. – To wiele… dla mnie znaczy…

– _Señor_ Checa – dotknęła ramienia Juana _señorita_ Escalante. – Może odpoczniecie chwilę?

Juan cofnął się, by jej nie przeszkadzać. Uklękła przy rannym i delikatnie zwilżyła mu wargi wodą. Chłopak de la Vegów już ściągał siodło z Tornado, głaszcząc i poklepując konia. Nagle były kapral poczuł się bardzo niepotrzebny, a czarny strój, który miał na sobie, wydał mu się niewłaściwy. Przybrał maskę na krótko, jako zastępca, przeznaczony by raz, jeden jedyny, w niej wystąpić i zająć miejsce bohatera. Wykonał już swoje zadanie, zastąpił Zorro, uwolnił _don_ Alejandro i przestraszył _alcalde_. Teraz Zorro będzie mógł udać się gdzie indziej, gdzie będzie miał lepsze warunki do powrotu do zdrowia, jeśli zdoła wyzdrowieć z tej rany. _Señorita_ Escalante i _don_ Diego zapewne pojadą razem z nim, by dalej się nim opiekować, choć może jedno z nich wróci do Los Angeles. On sam zaś powinien wracać do hacjendy _señora_ Pereiry i do _señority_ Flor, która zapewne odchodziła od zmysłów z niepokoju o niego. Tam było jego miejsce. Tu był tu zbędny. Czas powrócić do swojego życia.

Ściągnął z siebie przebranie, ale niemiłe uczucie pozostało. Podszedł do chłopca i dotknął jego ramienia.

– Mogę dać coś Tornado?

Chłopak z ożywieniem skinął głową i wygrzebał z worka dorodną marchew. Koń chętnie przyjął ją z ręki Juana i tym razem nie cofnął się, gdy Checa pogładził go po szyi.

– Dziękuję, że mnie nie zrzuciłeś – mruknął.

_Señorita_ Escalante podeszła do mężczyzn.

– _Señor_ Checa…

– Tak?

– Zostańcie tutaj do zmierzchu – powiedziała. – Będzie wam łatwiej wracać, gdy nikt was w tej okolicy nie zauważy. _Alcalde_ na razie odwołał żołnierzy z hacjendy de la Vegów, ale nie wiem, ilu z nich patroluje okolicę.

– W porządku, zresztą…

– Macie za sobą nieprzespaną noc – uśmiechnęła się. – Wiem, że to mało, ale w tej chwili w podzięce mogę wam zaoferować jedynie posłanie i posiłek…

Nieskrywana wdzięczność w jej głosie sprawiła, że Juan poczuł się nieco lepiej. Usiadł na wskazanym posłaniu, a chłopak przerwał czyszczenie konia i podsunął mu pozostałą ze śniadania miskę polewki i kawałek podpłomyka. Zjadł i wyciągnął się na sienniku. _Señorita_ podeszła raz jeszcze, po to, by podać mu koc. Mimo małego piecyka, ściany jaskini tchnęły chłodem.

Nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Jako żołnierz miał dość czujny sen, nawet gdy mieszkał w garnizonie, a bycie _vaquero_, gdy trzeba było drzemać przy ogniskach i nadstawiać ucha na każdy szelest w pobliżu, tylko wzmocniło ten nawyk. Teraz nie poderwał się z posłania, tylko czekał, czy powtórzy się ten hałas.

I dźwięk się powtórzył. Nie jęk, jak się na poły spodziewał, ale słowo, wymówione zachrypniętym słabym głosem. Gorączka musiała wzrosnąć jeszcze bardziej i Zorro majaczył.

– Ojcze… ojcze!

– Ciii, Zorro… cii… – uspokajała go _señorita_.

– Muszę… muszę jechać… ojciec… niebezpieczeństwo!

– Jest bezpieczny, nic mu nie grozi… Spokojnie Zorro, leż spokojnie…

Jęk świadczył, że ranny nie zwraca uwagi na jej zapewnienia. Juan leżał jak skamieniały, starając się oddychać możliwie równo, by się nie zdradzić, że nie śpi.

– Felipe – poleciła tymczasem _señorita_ Escalante. – Sprowadź _don_ Alejandro. Szybko!

Skądkolwiek Felipe miał przyprowadzić starszego _caballero_, nie było to odległe miejsce, bo Juan już po chwili usłyszał tupot butów.

– Co się stało?

– Majaczy – odpowiedziała krótko _señorita_. A potem dodała, jakby w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie. – Juan śpi.

– Ojcze… – rozległ się znów jęk Zorro.

– Cii, jestem tutaj… jestem bezpieczny… Uratowałeś mnie, Zorro, pamiętasz? Obudź się, Zorro…

Juan delikatnie uchylił powiek, na tyle, by się nie zdradzić, że już nie śpi, ale też tak, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. _Don_ Alejandro, w samej koszuli, klęczał przy posłaniu i zwilżał wodą maskę zasłaniającą twarz Zorro. Chwilę potem _señorita_ Victoria podała mu kubek i _caballero_ spróbował napoić rannego. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być niesmaczne, bo Zorro odwracał się z niechęcią, a _don_ Alejandro znów delikatnie nakłaniał go do picia.

Checa myślał z gorączkowym pośpiechem. Więc to tak się sprawy miały. Kto krył się pod maską? Młody de la Vega? Niemożliwe. Widywał go w pueblo i wiedział, że opinia niezdary była w tym przypadku zasłużona. _Don_ Diego nie sprawił na nim wrażenia kogoś, kto potrafi sięgnąć po broń, zwykle zresztą jej nie nosił. A zatem było inne wytłumaczenie. Widywał takie rodziny w Hiszpanii. W końcu niejeden _caballero_ miał syna z nieprawego łoża i w królewskiej armii niejeden żołnierz przyznawał się do szlachetnie urodzonych przodków, choć sam nie mógł pieczętować się rodzinnym herbem. To tłumaczyło wszystko: i powiązania de la Vegów z banitą, i pełne rozpaczy przekonanie Victorii, że tracąc Zorro utraci także miłość Diego, i to, że gdy między tymi dwoma stanęła kobieta, potrafili się porozumieć. Zatem _don_ Diego i Zorro byli braćmi, jeden dziedzic fortuny, a drugi ukrywany, być może bez nazwiska, ale kochany przez swego ojca, a zapewne i brata…

Bo _don_ Alejandro niewątpliwie kochał swego syna–banitę, tego Juan Checa był pewien. Widział to w sposobie, w jaki starszy _caballero_ opiekował się rannym i trochę zazdrościł Zorro tej ojcowskiej miłości. Jemu samemu, gdy zabierano go do przytułka, ojciec pozostawił tylko krótkie przykazanie, by był dobrym chłopcem i wyrósł na uczciwego człowieka. Cóż, był nieurodzaj, podatki były wysokie, a klasztorny sierociniec gwarantował przynajmniej miskę strawy dziennie. Najstarsi poszli gdzieś na służbę, rodzice zdecydowali się zatrzymać najmłodsze z dzieci, zbyt małe, by dało sobie rady gdzieś samo, a dla Juana pozostało wspomnienie ojcowskiego uścisku, matczynych łez i twarda prycza w wielkiej, chłodnej sali. Przetrwał, został żołnierzem, a gdy po latach wrócił do rodzinnej wioski, po jego bliskich nie było już śladu nawet na cmentarzu. Nikt nie potrafił mu powiedzieć, czy odeszli, wygnani z rodzinnej ziemi przez niedostatek i niespłacone podatki, czy też w minionych latach zabrała ich jakaś choroba.

Gdy Zorro znów głośniej jęknął, Juan poruszył się i usiadł, jakby właśnie teraz obudził się ze snu. Uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli da znać, że się obudził, niż udawał zbyt twardy sen. Nie chciał dłużej podsłuchiwać. Zbyt to było osobiste.

– _Señor_ Checa! – Victoria pierwsza spostrzegła, że się poruszył.

– Słyszałem jęk… Co z Zorro? – odpowiedział.

– Gorączka wzrosła. Majaczy…

Juan w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, by nie powiedzieć, że to niedobrze. Przelotnie zastanowił się, ile czasu przez ostatnie dni spała _señorita_ Escalante. Sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie wyczerpanej i podejrzewał, że gdyby głośno wypowiedział jej obawy, kobieta mogłaby się załamać. Zamiast tego spytał.

– Jaka jest pora dnia?

– Zmierzch już – _don_ Alejandro odpowiedział zamiast Victorii.

– Więc pojadę. Nie powinienem mieć kłopotów z omijaniem żołnierzy, jeśli jacyś się kręcą w okolicy.

Don Alejandro przyjął to stwierdzenie krótkim skinieniem głowy i znów zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na nieprzytomnego Zorro.

– Felipe was wyprowadzi – powiedziała _señorita_ Escalante. Chłopak kiwnął potakująco głową i zajął się siodłaniem koni. Juan dołączył do niego, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjechać, zanim rozgorączkowany Zorro wygada się znów z jakąś ważną informacją. Jednak albo ranny zdołał jakoś zrozumieć w swoich majakach, że jego ojciec jest przy nim, bezpieczny, czy też zaczął działać napój i okłady, dość że Zorro nie odezwał się już więcej.

Gdy konie były osiodłane, Juan wyjął z kieszeni chustę, by zasłonić sobie oczy.

– Chwileczkę – _señorita_ Escalante podeszła do niego i delikatnie ucałowała w policzek. – _Vaya con Dios, señor _Checa. Niech was Bóg błogosławi, że nam pomogliście.

– _Vaya con Dios_ – powtórzył _don_ Alejandro ściskając rękę Juana. – Macie we mnie dłużnika. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie potrzebować pomocy, dajcie znać.

– Wy także – odpowiedział Checa. – Wiem, że to szaleństwo i że nie mam prawa tego żądać, ale gdybyście kiedykolwiek potrzebowali szermierza…

_Don_ Alejandro zawahał się i spojrzał w stronę posłania, potem na Juana Checę. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Może przyjść czas, że Juan będzie musiał już stale zastępować Zorro.

X X X

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, nie był durniem i wiedział, że często jego własna niecierpliwość i zachłanność były przyczyną klęski jego planów. Toteż teraz, choć kusił go wspaniały aksamit, jedwab i koronki, z westchnieniem zamknął kosz. Nie mógł liczyć na to, że_ señorita_ Escalante, kiedy wróci, przeoczy brak cennych tkanin. Z tego też powodu odłożył na miejsce jej skarbczyk. Z całą pewnością zażądałaby zwrotu swojej własności, albo, co gorsza, poprosiłaby o tę przysługę Zorro. A Ramone wciąż miał w pamięci ich ostatnie spotkanie i to, że musiał uklęknąć przed wszystkimi mieszkańcami puebla. Mógł się pocieszać, że został do tego zmuszony i że nie musiał, koniec końców, zjeść pergaminów z wyrokami, ale i tak na samo wspomnienie tego upokorzenia, zaciskał pięści z bezsilnej wściekłości.

Odstawił więc na miejsce kosz i szkatułę, pocieszając się, że i tak układa się lepiej, niż mógł się spodziewać. _Don_ Alejandro wrócił do swojej hacjendy i z jego strony _alcalde_ nie spodziewał się dalszych kłopotów. Drzwi były zamknięte, postawiono wartę, więc nic nie powinno było zginąć i sam _don_ Alejandro nie powinien mieć większych pretensji do Luisa Ramone o odebranie własności. A o aresztowanie, tego Ramone był pewien, de la Vega nie będzie robił hałasu, skoro mógł wrócić do domu jako wolny człowiek.

Młody de la Vega, wraz ze swoją _señoritą_, jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. _Alcalde_ podejrzewał, że ukrywają się tam, gdzie zwykł kryć się Zorro i zapewne wrócą za jakiś czas. Na razie _señora_ Antonia prowadziła gospodę i dokładała starań, by nikt nie odczuł braku jej właścicielki, zaś za _don_ Diego _alcalde_ nie tęsknił. Czasem ten dziwak potrafił dokuczyć mu bardziej niż Zorro.

Sam zaś Zorro powinien był być martwy i Ramone nadal ledwie mógł uwierzyć w jego pojawienie się na rynku. Dopiero poniewczasie przypomniał sobie inną, podobną sytuację, kiedy to Zorro, który podobno spadł w przepaść, roztrzaskał się i został na koniec zastrzelony, pojawił się na swoim własnym pogrzebie. Ten przeklęty przebieraniec miał najwyraźniej cudowną zdolność do powracania z zaświatów. Ale to nic. Któregoś dnia Luis Ramone strzeli wreszcie tak, że Zorro już więcej nie powstanie.

Był tego pewien.

CDN.


	9. Chapter 9 Powrót do pueblo

**Rozdział 9. Powrót do pueblo**

Upał słabł, a popołudniowe słońce barwiło mury Los Angeles na złociście. Sierżant Mendoza przeciągnął się leniwie i zdjął buty z balustrady werandy otaczającej gospodę, uznając, że jest pora na niewielką popołudniową przegryzkę. Od czasu, gdy _don_ Alejandro przywiózł list od _señority_ Escalante, że odwołuje ona swój zakaz goszczenia żołnierzy, sierżant, tak jak i jego koledzy z garnizonu, chętniej stołowali się tutaj, niż w koszarowej garkuchni. W dodatku rządząca obecnie w gospodzie _señora_ Antonia, obdarzona miękkim sercem wobec żołnierskiej niedoli, chętnie dolewała mu zupy do miski czy dokładała tortilli.

W oddali niewielki kłębek kurzu zapowiadał, że ktoś zbliża się do pueblo. Z daleka można było dostrzec parasolkę, jaką siedząca w powozie _señorita_, czy też _señora_ osłaniała się od słońca. Mendoza poprawił więc czako, pobieżnie otrzepał się z kurzu i poprawił mundur. Ktokolwiek to był, nie wyglądał na miejscowego, więc, jak to nader często powtarzał mu _alcalde_, należało godnie reprezentować przed przybyłymi władze Los Angeles. Jednak gdy przybysze znaleźli się już w granicach puebla, sierżant, ku swemu zdumieniu rozpoznał powożącego. Na koźle siedział Felipe, wychowanek de la Vegów. A w powozie... Czy to możliwe?

– _Don_ Diego! – zawołał Mendoza, rozpoznając przyjezdnego. – A to kto? _Señorita_ Escalante? Czy to możliwe? – zapytał zdumiony.

– Witajcie, sierżancie! – _Señorita_ Victoria Escalante z wdziękiem złożyła parasolkę i podniosła się, by wysiąść z powozu. Felipe zaraz podskoczył, by pomóc jej przy wysiadaniu.

Sierżant także ruszył, jednocześnie ze zdumieniem spoglądając na _don_ Diego, który nie drgnął nawet, by dopomóc narzeczonej. Zagadka wyjaśniła się częściowo chwilę później, gdy _don_ Diego także wysiadł, z wyraźnym trudem i wspierając się na solidnej lasce.

– _Don_ Diego! Co się stało?

– Długa historia, sierżancie, naprawdę bardzo długa – uśmiechnął się młody de la Vega. – Być może będziemy mieli dość czasu, by ją opowiedzieć, ale to za chwilę. Najpierw Victoria chce sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku w gospodzie.

Radosne okrzyki, jakie właśnie dobiegły zza drzwi, świadczyły, że i goście, i obsługa gospody witali się z właścicielką. Sierżant zajrzał przez drzwi – _señora_ Antonia, Marisa i Juanita skupiły się dookoła _señority_ Victorii, mówiąc coś jedna przez drugą i gorączkowo pokazując na wszystkie możliwe strony.

– Sierżancie – odezwał się de la Vega.

– Tak?

– Możecie sprowadzić _alcalde_? Ojciec pisał nam, że pokój _señority_ został opieczętowany. Chciałbym, by otwarto go komisyjnie i nie było żadnych... niejasności.

Mendoza nerwowo przełknął ślinę, nim ruszył do gabinetu _alcalde_. Pokój _señority_ opieczętowano już po tym, jak Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, odwołał swój wyrok skazujący ją na śmierć, podobnie jak wyroki na młodszego i starszego z de la Vegów. Nikt nie sprawdzał, czy wszystko zostało pozostawione w porządku, zresztą, nikt nie wiedział nawet, czy taki porządek w nim panował, bo wpierw samą _señoritę_ aresztowano w gospodzie, a potem uciekała ona w środku nocy. A teraz sierżant mógł się spodziewać, że jeśli cokolwiek tam zostało naruszone, wybuchnie awantura.

Ramone spotkał go w pół drogi. Musiał dostrzec z okna, że ktoś przybył do puebla i zapewne wyruszył, by przedstawić się nowoprzybyłym i zapoznać ich z miejscowymi prawami, które w zasadniczej części były wykazem podatków. Pełna samozadowolenia mina znikła jednak, gdy sierżant zameldował mu, kto przyjechał.

– A więc zdecydowali się wrócić – mruknął tylko.

– Nie rozumiem, _alcalde_...

– Mówię, że _don_ Diego i jego narzeczona lepiej by zrobili, trzymając się z daleka od Los Angeles. Znów wywołają zamieszki.

– Ależ _alcalde_... Na pewno nic się takiego nie zdarzy!

– Zobaczymy... zobaczymy...

Początkowo wydawało się, że przewidywania _alcalde_ będą trafne, gdyż _señorita_ Escalante z lodowatym chłodem odpowiedziała na jego powitanie i z miejsca zażądała, by otwarto jej pokój. Sprawdziła, czy nic nie zostało naruszone i gdy okazało się, że kilka rzeczy zostało przesuniętych, fuknęła gniewnie, wytykając Luisowi Ramone przeprowadzoną tam rewizję. Nie mógł się tego wyprzeć, szczególnie gdy wskazała mu pomieszane koronki i pogniecione kosztowne tkaniny w jednym z koszy. Przez chwilę zanosiło się na to, że stara kłótnia o autorytet władzy, niesłuszne aresztowanie i kilka innych zatargów pomiędzy _alcalde_ a właścicielką gospody, rozgorzeje na nowo, ale _señorita_ wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i wyprosiła wszystkich ze swego pokoju.

_Don_ Diego de la Vega przysłuchiwał się dyskusji na piętrze, siedząc wygodnie przy stoliku koło baru, gdzie zaraz dosiadł się zaciekawiony sierżant Mendoza.

– Co to za historia z waszą laską, _don_ Diego?

– Ach, długo by opowiadać... – Diego machnął ręką – _Señora_ Antonia, podałybyście wina? Dla mnie i dla sierżanta?

– Proszę bardzo, _don_ Diego, ale pod warunkiem, że opowiecie, co wam się przydarzyło. Nie było wieści od was, poza tym jednym listem _señority_, od czasu kiedy...

– Kiedy uciekliśmy z aresztu, _señora_, to prawda. Ale też prawda jest taka, że nie bardzo jak mieliśmy przesłać wiadomości.

– A więc?

– A więc historia jest zarazem długa i prosta... Tamtej nocy uciekaliśmy na złamanie karku, ledwie wierząc we własne szczęście, że udało nam się wydostać i byliśmy pewni, że za chwilę dogoni nas pościg _alcalde_...

– Pościg był, ale zgubiliśmy was na wzgórzach – zauważył sierżant.

– Wiemy, że zgubiliście, bo Zorro...

– Właśnie! – poderwał się sierżant – Co z Zorro? Co jemu się stało?

– A co wiecie, sierżancie?

– Widziałem, jak upadł po strzale _alcalde_, ale potem... potem... – Mendoza zająknął się na wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się dwa dni później.

– Potem się zjawił, by uwolnić mojego ojca i nakłonić _alcalde_ do odwołania naszych wyroków – odpowiedział spokojnie _don_ Diego. – Cóż, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że _alcalde_ naprawdę kiepsko strzela...

– Moglibyście nie kłamać tak w żywe oczy – obruszył się Ramone. Schodził właśnie z piętra po rozmowie z _señoritą_ i usłyszał ostatnie słowa _don_ Diego. – Strzelam wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że trafiłem Zorro. Tego jestem pewien!

– Skoro tak twierdzicie, _alcalde_ – _don_ Diego uniósł ręce na znak poddania. – Nie będę zatem kwestionował waszych umiejętności...

Sierżant obejrzał się na Luisa Ramone z niechęcią, a kilka osób stojących dalej od stolika parsknęło śmiechem. _Alcalde_ dosłyszał te śmieszki i nachmurzył się, ale ciekawość przeważyła.

– Więc gdzie się ukrywaliście przez ten cały czas? – zapytał.

– W Monterey, oczywiście – odpowiedział _don_ Diego. – Jak tylko rozstaliśmy się z Zorro, pojechaliśmy do Monterey, by dostać się do gubernatora. Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić to całe nieporozumienie, zanim stanie się ono znacznie bardziej zaognione...

Ramone zgrzytnął zębami, słysząc te słowa i widząc łagodny uśmiech _don_ Diego. Oczywiście, że pojechali do Monterey. Mógł się tego domyśleć, że syn jednego z najbardziej szanowanych _caballero_ w okolicy Los Angeles, pojedzie szukać pomocy i wsparcia właśnie u gubernatora.

– Chyba wiele nie wskóraliście – zauważył.

– Och, mieliśmy okropnego pecha. Możecie mi wierzyć, _alcalde_, nie raz żałowałem, że uciekłem z waszego suchego, komfortowego aresztu. Przed samym Monterey złapała nas potworna burza. Victorii na szczęście nic się nie stało, ale ja... No cóż, wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie spadłem z konia. – Diego musnął dłonią włosy odsłaniając niewielką bliznę na granicy czoła, a potem wskazał na laskę. – Zamiast iść na audiencję u gubernatora, przeleżałem u znajomych ojca kilkanaście dni z rozbitą głową i złamaną nogą. A w międzyczasie przyszedł list od ojca, że odwołaliście wyroki i że możemy wracać...

– Więc nie udaliście się do gubernatora?

– Nie, _alcalde_. Czyżbym popełnił błąd?

– Nie, nie… – Ramone wycofał się szybko. Wiadomość, że tak bezpodstawnie aresztował rodzinę jednego z najznaczniejszych mieszkańców w Los Angeles mogła poważnie mu zaszkodzić w oczach gubernatora. Być może nawet przekreślić jego szanse na jakikolwiek awans. Miał już dostatecznie dużo kłopotów ze swoimi nieudanymi polowaniami na Zorro. Mógł jeszcze spróbować czegoś innego.

– _Don_ Diego… – odezwał się.

– Tak?

– Możecie mi wyjaśnić jedną zagadkę?

– Jaką?

– Gdy strzeliłem do Zorro, zginął. Jestem tego pewien – Ramone nachylił się nad stolikiem, wpatrując się w oczy siedzącego tam de la Vegi. – Możecie mówić, że kiepsko strzelam, ale krew, jaka została tamtej nocy na piasku, nie kłamie. Dostałem go. Widziałem, jak wasza narzeczona wciąga jego ciało na siodło. Widziałem was, jak jej pomagacie przy wyjeździe z pueblo. Więc nie kłamcie mi teraz, że znów spudłowałem. Chcę znać prawdę.

– Trafiliście – przyznał _don_ Diego de la Vega spokojnym, pewnym głosem, nie odrywając swego spojrzenia od Luisa Ramone. – Ale Zorro przeżył. Jak ciężko był ranny, nie wiem, bo gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność i zdołał usiąść w siodle, nie pozwolił nam zakładać opatrunków, tylko kazał uciekać jak najdalej. Wtedy ruszyliśmy do Monterey, jak mówiłem.

Alcalde zawahał się. Najchętniej by zarzucił, że de la Vega łgał mu w żywe oczy, ale nie potrafił dowieść, że ma rację. Być może tak jednak było, być może rzeczywiście zranił Zorro na tyle lekko, że ten mógł dwa dni później rozgromić żołnierzy. Wolał nie wszczynać na ten temat kłótni. Może kiedyś uda mu się to wyjaśnić.

Zajęci rozmową nie zwracali uwagi na innych gości z gospody. Jeden _don_ Diego witał się z kolejnymi znajomymi, ale i on nie zainteresował się mężczyzną siedzącym tuż koło wejścia nad kubkiem najtańszego wina.

CDN.


	10. Chapter 10 Wspomnienia i wątpliwości

**Rozdział 10. Wspomnienia i wątpliwości**

Victoria usiadła na łóżku z westchnieniem ulgi. Była zmęczona, ale było to przyjemny stan, nie taki jak wtedy, gdy w jaskini padała na swoje posłanie zbyt wyczerpana, by ustać na nogach, ani też potem, w Monterey, gdzie może i miała swój pokój, ale wciąż nie opuszczało jej znużenie. Nie, dziś wreszcie zmęczył ją dzień spędzony w kuchni, na gotowaniu i w sali gospody, na rozmowach z kolejnymi gośćmi. Skrzynka pod barem pęczniała od monet, gdy kolejni peoni i _caballeros_ zaglądali do gospody, by przywitać się z jej właścicielką i wypić z okazji jej powrotu szklankę wina. Tęskniła za tym, ale teraz stwierdziła, że ma dosyć. Odwykła od gwaru i tłumu.

Wstała i otworzyła okno. Daszek za nim był pusty. Diego był jeszcze zbyt słaby, by nocami uganiać się po dachach. Prosiła go, gdy się wieczorem rozstawali, by nie składał jej nocnej wizyty i miała nadzieję, że tym razem posłuchał.

_Miesiąc wcześniej:_

Mały dom na przedmieściach Monterey należał do starego znajomego _don_ Alejandro. Kiedyś zbudowany dla ogrodnika, może nie był zbyt luksusowy, ale za to położony wystarczająco na uboczu, by jego mieszkańcy mogli unikać nazbyt ciekawskich spojrzeń. Zwykle służył tym gościom, którzy nie chcieli lub z jakiegoś powodu nie mogli pojawiać się w głównej rezydencji. Dlatego też _don_ Carlos, gdy tylko przeczytał pismo starszego de la Vegi, zaproponował im tą właśnie kwaterę. Sprowadził też lekarza, gwarantując, że umie on utrzymać język za zębami, ale doktor niewiele miał do powiedzenia. Zdziwił się jedynie, że ktoś z taką raną, jak Diego, był w stanie znieść drogę do Monterey, zostawił leki na gorączkę i zalecił długi wypoczynek i oszczędzanie sił. Zielony ogród dookoła, dyskretna służba podająca posiłki, taras, z którego rozciągał się widok na okoliczne wzgórza – to wszystko zachęcało do odpoczynku. Tylko, że to właśnie było dla Diego najtrudniejsze.

Victoria pamiętała, jak obudził ją z drzemki trzask przewracanego mebla. Poderwała się wtedy z fotela, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że stojące przy drzwiach na patio krzesło leży na ziemi, a Diego ciężko wspiera się o ościeżnicę.

– Diego!

– Nic... nic... – Nim podbiegła do niego, oderwał jedną z dłoni kurczowo zaciśniętych na drewnie i raptownym chwytem złapał za oparcie stojącego dalej fotela. Wsparł się na nim i zrobił krok do przodu. W tej samej chwili była już obok i podparła go z drugiej strony.

– Mogłeś zawołać!

– Spałaś... – sapnął Diego. – Nie chciałem... budzić.

Usiadł ciężko w fotelu. Po czole spływały mu krople potu.

– I tak mnie obudziłeś. A co by było, gdybyś się przewrócił?

– Wstałbym.

– Wiem. Ale nie pomożesz sobie, wciąż się zmuszając do wysiłku. Słyszałeś przecież – mówiła dalej, nalewając do szklanki lemoniady – co mówił lekarz. Masz odpoczywać. Miną tygodnie, zanim w pełni odzyskasz siły, a prawdopodobnie...

– Słyszałem co mówił – przerwał jej. – I powtarzasz to co najmniej raz dziennie.

– Bo codziennie próbujesz zrobić jakąś głupotę!

– Nie głupotę. Muszę się ruszać, zamiast gnuśnieć w betach!

– Może i musisz, ale na razie nie masz na to dość siły.

– Wiem! – Diego z furią trzepnął dłonią o podłokietnik. – Nie mam siły. Ale od leżenia mi tej siły nie przybędzie! A ja... – urwał.

Victoria pochyliła się nad nim.

– Co ty?

– Muszę... – Diego zająknął się, a potem poprawił. – Musimy wracać do domu.

– Wrócimy w swoim czasie, nie przyspieszysz tego.

– Muszę – burknął.

– Diego...

– Muszę! Vi, ja... Ja się boję!

– A ja się martwię o ciebie. Nic nie wskórasz, nawet jak zaczniesz rozbijać sobie głowę o ściany.

– Nie rozbijam sobie głowy specjalnie... – Diego mimowolnie dotknął dłonią opasującego głowę bandaża, gdzie skrywały się spory guz i rozcięcie, pamiątka po upadku z dnia poprzedniego. – To tylko jeden mały guz... – zaprotestował.

– Jeden mały guz, jeden mały guz – prychnęła Victoria. – Zawsze mówisz, że to tylko drobiazg... Jeden guz, jedno zadrapanie, jedna kula... – Ku swemu własnemu zaskoczeniu rozpłakała się.

– Vi... – złość Diego znikła jak za dotknięciem magii. – Vi, proszę, nie płacz... – ujął ją za rękę. – Vi, ja nie chciałem...

– Wiem, że nie chciałeś – chlipnęła. – Ale po prostu ja... ja nie potrafię...

Diego spochmurniał, ale nie cofnął ręki. Siedział koło niej, gdy płakała, próbując ją pocieszyć dotknięciem dłoni, ale miała wrażenie, że jego myśli uciekają gdzieś daleko. Od tamtego południa posłusznie wykonywał jej polecenia i, przez jakiś czas, nie próbował wstawać czy chodzić po domu. A jednocześnie widziała, że zamknął się w sobie. Uchylał się od rozmowy i zbywał jej pytania. Miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z nią już tylko ten Diego de la Vega, którego znała przez wcześniejsze lata, jakby wszystko, co dzielili wspólnie, przestało istnieć.

X X X

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień. Dziś będzie mogła spokojnie przespać noc, bez nadsłuchiwania oddechu śpiącego, czy złych snów. I rzeczywiście spała głęboko, a rano, gdy weszła do kuchni, powitało ją dziwne spojrzenie _señory_ Antonii. Na jej pytanie, co się stało, kobieta wskazała stół w kuchni, na którym leżała róża. Czerwona, pachnąca róża, ze skrawkiem papieru okręconym wokół łodyżki. Nie musiała go odwijać, by wiedzieć, że jest na nim nakreślona litera „Z".

Ujęła w palce kwiat. Zorro znał jej zwyczaje. Wiedział, że to ona będzie pierwszą osobą, która zajrzy rano do kuchni i tylko dlatego, że dziś spała dłużej niż zwykle, uprzedziła ją w tym _señora_ Antonia. Victoria wiedziała jednak, że kwiat był nie tylko powitalnym podarkiem, ale i wiadomością. Jedną, dla mieszkańców pueblo, że Zorro wciąż jest w okolicy, i tu _señora_ mogła ją przekazać pozostałym. Ale była też druga informacja, dla niej, Victorii. Prosty przekaz, że choć nie mogła zatrzymywać Zorro swoimi życzeniami, to on, chociaż nie mógł w pełni usłuchać jej prośby, postarał się spełnić ją na swój własny sposób, zostawiając kwiat tam, gdzie nie musiał się męczyć wspinaczką.

Victoria powąchała różę i uśmiechnęła się. Zorro zapewne nie planował, że tym podarunkiem przekaże jej jeszcze jedną wiadomość – że ich świat, rozbity tamtej nocy, znów stał się cały i normalny.

X X X

Pchniecie, zasłona, trawers, pchnięcie, uderzenie, uderzenie, związanie, pchnięcie, zasłona, zasłona…

_Don_ Alejandro zatrzymał się w wejściu na niewielkie podwórko na tyłach hacjendy, pomiędzy głównym domem, a stajnią. Diego już drugiego dnia po powrocie ustawił tam coś w rodzaju kukły z wystającymi kijami i teraz z zapałem okładał ją palcatem. Kukła trzeszczała i obracała się pod uderzeniami, kije śmigały w powietrzu, a Diego tańczył w wypadach, wejściach i obrotach. Klekot drewna niósł się dookoła.

Wreszcie młody de la Vega się zatrzymał. Oparł się o ścianę domu, zwieszając bezwładnie ręce, jakby krańcowo wyczerpany. Felipe podał mu podniesiony z ławki ręcznik.

– Diego? Wszystko w porządku? – _don_ Alejandro podszedł do syna.

– Nie… niezupełnie – wysapał Diego. Po twarzy ściekały mu krople potu, mokra koszula lepiła się do skóry, ze świstem łapał powietrze ustami, jakby po długim biegu.

– Nie przemęczasz się za bardzo?

– Nie! – odpowiedź Diego była jednym sapnięciem. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy już jego oddech się trochę uspokoił, odchrząknął i przemówił znowu. – Staram się zbytnio nie przemęczać, ojcze, ale muszę ćwiczyć.

– Nie widziałem cię wcześniej tak zmęczonego…

– Wciąż jest nie tak… Wciąż za szybko tracę oddech…

– Diego… – _don_ Alejandro pokręcił głową. – Byłeś poważnie ranny. Nic dziwnego, że jeszcze nie masz siły.

– Wiem! – burknął młody de la Vega. – Ale mam tego dosyć!

– Chłopcze, spokojniej, spokojniej…

Diego popatrzył na ojca.

– Dawno nie nazywałeś mnie chłopcem – zauważył.

– Dawno – przyznał _don_ Alejandro.

Diego raz jeszcze otarł twarz mokrym ręcznikiem i ciężko usiadł na ławce, zwieszając głowę. Jego ojciec zajął miejsce obok.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał.

Diego zerknął z ukosa.

– Mam wrażenie, ojcze, że chcesz przeprowadzić ze mną jakąś od dawna odwlekaną rozmowę.

– Niezupełnie od dawna. Może tylko od paru tygodni – sprostował _don_ Alejandro.

– Na temat?

– Twojego podejścia do bezpieczeństwa.

– Czyjego? Mojego czy innych?

– Obu.

– Ja sądzę, że nie ma tu o czym rozmawiać.

– Doprawdy?

– Ta–ak – westchnął Diego. – Jakoś mam wrażenie, że chcesz mi wygłosić kazanie na temat narażania się na kule.

– Uważasz, że na to zasłużyłeś?

– Na kazanie? Nie. I od razu cię uprzedzę, ojcze, że nie uważam, bym zasłużył też na zostanie rannym. To był wypadek.

– Wypadek! – prychnął _don_ Alejandro. – Synu, gdyby Ramone miał w ręku normalny pistolet, a nie to szulerskie cacko, nie dożyłbyś powrotu do jaskini. Zabiłby cię sam impet kuli. Gdybyś zaś stał choćby o krok dalej, kula utkwiłaby ci w ciele i zmarłbyś parę godzin później, zarazem z wykrwawienia i uduszenia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że rana nieco wyżej zabiłaby cię równie szybko i w ten sam sposób.

– A gdybym był o jeszcze krok bliżej, wytrąciłbym Ramone broń z ręki. Więc nie musisz mi mówić, co mogło pójść źle, bo o tym wiem. Tak samo, jak wiem, czemu teraz mam problemy z oddychaniem. I wiem, że muszę nauczyć się sobie z nimi radzić, jeśli chcę jeszcze kiedykolwiek stanąć do walki. Ale tamto… tamto to był wypadek.

– I tak to przyjmujesz?

– Być może cię to zmartwi, ojcze, ale tak. Miałem szczęście.

– Nazywasz to szczęściem?

– A nie jest?

– Można tak powiedzieć… Ale szczęście ma to do siebie, że kiedyś zawodzi.

– Wiem o tym.

– A ciebie zawiodło już dwa razy.

– Trzy.

– Co!

– Trzy razy. I nie zawiodło, tylko właśnie dopisało mi w trudnej sytuacji. Trzy razy miałem być martwy, ale żyję i jestem bezpieczny.

– Tak to postrzegasz?

– Tak.

– Nie powiem, by mnie to zmartwiło – powiedział z namysłem _don_ Alejandro.

– Więc skąd ta chęć wygłoszenia mi kazania?

– Może dlatego, że się bałem? Że nie wiedziałem, czy przeżyjesz i jak cię ratować?

– Założyłeś, że jeśli doktor Hernandez mnie rozpozna, wpadniemy w większe kłopoty?

– Tak. Wiem, że to zabrzmi okropnie…

– Czasem… – powiedział powoli Diego – czasem mam wrażenie, ojcze, że było błędem ujawnienie przed tobą i Vi tej całej mojej mistyfikacji.

– Że jesteś Zorro?

– Niezupełnie… ale w ogólnych zarysach to tak.

– Zapominasz, że o tym, czym się zajmujesz, ja się dowiedziałem sam. I starałem się dochować twojej tajemnicy.

– Wiem, ojcze – uśmiechnął się Diego. – I z jednej strony jest mi łatwiej. Nie muszę się przed wami maskować, wymyślać pretekstów czy wymówek. To mi pomaga, ale…

– Tak?

Diego potrząsnął głową.

– Chciałeś wygłosić mi kazanie, bo cię przestraszyłem, prawda? – nieoczekiwanie zmienił temat rozmowy.

– Właściwie… – zawahał się _don_ Alejandro. – Właściwie tak. Przeszło mi na tyle, że nie chcę już na ciebie nakrzyczeć, jak na nieodpowiedzialnego dzieciaka.

– Zawsze umiałeś spojrzeć na wydarzenia z dystansu – zaśmiał się Diego. – Pamiętam, jak tylko ja się wykpiłem od lania, gdy z kuzynami zabraliśmy się na wyprawę z _vaqueros_. Tę, co nas złapała burza, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam. Nie wiedziałem, czy ci wlać, czy uściskać, że wróciłeś cały i zdrowy. Teraz… Ach, chyba rozumiem, czemu o tym wspomniałeś. Przyznaję, może rzeczywiście jest to podobne. Tylko co chciałeś mi powiedzieć przez to, że Victoria i ja wiemy, to ci pomaga, ale…

– Ale Victoria radzi z tym sobie gorzej niż ty, ojcze – westchnął Diego.

– Victoria? Wydawało mi się, że doskonale…

– Coś ci opowiem, ojcze…

_Miesiąc wcześniej:_

Była ciepła, wiosenna noc. Kwitnące krzewy w ogrodzie pachniały oszałamiająco, z pobliskiego stawu niósł się rechot żab. Diego nie spał. Osłabienie spowodowało, że jego rytm dnia i nocy całkowicie się rozchwiał. Zdarzało mu się przesypiać większą część dnia, a potem nie zmrużyć oka przez noc. Leżał więc teraz i wsłuchiwał się w otoczenie.

Cichy dźwięk dobiegający z wnętrza domu w pierwszej chwili umknął jego uwadze, gdy jednak się powtórzył, Diego uniósł się na łokciu, nasłuchując. Wreszcie poszukał leżącej przy łóżku laski, z trudem stanął na nogi i ruszył do drzwi. Kręciło mu się w głowie tak, że chwilami musiał drugą ręką wspierać się o ścianę, by nie upaść, ale czuł, że mimo wszystko jest znacznie silniejszy niż jeszcze kilka dni temu.

Szmer, który go zaniepokoił, dochodził z drugiej strony korytarza. Pierwszy po drodze był pokój Felipe. Diego oparł się na chwilę o framugę drzwi i zajrzał ostrożnie do środka. Chłopak jednak spał, zwinięty w kłębek dookoła trzymanej w objęciach poduszki i sprawiał wrażenie uśpionego tak głęboko, że nikt i nic nie mogło mu w tym przeszkodzić. W tej samej chwili dźwięk znów się rozległ i tym razem Diego nie miał kłopotów ani z jego zlokalizowaniem, ani też z rozpoznaniem, co to było.

Victoria płakała. Szlochała, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze, chlipiąc i krztusząc się łzami. Gdy dotarł do jej drzwi, zobaczył, że siedzi na brzegu łóżka, skulona, obejmując się ramionami i kołysząc to w tył, to w przód. Była tak pogrążona w rozpaczy, że zorientowała się, że nie jest sama dopiero wtedy, gdy Diego usiadł obok niej na łóżku.

– D… Diego? – zająknęła się. – Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś spać!

– Nie mogłem zasnąć… Co się stało, Vi?

– Nic!

– Chyba jednak coś… – Diego delikatnie odsunął z twarzy Victorii pasmo włosów. – Gdyby nic się nie działo, nie płakałabyś tak.

– To nie twoja sprawa, czemu płaczę!

– A jednak… – przesunął palcami po policzku kobiety.

Victoria westchnęła i zamknęła na moment oczy pod tą pieszczotą.

– Nie! – odsunęła nagle jego rękę.

– Wybacz, nie chciałem urazić…

– Właśnie, wybacz – prychnęła. – Zawsze to mówisz!

– Chyba nie…

– Właśnie, że tak! – poderwała się z łóżka. – Mówisz tak i mówisz, a ja zaczynam mieć tego dość!

– Dość? – zapytał.

– Tak, dość! Dość tego, że znikasz jak cień i gdzieś cię nosi przez pół dnia. Że nie wiem, czy wrócisz cały, czy z dziurą po kuli!

– Kiedy to indziej wracałem z dziurą po kuli? – zapytał Diego niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem, ale Victoria nie słuchała.

– Albo czy w ogóle wrócisz! – mówiła dalej. – Dość niepokojenia się, czy tym razem też udało ci się zwiać przed żołnierzami! Dość… – zająknęła się, jakby teraz do niej dotarło, że on coś powiedział – dość tego, że teraz zamęczasz się i rozbijasz o ściany, bo myślisz tylko o tym, jak wrócić do pueblo. Mam! Tego! Dosyć! Już wolałam, jak zmykałeś do hacjendy, gdy tylko coś zaczynało iść nie tak!

– I wracałem zaraz potem, tylko o tym nie wiedziałaś! Skoro wolisz tchórza Diego, to czemu wciąż rozglądałaś się za Zorro?

– Wypominasz mi to?

– Nie! Zależało mi na tobie! Nadal zależy…

– Więc mi tego nie wytykaj!

– Nie mam zamiaru! Ty zaczęłaś ten temat!

– Ty pytałeś, czemu płaczę!

– A ty mi na to nie odpowiedziałaś!

– A czy ty mi odpowiesz, czemu się starasz rozbić o ściany?

– Mówiłem ci już, że się boję o pueblo!

– Tylko o pueblo? A ja cię nie obchodzę?

– Obchodzisz! I to bardzo! Do licha, Vi, ja cię kocham! Chcę, byś była moją żoną!

– O, teraz będziesz mnie na ślub namawiać, co?

Diego pokręcił głową.

– Nie będę cię ponaglać – powiedział powoli. – Nie będę…

– Więc jak ci na mnie zależy? Co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze? Ja? Czy pueblo?

– TY! Zadowolona?

– Nie!

Diego mocniej uchwycił laskę, wstał z wysiłkiem i ruszył do drzwi. W progu wsparł się o framugę i obejrzał. Victoria stała przy stole. Zaciskała pięści. Zawahał się.

– Nie chcę stąd wychodzić – powiedział cicho. – Nie chcę cię zostawiać. Nie, kiedy płaczesz przeze mnie…

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Victoria…

Nadal nie było odpowiedzi, tylko kostki dłoni Victorii pobielały, tak mocno zaciskała pięści. Diego czekał jeszcze przez chwilę, wreszcie zrobił krok w jej stronę, potem drugi. Przy trzecim nogi go nagle zawiodły i musiał złapać się krzesła. Victoria podtrzymała go z drugiej strony, ale nie był w stanie ustać i osiągnęła tylko tyle, że usiadł na podłodze, zamiast upaść. Uklękła przy nim.

– Diego?

– Wszystko w porządku, Vi…

Victoria nagle objęła mocno Diego i rozszlochała się znowu.

X X X

– I co było potem? – zapytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Poszliśmy w końcu spać. Rano nie wracaliśmy do tego tematu.

– I pewnie się jeszcze nie raz pokłóciliście.

– Niezupełnie. Były pomiędzy nami sprzeczki. Prawie codziennie, o byle drobiazg. Wiesz, ojcze, oboje byliśmy wtedy, tam w Monterey, dosyć… nerwowi. Starałem się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo martwi mnie to, że zostałeś tutaj sam, a ona nie mówiła, czemu płakała, tak naprawdę. Choć wiem, że płakała w nocy jeszcze niejeden raz…

– Nie jestem zdziwiony. Po tym, co z tobą przeżyła…

– Ostatni raz starliśmy się tuż przed wyjazdem, ale to już był właściwie drobiazg… Śmialiśmy się z tego zaraz potem, ale...

– Ale?

– Ale zrozumiałem po tym wszystkim, że Victoria zastanawia się, bardzo poważnie, czy nasze małżeństwo ma sens. Czy sobie poradzimy.

– A co ty o tym sądzisz?

– Że, niezależnie od tego, co czuję, jeśli zdecyduje się zwrócić mi pierścionek, będę musiał to znieść – Diego obrócił w dłoniach ręcznik. – Myślałem, że to tylko obawa przed rolą _doni_ de la Vega ją powstrzymuje, ale teraz widzę, że bycie towarzyszką Zorro może być dla niej ciężarem ponad siły. Nie mogę, nie wolno mi…

– Czy nie wysnuwasz za daleko idących wniosków, synu?

– Czemu tak uważasz?

– Byłeś już w Hiszpanii, gdy zachorowała i zmarła jej matka, a _señor_ Escalante wyjechał w interesach do Monterey i nie wrócił. Nie widziałeś więc, jak z dnia na dzień Victoria została sama w gospodzie i musiała poradzić sobie nie tylko z jej prowadzeniem, ale i z opieką nad braćmi, którzy wdawali się w awantury za każdym razem, gdy tylko słyszeli, że ich ojciec uciekł.

– I nikt im nie pomógł!

– Pomagaliśmy, oczywiście, ale zawsze znalazły się jakieś nieprzyjazne głosy. A jednak Victoria wytrwała. Po śmierci matki zdołała zadbać o braci, utrzymała gospodę, a gdy pojawił się u nas nowy _alcalde_, Ramone, ona już cieszyła się szacunkiem wszystkich mieszkańców.

– Pamiętam… – Diego podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. – Pamiętam, jak ją zobaczyłem w gospodzie pierwszy raz po powrocie. A jednak…

– Diego, ona cię kocha. Wiesz o tym?

– Wiem.

– Więc się nie dziw, że ciężko jej znieść, gdy dzieje się z tobą coś złego.

Diego pokręcił głową.

– To, co się zdarzyło – mówił dalej _don_ Alejandro – było dla was obojga ciężką próbą. Dla ciebie nie tylko dlatego, że zostałeś ranny, ale też z tego powodu, że nie mogłeś działać. A jej także byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mogła coś, cokolwiek zrobić. Jesteście w tym podobni do siebie, oboje musicie działać, gdy dzieje się coś złego.

– Więc myślisz… – Diego zająknął się i po chwili dokończył. – Więc myślisz, że ona wcale nie chce się wycofać? Że możemy…

– Tak, tak myślę.

Diego odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i wstał.

– Dzięki, ojcze. Pozwolisz? Poćwiczę jeszcze trochę…

CDN.


	11. Chapter 11 Wybór lisa, wybór Victorii

**Rozdział 11. Wybór lisa, wybór Victorii **

W gospodzie w Los Angeles panował ożywiony ruch. Goście wchodzili i wychodzili, zamawiali posiłki i napoje, toczyli rozmowy. _Señorita_ Victoria Escalante była już od tygodnia w domu, ale nadal jej powrót stanowił nowość dla części mieszkańców okolic Los Angeles i wciąż była zagadywana o to, co się z nią działo po pamiętnej ucieczce. Opowiadała więc o tym, dość zdawkowo, przyjmowała zamówienia, dyrygowała pomagającymi dziewczętami i od czasu do czasu stawała przy kuchni, by tam znaleźć choć odrobinę ciszy, chociaż _señora_ Antonia kręciła na ten widok głową. Jej zdaniem _señorita_ Escalante powinna bardziej przyzwyczajać się do tego, że jako właścicielka gospody ma od obsługiwania gości wyćwiczony personel.

Na razie jednak Victoria cieszyła się powrotem do dobrze sobie znanych czynności, ale gości było wciąż sporo i nim nadeszło południe, nieoczekiwanie dla samej siebie zatęskniła za ciszą i spokojem, do jakich przywykła w Monterey. Wejście _don_ Diego przywitała jak wybawienie, szczególnie że zaproponował jej przejażdżkę.

Okazało się też, że Diego zaplanował nie tylko przejażdżkę powozem. Ledwie zabudowania pueblo zniknęły za stokiem wzgórza, przy drodze pojawił się Felipe z parą osiodłanych koni.

– Chcesz jechać konno?

– Inaczej się nie dostaniemy tam, gdzie chcę – odparł Diego.

– Ale…

– Moje zdrowie? Czuję się już dość dobrze, by utrzymać się w siodle. Nie musisz się już o mnie martwić – dotknął jej dłoni. – Jestem już zdrowy…

Victoria uznała, że bardziej dyplomatycznie będzie przemilczeć to oświadczenie.

– Dokąd chcesz pojechać?

– Muszę odszukać pewnego przyjaciela – uśmiechnął się Diego. – Być może trafimy na niego na tych wzgórzach, ale za żadne skarby nie da się tam wjechać powozem. A do tego sądzę, że chciałaś odpocząć od zamieszania w gospodzie.

– Przyjaciela?

– Tornado.

– A już myślałam, że to będzie człowiek – zaśmiała się Victoria.

Pojechali zatem. Okolica była tu raczej sucha i pusta. Gdzieniegdzie tylko kępy drzew zbierały się w niewielkie laski czy na zboczy wzgórz tuliły się krzewy. Nie było hacjend ani pól uprawnych, a tutejsze łąki miały też niezbyt wartościową trawę, więc prawie nikt nie wypasał tutaj bydła. Można było tu częściej napotkać dzikie mustangi niż domowe zwierzęta.

Diego i Victoria jechali w milczeniu, częściej zerkając na siebie, niż rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu zabłąkanego gdzieś wierzchowca. To bardziej pochłaniało uwagę jadącego za nimi Felipe. Szybko też okazało się, że południowe słońce męczy i Diego zaproponował krótki postój przy strumieniu. Pod drzewami słońce nie prażyło tak bardzo, a szum wody nastrajał do odpoczynku. Okazało się też nieoczekiwanie, że torby przy siodłach zawierają pakunek z ciastem, butelkę cydru, kubki i kilka innych niezbędnych drobiazgów.

– Zaplanowałeś piknik! – stwierdziła Victoria, widząc jak Diego rozkłada serwetę.

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się do niej. Nie odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, ale nie zrażony tym, kontynuował. – Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się chwila oddechu od gwaru gospody.

Na to też nie odpowiedziała, więc Diego, widząc, że nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy, wyciągnął się na trawie przymykając oczy.

Felipe zabrał kawałek ciasta i ruszył nad wodę, by tam budować jakąś konstrukcję z gałęzi. Z początku od czasu do czasu zerkał na swojego opiekuna i _señoritę_, ale wkrótce, uspokojony tym, że oboje najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca, powędrował wzdłuż brzegu.

Gdy chłopak zniknął za kępą krzewów, Victoria obejrzała się na Diego. Albo spał, albo po mistrzowsku udawał śpiącego. Przesiane przez liście drzewa plamki słonecznego blasku tańczyły mu po koszuli i twarzy, nadając jej lekko złotawy kolor. Przez moment jednak Victoria miała przed oczyma twarz Diego bladą i pokrytą kropelkami potu. Szum wody zagłuszał inne dźwięki, ale wiedziała, że teraz już nie usłyszy jego oddechu, nie tak jak wtedy w jaskini, gdzie wciąż z trudem i świstem łapał powietrze. Zadrżała na wspomnienie dnia czy też nocy, nigdy nie umiała ustalić, jaka to była pora, kiedy to obudziła się z drzemki i nie usłyszała tego szmeru. Poderwała się wtedy, przerażona, ale okazało się, że Diego wciąż oddycha, tylko że na tyle lżej, że nie dosłyszała tego w pierwszej chwili. Jednak wspomnienie tamtego przestrachu wciąż do niej wracało, głównie w nocnych koszmarach w domu w Monterey, kiedy to budziła się w środku nocy nie wiedząc gdzie jest, przerażona panującą dookoła ciszą i czując z lodowatą pewnością, że zaspała, nie dopatrzyła i ranny Diego umarł. Otrząsnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

– Co się stało, Vi? – zapytał sennie Diego.

– Co się miało stać?

– Patrzyłaś na mnie… i coś ci się przypomniało.

– Skąd wiesz, że na ciebie patrzyłam?

– Wiem – uśmiechnął się nie otwierając oczu. – To się da wyczuć. Zorro to potrafi.

– Zorro? – zapytała.

Coś w jej głosie zastanowiło Diego. Otworzył oczy i obrócił się tak, by móc na nią wygodnie patrzeć.

– Vi…

– Tak?

– Czemu pytasz?

Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Felipe był gdzieś dalej, może nie usłyszy ich rozmowy. W Monterey miała wyrzuty sumienia, gdy po każdym starciu z Diego chłopak patrzył na nią wzrokiem pełnym niewypowiedzianych wyrzutów.

– Chciałam cię o coś zapytać… – powiedziała. – O coś, nad czym się zastanawiam od dość dawna.

– Tak?

– Kim jesteś tak naprawdę? Zorro czy Diego?

– Czy to ma dla ciebie znaczenie? Robisz pomiędzy nimi różnicę?

– Sądzę, że tak – odpowiedziała. Diego usiadł, gestem i miną zachęcając ją, by rozwinęła tę myśl. – Nie wiem… Może przez jakiś czas nie myślałam o tym, ale teraz chciałabym wiedzieć.

– Dobrze – spochmurniał nagle. – Teraz jestem Diego.

– Teraz? A co z Zorro?

– A co ma być? – odpowiedział pytaniem. Zauważyła, że napina barki, jakby zbierał się do ataku. Przez ten miesiąc spędzony w Monterey nauczyła już odczytywać jego emocje, niezależnie od tego, jak próbował je ukrywać.

– Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłbyś przestać… – powiedziała powoli.

– Doprawdy?

Victoria przygryzła wargę. Zadała złe pytanie i Diego uznał to za atak. Musiała być bardzo ostrożna.

– Juan już dwa razy bardzo dobrze poradził sobie w tej roli. Mógłby działać dalej. Nie sprzeciwiłby się temu.

– On może nie, ale Flor? A _señor_ Pereira? On widzi w Juanie swojego następcę, ona męża. W ich planach nie ma miejsca na Juana działającego jako Zorro. W jego zapewne też, choć dwa razy zgodził się go zastąpić – spokojnie stwierdził Diego. – Poza tym on jest daleko od Los Angeles. Pueblo potrzebowałoby kogoś tu, na miejscu.

Potrząsnęła głową. Miała już swoją odpowiedź. Tak naprawdę, to nie o to chciała go zapytać. Ale musiała się jeszcze upewnić.

– A czy w naszych planach jest takie miejsce?

Diego odwrócił głowę, jakby sprawdzając, czy Felipe nie nadchodzi znad strumienia. Wiedziała jednak, że bardziej mu zależało na tym, by się uspokoić i nie sprowokować kolejnej kłótni.

– Powiedz mi – powiedział wreszcie – czy chcesz, by Zorro zniknął? Czy jest dla niego miejsce w twoich planach?

– Nie! – zaprzeczyła, a widząc, jak Diego nieoczekiwanie się kuli, dodała szybko. – Nie chcę, by znikał! Tylko…

– Tylko?

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, tak naprawdę, z kim mam do czynienia. Kto będzie moim mężem. – Gdy wymówiła to słowo, Diego poderwał się, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Możemy to ciągnąć w nieskończoność, aż los zadecyduje za nas. Już raz tak zrządził, że zdjąłeś przy mnie maskę. Bo gdyby nie tamta rana, nie zrobiłbyś tego, prawda?

Diego odwrócił wzrok. Czekała dość długo, aż wreszcie odpowiedział.

– Nie wiem… Może… Przerażała mnie myśl, że zniknie wszystko pomiędzy nami… Że możesz uznać to za niesmaczny żart, za podszywanie się pod kogoś innego… Och, nie wiem! Naprawdę nie wiem! – machnął zdenerwowany ręką.

Victoria roześmiałaby się z jego konsternacji, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna.

– Więc zdecydowałeś się mówić, kiedy byłeś pewien, że umrzesz, licząc na to, że nie obejdę się zbyt ostro z konającym.

– Mówisz to tak, jakbym wtedy szykował się na śmierć – prychnął Diego urażonym tonem.

– A nie było tak? – wytknęła.

– Było – westchnął. – Ale jaki to ma związek z twoim pierwszym pytaniem?

– Taki, że nie zastanowiłam się wtedy, kim jesteś. Uznałam, że jesteś Zorro, który nosi dwie maski. Tę czarną i tę bycia Diego. Było mi łatwiej myśleć o tobie, jako o nim. Chronić ciebie jako Zorro.

– Bo tak było.

– Ale teraz zaczęłam się zastanawiać, który z was jest prawdziwy. I jak bardzo ci zależy na byciu Zorro… Bo popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale od ponad miesiąca jesteś Diego i to tym Diego, którego może i lubiłam, ale który często mnie denerwował. Więc może chciałabym wiedzieć, czy znów czekasz na decyzję losu?

– Niezupełnie – Diego nieoczekiwanie się uśmiechnął.

– To znaczy?

– Czekam na decyzję kogoś innego…

– Moją?

– A kogóż by?

Victoria popatrzyła na niego uważniej. Lekkie nachylenie się do przodu, drgający kącik ust…

– Ty mnie tu specjalnie zaprosiłeś, by o tym porozmawiać! – wybuchła.

– Miałem nadzieję, że zechcesz porozmawiać – odpowiedział.

– Ty… – zakrztusiła się – ty… lisie!

Diego nie wytrzymał na widok jej oburzenia i zaczął się śmiać. Szczerze i serdecznie, aż śmiech po chwili przerodził się w atak kaszlu, tak silnego, że padł na trawę.

– Diego? Diego? – zaniepokojona Victoria nachyliła się nad nim.

– Nic, nic. Nic mi nie jest – wysapał, gdy tylko kaszel ustał. Zerknął na nią, i nim się obejrzała, jednym ruchem podciął jej rękę, na której się wsparła. Upadła na niego, a jedyną pociechą było dla niej stłumione „uff", jakie się wyrwało Diego.

– Diego! – pisnęła.

Poderwał się i okręcił, tak że teraz ona leżała na trawie, a on się nad nią nachylał.

– Oczywiście, że jestem lisem – powiedział, nieoczekiwanie poważnie. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, który z nas jest prawdziwy, to właśnie masz odpowiedź. Jestem i będę Zorro, niezależnie od imienia, jakiego używam. To moja prawdziwa twarz i moja prawdziwa natura. I od chwili, gdy dowiedziałaś się, kim jestem, nie chciałem już niczego pozostawić losowi. Od tamtej nocy w gospodzie, gdy musiałaś do mnie strzelić, od najazdu bandy, od twojego porwania… Za każdym razem byłem przerażony, że mogę cię stracić. Że mogę stracić bycie razem z tobą. Ale nie mogłem niczego ci narzucać… – umilkł, gdy Victoria delikatnie dotknęła palcem jego ust. A potem pociągnęła jego głowę w dół.

Kamyk odbił się od pleców Diego.

– Co? – burknął oglądając się za siebie. – Szsz… – natychmiast dotknął ust Victorii, by i ona nie zaprotestowała głośno. – Co się stało, Felipe? Obcy? – zapytał półgłosem.

Felipe już stał przy koniach, odciągając je od brzegu strumienia. Diego pomógł wstać Victorii i zabrał się za zwijanie pikniku. Chwilę później całą trójką ukryli się pomiędzy krzewami.

Obcych było dwóch. Kiepsko ubrani, z kocami zrolowanymi przy siodłach, sprawiali wrażenie wędrownych _vaqueros_, którym się ostatnio niezbyt powodziło. Do tego obrazu pasowały także stare, mocno pordzewiałe muszkiety i pistolety tkwiące przy siodłach. Przejechali po drugiej stronie strumienia, bez słowa, obojętnie, nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie.

– Dzięki, Felipe – wyszeptał Diego. Chłopak uniósł pytająco brwi. Spodziewał się widocznie, że starszy przyjaciel będzie bardziej urażony jego wtrąceniem. – Lepiej, że nas nie zobaczyli. Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie wzięliśmy ze sobą broni.

– Jadą do Los Angeles? – szepnęła Victoria.

– Pewnie tak.

– No to przypatrzę im się w gospodzie – odpowiedziała. Po chwili zreflektowała się. – A tak właściwie, Diego, to co chcesz o nich wiedzieć?

– Nic. Po prostu nieciekawie wyglądają. Takie tylko mam przeczucie.

– Ach, przeczucie – zaśmiała się Victoria. – Dobrze, Zorro. Postaram się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć. Ale po to musimy wracać do Los Angeles, do gospody.

I znów się zaśmiała, widząc rozczarowaną minę Diego.

X X X

Victoria nie miała kłopotu z ustaleniem, kim byli przyjezdni. Tak, jak zgadywał Diego, dwóch _vaqueros_ szukało szczęścia przy pasaniu bydła. Tyle tylko, że już nie w Kalifornii, ale bardziej na południe i przez Los Angeles przejeżdżali w drodze do portu w San Pedro, gdzie liczyli na płynący w pożądanym kierunku statek. Można było więc rzec, że tam nad strumieniem Felipe podniósł fałszywy alarm, ale Diego sądził inaczej. Uważał, że bezbronna trójka piknikująca nad strumieniem, mężczyzna, kobieta i chłopak, mogła stanowić dla tych przejezdnych zbyt wielką pokusę. Jego zdaniem ci dwaj nie trudnili się tylko spędem bydła.

Ale to było w ciągu dnia, a teraz był wieczór i Victoria wróciła do swego pokoju. Ukryła wpierw dzienny utarg, a potem wyjęła kosz, w którym przechowywała zakupione przed miesiącami materiały. Blask koronek jakby przybladł, na aksamicie i jedwabiu pojawiły się załamania po tym, jak nieporządnie je tu wcisnął _alcalde_, ale nadal były to najpiękniejsze tkaniny, jakie widziała w życiu. To co dziś usłyszała, dotknęło ją do żywego. Oskarżała Diego, że woli zdać się na zrządzenia losu, a on, tak naprawdę, czekał na nią. Miał dość odwagi, by pozostawić najważniejszą dla siebie kwestię w jej rękach.

Zarzuciła więc sobie na ramię połę jedwabiu i upozowała, próbując się zobaczyć w niewielkim lusterku. Było na to za małe, ale to jej nie zmartwiło. W ostatnim tygodniu pobytu w Monterey, gdy Diego czuł się już dość dobrze, by wyjechać na krótki spacer, zrobili małe zakupy. To wtedy Diego uparł się, by między innymi kupić dla niej suknię godną _donny_ czy _doni_, rękawiczki i ozdobny kapelusik. Przy tej okazji naoglądała się, jakie obecnie stroje noszą najmodniejsze z dam i teraz mogła z łatwością je skopiować. Za trzy tygodnie będzie targ. Z pewnością dostanie na nim nici odpowiednie do tej tkaniny. A potem… potem złoży wizytę _señorze_ Inez. Najlepsza krawcowa w Los Angeles z radością jej pomoże.

CDN.


	12. Chapter 12 Skutki dawnej maskarady

**Rozdział 12. Skutki dawnej maskarady**

Zbliżający się targ w Los Angeles ściągał do puebla nie tylko wędrownych handlarzy, ale i mieszkańców okolicy, nawet z tak odległych miejscowości jak Santa Barbara. Gdy z drogi na wzgórzach ukazały się odległe zabudowania, Juan Checa poklepał z zadowoleniem swoją kasztankę po szyi. Klacz, niezbyt ładna i nieco narowista, była zarazem szybka i wytrzymała, idealny koń dla kogoś, kto większość czasu spędzał wędrując za stadami i czasem musiał ścigać inne konie. Teraz też, choć od świtu jechali raczej szybko, spiesząc się, by zdążyć na początek targu, jej sierść ledwie zwilgotniała.

Towarzyszący Juanowi inni _vaqueros_ wymieniali się leniwymi uwagami, co zrobią czy też co sobie kupią na targu, a _señorita_ Flor wciąż dyskutowała z ojcem o konieczności zakupu materiałów na suknie i koszule. Sam Juan niewiele się odzywał. Gdy ostatnio jechał tą drogą, była noc, a on gnał jak opętany, wiedząc, że od niego zależy ludzkie życie.

.

_Miesiąc wcześniej:_

Tamtego wieczoru zobaczył człowieka na koniu dopiero wtedy, gdy jego kasztanka się nieoczekiwanie spłoszyła. Wracał już do hacjendy, gdy wierzchowiec nagle zaczął prychać i się boczyć, jakby drogę zagradzała mu niewidzialna bariera. Dopiero po chwili, gdy już go uspokoił, Juan przyjrzał się otoczeniu i zauważył przed sobą w mroku zalegającym pod drzewem jeźdźca. Zaś gdy ten wyjechał na ścieżkę, rozpoznał _don_ Alejandro de la Vegę.

– _Don_ Alejandro? Co się stało? – spytał zaskoczony i nim usłyszał odpowiedź, zapytał o to, co mu wtedy pierwsze przyszło na myśl. – Czy Zorro?...

– Żyje. Ale nadal nie może walczyć, a potrzebujemy jego pomocy.

– Kiedy?

– Dziś w nocy.

Juan obejrzał się na stok za swoimi plecami. Inni _vaqueros_ przejęli nocną wartę nad stadem, on mógł już wracać do hacjendy lub też pojechać, gdzie chce.

– Przyprowadziliście Tornado? – spytał.

– Nie. Ale mam konia, który niewiele mu ustępuje.

Checa podjechał bliżej i przyjął z rąk _don_ Alejandro niewielki pakunek. Przebierając się, słuchał jednocześnie opowieści o bandzie, która terroryzowała drobnych farmerów i peonów z okolic Los Angeles, posuwając się już nie tylko do grabieży, ale i pobić. Żołnierze, a właściwie _alcalde_, nie robili nic, by ich powstrzymać. Juanowi trudno było uwierzyć, ale _don_ Alejandro zdawał się to traktować jako rzecz normalną. Dlatego też wytropił bandytów i chciał, by Zorro ich powstrzymał, nim ktoś zginie w następnym napadzie.

– Albo ktoś z bandy opłacił się _alcalde_ – wyjaśniał Juanowi – albo Ramone uznaje to na razie za rzecz zbyt mało znaczącą i woli trzymać żołnierzy w garnizonie.

– Liczy na Zorro?

– Poniekąd tak...

Checa zastanowił się przez moment.

– Wygląda na to, że spełniamy jego życzenie.

– Owszem.

– No cóż, czasem Zorro musi pomóc i _alcalde_ – wzruszył ramionami Checa. – Niezależnie od tego, co o nim myśli. Zobaczymy się jutro w pueblo, _don_ Alejandro! _Vamos_!

Widok Zorro, wiążącego czterech opryszków do fontanny na środku pueblo, wyciągnął wczesnym rankiem na plac chyba wszystkich mieszkańców pueblo. Mendoza wybiegł z garnizonu, jeszcze w biegu dopinając pas i otrzepując mundur.

– Dzięki, Zorro! _Alcalde_ wydał rozkaz, żebyśmy się nie ruszali z garnizonu, a oni już bardzo przeszkadzali!

– Do usług, sierżancie – Checa uniósł rękę do kapelusza, starając się naśladować ten żartobliwy gest, jakim Zorro zwykł był kwitować spotkania z żołnierzami. Chyba mu się udało, bo twarz Mendozy, już uśmiechnięta, teraz wręcz promieniała radością. Nagle podszedł bliżej. Spoważniał, obejrzał się na bramę garnizonu i zapytał.

– Zorro... czy wszystko jest w porządku?

– Czemu o to pytacie, sierżancie?

– _Don_ Diego... i _señorita_ Escalante... Nie wracają.

Przez moment Juan poczuł panikę i pustkę w głowie, ale nim zdążył wymyślić w odpowiedzi na to pytanie jakieś przekonujące kłamstwo, drzwi siedziby _alcalde_ otwarły się z trzaskiem i Luis Ramone wypadł na plac.

– Do broni! – wrzasnął. – Alarm!

– Nie, _alcalde_! Nie trzeba! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Mendoza. – Zorro schwytał bandytów! – I sierżant ruszył wprost na Ramone. Kilka kroków przed nim potknął się o coś zagrzebanego w piasku placu i wymachując rękoma wpadł na _alcalde_ z takim rozpędem, że tamten aż się zatoczył. Juan uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Kiedy jeszcze był żołnierzem, uważał Mendozę za leniwego i dobrodusznego ofermę, nie grzeszącego nadmiernie bystrym pomyślunkiem. Teraz jednak musiał zmienić zdanie.

– Mendoza, ty idioto! – warknął rozzłoszczony _alcalde_. Nim jednak Ramone się pozbierał, nim zaalarmowani hałasem żołnierze wybiegli zza bramy garnizonu, Checa odjeżdżał już z puebla, żegnany wiwatami mieszkańców.

X X X

Tamten wypad kosztował Juana awanturę, jaką urządziła mu _señorita_ Flor, a potem kilka dni drwin innych _vaqueros_. Kpili, że skoro już wybierał się w odwiedziny do _señority_, mógł zadbać, by wrócić odpowiednio wcześnie, względnie wymyślić sobie dobre wytłumaczenie nieobecności, a nie spóźniać się tak głupio i ryzykować. Nie tylko utratę pracy, bo _señor_ Pereira podszedł do tej nieobecności zaskakująco łagodnie, ale przede wszystkim nie powinien był narażać się drugiej dziewczynie. Juan zaciskał zęby, starał się pokpiwać wraz z innymi ze swej głupoty i dziękował Bogu, że Flor, mimo jawnej złości, zachowała dość rozsądku, by nie wytknąć mu głośno, czym naprawdę się tamtej nocy zajmował. Nie wątpił, że była to zasługa jej ojca, który wyjaśnił córce, jak może się skończyć zbyt otwarte mówienie o niektórych sprawach.

Teraz, wjeżdżając do Los Angeles, Juan Checa czuł się dziwnie nieswojo. Zastanawiał się, czy tak może czuć się też i prawdziwy Zorro, kręcąc się pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy znają go jedynie jako jeźdźca w masce.

– Juan? Juan Checa? – usłyszał nagle znajomy głos, gdy uwiązywał kasztankę przed gospodą.

– Rojas? – obejrzał się w stronę mówiącego.

– Tak, ja! Witaj, Juan! – kapral Rojas uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie sądziłem, że cię jeszcze zobaczę!

– Jak widać, wróciłem – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Juan, starając się nie pamiętać o chwili, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Tamtego dnia _alcalde_ miał ogłosić wyrok na de la Vegów, a Juan przyłożył wtedy przyjacielowi batem i wepchnął go w koryto do pojenia koni.

– Stawiam wino! – zarządził Rojas. – Zakładam, że możesz się ze mną napić?

– Oczywiście, że mogę – prychnął Juan. – Dobrą stroną pracy _vaquero_ jest to, że jak przyjeżdżasz na targ, możesz robić co chcesz.

Gdy weszli do gospody, Juan zatrzymał się jak wryty na widok kobiety za barem. _Señorita_ Escalante obrzuciła go pobieżnym spojrzeniem, jak każdego innego gościa, ale zaraz zatrzymała się i przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

– _Señor_ Checa? – zapytała z namysłem w głosie. Juan nie mógł nie podziwiać jej umiejętności odegrania zastanowienia. Widzieli się przecież niecałe trzy miesiące temu, a witała go, jakby był kimś, kto przez lata tu nie zaglądał i kogo musiała sobie długo i z mozołem przypominać.

– Tak, _señorita_ Escalante – przytaknął. – Przyjechałem z _señorem_ Pereirą na targ.

– Witajcie zatem znów w Los Angeles, _señor_ – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – Co wam podać?

– Wino, jeśli możecie, _señorita_ – wtrącił się kapral. – Chcemy uczcić tę wizytę!

– Oczywiście, _señores_.

Wróciła po chwili, stawiając na stole butelkę wina. Rojas rozlał do kubków i wraz z Juanem podnieśli je w milczącym toaście. Checa upił łyk i się zdziwił. Wino było doskonałe, znacznie lepsze, niż to, jakiego mógł się spodziewać w targowy dzień w gospodzie. Spojrzał zaskoczony na _señoritę_. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi nieco tajemniczo i pokiwała głową. Oczywiście, to był jej podarunek.

– _Señorita_? – odwrócił się Rojas.

– Tak?

– To wino jest doskonałe!

– Na koszt firmy, kapralu. Mi także miło powitać znów _señora_ Checę.

– Dziękuję, _señorita_ – skłonił się Juan, a Rojas szarpnął go po chwili za rękaw.

– Widzę, że ty nadal oglądasz się za każdą co ładniejszą _señoritą_ – stwierdził.

– E, nie... Przecież wiem, że ona jest narzeczoną de la Vegi. A jemu nie chcę wchodzić w drogę.

– No jasne, jasne... Żartowałem. Opowiadaj lepiej, co u ciebie słychać.

Pili więc wino, a Juan opowiadał przyjacielowi o swej nowej pracy _vaquero_, o dniach spędzanych w siodle na zboczach wzgórz, gdzie pilnował stad krów i koni, i gdzie nie raz, i nie dwa, musiał walczyć z bandytami. Mówił też o wieczorach w hacjendzie, a nawet napomknął o _señoricie_ Flor i jej czujnym, zatroskanym spojrzeniu. To ostatnie rozbawiło kaprala.

– Widzę, że wciąż masz szczęście do _señorit_, Juan.

– Nie mam szczęścia...

– Masz, masz, chłopie... Inny by nie wyszedł obronną ręką ze spotkania z taką żmiją jak ta _donna_ Dolores, wierz mi... Widziałem tu niedawno jednego takiego młodego _caballero_, co się zarzekał, że już na zawsze do Hiszpanii wyjedzie po tym, jak go potraktowała, żeby nikt więcej go nie widział.

– O wilku mowa... – mruknął Juan, wskazując na drzwi.

Rzeczywiście, targowy dzień zwabił do Los Angeles także panny Escobedo. Dwie córki _don_ Hernando weszły pierwsze, a za nimi wsunęła się do gospody _donna_ Dolores w towarzystwie nieodłącznej _señory_ Chiary. Checa przezornie przesunął się w bok, tak, by plecy Rojasa zasłaniały go, choć częściowo, przed nowo przybyłymi. Spodziewał się też usłyszeć zaraz gniewną tyradę na brak dobrych manier i ogólny upadek obyczajów, gdyż pamiętał, jak to w nich celowała _señora_, ale, o dziwo, Chiara była dziś wyjątkowo cicha i spokojna. Nie odezwała się nawet słowem, gdy dziewczęta przywitały się z _señoritą_ Escalante, tylko zajęła miejsce w kącie sali i zajęła się przeliczaniem zawartości sakiewki, widocznie planując większe zakupy.

– Odmieniło je coś? – zapytał szeptem.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odszepnął Rojas.

– Wynoszę się stąd. Lepiej, by mnie nie zauważyły.

– Daj spokój! Co ci mogą zrobić? Dziewczyny się boisz?

Możliwe, że _donna_ Dolores złagodniała, bo w jej otoczeniu nie widać było ani jednego adoratora. Juan został więc na miejscu, a po chwili _señorita_ Escalante postawiła znów na ich stoliku talerz, tym razem z _enchiladas_.

– Smacznego, _señores_!

– Juan, ty to masz szczęście – rozpromienił się Rojas, częstując potrawą. – Mmm... Pyszne! Dobrze, że zdecydowali się wrócić.

– Kto?

– _Señorita_ Escalante i _don_ Diego. Nie słyszałeś? A, pewnie jeszcze do was nie dotarła ta historia. – I tu Rojas wdał się w opowieść o kolejnym pechowym pomyśle _alcalde_, który poskutkował, między innymi, dłuższą nieobecnością _señority_ i nieznacznym spadkiem jakości jedzenia w gospodzie. Juan oczywiście nie mógł się przyznać przyjacielowi, że wie, o czym on mówi, ale samo usłyszenie tej historii z ust świadka z drugiej strony, z garnizonu, było bardziej niż ciekawe. Tak ciekawe, że zasłuchany Checa nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że kapral przesunął się nieco na swoim siedzisku i teraz panny Escobedo miały doskonały widok na to, kto siedzi pod ścianą. Nie widział też, że uważnie mu się przygląda nie tylko _donna_ Dolores, ale i _señora_ Chiara.

– Jakiś miesiąc temu wrócili z Monterey. _Don_ Diego złamał nogę podczas ucieczki i dlatego… – kończył Rojas, gdy za jego plecami stanęła _donna_ Dolores. Juan na jej widok chciał się cofnąć, ale plecami natrafił na ścianę.

– _Señor_ Checa? – zapytała łagodnym głosem dziewczyna. – Czy to wy?

– _Buenos dias, donna_ Escobedo – Juan wstał i skłonił się lekko.

– Co robicie w pueblo? Słyszałam, że nakazano wam opuścić Los Angeles.

Juan zawahał się, ale nim zdecydował, czy coś wyjaśnić, obok niego stanęła _señorita_ Flor.

– _Señor_ Checa przyjechał wraz z resztą pracowników mojego ojca – oświadczyła zimno. – Jest dzień targowy i ludzie zjeżdżają się z całej okolicy.

_Donna_ Dolores obrzuciła gniewnym spojrzeniem stojącą przed nią dziewczynę, ale _señorita_ Flor nie pozostała jej dłużna. Przez dłuższą chwilę Juan czuł się tak, jakby stał pomiędzy dwoma gotującymi się do walki kotami, aż wreszcie panna Escobedo pierwsza się wycofała i wróciła do swojego stolika.

– Dziękuję, _señorita_ Flor – uśmiechnął się Juan. – Proszę, czy mogę wam przedstawić Marco Rojasa? Był moim przyjacielem w czasie, kiedy służyłem w lansjerach i pozostał nim nadal. Rojas, poznaj _señoritę _Flor Pereira.

– Jestem zaszczycony, _señorita_ – kapral skłonił się przed Flor.

Flor roześmiała się i wkrótce całą trójka pogrążyła się w konwersacji, której tematem były głównie wspomnienia kaprala i Juana z czasów zanim jeszcze przybyli do Los Angeles. Victoria Escalante podała jeszcze im na stół dzbanek cydru, a potem zajęła się rozmową z _don_ Diego, który właśnie wszedł do gospody. Juan zauważył, że młody de la Vega utyka i wspiera się na lasce, ale zaraz Rojas opowiedział jakąś anegdotę, z której zaczęła się śmiać Flor i to odciągnęło jego uwagę. Zagadani, nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że _señora_ Chiara, po krótkiej szeptanej naradzie z _donną_ Dolores, opuściła gospodę.

Nagły hałas na werandzie był zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich chyba gości. Trzasnęły gwałtownie otwierane drzwi i do gospody wmaszerował _alcalde_ w towarzystwie sierżanta i pięciu innych żołnierzy. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zareagował, podeszli do stolika, przy którym siedzieli Rojas, Checa i _señorita_ Pereira.

– Juan Checa?

– To ja – zaskoczony Juan podniósł wzrok.

– Jesteście aresztowani! – oznajmił _alcalde_.

– Jak to?

– O ile sobie przypominam, w dniu waszej degradacji otrzymaliście nakaz opuszczenia Los Angeles. Niniejszym oznajmiam, że pogwałciliście to zarządzenie.

– Chwileczkę! – zaprotestowała Flor. – Juan przyjechał na targ, wraz z resztą pracowników mojego ojca!

– A wy jesteście kto?

– Flor Pereira, córka właściciela ziemskiego Josego Pereiry, z Santa Barbara. Przyjechałam z ojcem i pracownikami na targ w Los Angeles.

– _Señorita_... – głos Luisa Ramone stał się nagle pełen ubolewania. – Muszę z przykrością was poinformować, że ten oto człowiek nadużył waszego zaufania. To niebezpieczny bandyta, który w swej zuchwałości poważył się nawet na podanie się za królewskiego żołnierza...

– Nigdy w życiu… – zaczął mówić Checa, gdy w tej samej chwili Rojas wybuchnął.

– Ależ to absurd, _alcalde_! Juan jest...

– Zamilczcie, kapralu! – zagrzmiał Ramone. – Milczcie, jeśli nie chcecie być oskarżeni o zdradę! Stawicie się do raportu, natychmiast.

– Czy możecie nie opowiadać takich bzdur, _alcalde_? – wtrąciła się nieoczekiwanie _señorita_ Escalante.

– Słucham? – Ramone okręcił się niczym wąż, gotów zaatakować następną ofiarę.

– Twierdzę, że ktoś was wprowadził w błąd, _alcalde_.

– Nie ma mowy o pomyłce!

– Ależ jest – zaprotestował Juan. – Ja naprawdę byłem żołnierzem, _señor_ Ramone.

– Milczeć!

– Ależ _alcalde_! – zaprotestował z kolei sierżant Mendoza.

– Milczcie!

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru! – odpaliła _señorita_ Victoria.

W gospodzie rozgorzała kłótnia. Juan, uwięziony pomiędzy stolikiem a żołnierzami, słuchał w oszołomieniu, jak Rojas, Mendoza i _señorita_ Escalante starają się przekonać _alcalde_ do zmiany zdania. Niestety, wiedział, że to będzie bezskuteczne. W tej samej jednak chwili nad głowami tłoczących się dookoła żołnierzy Checa wypatrzył _don_ Diego. Młody de la Vega właśnie znikał w kuchennych drzwiach, prawie nie utykając, i Juan zrozumiał, że _señorita_ Victoria stara się osiągnąć coś innego – dać czas swojemu narzeczonemu na zawiadomienie Zorro, że potrzebna jest jego pomoc.

Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że o to właśnie jej chodziło.

Gdy go w końcu wyprowadzali, bo Ramone zdołał wreszcie zastraszyć sierżanta i kaprala, a żołnierze na jego rozkaz odsunęli _señority_, Juan zobaczył coś jeszcze. Łagodnie uśmiechnięta i zadowolona z siebie _donna_ Dolores stała obok równie usatysfakcjonowanej _señory_ Chiary.

CDN.


	13. Chapter 13 Dług wdzięczności

**Rozdział 13. Dług wdzięczności**

Trzask kraty obudził w Juanie niemiłe wspomnienia z dnia, gdy przez swoją głupotę pozwolił się pochwycić. Usiadł ciężko na pryczy. Wtedy ten metaliczny hałas był dla niego wyrokiem. Stał tamtego dnia i słuchał, jak w gabinecie _alcalde_ Rojas i Mendoza usiłują wytłumaczyć Luisowi Ramone, że on, Juan Checa, nie jest powszechnie poszukiwanym banitą zwanym Zorro, zaś Ramone twierdzi, że owszem, jest i że zostanie skazany na śmierć. Teraz, gdy Juan znów znalazł się w celi, prawie słyszał, jak _alcalde_ beszta jego przyjaciół za wstawiennictwo i wylicza im kary. Nie, tym razem to nie było złudzenie. Luis Ramone znów wymyślał. Wyglądało na to, że kapral Rojas zbiera burę za spotkanie się za przyjacielem. Wreszcie krzyki ucichły, trzasnęły zewnętrzne drzwi i _alcalde_ został sam.

Checa otrząsnął się. Miał wrażenie, że Ramone zaraz wejdzie i przypomni mu, że następny dzień będzie dniem jego egzekucji. I rzeczywiście, szczęknął zamek drzwi i do aresztu wszedł _alcalde_.

– Widzę, że polubiłeś gościnę tutaj – zadrwił.

Juan nie odpowiedział.

– Milczysz? No cóż… Poprzednim razem miałem do odczytania twój wyrok śmierci, nieprawdaż? Cóż, dziś nie będę aż tak surowy. Wyjedziesz z Los Angeles.

– Zwolnicie mnie?

– O, to do ciebie przemówiło, Checa – roześmiał się Ramone. – Nie, nie zwolnię. Byłbym bardziej niż nierozsądny, gdybym wypuścił na wolność takiego bandytę jak ty.

– Nie jestem bandytą!

– Jesteś, jesteś… Każdy, komu może przyjść do głowy pomysł przebierania się za Zorro, nie jest nikim innym, jak tylko zwykłym bandytą. I tchórzem, który podszył się pod kogoś innego. Więc nie protestuj tak i bądź zadowolony, że jednak nie każę cię powiesić.

– Nie jestem tchórzem! – Juan poderwał się z pryczy. – Co macie zamiar ze mną zrobić?

– Odeślę cię do Monterey, do dyspozycji gubernatora. Oczywiście, z właściwym w tej sprawie raportem. Zamach na władzę, jawny sprzeciw i niewykonywanie rozkazów, fałszywa tożsamość, podawanie się za Zorro, dezercja, złamanie zakazu… Sąd będzie mógł cię właściwie ocenić.

– Wolicie nie ryzykować moją egzekucją tutaj! – prychnął Checa. – Załatwicie to rękoma gubernatora!

– Może, może… – Ramone uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Powinienem był to zrobić już dawno temu.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, a Juan z powrotem usiadł na pryczy. Złe wspomnienia wróciły z nową siłą. Noc, kiedy śledził przesuwające się za oknem gwiazdy, ze świadomością, że odmierzają czas do ostatniego dnia jego życia. Bał się wtedy i starał jedynie zachować spokój na tyle, by nie splamić się tchórzostwem. Groza przyszłej egzekucji, szubienicy, śmierci na oczach tłumu, ożyła teraz w jego pamięci tak silnie, że prawie zdziwił się, że ma na sobie strój _vaquero_, a nie czarne ubranie Zorro.

Wtedy pojmanie było konsekwencją jego decyzji. Przybrał sobie cudze imię. Samowolnie, kierowany impulsem, chęcią przyciągnięcia uwagi dziewczyny. Uwierzył, że zdobędzie jej miłość, jeśli złamie prawo, wystąpi przeciwko samemu sobie i temu, kim wtedy był. Jeśli przyjmie na siebie zadanie bohatera. Zrobił to i przez jeden cudowny moment miał wszystko, czego tak pragnął. Ale decydując się na podszycie się pod Zorro, zapomniał, że będzie to miało swoje skutki. I przekonał się o tym niemal natychmiast po tej jedynej chwili triumfu. Został schwytany i skazany: Zorro musiał liczyć się z tym, że umrze w hańbie na szafocie, niczym pospolity bandyta. Zaś stojąc przed szubienicą dowiedział się następnej rzeczy: to maska Zorro przyciągała kobiecą uwagę, nie on sam. Wspomnienie złości i odrazy w oczach Dolores piekło nadal, niemal tak silnie jak wtedy jej policzek.

Ocalał tamtego dnia i myślał, że zdoła na nowo ułożyć swoje życie. Miał pracę, miejsce, które mógł już nazwać domem, towarzyszy i przyjaźń kobiety, która mogła zmienić się w coś więcej. Jednak raz podjęta decyzja wciąż wpływała na jego życie. Już nie jako uzurpator, ale wskazany zastępca, musiał przyjąć imię Zorro. Znów ryzykował, ale teraz musiał ponieść skutki dawnego szaleństwa i spłacić dług, jaki niegdyś zaciągnął.

A teraz po raz kolejny dogoniła go przeszłość. Nie wątpił, że Ramone spisze o nim taki raport, że będzie on praktycznie wyrokiem śmierci, wykonanym rękoma gubernatora w Monterey. Tam Zorro nie zdoła mu pomóc. Juan zresztą miał wątpliwości, czy i tutaj otrzyma od niego pomoc. To, że _señorita_ Escalante i _don_ Diego powrócili do Los Angeles, nie oznaczało przecież, że powrócił i Zorro. _Señorita_ mogła mieć swoje powody, dla których tak uparcie broniła go przed _alcalde_, a młody de la Vega także z innej przyczyny wycofał się wtedy z gospody. W dodatku już raz poproszono Juana, by zastąpił Zorro, który nie był w stanie walczyć. Czy zatem Zorro zdołał do tej pory wyzdrowieć? Czy wrócił? Czy zaryzykuje dla Juana Cheki?

Z ponurych rozważań wyrwał go dźwięk. Stuknięcie, jakby coś spadło, ciche sapnięcie, szmer materiału. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał po drugiej stronie aresztu uśmiechniętego Zorro.

– Witajcie, _señor_ Checa – Zorro bezszelestnie przeszedł przez korytarz. Ostrożnie zdjął klucze z haka i chwilę później drzwi do celi Juana stanęły otworem.

– Przez chwilę nie wierzyłem, że przyjdziecie…

– Czemu? Czyż nie jestem waszym dłużnikiem?

– Obawiałem się…

– Że nie jestem w stanie walczyć? Niepotrzebnie. Jednak powrót do zdrowia zawdzięczam także wam i z chęcią spłacę choć część tego długu – Zorro wskazał drzwi aresztu.

_Alcalde_ siedział przy swoim biurku, pogrążony w pracy. Juan podejrzewał, że epistoła, którą pracowicie kaligrafował, jest właśnie zapowiedzianym raportem do Monterey w jego sprawie. Cokolwiek jednak Ramone pisał, przerwał, gdy sztych szpady delikatnie dotknął papieru tuż obok pióra.

– Z… Zorro?

– Cii, _alcalde_ – Zorro z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem położył palec na ustach. – Nie róbcie hałasu.

– Ty!... – Ramone urwał, bo ostrze szpady dotknęło teraz jego gardła.

– Żołnierze nadal patrolują targ. Tam są bardziej potrzebni niż tutaj.

– Czego chcesz? – _alcalde_ wcisnął się w oparcie fotela.

– Drobnostki – Zorro wzruszył ramionami. – Odwołacie wszelkie oskarżenia pod adresem tu obecnego Juana Cheki.

– A jeśli tego nie zrobię? – Ramone z fascynacją śledził sztych szpady, krążący przed jego twarzą.

– Nie chcecie chyba się o tym przekonywać – powiedział Zorro z namysłem w głosie.

_Alcalde_ konwulsyjnie przełknął ślinę.

– Od… odwołam… – powiedział.

– Świetnie! – ucieszył się Zorro. – _Señor_ Checa, podajcie _alcalde_ czystą kartkę.

– Co? – poderwał się Ramone.

– Skoro spisaliście wyrok, to spiszecie też i uniewinnienie.

– Nigdy…

– Nigdy w życiu? – zapytał Zorro dotykając sztychem szyi Luisa. W łagodnym tonie pytania kryła się niewypowiedziana groźba. _Alcalde_ już bez słowa wyszarpnął z ręki Juana kartkę i zabrał się do pisania.

Zorro przeszedł za biurko i nonszalancko oparł się o plecy fotela. Ramone czując go za sobą tylko skulił ramiona i starał się skupić na treści pisma. W pewnej chwili palec w czarnej rękawicy postukał w papier tuż koło pióra.

– Napiszcie „unieważniam" – polecił Zorro. – I „wycofuję"

– Wy nie…

– Nie macie z czego uniewinniać, bo _señor_ Checa nie jest niczemu winny.

Ramone mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, ale sądząc po tonie niezbyt pochlebnego dla swoich gości i sięgnął po świeżą kartkę. Zorro z aprobatą pokiwał głową, podniósł plik papierów leżących na biurku i zaczął je przeglądać. Juan w tym czasie myszkował po gabinecie. W końcu odnalazł swoją szpadę i pistolety, rzucone niedbale tak, że zsunęły się za skrzynię.

Checa nie usłyszał, że ktoś nadchodzi, ale Zorro tak. W dwu szybkich krokach stanął koło wejścia, zanim drzwi się otworzyły. Do gabinetu wszedł sierżant Mendoza.

– _Alcalde_, _señor_ Pereira przyszedł wraz z _don_ Alejandro w sprawie… – zaczął mówić i urwał. Być może sprawił to widok Juana, uzbrojonego i stojącego obok biurka _alcalde_, ale też pewien wpływ na nagłe zamilkniecie Mendozy miał widok ostrza szpady przed twarzą.

– _Señor_ Checa zaraz do nich wyjdzie, sierżancie – odezwał się Zorro.

– Zorro! – ucieszył się Mendoza. Za chwilę zreflektował się, zerknął na _alcalde_ i przybrał znów poważną minę. – To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, że się poddaję i nie podniosę alarmu.

– W porządku, sierżancie. _Alcalde_, skończyliście?

– Nie! – warknął Ramone.

– Zatem czekamy – Zorro nie zmartwił się tą odpowiedzią. – _Señor_ Checa, te dokumenty należą do was – podał Juanowi plik kartek. Ten spojrzał na nie i zorientował się, że ma w rękach swój dawny wyrok i, tak jak podejrzewał, aktualny raport dla gubernatora.

– Podrzyjcie je – polecił Zorro. – Takie papiery mają skłonność do powracania, zwłaszcza w tym gabinecie. Lepiej, by przepadły.

Checa posłusznie podarł kartki. W chwili, gdy trzymał w rękach już tylko garść strzępków, Ramone odłożył pióro.

– Macie, co chcecie – burknął.

– Świetnie! Sierżancie Mendoza…

– _Si, señor_ Zorro?

– Bądźcie uprzejmi odprowadzić _señora_ Chekę do bramy garnizonu. Proszę też ogłosić, że _alcalde_ wycofał i unieważnił wszystkie oskarżenia wobec niego – Zorro podał sierżantowi arkusik.

– Oczywiście! – rozpromienił się Mendoza w tej samej chwili, gdy Juan spytał.

– A wy, Zorro?

– Mam jeszcze do pogadania z _alcalde_. Sierżancie, proszę tu potem wrócić. Bez pośpiechu.

Gdy Mendoza odczytał zebranym przy bramie treść pisma, zabrzmiały wiwaty. Wpierw rzuciła się Juanowi na szyję ucieszona Flor, potem _señor_ Pereira z zadowoleniem klepnął go po plecach. Także sierżant, nim zawrócił do gabinetu, został wyściskany przez dziewczynę, a _don_ Alejandro mu pogratulował. Rozradowana grupka była już w połowie drogi do gospody, gdy zza drzwi wypadł rozwścieczony _alcalde_ w surducie naznaczonym wielką literą „Z", klnąc i rozcierając sobie nadgarstki.

– Alarm! Alarm!

– Ależ _alcalde_! – zaprotestował stojący za nim Mendoza. – Zorro już uciekł…

Na te słowa Ramone machnął ręką i wrócił do środka, trzaskając drzwiami z taką siłą, że niemal wypadły z futryny.

X X X

Victoria patrzyła, jak Zorro zręcznie zeskakuje z dachu na stryszek nad stajnią. Zobaczył ją i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w następnej chwili przyciągnął do ciebie i pocałował.

– I co? – zapytała, gdy tylko się odsunął.

– Załatwione! – roześmiał się. – Juan Checa jest całkowicie i niepodważalnie niewinny. A _alcalde_…

– Tak?

– Stracił kolejny surdut. Tym razem oszczędziłem mu biurko.

Otworzył skrytkę i zaczął się pośpiesznie przebierać. W końcu Diego podniósł marynarkę i otrzepał ją ze źdźbeł, nim zamknął pokrywę schowka.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Victoria.

– Tak.

– Twoja rana…

– Blizna, Vi, blizna. Jest już w porządku, naprawdę. Jestem nawet trochę wdzięczny Ramone za tę całą awanturę, bo teraz już wiem, że dam radę.

Victoria potrząsnęła głową. Diego wciąż wydawał się jej nienaturalnie ożywiony, poruszony, jakby ta wycieczka do garnizonu w jakiś sposób go odmieniła.

Kiedy schodziła za nim ze stryszku, złapał ją w pasie, gdy była już na ostatnich szczeblach drabiny, uniósł, okręcił dookoła i postawił na ziemi.

– Ty wariacie! – prychnęła.

Diego tylko się roześmiał i pocałował ją, a Victoria zrozumiała, że nadal ma przed sobą Zorro. Takiego, jakim był zawsze: pełnego życia, rozbawionego tym małym starciem. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jej go brakowało.

– Kocham cię, ty szaleńcze – szepnęła.

– Ja ciebie też, Vi, ja też – odpowiedział. – Ale teraz wracajmy do gospody. Pewnie już tam wszyscy opijają wolność Juana.

Podniósł laskę, zakręcił nią w powietrzu, mrugnął do Victorii i ruszył ku wyjściu ze stajni, znów demonstracyjnie utykając.

CDN.


	14. Chapter 14 Cień zagrożenia

**Rozdział 14. Cień zagrożenia **

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, zazwyczaj niechętnie opuszczał pueblo. Doświadczenie nauczyło go bowiem, że wyjazdy do Monterey zwykle przynoszą mu więcej kłopotów niż korzyści. Po pierwsze dlatego, że gubernator miał przykry zwyczaj wypytywania go o porządki na powierzonym mu terenie i bezlitośnie rozliczał z każdego zgłoszonego napadu, opóźnienia poczty czy wpłat podatków. Nie mówiąc już o tym nieznośnym Zorro, o którego pytał w pierwszej kolejności. I często nie zadawalał się pobieżnym stwierdzeniem, że ten zamaskowany samozwańczy obrońca ostatnio rzadziej się pokazuje. To bowiem prowokowało dalsze wypytywanie, tym razem o to, co sprawiło, że kiedyś Zorro był zmorą dla panującego w Los Angeles porządku, a teraz zjawiał się tylko od czasu do czasu. Ramone wił się wtedy jak piskorz, plątał w wyjaśnieniach i tłumaczył, ale miał nieprzyjemne uczucie, że wszystkie jego drobne machinacje, sztuczki i niezbyt zgodne z prawem zarządzenia są już gubernatorowi doskonale znane i tylko dla własnej wygody rezygnuje on ze złożenia wniosku do Madrytu o zmianę _alcalde_.

Drugim takim nieprzyjemnym momentem wyjazdu było składanie osobistego raportu finansowego. Tu gubernatora zastępowali jego księgowi i znów Luis musiał przeżywać męki piekielne, gdy wyjaśniał, opisywał i korygował rozliczenia. Gubernator był człowiekiem nie tylko oszczędnym, ale i opętanym, zdaniem _alcalde_, ideą rozkwitu kalifornijskiej kolonii. Wymagał inwestowania w jej rozwój, a dobrani przez niego księgowi ściśle realizowali te zalecenia. Niewątpliwie Luisowi Ramone byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie zadowalał się tylko przedłożeniem papierów, ale mimo nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń, _alcalde_ wolał dostarczać sam czysty raport. Zauważyć jednak było trzeba, że za pozorną nielogicznością tego działania kryła się starannie przemyślana taktyka. Każdą późniejszą niezgodność i każdą pomyłkę mógł wyjaśniać tym, że wprowadzono ją do raportu dopiero w Monterey, bez pełnej wiedzy o rzeczywistym stanie rzeczy, co potwierdzały pieczęcie i podpisy.

Gdy już sprawy finansowe i polityczne zostały omówione, przed Luisem Ramone pozostawał krótki, przyjemny okres odpoczynku, gdy mógł udawać przed samym sobą, że jest osobą nie tylko majętną, ale i powszechnie poważaną. Ta krótka „wycieczka do cywilizacji" nie trwała jednak zbyt długo i musiał wracać do Los Angeles. To była trzecia nieprzyjemna chwila wyjazdu, bowiem po powrocie Ramone zwykle odkrywał, że podczas jego nieobecności porządek w pueblo został wywrócony do góry nogami. Naprawienie tego stanu rzeczy zajmowało mu tygodnie, jeśli nie miesiące. W dodatku zdarzały się sprawy, których nie dawało się już zmienić, bo zainteresował się nimi Zorro, który osobiście dopilnowywał, by _alcalde_ pogodził się z zaistniałymi faktami.

Tak więc Luis Ramone miał powody, by niechętnie opuszczać Los Angeles, jednak obowiązki _alcalde_ nie pozostawiały mu wyboru. Tym razem jednak przy okazji wyjazdu chciał zrealizować pewien plan, który przyszedł mu do głowy ostatnimi dniami. Odcierpiał zatem przepytywania księgowych, wysłuchał, ku swojemu zdumieniu, kilku oszczędnych pochwał na temat inwestowania, szczególnie w rozwój handlu, aż wreszcie mógł wracać. Oczywiście, gdy już był w drodze powrotnej, zaczął zamartwiać się tym, co zastanie w pueblo. Co prawda niczego, poza ogólnym rozprzężeniem w garnizonie nie mógł tym razem wymyślić, ale i tak wolał przygotować się na nawet najgorsze – Zorro wydającego w imieniu _alcalde_ kolejne dekrety, unieważniające wszelkie wcześniejsze zarządzenia i podatki. Co prawda był to raczej nierealny pomysł, bo Zorro, jak do tej pory, nigdy nie próbował osobiście rządzić, lecz Luis Ramone czuł, jak na samą myśl o tym zaciskają mu się pięści i układał już w myśli piorunującą tyradę, która przywróci mu panowanie nad pueblo. Pogrążony w takich miłych–niemiłych myślach, nie spodziewał się jednak, że prawdziwe kłopoty oczekują go po drodze i że jedno z jego małych, prywatnych spotkań, jakie odbył w Monterey, przyniesie nieoczekiwane efekty.

Wartownik w obozowisku zatoczył się i padł z głuchym charkotem, drugi z żołnierzy poderwał się tylko po to, by osunąć z powrotem na ziemię z nożem w gardle. Hałas obudził Ramone, ale nim Luis zdołał sięgnąć po broń, czyjeś twarde ręce chwyciły go za ramiona i unieruchomiły.

– _Buenos noches, alcalde_ – usłyszał znajomy głos. Rozpoznał mówiącego i wtedy zaczął się naprawdę bać.

X X X

Przekonanie _alcalde_, że po jego wyjeździe Los Angeles ulega ogólnemu rozprzężeniu nie było pozbawione podstaw. Już na drugi dzień, gdy było jasne, że przynajmniej przez trzy tygodnie Luis Ramone będzie nieobecny, w garnizonie zawieszano część musztr. Sierżant Mendoza twierdził, że dla utrzymania bojowej sprawności oddziału ważniejsze jest, by ludzie byli wypoczęci i najedzeni, a nie otępiali od powtarzania kolejnych, mało skutecznych ćwiczeń z marszu czy prezentowania broni. Tak samo zawieszano wszystkie warty, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tych, które były zarządzone przez _alcalde_ jako karne. Oczywiście, że pewne ćwiczenia były kontynuowane, ale sierżant wyznaczał na nie popołudniową porę i obejmowały one głównie strzelanie do celu, koniecznie sporego i nieruchomego, oraz serie prostych ćwiczeń z pałaszami, tak by po ich zakończeniu wszyscy mogli z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że coś zostało zrobione, a jednocześnie nikogo to nie zmęczyło.

Większy spokój w garnizonie przekładał się też na rytm życia puebla. Żołnierze, dysponując większą ilością wolnego czasu, spędzali go głównie na pogawędkach w gospodzie. Część z nich pozawierała już tu znajomości, mniej czy bardziej osobiste i teraz, gdy mogli bez ryzyka opuścić koszary, starali się wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę. Oznaczało to także, że pojawią się w warsztatach rzemieślników, by zamawiać różne przydatne rzeczy, od napraw butów czy mundurów, po zamawianie ozdobnych rękawiczek i innych, przydatnych na podarunki, drobiazgów. Wszystko to działo się jeszcze bardziej bez pośpiechu niż zwykle w Los Angeles, jakby każdy wiedział, że ma ten czas przeznaczyć na odpoczynek.

Jednak tym razem, choć od targu upłynął już ponad miesiąc, a _alcalde_ wyjechał, w Los Angeles wciąż panowało pewne poruszenie. Sierżant Mendoza, na którego spadło obecnie dbanie o bezpieczeństwo pueblo, przesiadywał ze zmartwioną miną w gospodzie, gdzie przeniósł biuro pod nieobecność Ramone. Tam powracający z patrolu żołnierze składali mu meldunki o pojawieniu się obcych, uzbrojonych ludzi, którzy co prawda unikali bliższej konfrontacji z uzbrojonymi lansjerami, ale też zapewne nie wahali by się, gdyby natknęli się na kogoś mniej zdolnego do obrony.

I tak się stało. Dwa tygodnie po wyjeździe _alcalde_ do Monterey, kurier pocztowy nie zjawił się o zwyczajnej porze. Wysłany na jego spotkanie patrol wrócił z pustymi rękoma, dopiero na drugi dzień, podczas poszukiwań, odnaleziono wpierw zabłąkanego wierzchowca z wypalonym znakiem królewskich stajni na zadzie, a zaraz potem ciało pechowego jeźdźca.

Sytuacja zaczęła być poważna. Zabity posłaniec nie wiózł niczego ważniejszego poza listami, które zresztą odnaleziono przy ciele, ale sierżant Mendoza spodziewał się, że następny kurier będzie wiózł kwartalny żołd dla garnizonu. Czas żołnierskiego lenistwa musiał się więc skończyć, a stawką były ich własne pieniądze. Sierżant podwoił patrole, które przeszukiwały okolice Los Angeles od Santa Barbara na północy, po pustynne wzgórza na południu dzielące pueblo od portu w San Pedro.

Bezskutecznie. Kimkolwiek byli napastnicy, przepadli jak kamień w wodę. A jednak wciąż dokonywali napadów. Tu ostrzelano podróżującego _caballero_, tam kilku wagabundów zaczepiało peona wiozącego do pueblo warzywa. Co prawda tych ostatnich udało się złapać następnego dnia, ale to nie poprawiło humoru sierżantowi. Miał wrażenie, że sprawa jest znacznie poważniejsza. Zresztą podtrzymywał go w tym przekonaniu _don_ Diego, wspominając napad sprzed dwu lat, kiedy to banda Ortegi najechała pueblo.

O tamtym napadzie Diego wspomniał nie tylko wobec sierżanta. _Señorita_ Victoria, wchodząc rano do kuchni, zastała tam Felipe z kartką w dłoni. Diego prosił o przygotowanie pewnej ilości prowiantu, tak, by starczyło na krótki wyjazd. Oczywiście, Victoria nie omieszkała zawieźć gotowej paczki osobiście do hacjendy.

Zastała Diego w jaskini. Ucieszył się z jej wizyty. Bardzo. Felipe, widząc ich powitanie, demonstracyjnie zajął się poprawianiem ogłowia Tornado.

– Zorro znów wyrusza? – zapytała, gdy już mogła mówić.

– Tak.

– Dasz radę? – delikatnie dotknęła ramienia Diego.

– Powinienem. Wrócę za dwa, najdalej trzy dni.

– Sam?

– Sam. Wiem, że Felipe chętnie by mi towarzyszył, ale jadę bardziej na rekonesans, niż by walczyć. Gdy znajdę tamtą kryjówkę, wrócę i poproszę sierżanta o pomoc.

– Diego… – powiedziała Victoria i zaraz poprawiła się. – Zorro… Wracaj szybko.

– Wrócę.

Pocałował ją jeszcze raz, z uśmiechem uniósł rękę do kapelusza i zniknął w tunelu. Victoria westchnęła. Felipe podszedł do niej i zaproponował wyjście z jaskini. Całą swoją postawą chłopak dawał do zrozumienia, że Zorro nic się nie stanie i że wkrótce wróci z wiadomościami, jak poradzić sobie z bandą.

CDN.


	15. Chapter 15 Przybysz z przeszłości

**Rozdział 15. Przybysz z przeszłości **

Teren przy drodze do San Pedro zajmowały skaliste wzgórza, poprzecinane szerszymi i węższymi kanionami. Szczyty były skaliste i gołe, jedne łagodnie zaokrąglone, inne bardziej płaskie i urwiste, zaś zieleń trzymała się na co łagodniejszych zboczach i w wąwozach, gdzie strumienie przelewały się od jeziorka do jeziorka. Ludzi widywano tu zwykle wędrujących po szlaku, bo wśród głuszy łatwo było natknąć się na grzechotnika czy pumę. Teren tak nieprzyjazny dla rolników czy hodowców był jednak doskonałą kraina myśliwych czy wyjętych spod prawa.

Zorro wędrował wśród wzgórz. Szybko natrafił na ślady, które jego zdaniem mogła pozostawić banda. Popioły ogniska w jednym miejscu, gdzie wśród bylicy dopatrzył się kilkunastu legowisk, potem drugie opuszczone obozowisko – banda przemieszczała się z kanionu do kanionu, z doliny do doliny, cały czas w ruchu. To było niepokojące, bo oznaczało, że nawet jak uda mu się ich odnaleźć, będzie musiał bardzo uważać, gdy wróci tu z żołnierzami sierżanta Mendozy. Przelotnie zastanawiał się, jak powinien ich poprowadzić, czy jako Zorro poprosić sierżanta o przysługę, czy też wykorzystać Diego do przekazania informacji.

Pod koniec drugiego dnia poszukiwań, w kolejnym kanionie, Zorro natrafił na to, za czym się rozglądał. Lekki północny wiatr przyniósł mu zapach gotowanej fasoli i placków. Gdzieś w pobliżu było obozowisko. Ta dolina była jedną z największych w okolicy, początkowo wąska i o stromych ścianach, rozszerzała się później w obszerną kotlinę, z której wychodziło kilkanaście węższych kanionów. Zbocza były względnie łagodne, zarośnięte niemal po szczyty, a ściekające z nich strużki zbierały się na dnie doliny w jeziorka i kaskady.

Kępy bylicy i rozrośnięte drzewa zapewniały tu mnóstwo kryjówek, więc Zorro bez większego wysiłku przemykał w stronę, z której dochodził go zapach posiłku. Panowała cisza, ale to go nie dziwiło. Popołudnie było upalne, wręcz zapraszające, by się leniwie wyciągnąć gdzieś pod drzewem i przedrzemać w oczekiwaniu na wieczór.

I tym właśnie zajmowała się banda. Gdy dotarł na skraj polanki, szybko wypatrzył dwóch czy trzech mężczyzn śpiących pod krzewami i dwa szałasy, gdzie z pewnością spali jeszcze inni. Prychnięcie przyciągnęło uwagę Zorro do rozłożystego drzewa, gdzie uwiązano konie. Wiele koni. Z miejsca, gdzie się czaił, nie mógł ich wszystkich policzyć, ale wyglądało na to, że banda liczy sobie co najmniej dziesięć, jeśli nie więcej osób. A prócz bandytów w obozowisku byli jeszcze jeńcy. Wypatrzył ich dopiero po chwili, bo siedzieli związani w cieniu wyjątkowo okazałej kępy bylicy. Jeden był drobny, sądząc ze stroju, peon czy tropiciel. Drugi… Drugim był Luis Ramone.

Obecność jeńców zmieniała wszystko. Gdyby więźniów nie było, Zorro bez wahania wycofałby się do Los Angeles i wrócił tu następnego dnia, jako dyskretne wsparcie sierżanta Mendozy i jego żołnierzy. Teraz jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie miał gwarancji, że następnego dnia zdołają odnaleźć to miejsce, a nawet jeśli im się to uda, nic nie gwarantowało, że zdołają uratować jeńców.

Zorro powoli okrążył cały obóz, starając się odkryć wszystkie miejsca, gdzie spali _desperados_. Naliczył dwunastu ludzi, ale podejrzewał, że jeszcze ktoś mógł spać w szałasie. Liczba koni wskazywała, że jest ich mniej więcej tylu, z naciskiem na więcej. Przy okazji przyjrzał się też lepiej obu uwięzionym. Peon nie wyglądał źle, ale Ramone przedstawiał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Rozwichrzony zarost nie skrywał sińca na policzku, włosy zlepiał pot i prawdopodobnie krew, zniszczony surdut naciągnął na gołe ciało, a ślady na tkaninie ubrania wskazywały na rany na plecach. Siedział skulony, ze zwieszoną głową, jak ktoś, kto zrezygnował już z wszelkiego oporu. To przesądzało sprawę dla Zorro. Może i wolałby uniknąć starcia, ale nie mógł pozostawić jeńców w rękach kogoś, kto torturował więźniów.

Plan był prosty. Przeciąć więzy i nakłonić jeńców, by wycofali się pomiędzy krzewy. Potem podebrać pierwsze dwa konie, jakie dadzą się odwiązać. Upał i senność gwarantowały, że wszystko da się przeprowadzić bez większego zamieszania.

Na początku rzeczywiście wszystko szło zgodnie z zamierzeniami. _Alcalde_ drgnął przestraszony, gdy Zorro dotknął jego ręki, ale czekał cierpliwie, aż jego więzy zostaną rozcięte. Potem Zorro delikatnie pociągnął go za ramię, dając znać, by poszukał schronienia wśród krzewów i Ramone, starając się nie jęczeć z wysiłku, odczołgał się w tył. Teraz przyszła kolej na peona. Jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Zorro, mężczyzna nie usłuchał polecenia, by się wycofać z obozu.

– Manuel! – krzyknął. – Manuel!

Okrzyk poderwał na nogi wszystkich w obozie. Zorro zaklął. Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu jeniec zdecydował się podnieść alarm, ale sytuacja nagle się poważnie skomplikowała i wykradanie jeńców zmieniło się w niezaplanowaną potyczkę. Popchnął jeszcze peona, by ten uciekał, ale mężczyzna złapał go za nadgarstek, próbując unieruchomić i Zorro zdał sobie sprawę, że więzień był przynętą, a obozowisko pułapką, prawdopodobnie właśnie na niego. Ale on też miał jeszcze w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek. Gwizdnął ostro, alarmująco, a potem jednym uderzeniem posłał fałszywego jeńca na ziemię, wprost pod nogi nadbiegających bandytów. Zaraz potem bicz dosięgnął najbliższego z _desperados_, zaplątał mu się wokół kostki i pociągnął, wprost na pozostałych. Inny, który przeskoczył padającego, napotkał na swej drodze pięść w czarnej rękawicy i potoczył się bez przytomności po trawie. Bicz świstał i trzaskał w powietrzu. Zorro uderzał nim w twarze przeciwników, łamiąc nosy i oślepiając. Sam wobec kilkunastu ludzi, na otwartej przestrzeni, nie mógł się bawić w uniki czy zmyłki, tak jak zwykle rozgrywał to z żołnierzami na rynku pueblo, kryjąc się wśród straganów. Wiedział też, że nie będzie miał na to dość siły. Musiał skończyć tę walkę jak najszybciej. Zanim kolejny bandyta wszedł w zasięg bicza, wezwany Tornado wpadł w środek obozu. Zorro gwizdnął jeszcze raz, nakazując mu atak i sam dał nura pomiędzy krzewy, pociągając za sobą oszołomionego Ramone. W tej samej chwili dzikie rżenie poinformowało okolicę, że bandyci muszą stawić czoło już nie Zorro, ale jego wierzchowcowi.

Ramone musiał tkwić już dość długo w więzach, bo potykał się i jęczał, ale strach sprawił, że biegł dość szybko. Zorro poprowadził go w górę stoku, w gęstwinę ostrokrzewów, sosen i bylicy, gdzie trzeba było przeciskać się pomiędzy gałęziami. Gdy tylko zarośla z lekka się przerzedziły, Zorro zatrzymał się i zagwizdał. Słabo, bo zaczynało brakować mu tchu, ale wystarczyło. Po chwili zatrzeszczały gałęzie i Tornado podbiegł do uciekinierów.

– Trzymaj! – Zorro wcisnął w rękę Ramone rzemień strzemienia. Sam złapał za wodze i ruszył dalej.

Wdrapali się już dość wysoko, by wrzaski w obozie bandytów przycichły. Raz i drugi huknął gdzieś w dole strzał, ale zdawało się, że zostawili pościg daleko za sobą.

Zorro zatrzymał się. Ostatnie jardy były i dla niego torturą. Pół marsz, pół bieg pod górę sprawił, że miał wrażenie, jakby powietrze przestało przepływać przez jego gardło. Srebrne i czarne iskry zatańczyły mu przed oczyma, a całe ciało ciążyło, jak nalane ołowiem. Musiał odpocząć, choć była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciał robić w towarzystwie Luisa Ramone.

– Co się stało, Zorro?

Zorro nie odpowiedział. Dłonią w rękawicy zasłaniał usta, starając się nie oddychać zbyt szybko i nie zakaszleć. Bezskutecznie. Suchy, drażniący kaszel na chwilę zgiął go prawie w pół.

– Co to, zmęczony?– zakpił Ramone, ale strach pozbawił jego głos zwykłego jadu. – Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę kiedyś zmęczonego Zorro...

– Zdyszanego, nie zmęczonego – sapnął Zorro, gdy wreszcie zdołał przestać kaszleć. – Jak widać, każdemu się zdarza. Ale, ale… Skąd się tu wzięliście, _alcalde_? Monterey jest na północy.

– Kazał mnie porwać – burknął Ramone. – Wiesz, kto dowodzi tymi _desperados_, Zorro?

– Nie.

– Manuel Ortega!

– Co? – Zorro nie zdołał ukryć zdziwienia. – On?

– On. Przeżył. I nadal szuka zemsty.

– No cóż – prychnął Zorro. – Ja też przeżyłem.

Ramone wolał nie patrzeć w jego stronę.

– Ale on jest szalony. Całkowicie i kompletnie szalony. Kazał mnie wychłostać! Jego ludzie boją się go niczym wściekłego psa.

– To niczego nie zmienia – Zorro oddychał już znacznie spokojniej. – Zdołacie iść?

– Dokąd?

– Na dół.

– CO? – Ramone tego już nie wytrzymał. Wspinali się taki kawał drogi, z takim wysiłkiem, tylko po to, by teraz schodzić na dół? Czy ten Zorro oszalał?

Ścieżka, którą szli do tej pory, przypominała bardziej przesmyk wydeptany przez zwierzęta. Ramone, w wywołanym ucieczką przypływie wisielczego humoru uznał, że jej twórcami były z pewnością dzikie kozy, bo nic innego nie mogło swobodnie wędrować po takiej stromiźnie i w takim gąszczu. Niezależnie jednak od tego, kto był autorem ścieżki, górskie kozy czy inne króliki, teraz pozwoliła im na oddalenie się od pościgu. Zorro prowadził i choć narzucił na początku ucieczki obłąkańcze tempo marszu, Ramone nie protestował z tego powodu. Po chłoście i pobiciu, jakiego doświadczył w rękach Ortegi, czuł, że słabnie z każdym krokiem, jednak strach i duma nie pozwalały mu zdradzić się z tym przed towarzyszem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by _alcalde_ Los Angeles skarżył się na sińce i rany przed banitą, albo przyznał się, że tylko dzięki trzymaniu się rzemienia przy siodle jest w stanie iść tak szybko.

Jednak mimo milczenia Ramone i mimo jego rewelacji co do tożsamości dowódcy bandytów, Zorro nie tylko zdawał sobie sprawę z kiepskiego stanu zdrowia _alcalde_, ale miał już gotowy plan, co do ucieczki.

– Na dół – powtórzył spokojnie Zorro. – Sądząc po tych wrzaskach, cała banda ściga nas po stoku. Zejdziecie więc na dół, zabierzecie swojego konia z obozowiska i pojedziecie do Los Angeles.

Na te słowa _alcalde_ poczuł ulgę. Wrócić do Los Angeles, to było jego marzenie od czterech dni. Niepokoiła go tylko jedna rzecz.

– Co ty knujesz, Zorro?

– Ja? Nic. Chcę tylko, byście wysłali tu żołnierzy, _alcalde_.

Ramone popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.

– Zgoda! A ty?

– Postaram się ich zająć przez jakiś czas.

– Pokonasz ich?

– Jeden na piętnastu? Macie o mnie bardzo wysokie mniemanie, _alcalde_ – zaśmiał się Zorro. Zdołał już uspokoić oddech, na tyle, by czuć się dostatecznie pewnie, że podoła kolejnej potyczce czy ucieczce, choć na razie planował uciekać.

Ramone nie odpowiedział. W jego głowie zaczął już formować się pewien pomysł, co do realizacji którego musiał posłuchać poleceń Zorro. Ruszył więc do obozowiska i kiedy schodził na dół, prześlizgując się pod krzewami i wśród wysokiej bylicy, układał i kształtował w myśli plan, jaki miał mu przynieść zwycięstwo. Wysłać żołnierzy? Czemu nie? Może uda się złapać więcej niż jedną bandę. Być może Zorro miał jakiś sprytny pomysł, dzięki któremu miał się wymknąć, ale _alcalde_ wiedział już z doświadczenia, że nawet najstaranniejsze plany mogą spełznąć na niczym. Czas najwyższy, by i ten roześmiany przebieraniec się o tym przekonał.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na dole stoku. Głosy Ortegi i reszty jego _desperados_ ucichły już gdzieś wyżej, gdzie tropili Zorro. Ramone miał nadzieję, że ten lis raz jeszcze okaże się godny swego imienia i nie pozwoli złapać się zbyt szybko. Odszukał obóz i przywiązane przy nim konie. Osiodłał swojego i już miał go wyprowadzić za obozowisko, gdy przypomniał sobie wzmiankę Ortegi o złocie zrabowanym kurierom.

Gdzie ten bandyta je trzymał? W pierwszym szałasie, do którego zajrzał, nie było śladu, by cokolwiek tam przechowywano, w jukach zwalonych w bezładną kupę niedaleko od ogniska też niczego nie znalazł. Może tam dalej, w tym drugim... Były. Niewielka, ale przyjemnie ciężka torba z pieczęcią królewskiej poczty. Ramone zważył ją w dłoni i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zapowiadało się, że mimo paskudnego początku, wydarzenia potoczą się w bardziej niż pomyślnym kierunku. Wycofał się z szałasu i zamarł.

Manuel Ortega przyglądał mu się spokojnie z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem na pobliźnionej twarzy.

– Wiedziałem, że wrócisz, szczurze – powiedział. Ramone uświadomił sobie, że zamiast złota, powinien był poszukać w obozie broni. – Uciekłeś liskowi, czy to jakiś jego plan?

_Alcalde_ nie odpowiedział. Zaczął powoli się wycofywać. Jeśli zdoła dostać się do miejsca, gdzie będzie miał za plecami konia, to sama torba posłuży mu za broń. Była wystarczająco ciężka, by cios nią zadany ogłuszył, nawet kogoś tak silnego i zaprawionego w bójkach jak Ortega. Jedna chwila, jedno celne uderzenie, i będzie mógł uciec.

– Ładnie to tak? – zakpił znów Ortega. Pomarszczona, biała połowa jego twarzy wykrzywiła się dziwnie, ale wydawało się, że nie zwraca uwagi na manewry Ramone. – Ładnie to umykać z gościny? I to jeszcze z rzeczami gospodarzy? Nazywasz nas bandytami, _alcalde_, a sam jesteś małym złodziejaszkiem...

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Ortega – odpalił Ramone. – To złoto zrabowane królewskiemu kurierowi, w imieniu króla odzyskuję je dla niego!

Miał już za plecami osiodłanego wierzchowca. Teraz jeden szybki krok do przodu, by zamarkować atak. Wydawało się, że Ortega dał się sprowokować, bo się uchylił, by uniknąć uderzenia. Ramone zamachnął się, celując torbą w jego twarz, ale bandyta podniósł rękę i wyłapał cios. Jedno szarpnięcie i torba znalazła się w jego ręku, a _alcalde_ stracił równowagę. Zdołał się utrzymać na nogach i rzucił się ku koniowi, ale gdy już prawie dotykał siodła, zwierzę spłoszyło się i odskoczyło. Nim zdołał je pochwycić, Ortega już go dopadł i przewrócił na ziemię.

– Głupi szczurek – powiedział, wymierzając takiego kopniaka, że Ramone zwinął się w kłębek z bólu. – Głupi, głupi szczurek – powtórzył, podkreślając to kolejnymi kopnięciami. – Trzeba było umykać z liskiem... Albo samemu...

Złapał za kołnierz i pociągnął jeńca w stronę drzewa.

– Poczekasz tu, aż wykurzymy liska. Potem zajmiemy się wami oboma – oświadczył, krępując ręce _alcalde_ i mocując rzemień do nisko zwieszającego się konaru. Półprzytomny od uderzeń Ramone tylko jęczał.

Ortega odczekał chwilę, aż więzień dojdzie do siebie na tyle, by popatrzeć na niego przytomnie.

– To, żebyś mi więcej nie zmykał, szczurze! – oświadczył i z całej siły kopnął go w kolano, wgniatając je na wewnętrzną stronę.

Pod wpływem ciosu noga _alcalde_ pękła z głuchym chrupnięciem. Luis Ramone wrzasnął i zawisł bezwładnie w więzach, a Ortega kopnął go ponownie, tym razem z boku, tak że okaleczona noga przesunęła się i wykręciła z upiornym chrzęstem. Na wybrudzonych, niegdyś jasnych spodniach, pojawiła się ciemna plama krwi. Manuel na ten widok pokiwał z satysfakcją głową i odwrócił się ku nadbiegającym właśnie pozostałym kompanom.

– I co?

– Zwiał!

– Nie gadaj głupot! Zwiał z koniem?

– Zwiał, mówię! Gdzieś się schował! W tym gąszczu może być wszędzie!

– Dobra – Manuel wsparł się pod boki. – Brać głownie! Wykurzymy liska ogniem!

– Co? Ortega, oszalałeś! – wyrwał się jeden z bandytów. – Tu wszystko suche, jedna iskra i cały kanion pójdzie z dymem. Chcesz nas upiec?

– Milcz!

– Nie! Zwariowałeś na punkcie tego przebierańca. Najpierw nas narażasz w napadach na pocztę, potem każesz łapać tego szczura, potem znów próbujesz poderżnąć gardło Pepe i wymyślasz jakieś sztuczki z jeńcami... Manuel, godziliśmy się na szybką i prostą robotę, nie na jakieś wydumki!

– Godziliście się na pracę dla mnie – odpowiedział Ortega spokojnie.

– Taa, ale trzeba mieć nie po kolei w głowie, by w środku lata wykurzać kogoś ogniem w kanionie!

– Dość! Brać ogień i ruszamy!

– Nie!

Huknął strzał. Nikt nie zauważył, jak Ortega wyciąga pistolet, ale teraz trzymał go w dłoni, jeszcze dymiącego.

– Wiatr nam sprzyja – powiedział beznamiętnie, jakby nie widział zszokowanych spojrzeń pozostałych i zwłok na ziemi. – Brać głownie i idziemy.

– Manuel…

– Róbcie, co mówię, a nic się wam nie stanie – Manuel Ortega znacząco uniósł drugi pistolet.

Usłuchali.

CDN.


	16. Chapter 16 Decyzja

Od autora: ABlape, thanks for review.

**Rozdział 16. Decyzja**

Zorro zatrzymał się na grani, gdy była już noc. Dalsza jazda stawała się niebezpieczna. Teren był tu skalisty, zryty szczelinami i zasypany luźnymi kamieniami. Ryzykował, że Tornado może tu skręcić nogę. A jednocześnie musiał jechać. Nie wiedział, czy Ramone zdołał już dotrzeć do Los Angeles i czy wraca, jak miał to zrobić, z żołnierzami, ale tu i teraz, on, Zorro, był zdany tylko na siebie.

Pierwszy raz zobaczył dym zaraz o zmierzchu. W dole, w jednym z kanionów, wzniosła się w niebo wąska biała smuga. Pomyślał wtedy, że bandyci się zatrzymali i rozpalili ognisko przed nocnym postojem. Ale zaraz smuga urosła, pojawiła się druga, a po niej trzecia i Zorro zrozumiał, że ludzie Ortegi podkładają ogień. Zmroziło go to wtedy. Diego był młodszy od Felipe, gdy wielki pożar dotarł pod Los Angeles, ale pamiętał doskonale przerażenie i rozpacz ludzi, upiorną woń spalenizny i czarną, martwą krainę, jaka pozostała po ogniu. Nawet gdyby Ramone mu nie powiedział, że na czele bandy stoi Ortega i że oszalał po wypadkach w _El Niño Viejo_, Zorro podejrzewałby teraz, że herszt _desperados_ ma nie po kolei w głowie, próbując wykurzyć go ogniem. Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że to chodziło o polowanie na niego. Ogień miał go nagonić w wygodne dla bandytów miejsce. Tak, Ortega zawsze miał skłonność do niebezpiecznych posunięć. Wystarczało przypomnieć sobie choćby wypadek w kopalni, kiedy to użył prochu, by zamienić ją w pułapkę. Ale teraz rozpętał coś znacznie większego niż jeden wybuch i znacznie trudniejszego do kontrolowania.

Była już późna noc. Ze swego miejsca na grani Zorro doskonale widział pożar za sobą. Z tej odległości wyglądało to jak ogromna plama o nieregularnych kształtach, podobna do widzianych kiedyś na wybrzeżu morskich stworzeń, morskich gwiazd czy ośmiornic, pełzających po dnie. Tu mackami były kolejne dolinki, które wypełniały się ogniem i te macki wydłużały się w miarę, jak pożar posuwał się coraz dalej i wyżej. Krawędzie były pomarańczowe i czerwone, bliżej środka szkarłat nabierał odcieni wiśni. W górze, kłęby dymu zabarwione na oranżowo zasłaniały gwiazdy.

Było to piękne i straszne widowisko. Początkowo Zorro był bezpieczny. Zdołał wydostać się na skalisty, pozbawiony roślin teren, zanim ogień się rozszerzył, a do tej pory wiatr spychał płomienie w bok od miejsca, gdzie się znajdował. Nadal pomiędzy nim, a drogą do Los Angeles była dolina, a w niej obóz bandytów, ale liczył na to, że wykorzysta wpierw światło księżyca, a potem chwilę przedświtu, by ich wyminąć. Poza tym liczył, że choć część z nich wykazała się zdrowym rozsądkiem i zaczęła uciekać, jak tylko pożar się rozrósł. Nie liczył na to, że postąpił tak i Ortega, ale przynajmniej kilku z jego podwładnych mogło przełożyć własne bezpieczeństwo nad posłuszeństwo przywódcy.

Jednak gdy wzszedł księżyc, Zorro się zaniepokoił. Banda nadal była w dolinie, bo echo przyniosło mu huk kolejnych strzałów. Na domiar złego, z czego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero po dłuższej chwili, wiatr ucichł. Północny wiatr, wiejący nieprzerwanie od kilku dni, a tu i teraz spychający płomienie w ślepe, kończące się skalnymi rumowiskami dolinki, ucichł. Idąc wzdłuż skalnego grzbietu Zorro klął pod nosem. To naprawdę nie był jego szczęśliwy dzień. Wpierw ci jeńcy, których obecność zamieniła rekonesans w potyczkę, ten fałszywy więzień, który podniósł alarm i Ortega, jako przywódca bandy, a teraz ta nagła cisza w powietrzu… Gdyby wiatr powiał jeszcze przez kilka godzin, wpędziłby ogień w skały tak, że pożar sam by wygasł, a tak z każdą chwilą czerwona plama w dole rozszerzała się coraz bardziej, gdy ogień zdobywał nowe miejsca. Zorro musiał się pospieszyć. Może wróci północny wiatr, może nie, ale tak czy inaczej, powinien być już bliżej drogi do pueblo, niż był obecnie.

Grzechot kamieni pod stopami uświadomił mu, nagle i brutalnie, że mimo wszystko powinien stanąć. Księżycowe światło było zwodnicze. Mógł w jego blasku przemierzać ścieżki koło pueblo, mógł przemykać po dachach garnizonu, ale nie powinien wybierać się na skalisty, słabo znany szlak po wzgórzach. Przy obecnym pechu mogło to się skończyć wpadnięciem w jakaś ledwie widoczną dziurę i skręceniem nogi, a nie umiał powiedzieć, co byłoby gorsze: gdyby to była jego noga czy Tornado. Koń zresztą denerwował się. Czuł ogień w pobliżu i tylko wyszkoleniu Zorro zawdzięczał, że ogier nie spróbował zerwać się i uciec.

Gdy niebo pojaśniało, Zorro był już na krawędzi zarośli. Teraz mógł się szybciej poruszać i korzystał z tego, schodząc coraz niżej. Zatrzymały go dopiero odgłosy kłótni gdzieś wśród drzew. Zdecydował, że wyminie bandytów, ale wpierw spojrzał w niebo.

Zakląłby znowu, gdyby tej nocy nie stwierdził, że wykorzystał już chyba wszystkie znane sobie przekleństwa. Wiatr wrócił, ale tym razem wiał z południa i sądząc po rosnących na niebie kłębach dymu, spędzał właśnie cały pożar w dół, do głównej doliny. Stamtąd zaś była prosta droga, jeden gęsto zarośnięty kanion, na równinę, do Los Angeles i otaczających je hacjend, pól uprawnych i pastwisk. Ortega mógł właśnie zemścić się na całej okolicy. Być może to zaplanował, być może nie, ale to teraz dla Zorro nie miało znaczenia. Ważniejsze było to, że musiał się stąd wydostać, jeśli chciał ocalić pueblo.

Była tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musiał zrobić. Ludzie przed nim. Najprostsza droga na zewnątrz prowadziła przez obozowisko. Musiał przejechać i musiał ich ostrzec, by też mieli szanse uciec przed ogniem.

Bicz w lewej dłoni, wodze w prawej. Szpada wciąż przy pasie, nie powinna być mu potrzebna. I naprzód.

Tornado pognał tak jak wiatr, którego imię nosił. Koń chciał uciekać, jak najszybciej. Ściągnięty za wodze stanął dęba w środku obozu, dziko waląc kopytami.

– Wróciłeś, lisku? – krzyknął na ich widok mężczyzna z oszpeconą twarzą.

– Uciekaj, Ortega! Wiatr się zmienił!

– To co? – zaśmiał się Manuel. – Brać go!

– Zorro! – ktoś z boku nagle zawył z przerażeniem i rozpaczą w głosie. Zorro spojrzał w jego stronę i stwierdził, że na tej wyprawie wykorzystał nie tylko swoje zasoby przekleństw, ale chyba i cały swój limit pecha, bowiem pod drzewem, uwiązany do niskiej gałęzi, wpół stał, wpół klęczał Luis Ramone.

Jeden drobny ruch szpady i Ramone runął na twarz. Zorro zatrzymał Tornado pomiędzy nim, a ludźmi Ortegi, dając _alcalde_ chwilę na podniesienie się na nogi. Tuż obok były przywiązane pozostałe konie, gdyby Ramone dopadł któregoś…

– Ruszaj, Ramone! – krzyknął, nie wiedząc czemu _alcalde_ zwleka z ucieczką i na poły spodziewając się, że znów wpakował się w czyjeś plany i zaraz Ramone spróbuje go zaatakować.

– Nie mogę… – usłyszał w odpowiedzi jęk.

Obejrzał się. Ramone pełzł po trawie do pnia, ciągnąc za sobą nienaturalnie wykręconą nogę. Niemal w tej samej chwili najbliższy z bandytów, który spróbował złapać za wodze Tornado, padł na ziemię po solidnym kopniaku. Inni zawahali się, któryś z dalej stojących odwrócił się i ruszył do koni. Ortega zaklął i strzelił uciekinierowi w plecy. Gdy sięgnął po drugi pistolet, Zorro biczem wytrącił mu go z ręki.

– Uciekaj! – powtórzył. Ortega jednak sięgnął po nóż. Drugie uderzenie bicza wytrąciło mu go z ręki, a za chwilę Zorro ciął go biczem w twarz, by na moment oślepić i zaraz potem najechał na niego koniem, aż mężczyzna wywrócił się na ziemię. Droga była wolna.

– Zorro! – wrzasnął Ramone. Jego głos łamał się w błaganiu. – Zorro, zabierz mnie!

Zdołał jakoś się podnieść i teraz wspierał się o pień. Noga zwisała bezwładnie, twarz _alcalde_, pod maską brudu i sińców, wykrzywiała się z przerażenia. Widać było, że jeśli spróbuje zrobić choć krok, runie z powrotem na ziemię.

– Łap! – Zorro wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Ramone chwycił ją i ze skowytem bólu pozwolił się wciągnąć za siodło.

– Trzymaj się! – warknął jeszcze Zorro i pognali ku wylotowi doliny. Za nimi padło jeszcze kilka strzałów, kula świsnęła koło ucha Ramone, ale za chwilę zasłoniły ich krzewy. Tylko czarne kłęby dymu, płynące nad głowami, świadczyły, że wiatr nabiera siły i ścigają ich nie tylko ludzie, ale i ogień.

X X X

Zatrzymali się przy wjeździe do kanionu. Tornado zachrapał ciężko i spuścił łeb, a potem zadrobił w miejscu, wyraźnie denerwując się tym, co było za nimi. Ramone obejrzał się i zaklął paskudnie. Dolina, którą opuścili, znikła już całkowicie pod obłokami czarnego dymu, spod którego prześwitywał pomarańczowo poblask płomieni. Słońce nad ich głowami zabarwiło się szkarłatem, ledwie wyglądając zza czarnych obłoków.

– Wiatr się wzmaga – stwierdził Zorro. – Gna to na Los Angeles, i to coraz szybciej.

Ramone syknął. Rzeczywiście coraz gęstszy dym przepływał nad ich głowami w stronę, w którą jechali. W odległym wylocie kanionu widać było podobne do pofalowanego dywanu pastwiska, sady, drogi i strumienie, a daleko, prawie na horyzoncie, zabudowania pueblo. Do tej pory nagie, skaliste zbocza wzgórz blokowały rozprzestrzenianie się ognia, ale teraz, gdy gnany wiatrem przejdzie przez kanion, pożar pochłonie całą okolicę.

Zorro myślał o tym samym i już znał rozwiązanie, jak powstrzymać pożogę.

– Ktoś musi ostrzec pueblo. Jeśli wysadzą tamę, woda zablokuje wyjście z kanionu.

– Oszalałeś, Zorro? Niby kto ma to zrobić? Jak?

– Pojechać i ostrzec.

– Nie zdążymy przed ogniem.

– Tornado zdąży. Ale tylko z jednym człowiekiem w siodle.

Ramone zamarł. Nie wątpił w słowa Zorro, że Tornado jest w stanie przebyć drogę do pueblo dostatecznie szybko, by jego jeździec ostrzegł mieszkańców Los Angeles, ani w to, że wysadzenie tamy uratuje całą okolicę. Przeraziła go świadomość, że będzie musiał zostać, bo we dwu zbytnio obciążają wierzchowca. Nie zdoła się oddalić, nim przyjdzie tu ogień. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że mógłby spróbować zrzucić Zorro z siodła, zaatakować go w jakiś sposób i odebrać wierzchowca, ale wiedział, że to byłaby próba z góry skazana na niepowodzenie.

Nim jednak zdołał choćby drgnąć, Zorro przerzucił nogę nad łbem wierzchowca, zeskoczył na ziemię i złapał Tornado krótko przy pysku.

– Przesuńcie się na siodło, _alcalde_! – polecił.

Ogłupiały Ramone wykonał polecenie. Koń chrapnął, obejrzał się na jeźdźca i _alcalde_ poczuł, jak potężne mięśnie sprężają się do skoku.

– Spokojnie, Tornado – nakazał Zorro. – Spokojnie. Siedzicie, Ramone?

– Tak.

– Jedźcie i wysadźcie tę tamę. Tylko uważajcie, Tornado za wami nie przepada. Więc go nie zadrażnijcie, bo zrzuci.

– Zorro, ty... – Ramone obejrzał się raz jeszcze na coraz bliższe kłęby dymu. – Zginiesz! – wypalił wreszcie.

– Może tak, może nie. Tornado! – Koń poderwał łeb. – Jedź do pueblo, do Los Angeles. Słyszysz? Los Angeles.

Koń parsknął i trącił łbem pierś swego pana. Zorro szybko zmierzwił mu grzywę na czole.

– Spokojnie, przyjacielu, musisz pojechać. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba... No! – odstąpił o krok. – Jedź!

Jedno klepnięcie w zad i Tornado wyrwał z kopyta wąską ścieżką. Ramone ledwie zdążył złapać się wysokiego przedniego łęku.

CDN.


	17. Chapter 17 Próba ognia

**Rozdział 17. Próba ognia**

Zorro przez chwilę patrzył, jak jego wierzchowiec znika wśród porastających zbocza kanionu krzewów bylicy, a potem ruszył ledwie widoczną ścieżyną nie w głąb kanionu, ale w dół, w stronę ognia. Czarne kłęby już niemal całkowicie przesłoniły słońce, pomiędzy krzewami zaczynały się już snuć siwawe pasma, a co chwila powiew wiatru przynosił uderzenia ciepłego powietrza, zapowiadające nadchodzące się piekło ognia. Pożar zbliżał się równie prędko, co galopujący koń.

W dół i w dół. Żar narastał. Dym zaczynał dusić, gdy od biegu już i tak brakowało mu tchu. Wreszcie Zorro zobaczył pomiędzy krzewami cel swojego biegu – otoczone skałami jezioro utworzone przez spływający z kanionu strumień.

– Stój! – Warknięciu towarzyszył trzask odciąganego kurka.

Zorro zatrzymał się. Zza krzewu wyłonił się kulejący mężczyzna.

– Dokąd to tak zmykasz, lisku? – zapytał Manuel Ortega. – Boisz się osmalić futerko? Niepotrzebnie... Jedno puk! I skończą się twoje zmartwienia...

Zorro powoli ruszył w stronę przeciwnika. Ortega był cały umazany sadzą, gdzieniegdzie tliło się na nim ubranie, oszpeconą twarz wykrzywiały mu na przemian szalony uśmiech i nerwowy tik.

– Bądź grzeczny, lisku... Podnieś ładnie łapki...

– Ogień jest już blisko, Ortega! Uciekaj do wody!

– Ogień? Jaki ogień? – zamruczał Ortega. Jego tik nagle zniknął, mężczyzna przechylił w bok głowę i zmrużył oczy, ale pistolet wciąż pozostawał wymierzony w pierś Zorro. – Ogień nic mi nie zrobi... Rozświetla ciemność... Prowadzi... – mamrotał. – To mój przyjaciel, wiesz? On mnie nie skrzywdzi. Chodź do mnie, lisku... Chodź, zobaczysz, jaki piękny jest ogień... Chcę się przyjrzeć twojej buzi... Czy jest tak szpetna jak moja... Zobaczysz, to nie będzie bolało...

Postąpił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę ku masce Zorro. Ten uchylił się i złapał szaleńca za nadgarstek. Przez chwilę szamotali się na ścieżce, wreszcie Ortega odskoczył. Jego twarz wykrzywił dziki grymas.

– Policzymy się teraz, Zorro!

Wyszarpnął zza pasa nóż. Zorro odskoczył w bok, sięgając po szpadę. Na wąskiej ścieżce, ograniczony z każdej strony gałęziami krzewów, miał z nią większe szanse niż próbując wytrącić ostrze nożownikowi, jakim był Ortega. Jednak na widok broni Manuel Ortega wyszczerzył tylko zęby w niewesołym uśmiechu i skoczył. Zbił ręką sztych i tylko swej szybkości Zorro zawdzięczał, że klinga noża ominęła jego bok. Wywinął się i odepchnął atakującego, ale sam ten kontakt uświadomił mu powagę sytuacji. Szaleństwo wcale nie umniejszyło umiejętności Manuela Ortegi. Poruszał się niczym atakujący wąż, wolał pchnięcia od cięć i celował nie w ramiona, a w tułów, gdzie najłatwiej było zadać śmiertelną ranę.

Kłąb dymu przypłynął nagle z dołu ścieżki. Zorro zakrztusił się i ledwie zdołał uchylić się przed kolejnym wypadem Manuela. Tym razem jednak zdążył chwycić go za przegub ręki. Ortega uderzył drugą ręką na odlew, ale Zorro zablokował cios i sam uderzył, łokciem, celując w szyję przeciwnika. Chwilę później musiał okręcić się wokół osi, by ochronić się przed kopnięciem, które mogło zgruchotać mu kolano. Ortega zachwiał się, gdy jego kolejny cios nie dotarł do celu i Zorro wreszcie wykręcił mu rękę. Nóż upadł na ziemię.

Trzask ognia uświadomił Zorro, że ich małe starcie kosztowało go cenny czas na ucieczkę. Dym zasłonił już ścieżkę, w dole, tam gdzie była woda, migotały płomienie. Ortega skorzystał z minimalnie rozluźnionego chwytu, wyrwał się i odskoczył.

– Po co walczysz, lisku? – zapytał. – Ogień już tu jest. Zabierze nas razem.

Nie było odpowiedzi. Zorro rąbkiem peleryny zasłonił usta i ruszył biegiem w dół zbocza. Za jego plecami Ortega zaczął się śmiać.

– Uciekaj! Uciekaj, lisku! Ogień już cię dogania!

Trzask płomieni narastał, ale wciąż nie był dość głośny, by Zorro, biegnąc pomiędzy krzewami i starając się nie potknąć o ich korzenie, nie słyszał nagłego wrzasku gdzieś w oddali. Potem zabrzmiał jeszcze jeden taki krzyk, ochrypły, przerażony skowyt, aż wreszcie za jego plecami obłąkany śmiech Ortegi załamał się w kaszlu, a potem zmienił w nieprzytomne wycie z bólu.

Zbocze zmieniło się w urwisko. W dole kłębił się dym, ale chwilami przebłyskiwała zza niego tafla wody. Zorro odbił się i skoczył na oślep, mając nadzieję, że dobiegł wystarczająco daleko, by trafić w wodę.

Trafił. Tafla objęła go nagłym chłodem. Wynurzył się i zaraz znów skrył głowę pod wodą. Na powierzchni snuł się dym, z góry sypały snopy iskier, na brzegu ogień z hukiem pożerał krzewy. Powietrze było nieznośnie gorące. Nim znów się wynurzył, wypatrzył na rozświetlonej odbiciami płomieni tafli wody swój kapelusz. Pochwycił go i na rondo naciągnął rąbek peleryny. Teraz, gdy się wystawił głowę nad powierzchnię, miał przed sobą odrobinę przestrzeni wolnej od dymu, ciut chłodniejszej niż reszta otoczenia. Pozostało mu już tylko unosić się na wodzie, starając się oddychać powoli i płytko, czekać, aż pożar popędzi dalej i mieć nadzieję, że wody w stawie będzie dosyć, by nie zawrzała od otaczającego ją żaru. I że wystarczy mu sił, by przetrwać.

X X X

Ludzie zbierali się przed zabudowaniami Los Angeles od wieczora, od chwili, gdy zauważono nad wzgórzami na południe od puebla dym i łunę. Pozornie nie było powodów do niepokoju, nie mówiąc już o panice. Od kilku dni utrzymywał się północny i północno–zachodni wiatr, który spychał pożar dalej od zamieszkałych terenów, a skaliste, nagie szczyty wzgórz stanowiły naturalną granicę powstrzymującą ogień. Jednak, kiedy wiatr osłabł, sierżant Mendoza zebrał żołnierzy, by otoczyć zabudowania pueblo pasem nagiej ziemi. Do pracy szybko przyłączyli się także pozostali mieszkańcy, a nawet kilku okolicznych _caballeros_ sprowadziło swoich pracowników. Szeroki na kilkanaście kroków pas pozbawionej roślinności ziemi miał stworzyć ochronny krąg, za którym, wśród zabudowań, zaczęli się już gromadzić ze swymi zwierzętami i ruchomym majątkiem peoni mieszkający w pobliżu puebla. Nie było szans, by ochronić każde pastwisko, pole czy gospodarstwo, ale przynajmniej ludzie mogli znaleźć schronienie przed ogniem.

Był jeszcze jeden sposób obrony, o którym z sierżantem Mendozą rozmawiał _don_ Alejandro de la Vega. Wzgórza stanowiły naturalną barierę, przez którą ogień mógł przedostać się tylko kilkoma kanionami, gdzie cień i wilgoć pozwalały rozwinąć się roślinności. Do tej pory zielone szlaki i schronienie zwierzyny, teraz mogły stać się korytami, przez które wyleje się pożar. Można było tego uniknąć blokując ich wyloty. Nikt nie myślał tu o czymś takim, jak pas chroniący puebla – karczowanie zarośli trwałoby zbyt długo i zbyt wielu ludzi przy tej pracy musiałoby zbliżyć się do pożaru tak, że w razie jakiejkolwiek pomyłki byliby bez szans na ucieczkę. Nie, _don_ Alejandro wymyślił prostszy sposób. Jezioro stworzone przez zbudowaną prawie trzy lata wcześniej tamę nie tylko gwarantowało zapas wody dla pueblo w czasie suszy, ale wysadzenie zapory spowodowałoby falę powodziową, która zalałaby pastwiska i zatrzymałaby się dopiero na podnóżu wzgórz i w wylotach kanionów. Tych właśnie, którymi mógł nadejść pożar.

Z początku sierżantowi pomysł bardzo się spodobał. Było wręcz coś poetyckiego w przeciwstawieniu żywiołu żywiołowi, ogniowi wody. Szybko jednak Mendoza, z natury ostrożny do granicy lękliwości, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to da się zrealizować i zarówno on, jak i _don_ Alejandro zauważyli w planie pewne wady. Jezioro, choć spore, zawierało tylko ograniczoną ilość wody, którą w dodatku można było wykorzystać tylko raz. Oczywiście, jeden raz też mógł wystarczyć, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że wszystko zostanie wykonane właściwie, to znaczy woda zaleje podnóże wzgórz i kaniony dokładnie wtedy, gdy dotrze tam pożar lub zaraz po tym. Jeśli bowiem wysadzą tamę zbyt wcześnie, wysuszona ziemia szybko pochłonie zalewającą ją wodę i nadchodzący ogień zamiast wodnej zapory napotka wyschłe drzewa i krzewy tkwiące w błocie. Spali je i przeniesie się dalej. Zaś opóźnienie w wysadzeniu oznaczało, że ogień rozejdzie się tak szeroko, iż pozostaną miejsca objęte pożogą, gdzie woda nie sięgnie i skąd pożar będzie się rozprzestrzeniał dalej.

Sprawa zatem sprowadzała się do kogoś, kto pojedzie na południe, za jezioro, by obserwować wzgórza i dać odpowiednio szybko znać wartownikom przy tamie, że ogień zajmuje kaniony i trzeba uwolnić wodę. O to właśnie spierał się Mendoza ze starszym de la Vega i kilkoma młodszymi _caballeros_, którzy zaoferowali się na ochotnika pojechać jako obserwatorzy. Na obronę sierżanta należy powiedzieć, że mniej obawiał się konsekwencji swojej decyzji o wydaniu prochu z zbrojowni i przygotowaniu do wysadzenia tamy, niż tego, co mogło się przydarzyć tym obserwatorom. Wizje tego, co się może z nim samym stać, jeśli ci młodzi ludzie zginą w pożarze czy utopieni, były tak sugestywne, że Mendoza pocił się i rozpaczliwie wykręcał przed podjęciem takiej odpowiedzialności. _Don_ Alejandro był jednak nieubłagany. Mimo oporów wymusił więc na sierżancie wysłanie grupy żołnierzy, która zaminowała tamę i kilku młodych ludzi na szybkich wierzchowcach, którzy mieli obserwować kaniony i powiadomić czuwających przy tamie.

Teraz wiec, gdy słońce zbliżało się już do szczytu nieboskłonu, ludzie zebrali się przed zabudowaniami, z niepokojem obserwując jak na południowym horyzoncie rosły kłęby dymu i, o ile można było się dopatrzyć, zaczynały się przesuwać w stronę pueblo. Sierżant Mendoza kręcił się w kółko, na przemian wypytując _don_ Alejandro, czy jest pewien, że jego plan okaże się skuteczny i zamartwiając się głośno, czy obserwatorzy zdążą w porę się wycofać. _Señorita_ Escalante, która tak jak dziewczęta z jej gospody, krążyła pomiędzy ludźmi z dzbankiem cydru i kubkami, nie wytrzymała w końcu tego lamentowania.

– Uspokójcie się, sierżancie – powiedziała.

– Ależ _señorita_ Victoria...

– Sierżancie, Zorro też pojechał w tamtą stronę, ścigać tych bandytów.

Mendoza nagle się uspokoił.

– Zorro? To dobrze – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – On na pewno zadba, by nikomu nic się nie stało...

_Señorita_ Escalante podała sierżantowi kubek i wyciągnęła z koszyka butelkę z czymś mocniejszym od cydru. Na ten widok zmartwienia Mendozy rozwiały się już całkowicie. Popijając wino, usiadł w cieniu rozwalającej się komórki i wrócił do obserwacji horyzontu.

Victoria poczuła odrobinę zazdrości na widok takiej naiwnej wiary w umiejętności Zorro i że tak łatwo przyszło jej rozwiać obawy sierżanta. Ona się bała. Mendoza mógł wierzyć, że Zorro dokona wszystkiego, nawet zatrzyma pożar, ale ona aż za dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo krucha jest ta legenda. Diego wciąż nie odzyskał pełni sił i oboje wraz z _don_ Alejandro podejrzewali, że to już nigdy mu się nie uda. Ale, nawet będąc całkiem zdrowym, byłby przecież bezradny wobec żywiołu ognia. _Don_ Alejandro pocieszał ją, że zapewne Diego sam by nalegał na zniszczenie tamy, więc mogła więc tylko mieć nadzieję, że dostrzeże w porę niebezpieczeństwo i wycofa się poza zagrożony teren.

Nagły huk przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich. Pióropusz kurzu w oddali oznaczał, że tama została wysadzona i woda zaczęła zalewać dolinę. Sierżant Mendoza na ten widok poderwał się na nogi i ruszył do garnizonu, zwołując żołnierzy, by przygotowali się do wyjazdu na patrol. Nim jednak wyruszyli, wśród ludzi wciąż stojących przed wjazdem do pueblo wszczął się gwar.

Okazało się, że wracali obserwatorzy. Przed zbliżającą się grupą biegł luzem wierzchowiec z pustym siodłem, a sami _caballeros_ podtrzymywali innego jeźdźca.

– Co się stało?– zapytał Mendoza, gdy tylko podjechali wystarczająco blisko. – _Madre de Dios_, toż to Tornado! – jęknął, gdy rozpoznał konia.

Wspaniały Tornado, wierzchowiec Zorro. Pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy Zorro zaczął się pojawiać w Los Angeles, jego mieszkańcy zobaczyli tego konia zmęczonego tak, że piana pokrywała mu grzbiet i boki. Na widok ludzi, Tornado zatrzymał się, zwieszając nisko łeb z wyczerpania, jednak gdy któryś z żołnierzy podbiegł i sięgnął do zakręconych o łęk siodła wodzy, zwierzę prychnęło i cofnęło się gwałtownie. Tornado mógł być wyczerpany, ale nadal nie ufał ludziom.

– Nie dajcie mu się napić, bo się ochwaci – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

– Trzeba go rozsiodłać... – ktoś rzucił dobrą radę, ale zaraz ktoś zastanowił się nad czymś innym.

– Gdzie jest Zorro?

Wszyscy obejrzeli się w stronę nadjeżdżających, jednak żaden z nich nie miał na sobie charakterystycznego czarnego ubrania. Dodatkowy jeździec był brudny, ale widać było, że ubierał się w jasne kolory. Dopiero jednak, gdy _caballeros_ stanęli, można było rozpoznać kogo przywieźli ze sobą.

– _Alcalde_? – zapytał niepewnie sierżant Mendoza.

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles wyglądał chyba najgorzej, jak można było sobie wyobrazić. Poszarpane, pokrwawione ubranie, bez koszuli, zarośnięta, posiniaczona twarz... półprzytomny, ledwie siedział w siodle.

– Do doktora – polecił _don_ Alejandro. – Szybko!

– Ostrożnie – ostrzegł młody Esteban, gdy Mendoza sięgnął do rannego. – Ma złamaną nogę.

– Co mu się stało? – spytał de la Vega.

– Nie wiemy. Nadjechał nagle od strony pożaru. Tornado go zrzucił, gdy tylko się do nas zbliżyli.

– Wtedy złamał nogę?

– Nie, już było z nim tak źle. Powtarzał tylko, że trzeba wysadzić tamę. Rzeczywiście tam to wyglądało znacznie gorzej, _don_ Alejandro, dobrze, że nas posłaliście. Stąd nikt by się nie dopatrzył, że płomienie zajęły już kanion. Uciekliśmy w ostatniej chwili. Przed ogniem i przed wodą.

– Ale skąd Tornado? – drążył dalej Mendoza.

– Nie wiem, sierżancie. – Esteban obejrzał się przez ramię. Z tłumu wysunął się Felipe i właśnie delikatnie oprowadzał zmęczonego konia. – On się pozwala dotykać? – zdziwił się.

– Felipe ma rękę do zwierząt – odpowiedział _don_ Alejandro. – Może to przez jego milczenie.

Gdy ściągali Ramone z konia przed domem lekarza, ból złamanej nogi musiał być tak dotkliwy, że wytrącił _alcalde_ z otępienia.

– Tama! – zawołał z jękiem. – Trzeba wysadzić tamę!

– Spokojnie, _alcalde_ – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro. – Tama została już wysadzona, woda zalewa kaniony. Pożar nie przejdzie.

– _Alcalde_… – wtrącił się sierżant. – Co się wam stało?

Ale Luis Ramone nie odpowiadał. Doktorowi Hernandezowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na rannego, by wyprosić wszystkich za drzwi. Zażądał tylko, by sprowadzono do niego pomocnika, z którym zwykle nastawiał połamane nogi i obiecał, że wyjaśni wszystko, gdy tylko skończy opatrywanie, bowiem postara się uzyskać informacje od rannego.

– Co robimy, _don_ Alejandro? – zapytał Mendoza, gdy już stali na ulicy.

– Pojedźcie na patrol, sierżancie, koniecznie. Musicie nie tylko sprawdzić, czy woda zatrzymała pożar, ale i dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Zorro.

– _Don_ Alejandro, nie myślicie chyba... – odezwał się Esteban.

– Nie, nie myślę. Sądzę, że Zorro chciał ochronić rannego przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale teraz być może będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy. Sierżancie...

– Tak, _don_ Alejandro?

– Przepatrzcie okolice tamy i brzegi jeziora. Ja zbiorę ludzi i przeszukamy granice powodzi. W razie potrzeby damy znać, czy pożar został stłumiony, czy też będą potrzebne większe siły, by go ugasić. A teraz wybaczcie mi panowie. Muszę udzielić Felipe kilku instrukcji.

– Co zamierzacie zrobić z Tornado? – zapytał jeszcze sierżant.

– Myślę, że _señorita_ Escalante znajdzie dla niego miejsce w stajni przy gospodzie, by odpoczął. Potem go wypuścimy. Zapewne sam wróci tam, gdzie jego miejsce, do Zorro.

CDN.


	18. Chapter 18 Wśród popiołów

**Rozdział 18. Wśród popiołów**

Gdy ogień osłabł, było ciemno. Dym zakrył niebo tak, że nie można było powiedzieć, czy jest jeszcze dzień, czy już zapadła noc. W mroku wyciągały się ku górze spalone kikuty drzew, a niesiony wiatrem popiół sypał się niczym śnieg.

Zorro wyczołgał się na brzeg. Oparł głowę na ręce i skulił się na płyciźnie. Do tej pory już parę razy zrobiło mu się słabo, ale jakoś zdołał nie zemdleć, bo wtedy na pewno utopiłby się w tej ciepłej niczym zupa wodzie. Nie wiedział, czy tkwił w jeziorku parę godzin, dzień, noc czy kilka dni. Przez cały ten czas jego świat ograniczył się do ciemności przed oczyma, trzasku ognia i gorącego powietrza, którym coraz trudniej było mu oddychać. Początkowo pływał, potem znalazł miejsce na tyle płytkie, że mógł tam stać po szyję w wodzie, a teraz nie miał już siły, by podnieść się na nogi, zwłaszcza gdy wiedział, że od hacjendy dzieliło go kilkanaście godzin marszu. W dodatku brzeg wciąż połyskiwał w mroku rubinowymi ognikami żaru. Pod warstwą popiołu kryły się niedopalone pnie i gałęzie, w których nadal tlił się ogień. Ziemia tchnęła gorącem, a woda była przyjemnie ciepła. Krańcowo wyczerpanyZorro resztką sił przeczołgał się nieco wyżej, na zmieszany z piachem popiół zalegający na brzegu i zasnął.

Obudził go chłód. Nie wiedział, ile spał, ale sądząc po słońcu, był dopiero wczesny ranek. Niebo nad głową było jasne i błękitne, gdzieniegdzie tylko upstrzone niewielkimi obłoczkami i wolne od dymu. Ubranie wyschło przez noc, gdzieniegdzie tylko czuł jeszcze wilgoć, a lewy bok bolał go paskudnie. Najchętniej zasnąłby znowu, zwinięty w kłębek w słonecznym cieple, jakie zapewne niedługo zajrzy nad jeziorko, ale pragnienie zaczęło już być dojmujące. Gdy usiadł, zawirowało mu w głowie tak, że jęknął. Pomacał się po bolących żebrach. Blizna się nie otworzyła, ale za to niżej trafił ręką na znajomy kształt rękojeści. Jego toledańska szpada jakimś cudem nie zgubiła się podczas skoku i pławienia w wodzie, a wydostając się na brzeg po prostu się na niej położył. Zaśmiałby się z takiego zrządzenia losu, ale w gardle zaschło mu tak, że nie był w stanie się odezwać.

Spróbował stanąć na nogi. Gdy wreszcie przestały mu przed oczyma latać czarne i srebrne iskry, obmacał się starannie. Poza bolącym bokiem i kilkoma sińcami nie znalazł innych ran. Peleryna była poszarpana na brzegach, a kapelusz poznaczony wypaleniami po iskrach. Szpada przetrwała, podobnie jak nóż w bucie, bicz nasiąkł wodą i wymagał starannego suszenia.

Powierzchnię jeziorka pokrywał kożuch popiołu i nie nadawała się do picia, więc Zorro chwiejnie ruszył w kierunku, który powinien prowadzić do Los Angeles. Zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy zatrzymał się i zaczął zastanawiać, w którą właściwie stronę powinien iść. Początkowo, otumaniony pragnieniem i wyczerpaniem, nie mógł zrozumieć swego zagubienia, aż wreszcie zorientował się, że nie potrafi rozpoznać, gdzie się znajduje. Dookoła czerń wypalonych zarośli pokrywała zbocza, aż do miejsc, gdzie wcześniej roślinność ustępowała nagim skałom. Przez to same zarysy wzgórz uległy zmianie i nagle Zorro nie był już pewien, czy niskie, oświetlające tylko szczyty słońce, to oznaka początku czy też końca dnia. Wreszcie wypatrzył najpierw skalne urwisko, z którego skakał do wody, a potem dwa skalne ostańce, zawsze nagie i potężne, które oznaczały wejście do kanionu. Zaczął więc iść w tamtą stronę.

Ścieżka zniknęła, zasypana niedopalonymi resztkami roślin i musiał iść kierując się ogólnym widokiem okolicy. Krzewy, tak samo jak liście, zioła i trawa zmieniły się w pył, a z grubszych gałęzi i konarów drzew pozostały niewielkie czarne ogarki, pokryte białawym nalotem popiołu. Same pnie gdzieniegdzie wznosiły się ku niebu niczym palisada, gdzie indziej leżały przewrócone i potrzaskane, też pokryte tą białą powłoką i wciąż jeszcze tchnęło od nich ciepłem. Powietrze cuchnęło spalenizną. Do zapachu spalonego drzewa dołączyła nagle nowa nuta, mdląca woń zwęglonego mięsa i Zorro skręcił, by się stamtąd oddalić. Był szczęśliwy, że nie potrafił niczego dostrzec wśród popiołów i wolał kierować się swoim węchem, by przez przypadek nie wejść na to, co ogień pozostawił po Manuelu Ortedze czy którymś z jego podwładnych.

Słoneczny blask na szczytach zsuwał się coraz niżej. Zauważył to, stwierdzając, że jego pierwsze wrażenie, iż jest poranek, było właściwe. Oznaczało to także, że nie przespał na pogorzelisku całego dnia, ale też że niebawem będzie cierpiał nie tylko z pragnienia, ale i od skwaru, bo na wypalonej przestrzeni nie będzie gdzie się schować. W miarę jak szedł, zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy zostawienie Luisa Ramone na siodle Tornado było dobrym pomysłem. _Alcalde_ nie należał do osób taktownych czy odważnych, mógł więc zdenerwować wierzchowca tak, że ten go zrzucił, mógł skupić się na obronie samego Los Angeles… W zmęczonym, otumanionym pragnieniem umyśle Zorro rodziły się najczarniejsze scenariusze, jakie mogły wyniknąć z jego osobistej głupoty. Wciąż jednak pamiętał ten upiorny zapach spalonego ciała i wrzask, z jakim umierali ludzie Ortegi.

Wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, gdzie rozstał się z Tornado. Ogień wymiótł stąd całą roślinność, tak więc nic nie przesłaniało mu widoku na dolinę i odległe Los Angeles. Zorro oparł się o zwęglony pień, gdy w głowie zakręciło mu się z nagłej ulgi. W oddali wciąż widać było zielonozłoty dywan pastwisk, sadów i upraw. Brakowało tylko połyskliwej tafli jeziora. Wiec jednak zdecydował dobrze. Ramone zdołał dotrzeć do puebla, wysadzono tamę, a Tornado był bezpieczny. Mógł spokojnie wracać do domu.

X X X

_Don_ Alejandro zatrzymał się przy kolejnym rozlewisku. Powódź, która zalała ten teren po wysadzeniu tamy pod Los Angeles, ustępowała. W miejscach, gdzie wczoraj widział tylko wierzchołki krzewów wystające z mętnej wody, dziś natykał się na odsłonięte zarośla, jedynie ubrudzone błotem. Tylko w zagłębieniach pozostawały kałuże, ale już nie mętne, a zdumiewająco czyste. Sama powódź przyniosła zresztą zaskakujące rezultaty i cała okolica była jak odmieniona. Jadąc po terenie, gdzie przetoczyła się fala, de la Vega widział nie tylko smętne, ubłocone resztki zaskoczonych przez nią zwierząt, ale i ryby w wysychających powoli stawach czy nieoczekiwanie wymyte rozpadliny i wąwozy, którymi odpływała woda. Tam, gdzie jeszcze dwa dni temu był lasek, dziś znajdowało się jeziorko, wąski strumyk zmienił się swój bieg i meandrował teraz wśród kopców piachu i zwalonych pni, a szeroka łąka stała się pustynią pokrytą piaskiem i wysychającym, pylistym błotem. Bliżej Los Angeles zmiany były jeszcze większe. Przez trzy lata jezioro zdołało nie tylko wypełnić dolinki, ale i obrosnąć trzcinowiskami. Pozostała na jego miejscu pusta, mulista przestrzeń budziła lęk.

Jednak zmiany w ukształtowaniu terenu, czy nawet możliwe straty na pastwiskach nie zaprzątały teraz uwagi _don_ Alejandra. Woda spełniła swoje zadanie, zatrzymała nadchodzący pożar, a jakiekolwiek szkody wyrządziła, były one mniejsze, niż mógł przynieść ogień. To nie było teraz istotne, a w każdym razie o wiele mniej istotne niż fakt, że gdzieś wśród wzgórz, na terenie objętym pożarem, dzień wcześniej znajdował się Zorro. De la Vega próbował jeszcze tego samego dnia dostać się w tą okolicę, ale wtedy szeroko rozlana woda uniemożliwiła mu przeprawę, a widoczne zza niej kłęby dymu świadczyły, że ogień wypala się u podnóża wzgórz, tam, gdzie powódź i skały stworzyły nieprzebytą dla niego zaporę. Powrócił więc następnego dnia, jeszcze raz starając się przedostać za wodę i odszukać ślady Diego.

Woda opadała zbyt powoli, jak na jego odczucie. Od chwili, gdy młodzi _caballeros_, wysłani jako warty i obserwatorzy wrócili do puebla wioząc ze sobą półprzytomnego _alcalde_, od chwili, gdy wraz z nimi przybiegł spieniony, zgoniony Tornado, starszy de la Vega nie mógł opędzić się od strachu o los Zorro. Zastanawiał się po wielokroć, co mogło zajść tam na wzgórzach i czemu jego syn, w swej posuniętej do granic głupoty szlachetności, oddał swojego wierzchowca, jedyny sposób, by się wydostać poza pożar, w ręce swego śmiertelnego wroga. W to, co podejrzewał przez chwilę sierżant Mendoza, że Ramone po prostu ukradł ogiera, nie wierzył nawet przez chwilę. Zbyt wiele razy widział, jak dziki i niezależny jest Tornado. _Don_ Alejandro w swym długim życiu wiele rzeczy zrobił, i teraz po latach jedne z nich oceniał jako głupie, a inne jako szalone, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się ratować wroga kosztem swojego życia. Po kim zatem Diego miał tę nierozsądną skłonność do brawury czy ryzykanckich gestów, pasujących bardziej do powieściowego bohatera, niż do kogoś, kto musi się liczyć z ryzykiem własnej i nie tylko własnej śmierci? Po nim? Czy po swej zmarłej matce? Po kimś to odziedziczył, tak samo jak tę umiejętność tworzenia masek, za którymi się skrywał niemal przez cały czas. A może była to kwestia jego wrażliwości? Może to jego własny ojciec, ucząc go, by nigdy nie godził się z niesprawiedliwością, by bardziej patrzył na ludzi niż na to, czym byli, wychował kogoś takiego jak Zorro. Może to wszystko co się stało było właśnie jego, jako ojca, winą…

X X X

Krok. Krok. Krok. Jeszcze jeden krok. Byle nie upaść. Byle iść dalej. Stok jest nagi, kamienisty, ścieżka to zaledwie rysa w skale. Jeśli się upadnie, można zsunąć się w dół, w wodę, w błoto, w popioły...

W miejscu, gdzie ściany kanionu rozchodziły się na boki, stała woda, choć trudno ją było dostrzec pod kożuchem pływającego na powierzchni popiołu. Zorro wdrapał się więc na urwisko, gdzie wąska półka pozwalała przejść po skalnej ścianie poza załom zbocza. Dalej stok stawał się łagodniejszy, choć nadal była to gładka, skalna płaszczyzna. Na poły pełznąc i wspierając się o skały, przesuwał się coraz dalej od kanionu i coraz bliżej do nietkniętego przez ogień i wodę terenu.

W dole, tam gdzie powódź ugasiła pożar, z wody wystawały osmalone kikuty drzew, ale im dalej wędrował, tym mniej ich było. W miejsce nagich, sczerniałych pni pojawiły się drzewa wciąż okryte liśćmi, zrudziałymi tylko i osmalonymi przez żar, a za nimi inne, już całkiem zielone. Tylko poniżej wciąż połyskiwała woda.

Musiał uważać. Wspinaczka po urwisku była niebezpieczna, ale przynajmniej mógł się podpierać rękoma. Dalej było trudniej. Słońce stało już dość wysoko, by wzgórza nie chroniły przed jego blaskiem, zbocze było zbyt mało nachylone, by się o nie oprzeć, a szlak, jeśli jakkolwiek tu był, prowadził przez piargi, na których ślizgały się buty. Łatwo było poślizgnąć się i upaść, zsunąć w dół. Nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, jak głęboka jest tam woda, ani też czy uda mu się z niej wydrapać z powrotem na górę.

Pragnienie dokuczało coraz bardziej, coraz trudniej było iść. Gdzieś przez wszechogarniające zmęczenie zaczynała się przebijać myśl, że mile dzielące wzgórza od hacjendy są już dla niego nie do przebycia. A za nią pojawiła się druga, że nie tylko nie zdoła sam dotrzeć do domu, ale i nie wyjdzie z życiem z tej wyprawy, jeśli nie natrafi na kogoś, kto mu pomoże.

Stukot kopyt w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być tylko łomotem krwi w uszach, urojeniem z wyczerpania czy gorączki. Ale nie, w oddali pojawiły się sylwetki jeźdźców. Miał ochotę się roześmiać z gorzkiego żartu losu. Potrzebował pomocy, i to bardzo, ale liczył na to, że trafi na jakiegoś przyjaciela, a jego pech po raz kolejny dał znać o sobie. Mimo wyczerpania aż stąd widział czerwono–niebieskie mundury lansjerów. Mógł przewidzieć, że na teren powodzi zostaną wysłane patrole, może nawet na rozkaz samego _alcalde_. Zapewne on sam nie opuszczał Los Angeles z powodu rany, ale musiał wydać stosowne rozkazy. Przywiezienie mu pojmanego Zorro z pewnością będzie powodem do radości.

Był prawie pewien, że żołnierze już go widzą. Nie było się gdzie ukryć, stok był nagi, niewielkie skały nie dawały żadnego schronienia. Spróbował wyciągnąć szpadę, ale z jakiegoś powodu palce nie chciały go słuchać, nie mógł zacisnąć dłoni na rękojeści. Był bezbronny, ale też i tak wyczerpany, że właściwie nie czuł strachu. Żołnierze mieli konie, przyjechali z Los Angeles. Myśl, że mogliby zabrać go do pueblo, że być może mają ze sobą wodę, odsuwała wszystko inne na dalszy plan. Aresztowanie, zdemaskowanie… Tu i teraz było już mu obojętne, czy go schwytają i co się z nim stanie.

Stał więc i czekał.

CDN.


	19. Chapter 19 Triumf sierżanta Mendozy

**Rozdział 19. Triumf sierżanta Mendozy**

– _Madre de Dios_! – krzyknął sierżant Mendoza.

Drugi dzień żołnierze z pueblo przeszukiwali teren powodzi. Dzień wcześniej obejrzeli tylko pustkę pozostałą po jeziorze, bo dalej zatrzymała ich szeroko rozlana woda i odległe kłęby dymu, ale dziś Gomez wpadł na pomysł, by spróbować dostać się do kanionów jadąc samym podnóżem wzgórz. Tam woda była najgłębsza, ale też była szansa, że da się przedostać się po skalistych ścieżkach na zboczach, gdzie jeszcze nie sięgnął ogień. Wjechali już dość daleko, gdy jadący na szpicy Gomez, który jako pomysłodawca szlaku poczuwał się do roli przewodnika, wypatrzył przed sobą coś, czy też kogoś. Popędzili konie, na tyle, ile mogli na tym niepewnym, skalnym terenie. Wkrótce się okazało, że tym kimś jest nie kto inny, jak Zorro, i to jego widok wyrwał okrzyk zdumienia z ust sierżanta.

Zorro bowiem wyglądał okropnie. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy zamaskowany jeździec zaczął pojawiać się w Los Angeles, żołnierze zobaczyli go ubranego… Nie, tak właściwie to nadal był ubrany w swoją czerń. Tyle tylko, że lśniący jedwab zszarzał pod warstwą błota i popiołu, peleryna była postrzępiona, a metalowe okucia na kapeluszu zmatowały. Nawet rękojeść szpady przy boku Zorro straciła swój srebrzysty blask. W geście, jakim podniósł na powitanie rękę do kapelusza widać było bezmierne znużenie.

– Z… Zorro? – wyjąkał sierżant.

Zorro spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale zaniósł się tylko suchym, szarpiącym kaszlem, tak silnym, że wsparł się ręką o najbliższy kamień. Mendoza zamarł. Widok Zorro tak brudnego, tak wyczerpanego, łamał serce sierżantowi. To było tak, jakby cała legenda, w którą wierzył, nagle się rozsypała w nicość.

Z oszołomienia wytrącił sierżanta Gomez. Stał na przedzie i teraz skierował lufę muszkietu w głowę Zorro.

– Poddaj się, Zorro – oświadczył.

Zorro w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, wciąż walcząc z kaszlem i Gomez nachylił się w siodle, by sięgnąć jego głowy kolbą.

– Nie! – krzyknął Mendoza.

– Sierżancie?

– Gomez, z konia! Już!

Mendoza też zeskoczył na ziemię. Rzucił wodze drugiemu z szeregowców i podszedł do Zorro.

– Zorro – powiedział prosząco – poddaj się…

Zorro uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby to co usłyszał, było jakimś dowcipem. Potem uniósł obie ręce w górę.

– Pod… Poddaję się – wychrypiał.

Sierżant zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Spodziewał się jakiegoś żartu, może próby walki, dzięki której Zorro zdobyłby jego konia, czy też konia Gomeza i uciekł, a nie takiej bezpośredniej kapitulacji. Ale Zorro nie żartował i Mendoza teraz musiał coś zrobić. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Szeregowy Gomez!

– Tak?

– Pomóżcie jeńcowi wsiąść na waszego konia.

Gomez posłusznie podprowadził wierzchowca i podparł Zorro, gdy ten z trudem wciągnął się na siodło.

– Sierżancie?

– Tak, Gomez?

– Związać jeńca?

Mendoza zawahał się przez moment.

– Nie! – oświadczył wreszcie. – Tylko dajcie mi wodze. Wracamy do puebla.

– A ja, sierżancie? – odważył się spytać Gomez.

– Pojedziecie z kolegą! Zorro?

– Tak?

– Wybaczcie, _señor_, ale… Wasza szpada…

Zorro pokiwał ze znużeniem głową i bez słowa odpiął szpadę od pasa. Nie ponaglany dołożył do niej także swój bicz. Sierżant zamrugał oczyma ze zdumienia, ale przyjął broń.

– Dziękuję, _señor_ Zorro… Chcecie wody? – Mendoza odpiął od siodła manierkę. Zorro niemal wyrwał mu ją z ręki, odkorkował i zaczął łapczywie pić.

– Dziękuję, sierżancie – odezwał się po chwili znacznie czystszym i pewniejszym głosem.

– Proszę. Mam jeszcze suchary, chcecie?

– Jeśli można… – Zorro przechylił lekko głowę w znajomym geście. Mendoza poczuł się lepiej, widząc że jeniec, czy też nie jeniec, odzyskuje trochę dawnego animuszu.

– Sierżancie – odezwał się znów Gomez. – Czy to tak można?

Zanim Mendoza odpowiedział, wtrącił się Zorro.

– Ta woda i suchary ratują mi życie, żołnierzu. Nie jadłem od… och, nie wiem, który dziś mamy dzień.

– Poza tym mamy obowiązek zadbać, by jeniec był w dobrym stanie i zdołał dojechać do Los Angeles, szeregowy Gomez – odezwał się sierżant z naganą w głosie. Słysząc to Gomez umilkł i tylko poprawił się na swoim niewygodnym siedzisku za plecami kolegi.

Zjechali już na teren, gdzie woda tylko przepłynęła, gdy sierżant usłyszał tętent kopyt. Obejrzał się. _Don_ Alejandro de la Vega zjeżdżał z najbliższego pagórka. Musiał wypatrzyć ich, jak nadjeżdżali i musiał widzieć, że wśród nich jest Zorro, bo gdy tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, osadził konia tak silnie, że ten przysiadł na zadzie.

– Sierżancie Mendoza!

– Witam, _don_ Alejandro – sierżant pochylił głowę. – Spotkaliśmy Zorro, zaraz za terenem powodzi i…

– Jestem aresztowany – wtrącił się Zorro.

De la Vega rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby licząc żołnierzy.

– Nic się wam nie stało, Zorro? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nie, _don_ Alejandro – odpowiedział Zorro. – Jestem tylko zmęczony. Ale, ale, czy widzieliście może Tornado?

– Tak… – _don_ Alejandro zawahał się przez chwilę, ale zaraz mówił dalej. – Przybiegł do Los Angeles wraz z _caballeros_, którzy przywieźli _alcalde_. Jest teraz w stajni _señority_ Escalante. Mój chłopak, Felipe, zdołał o niego zadbać.

– Dziękuję, _don_ Alejandro – Zorro pochylił lekko głowę.

Don Alejandro zastanowił się przez moment, jakby chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale nim się odezwał, sierżant poruszył się w siodle.

– Musimy jechać, _don_ Alejandro, chcę być o zmierzchu w pueblo…

Ruszyli. _Don_ Alejandro de la Vega jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył, jak Zorro potulnie jedzie pomiędzy żołnierzami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało, że nie odnalazł w porę i nie ochronił syna. Zaraz jednak ściągnął krócej wodze i dał zmęczonemu wierzchowcowi ostrogę. Musiał być w Los Angeles przed nimi, choćby po to, żeby zadbać, by Tornado oczekiwał na Zorro tam, gdzie zapowiedział, w stajni za gospodą.

X X X

Gdy o zmroku oddział sierżanta Mendozy wjechał pomiędzy zabudowania Los Angeles, widok Zorro pomiędzy żołnierzami wyciągnął na plac chyba wszystkich mieszkańców. Okrzyki zdumienia i przerażenia mieszały się z szeptami pełnymi niepokoju. Ludzie ciągnęli za żołnierzami aż pod bramę garnizonu.

Sierżant rozejrzał się bezradnie. Ostatnie mile przed pueblo cały czas oczekiwał, że Zorro zepnie konia i jednym susem wyrwie się spomiędzy żołnierzy, znikając w zapadającym mroku. Spodziewając się tego trzymał nawet wodze jego wierzchowca nie przywiązane do siodła swojego konia, ale lekko w ręku, by jak najbardziej ułatwić tę ucieczkę. Ale Zorro nie uciekł. Co więcej, im bliżej byli Los Angeles, tym bardziej Zorro chwiał się w siodle. Teraz, przed garnizonem, wydawało się, że zaraz się zsunie z konia.

– Odpro… – głos sierżanta się załamał. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Odprowadzić jeńca do aresztu!

Gomez i Munoz ściągnęli Zorro z konia. Ledwie szedł, powłóczył nogami, właściwie zwisał wsparty na ich ramionach.

Nagły krzyk odwrócił uwagę sierżanta. _Señorita_ Escalante biegła od strony gospody. Mendoza stłumił gwałtowną chęć skrycia się za bramą garnizonu i zatrzaśnięcia jej za sobą.

– Sierżancie! Co to ma znaczyć?

– Złapaliśmy… erm, znaleźliśmy Zorro…

– Widzę! Coście mu zrobili?

– Nic, naprawdę nic – Mendoza wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście, by zatrzymać _señoritę_. Gdyby Munoz i Gomez nie byli już za bramą, z pewnością pozwoliliby jej zabrać Zorro, byleby tylko zostawiła ich w spokoju. – On jest tylko bardzo zmęczony, nic nie jadł, nie pił…

– I wyście go tak ciągnęli tu do pueblo?

– _Señorita_…

– Natychmiast wyznaczycie kogoś, kto przyniesie mu z gospody solidny posiłek, rozumiecie, sierżancie?

– Tak jest, _señorita_! – sierżant Mendoza rozpromienił się nagle, dostrzegając możliwe rozwiązanie problemu Zorro. – Może pójdziecie z nami, _señorita_ Escalante, zobaczyć, gdzie go zamkniemy…

_Señorita_ Victoria ruszyła więc za żołnierzami. Zignorowała okrzyki dobiegające z sypialni _alcalde_, gdzie Luis Ramone domagał się wiadomości, co się dzieje w garnizonie i skąd to wieczorne poruszenie i poszła aż do aresztu, gdzie Munoz i Gomez właśnie kładli jeńca na pryczy w pierwszej celi. Wyrwała koc z ręki sierżanta i troskliwie okryła nim ramiona Zorro. Ten zamruczał coś słabo i poprawił się na posłaniu, jakby nie liczyło się dla niego w tej chwili nic, poza możliwością snu. Gomez zawahał się, a potem wyciągnął rękę do maski. Stojący obok Mendoza chwycił go za nadgarstek tuż przed tym, nim żołnierz dotknął materiału.

– Ani mi się waż! – powiedział.

– Ale sierżancie, dlaczego?

– Bo to Zorro – powiedział Mendoza zaskakująco łagodnym tonem. – Zapomnieliście?

Gomez cofnął się posłusznie. Mendoza odwrócił się i zagarnął wszystkich rękoma, by skierować ten mały tłumek w stronę wyjścia.

– Wyjdźcie stąd, dajcie mu spać!

Obrócił się jeszcze i szarpnął kratą, ale zamiast zamknąć ją z łoskotem, nagle zatrzymał, jakby przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien robić przy śpiącym hałasu, przymknął i tylko dwukrotnie obrócił klucz z trzaskiem w zamku. Potem pęk kluczy wylądował na haku, a sierżant położył pod ścianą szpadę i bicz Zorro.

– Sierżancie… – odezwał się nieśmiało Gomez.

– Tak?

– Jego szpada… _Alcalde_ chciałby pewnie meldunek…

– Potem! Słyszeliście _señoritę_ Escalante. Teraz trzeba przynieść posiłek!

– Ale…

– Żadnych ale, Gomez! Wychodźcie! Już, już! Szeregowy Gomez, staniecie na warcie, by nikt tu nie wchodził!

– Gdzie na warcie?

– Tu, przed drzwiami aresztu!

– Tutaj?

– Oczywiście, że nie tutaj – Mendoza wypchnął Gomeza wraz z pozostałymi za drzwi gabinetu _alcalde_. – Tutaj! Na zewnątrz! I nie przeszkadzajcie _alcalde_. Doktor powiedział, że ma spać.

To, że Luis Ramone w tej chwili raczej nie zaśnie, sierżant zachował dla siebie. _Señorita_ Victoria jakby się nieco uspokoiła.

– W porządku, sierżancie. Może pójdziecie ze mną do gospody, bym mogła przygotować pod waszym nadzorem posiłek…

– A inni? Pozostali także powinni coś zjeść…

– Oczywiście – _señorita_ Escalante obejrzała się jeszcze na samotnego Gomeza, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy reszta oddziału ruszyła w stronę gospody.

X X X

Gdy trzasnęły zewnętrzne drzwi, a sierżant głośno oznajmił, że szeregowy Gomez ma pełnić wartę za nimi, Zorro zsunął się z pryczy.

– _Gracias_, sierżancie – mruknął. Wyszli w samą porę. Nie żartował, mówiąc sierżantowi, że woda i suchar uratowały mu życie. Czuł się już znacznie lepiej niż przed spotkaniem z żołnierzami i zdrzemnął się trochę w siodle przez drogę, ale jeszcze chwila dłużej pod tym kocem, w pozycji leżącej, a Zorro obudziłby się dopiero z talerzem kolacji przed nosem. Co może i byłoby doraźną przyjemnością, ale nie aż taką, by dla niej zrezygnować z ucieczki.

Zestaw wytrychów gdzieś się zawieruszył, pewnie leżał na dnie jeziorka w kanionie, ale klucze wisiały na haku, a gdy Zorro podszedł do drzwi, z przyjemnością odkrył, że nie będzie ich potrzebował. Wyglądało na to, że w całym zamieszaniu, z _señoritą_ Victorią za ramieniem i wciąż zadającym pytania służbistą Gomezem, sierżant zapomniał zamknąć celę. A raczej przekręcił klucz dwukrotnie, gdy drzwi były niedomknięte i zamek nie zaskoczył. Cela stała otworem.

– No dobrze, to teraz… – stwierdził Zorro podnosząc swoją broń. Był pewien, że sierżant, w swej przemyślnej niezdarności, pozostawił ją tu po to, by on mógł po nią sięgnąć zza kraty.

Teraz sprawy się skomplikowały. Mendoza zapewne założył, że Zorro wydostanie się z celi i z aresztu sobie tylko znanymi drogami. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że tą drogą była dla Zorro klapa w dachu, a nawet będąc w pełni formy, może i tamtędy wchodził, ale starał się wychodzić drzwiami. Tym bardziej w tej chwili, zmęczony i obolały, nie był w stanie dostać się na belki stropowe.

Pozostawała więc droga przez drzwi. Mendoza na szczęście przezornie ustawił Gomeza na warcie na zewnątrz, a sypialnia _alcalde_ miała okno wychodzące poza mury garnizonu. Ramone zachłysnął się na jego widok i poderwał na łóżku, ale zanim nabrał powietrza do krzyku, dłoń w niegdyś czarnej rękawicy zatkała mu usta.

– Wiem, że przykre przejścia nie zmienią waszego nastawienia do mnie, _alcalde_ – szepnął Zorro. – Ale zróbcie mi tę przysługę i zdrzemnijcie się jeszcze trochę.

Ramone zemdlał. Zorro związał go, zakneblował i delikatnie podciągnął kołdrę, by lepiej okryć rannego i zakryć więzy. Ruszył do okna. Ostrożne spojrzenie na zewnątrz ujawniło, że w zaułku panuje spokój, a większość ludzi skupiła się w gospodzie, gdzie, jak znał Victorię, sierżant właśnie oczekiwał na najlepszy posiłek w życiu. Albo najgorszy, jeżeli Victoria nie domyśliła się wybiegu i pozwoliła ponieść nerwom. Nieliczni pozostali przechodnie skupili się głównie przy bramie garnizonu i nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na czarną postać, która opuściła okno gabinetu i przemykała zaułkami w stronę gospody.

W stajni nie zastał jednak Tornado, za to tuż przy tylnych drzwiach czuwał Felipe, który najpierw wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, a zaraz potem zrobił przerażoną minę, gdy w słabym świetle nieodległej lampy zobaczył, jak wygląda Zorro.

– Wszystko w porządku, Felipe. Jestem tylko zmęczony…

Chłopak kiwnął głową i wskazał na niewielki wóz, na jakim zwykle przywoził z hacjendy różne drobiazgi. Teraz też był zastawiony rozmaitymi koszykami i workami, a pomiędzy nimi leżała kusząca wiązka siana i koce.

– Miałeś dobry pomysł, Felipe. Nie dojechałbym konno do jaskini.

Felipe uśmiechnął się i gestem ponaglił Zorro, by ten zajął swoje miejsce. Za chwilę wóz powoli wytoczył się z zaułka i ruszył w stronę hacjendy de la Vegów.

X X X

W gospodzie _señority_ Escalante panowało małe pandemonium. O ile mogła ocenić to sama _señorita_, zjawili się tu wszyscy żołnierze stacjonujący w garnizonie. No, prawie wszyscy. Gdy wyglądała przez główne drzwi, wciąż mogła dostrzec samotnie stojącego na warcie szeregowca Gomeza. Jedni przyszli tu po to, by się pokrzepić czymś lepszym od koszarowego wiktu po dniu spędzonym na jeżdżeniu po błocie, inni zaś, by dotrzymać im towarzystwa, a tak właściwie to by wysłuchać opowieści, jakim cudem sierżantowi Mendozie udało się pojmać nieuchwytnego Zorro. Z tego samego powodu do gospody zjawili się także mieszkańcy Los Angeles, a wszyscy obecni pili i dyskutowali. Co niezwykłe, panował raczej nastrój oczekiwania niż przygnębienia, może dlatego, że _alcalde_ leżał w swoim łóżku, unieruchomiony gorączką i potrzaskaną nogą, zaś sierżant nie wspominał nic o dalszych losach więźnia. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles czekali więc, jak Zorro wybrnie z obecnej sytuacji.

Z punktu widzenia _señority_ zamieszanie w sali było jednak mniej uciążliwe niż to, które panowało w kuchni, gdzie sytuację pogarszał sam sierżant. Mendoza bowiem uparł się, by to przy jego nieustannej kontroli zapakowała koszyk z kolacją dla Zorro. Jej rozdrażnienie rosło z każdą chwilą, bo chciała zrobić to jak najszybciej i pobiec do aresztu, by mieć okazję porozmawiać z Zorro i być może wymyślić jakiś plan jego ucieczki, lecz sierżant nieustannie w tym przeszkadzał. Nie tylko upierał się, że skosztuje każdej potrawy, ale i sam proponował, co jeszcze mogłaby dołożyć, tylko po to, by za chwilę zmienić zdanie i bezczelnie wypakowywać z kosza już włożone tam rzeczy. Robił to, zerkając na nią z miną na poły przepraszającą, na poły zaciętą, jakby musiał tak się zachowywać, a jednocześnie bał się tego, co nastąpi, gdy przeciągnie strunę i nerwy _señority_ Escalante nie wytrzymają tej gry.

Dopiero jednak gdy zażądał, by w koszyku nie było noża, bo nie wolno do aresztu wnosić broni, Victorię olśniło. Do tej pory, zmartwiona i zdenerwowana sytuacją, w jakiej znalazł się Zorro, nie zwracała większej uwagi na sens poczynań sierżanta, poza tym, że jej przeszkadzały. Teraz jednak, kiedy sama widziała, że pozostawił przy śpiącym w celi Zorro jego szpadę w takim miejscu, że bez kłopotu można było jej dosięgnąć z celi, zastanowiła się przez moment. Nagle uprzytomniła sobie też, że Mendoza wychodził z aresztu jako ostatni, a choć słyszała szczęk klucza w zamku, to drzwi celi lekko się odchylały. A zresztą… przecież zamknięte drzwi nigdy nie stanowiły dla Zorro przeszkody. Sierżant musiał mieć swój cel w tym, że tak bardzo zwlekał z zaniesieniem więźniowi kolacji.

– Proszę wybaczyć, sierżancie... – powiedziała powoli. – Muszę na chwilę wyjść.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście – Mendoza z roztargnieniem pokiwał głową, zajęty ogryzaniem kurzego udka.

_Señorita_ Escalante prawie biegiem wpadła do stajni, ale już w drzwiach wiedziała, że się spóźniła. Po wozie, który stał w zaułku i po czuwającym w kącie Felipe nie zostało nawet śladu.

Wracała do kuchni znacznie wolniej. Na jej widok sierżant Mendoza znieruchomiał z wpół ogryzionym udkiem w ręku.

– Wszystko w porządku, sierżancie – powiedziała. – Może jeszcze zjecie talerz zupy?

– Ależ oczywiście! – ucieszył się. – Potem pójdziemy? Zostawiłem Gomeza na warcie i jeszcze będę musiał sprawdzić, czy _alcalde_ czegoś nie potrzebuje...

Kiedy szli przez plac, sierżant nieoczekiwanie zaczął się denerwować.

– _Señorita_ Escalante... – odezwał się nagle. – Czy jesteście pewni?...

– Jestem pewna – odpowiedziała. Po chwili dorzuciła ciszej. – Tornado zniknął ze stajni.

Uśmiechnęła się widząc, jak sierżant zaczyna iść w stronę aresztu znacznie szybszym i pewniejszym krokiem, ale ona sama poczuła ukłucie niepokoju, gdy weszli do gabinetu _alcalde_. Zajrzała jeszcze szybko do sypialni przez uchylone drzwi, ale Ramone spał lub udawał, że śpi, zakryty kołdrą wyżej czubka głowy.

Sierżant otworzył drzwi aresztu. Zajrzała mu przez ramię i oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, starannie unikając patrzenia na siebie. Cela była pusta, a o tym, że wcześniej ktoś był w niej zamknięty, świadczył tylko porzucony na podłodze koc.

– Uciekł... – szepnął sierżant z ulgą.

– Uciekł – przytaknęła.

Oboje popatrzyli odruchowo na klapę w dachu, ledwie widoczną przez stropowe belki. Była zamknięta. Nawet jeśli Zorro wydostał się tamtędy, nie pozostawił po sobie śladów.

– Będę musiał podnieść alarm – oświadczył Mendoza. Victoria przytaknęła z roztargnieniem i jeszcze raz zajrzała do sypialni _alcalde_, bo zaniepokoiło ją coś w tym, jak leżał ranny.

– Sierżancie, pozwólcie tu na moment...

Odsunęła kołdrę i oboje z Mendozą spróbowali nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok wściekłej miny związanego, zakneblowanego Luisa Ramone. A przynajmniej ona próbowała, bo sierżant nagle sprawiał wrażenie przestraszonego i pełnego poczucia winy. Bądź co bądź było to trochę uzasadnione. Mógł przewidzieć, że zmęczony Zorro, mając do wyboru drogę przez dach czy okno, wybierze okno. I nie będzie się cackał z kimś, kto mógł mu w tej ucieczce przeszkodzić.

_Señorita_ Victoria wymknęła się, zostawiając kosz z kolacją na stole, gdy uwolniony z więzów i knebla _alcalde_ zaczął rugać sierżanta. Mogła dla Mendozy zrobić jeszcze to jedno, że po powrocie do gospody wezwała żołnierzy do powrotu do garnizonu. Przezornie odczekała jednak, aż ostatni z nich opuści salę, nim oznajmiła reszcie zgromadzonych, jaki był powód tego wezwania. Wolała nie ryzykować i jak najdłużej odwlec moment, kiedy wyruszy pogoń. Jak się jednak okazało, ryzyka nie było. Sierżant wpierw pokornie wysłuchał bury, ale zaraz potem napoił swego przełożonego herbatą z dodatkiem laudanum, jaką pozostawił dla rannego doktor Hernandez. Dopiero gdy Ramone zasnął, Mendoza przekazał informacje pozostałym żołnierzom i na koniec wysłał na patrol kaprala Rojasa z dwójką ludzi, przy czym dla każdego, kto widział, jak żołnierze opuszczają pueblo było jasne, że nie mają oni zamiaru ani się spieszyć, ani jeździć zbyt daleko.

Tym niemniej jednak pojechali i wrócili, a po powrocie skierowali się do gospody, by tam poszukać sierżanta i zdać mu raport z bezowocnych poszukiwań, któremu pilnie przysłuchiwali się wszyscy zgromadzeni. Tak więc było już późno w nocy, gdy _señorita_ Escalante została sama w gospodzie. Większość jej gości bowiem uznała za stosowne usiąść jeszcze na dłuższą chwilę przy stole i przy kubkach wina omówić sensacyjne wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Choć więc bardzo tego chciała, jako właścicielka gospody, nie mogła jej opuścić, póki nie zamknęła drzwi za ostatnim z _caballeros_. Dopiero wtedy przemknęła do stajni, osiodłała swoją kasztankę i ruszyła w drogę do hacjendy de la Vegów, myśląc przy tym, że przez swój związek z Zorro stała się w pewnym stopniu podobna do niego – nie obawiała się już jeżdżenia po nocy.

_Don_ Alejandro wyszedł jej na spotkanie.

– Co z nim? – zapytała.

– W porządku, a przynajmniej tak się wydaje. Nie dolega mu nic poważniejszego od ogólnego wyczerpania. Śpi teraz.

– Powiedział, gdzie był? Co się z nim działo?

– Niewiele. Był zbyt zmęczony.

– Pójdę do niego...

– Śpi...

– Wiem. Ale muszę przy nim być.

Starszy de la Vega więcej nie oponował, więc Victoria oddała mu wodze kasztanki i pobiegła do sypialni. Diego spał, wtulony w poduszkę. Nieogolony, na policzku bez trudu wypatrzyła niedomytą smugę sadzy. Przesunęła dłonią po jego włosach. Nieprzyjemnie się lepiły, zapewne od potu.

– Śpi jak kamień, Victorio… – odezwał się za jej plecami _don_ Alejandro. – Nie sądzę, by obudził się przed jutrzejszym południem.

– Wiem… Chciałam tylko… Ja…

– Wiem, wiem – starszy mężczyzna delikatnie objął ją ramieniem. – Bałaś się i martwiłaś o niego. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać tu na noc, jeśli to cię uspokoi.

– Antonia zajmie się gospodą – odpowiedziała Victoria. – Ale.. och, _Dios_! Zapomniałam! Co powiemy, gdyby nas pytano, gdzie był Diego?

– Myślę, że tak jak ja sprawdzał, jakie szkody wyrządziła powódź…

– To dobra myśl… – Victoria rozejrzała się po pokoju. Fotel spod okna wydawał się być wystarczająco wygodny. Przyciągnęła go bliżej łóżka, a _don_ Alejandro podał jej koc.

Usiadła wygodnie, okryła się i wzięła w dłonie rękę Diego. Nie zareagował na jej dotyk, ale w tej chwili nie potrzebowała tego. Wystarczało, że był tutaj, że spał i że wydawał się być cały i zdrowy. Cały lęk, jaki czuła od jego wyjazdu, odpłynął. Zasnęła.

Obudził ją krzyk. Cichy, zdławiony, pełen przerażenia. Poderwała się z fotela, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, kto krzyczał. Diego spał nadal, ale najwidoczniej śniło mu się coś złego, bo kręcił się niespokojnie i rzucał.

– Diego… Diego! – zawołała cicho, przytrzymując go za ramiona. – Diego!

Obudził się nagle. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią oszołomiony, jakby nie wiedząc gdzie jest i kogo widzi, ale zaraz odetchnął.

– Vi…

– Jesteś w domu.

– Wiem… To był koszmar… – westchnął.

Poprawił się na posłaniu i przytulił jej dłoń do policzka. Westchnął jeszcze raz, głęboko i zasnął znowu. Victoria siedziała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę przechylona do przodu, aż poczuła, jak zaczynają jej sztywnieć mięśnie w niewygodnej pozycji. Nie chciała jednak zabierać dłoni z uchwytu Diego, więc przesiadła się na brzeg łóżka.

_Don_ Alejandro zajrzał do pokoju syna wczesnym rankiem. Victoria leżała na brzegu łóżka, okutana swoim kocem i przytrzymywana przed upadkiem na podłogę przez ramię wtulonego w nią Diego. De la Vega pokręcił głową. Widział już raz tych dwoje śpiących w podobny sposób, po tym, jak cudem ocaleli ze starej kopalni. To, że Diego znów tak szukał opieki Victorii, powiedziało jego ojcu o tym, co przeżył, więcej niż chciałby wiedzieć.

Deski podłogi zaskrzypiały, gdy postąpił krok do przodu. Victoria musiała spać bardzo czujnie, bo natychmiast podniosła głowę i zaczerwieniła się.

– Och… _don_ Alejandro… – wyjąkała.

– Spokojnie…

– Źle spał w nocy, śniły mu się jakieś koszmary – tłumaczyła się Victoria. _Don_ Alejandro przytrzymał koc, gdy wstawała.

– Domyśliłem się… Maria przygotowała dla ciebie pokój. Pewnie będziesz chciała się trochę odświeżyć, zanim Diego wstanie.

– Pojadę na chwilę do gospody, zobaczyć co się dzieje i wrócę zaraz po południu.

CDN.


	20. Chapter 20 Po burzy

**Rozdział 20. Po burzy**

Powrót z gospody przeciągnął się trochę, bo _señorita_, zaraz po przyjeździe, natknęła się na werandzie na bardzo nieszczęśliwego Mendozę, który od razu zaczął się przed nią użalać na humory _alcalde_. Najwyraźniej Ramone nie trafiły do przekonania wyjaśnienia sierżanta, że niczego nie zaniedbał po schwytaniu Zorro i tylko swoim umiejętnościom banita zawdzięczał wydostanie się z celi i ucieczkę. Może kiedy indziej Victoria by zareagowała inaczej, ale tego dnia wpierw poczęstowała Mendozę talerzem polewki, co okazało się doskonałym lekarstwem na jego smutki, przynajmniej doraźnie, a potem sama pomaszerowała do gabinetu _alcalde_, by tam wyjaśnić, że była świadkiem, jak sierżant zamykał celę i że może przysiąc, że niczego nie zaniedbał. Oczywiście, Ramone jej nie uwierzył, w końcu wiedział, że była ona osobą żywotnie zainteresowaną tym, by Zorro zdołał uciec. Od słowa do słowa doszło więc do kłótni, która skończyła się wizytą doktora Hernandeza i kolejną porcją herbaty z laudanum dla _alcalde_, by przez swoją nerwową naturę nie pogorszył stanu zdrowia bardziej niż obecnie.

Doktor nie ukrywał przed _señoritą_ Escalante, że marnie widzi szanse na pełne wyzdrowienie _alcalde_. Obrażenia po pobiciu, chłoście czy upadku z Tornado rokowały dobrze, ale Ortega swoim uderzeniem nie tyle złamał Ramone nogę, co strzaskał samo kolano. Pozrywane wiązadła, przemieszczone odłamki kości – Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles już nigdy nie będzie mógł chodzić bez pomocy kuli czy laski. Miał i tak dużo szczęścia, że dotarł do lekarza wystarczająco wcześnie, nim się w ranę wdała martwica i doktor nie musiał mu odjąć nogi. Niewiadomą pozostawało jedynie to, czy pozostanie ona bezwładna, niczym ciężar doczepiony do uda, czy też poskładane ułamki kości zrosną się na tyle, by _alcalde_ mógł na tej nodze stanąć, choć już nigdy nie zegnie jej w kolanie.

Rozmowa z doktorem zajęła Victorii tyle czasu, że gdy wróciła do gospody, dostawcy już tam na nią czekali. Zajęta nimi nawet się nie obejrzała, gdy kościelny dzwon wybił południe. Zaczęła się wtedy spieszyć, ale trzeba było jeszcze omówić z _señorą_ Antonią potrawy przewidziane na wieczorne posiłki, sprawdzić czy wyciągnięto z piwniczki wystarczającą ilość wina, potem jeszcze pojawił się znów sierżant, tym razem po to, by podziękować jej za próbę załagodzenia sytuacji z _alcalde_, jeśli tak interwencję Victorii można było nazwać, dość że gdy wreszcie ruszała do hacjendy de la Vegów, sądziła, że jest bardziej niż spóźniona.

Okazało się jednak, że przyjechała w porę. Jak ją poinformował _don_ Alejandro, Diego już wstał, zdołał się doprowadzić do jako takiego wyglądu, a teraz zaszył się w jaskini, zapewne sprawdzając, w jakim stanie jest Tornado i zajmując się ekwipunkiem Zorro. Dodatkowo jaskinia była idealnym miejscem, by porozmawiać tam z Zorro o tym, co się wydarzyło bez obawy, że ktoś postronny usłyszy więcej, niż powinien.

Rzeczywiście, oboje ze starszym de la Vegą zastali Diego przy czyszczeniu kopyt Tornado. Oglądał starannie każdą pęcinę, szukając na nich zadrapań czy skaleczeń, jakie mogły powstać po szaleńczym galopie ze wzgórz do Los Angeles.

– Diego?

– Wszystko w porządku – Diego wyprostował się. – Martwiłem się, czy po tej jeździe nie dostał ochwatu, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Cieszę się, że przyjechałaś, Victorio.

– Diego? – Victoria przechyliła głowę, jakby oceniając młodego de la Vegę. Szukała oznak zmęczenia, bólu, jakiś uszkodzeń, które maskowałby przed nimi i nie podobało się jej to, co zobaczyła. Był zmęczony, mocno obolały, ale, co najgorsze, znów założył maskę niefrasobliwego Diego. A ona chciała porozmawiać z Zorro. Podobne odczucia musiał mieć i _don_ Alejandro i to on zaczął rozmowę.

– Co się stało, Zorro? To miała być tylko zwiadowcza wyprawa, a ty wracasz z niej jako więzień. Wiesz co czułem, jak cię zobaczyłem pomiędzy żołnierzami?

Victoria zobaczyła, jak Diego nagle się kuli, otrząsa, a potem spina ramiona. Spokojna, uśmiechnięta mina znikła z jego twarzy jak za dotknięciem magii. Teraz przed nimi stał Zorro, nadal zmęczony, obolały i bardzo nieszczęśliwy z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło.

– Domyślam się…

– Jakim cudem pozwoliłeś się aresztować!

– Nie pozwoliłem… Ja się im poddałem…

– Zorro! Diego…

– Zaskoczyli mnie na zboczu, na otwartym terenie – Zorro wyjaśnił ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Jeden pieszy przeciw sześciu konnym? Nie miałbym szans, ojcze, gdybym spróbował walczyć. Poza tym… Wtedy już wiedziałem, że nie dojdę do hacjendy. Z głodu, pragnienia, zmęczenia…

– Szukałem cię! – zaprotestował _don_ Alejandro.

– Wiem… – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Zorro. – Ale to Mendoza miał szczęście, choć uwierz mi, ojcze, że nie był tym zachwycony. A ja nie byłem już w stanie podnieść szpady. Gdy go zobaczyłem, mogłem tylko zaryzykować, że mi jakoś pomoże. Owszem, aresztował mnie. Owszem, oddałem mu szpadę. Ale nie próbował nawet nalegać, bym zdjął maskę. Dostałem też od niego wody i suchara, a tego potrzebowałem najbardziej.

– Ale gdy przyjechałeś do pueblo – wtrąciła się Victoria – musieli cię nieść.

– To była gra. Sierżant bardzo liczył, że ucieknę im gdzieś po drodze, naprawdę, zrobił wszystko, by mi to umożliwić. Brak więzów, wodze trzymane tak, bym mógł się wyrwać w każdej chwili…

– Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Na nieznanym koniu? Gdy ledwie siedziałem w siodle? Spadłbym w połowie drogi do hacjendy! Wolałem wydać się słabszym, niż w istocie byłem, zwłaszcza gdy mnie uprzedziłeś, że w stajni gospody czeka Tornado. Nie wiem tylko komu dziękować, że zamiast niego był tam Felipe z wozem.

– Felipe – uśmiechnął się _don_ Alejandro. – Gdy mu powiedziałem, jak słabo wyglądasz, stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, gdy to on ciebie przywiezie niż byś miał się ścigać z żołnierzami.

– Miał rację, choć podejrzewam, że pościgu nie było. Nie po tym, jak nasz zacny sierżant nie zamknął drzwi do celi. Choć mógł nie stawiać warty, bo wychodziłem przez pokój Ramone…

– A właśnie, Ramone! – przypomniał sobie _don_ Alejandro. – Skąd on się tam wziął? Kto go tak pobił? I najważniejsze: skąd się wziął ten pożar?

Victoria zobaczyła, że uśmiech znika z twarzy Zorro.

– Manuel Ortega – prawie wypluł te dwa słowa.

– Co?! – Victoria niemal krzyknęła. Pamiętała tego człowieka i to doskonale. Napadł na Los Angeles, a potem uwięził ją w opuszczonej kopalni. Przez jeden straszny moment myślała wtedy, że straciła Zorro.

– Ortega przeżył pożar w _El Niño Viejo_ – westchnął Zorro. – Wrócił tu i spróbował się znów na nas zemścić, wypróbowaną metodą zebrania większej bandy na pustkowiach.

– Ale tej bandy już nie ma? – upewnił się _don_ Alejandro.

– Myślę, że nie ma. Mam tylko nadzieję, że większość z nich miała dość rozumu, by zacząć uciekać, gdy pożar się zaczął rozprzestrzeniać.

– Zorro… – siedzący przy stole _don_ Alejandro nachylił się w stronę syna. – Opowiedz może wszystko od początku.

Zatem Zorro opowiedział. O poszukiwaniu, pułapce, ucieczce, podpaleniu kanionów przez Ortegę… Gdy powiedział, jak zdecydował się odesłać Ramone do Los Angeles w siodle Tornado, _don_ Alejandro nie wytrzymał.

– To było szaleństwo!

– Nie – Zorro zaprzeczył spokojnie. Wstał, sięgnął po szczotkę i zaczął wycierać grzbiet Tornado, spokojnymi równymi pociągnięciami. Koń prychnął i skubnął go za rękaw.

– Szaleństwo. Dlaczego w ogóle...

– Dlaczego w ogóle pozwoliłem właśnie Ramone pojechać na Tornado, czy dlaczego w ogóle tam zostałem? – sprecyzował pytanie.

_Don_ Alejandro westchnął tylko, Victoria prychnęła jak kotka. Diego miał denerwujący zwyczaj, że gdy rozmowa stawała się zbyt gwałtowna, domagał się precyzyjnych pytań, na które starał się udzielać tak samo dokładnych odpowiedzi. Jak się okazywało, Zorro postępował podobnie.

– Jedno i drugie, Zorro – powiedział w końcu de la Vega. – Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, mając wybór, zdecydowałeś się ratować właśnie Luisa Ramone. I to godząc się na to, że sam możesz zginąć.

– Bo jesteśmy starymi wrogami? Po pierwsze... – Zorro zawahał się przez moment, a potem kontynuował. – W średniowieczu była tradycja czegoś, co nazywano sądem bożym. Zdawano się na wynik pojedynku, osąd wody czy ognia...

– To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką od ciebie słyszałem – zdenerwował się _don_ Alejandro. – Próba ognia? Dla kogo? Dla ciebie? Jeśli tak, to z jakiego powodu?

– Nie dla mnie. Dla Ramone. Czy będzie w stanie tu dotrzeć. Czy będzie miał dość rozumu, by utrzymać się w siodle Tornado. Okazało się, że miał.

– Jak to: utrzymać w siodle?

– Wiesz, co Tornado sądzi o obcych jeźdźcach. Jeden nieostrożny ruch, jedno ponaglenie i Ramone zostałby gdzieś po drodze. Na terenie pożaru, czy zalanym przez wodę. Po drugie... – Zorro pogładził po pysku wierzchowca i odwrócił się w stronę bliskich. – Chciałem ratować Tornado. A także pueblo i okolice, ale przede wszystkim chodziło mi o Tornado.

_Don_ Alejandro i Victoria spojrzeli na siebie ze zdumieniem. Zorro musiał zauważyć ich miny, bo spokojnie wyjaśniał dalej.

– Nie ukryłbym go tam, gdzie sam znalazłem schronienie. Nie tym razem. To mądry koń, ale nie wygrałby ze swoim strachem. Nawet gdyby mi się nie wyrwał i nie pobiegł w ogień, utonąłby w jeziorku.

– Jeziorku?

– Tak. Widzicie, nie było aż takiego ryzyka. Wiedziałem, że w dole znajdę staw, w którym będę mógł przeczekać pożar. Ale ja mogłem użyć mokrego płaszcza, by mnie nie poparzyło samo powietrze. Tornado by tego nie przetrzymał.

– Więc nie było innego sposobu...

– Nie. Byłem pewien, że tutaj będzie ktoś, stawiałem na ciebie, ojcze, kto się domyśli, że można wysadzić tamę i zalać dolinę, by zatrzymać ogień. Nie mogłem, bałem się zgadywać, czy domyślisz się tego wystarczająco szybko, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziałem, czy tu już dotarła zmiana wiatru, czy się zorientowaliście w niebezpieczeństwie. Tornado był w stanie dobiec tutaj wystarczająco szybko, ale musiał biec z jednym tylko jeźdźcem, a Ramone jest lżejszy ode mnie. To był wyścig z wiatrem i ogniem.

– I dlatego zdecydowałeś się pozwolić mu odjechać...

– Tak... – Zorro skończył porządkować ogłowie wierzchowca. Odłożył je na hak i podszedł do stołu. _Don_ Alejandro i Victoria nadal go obserwowali. – Rozumiem, że was nie przekonałem? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie! – wypaliła Victoria. – W żadnym wypadku! Wybacz, Diego, Zorro – mówiła już spokojniej – ale nadal tego nie rozumiem. To przecież Luis Ramone, _alcalde_. Przyczyna wszystkich naszych kłopotów. Rozumiem, że dajesz mu nauczkę, że spuszczasz lanie, że czasem zarzekasz się, że któregoś dnia go zabijesz... Zrozumiałabym nawet, gdybyś go w końcu zabił! Ale że go ratujesz oddając mu swojego konia, i to właśnie Tornado, i jedyną szansę na wydostanie się poza pożar... – pokręciła głową. – Tego nie potrafię zrozumieć.

Zorro spuścił głowę. Przez chwilę obracał w dłoniach jakąś część od stojącej na stole maszynerii, potem podniósł i przesunął w palcach swoją maskę. Wreszcie westchnął i odwrócił się.

– Widzisz, Vi... Był jeszcze jeden powód – odezwał w końcu. – Chyba dla mnie najważniejszy. Widzieliście, że Ramone ma strzaskaną nogę?

– Tak. Doktor Hernandez twierdzi, że już nigdy nie będzie chodzić normalnie i że będzie cudem, jeśli nie straci tej nogi.

– Nie mogłem go zostawić. Nie potrafiłem... Uwierzcie mi! – Zorro zacisnął dłoń na czarnym jedwabiu maski. – Pamiętam wszystko, co Ramone zrobił, ale nie mogłem go tam zostawić. Nie w tamtym obozowisku, związanego, ze złamaną nogą i kiedy zbliżał się ogień. Cała reszta... To były już tylko skutki.

– Gdyby został?... – zapytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Spłonąłby żywcem. Ortega i kilku jego ludzi tak zginęło. Słyszałem ich.

– _Madre de Dios_ – jęknęła Victoria. _Don_ Alejandro pobladł.

– Diego…

– Słyszałem – Zorro opuścił głowę. – Ja biegłem do bezpiecznego schronienia, a oni ginęli w ogniu… Krzyczeli…

Victoria bez słowa objęła Zorro i przyciągnęła do siebie. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach.

– Nie mogłeś ich ocalić – powiedziała, gdy w końcu się lekko odsunął. – Nikt nie mógł… Nie wiń się za to…

_Don_ Alejandro także podszedł i oparł dłoń na ramieniu syna.

– Próbowałeś ich uratować?

– Tak! Ostrzegałem! A Ramone…

– Był kaleką już wtedy, prawda?

– Tak!

– Powiedz mi, Zorro… – _don_ Alejandro starannie dobierał słowa – Czy ty… Wstydzisz się tego? Że go ratowałeś?

– Nie! – Zorro gwałtownie poderwał głowę, a po chwili dorzucił. – Tak…

– Przecież… Nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś tego nie zrobił. Wiesz… Byłem zły na ciebie, że oddałeś mu Tornado, a nie powinienem. Jednak tego cię uczyłem. To szlachetna rzecz, pomóc rannemu wrogowi…

– Tak! – prychnął Zorro – A gdybym zginął, byłbym szlachetnym głupcem, zostawiając was z _alcalde_. Bo nie spodziewam się wdzięczności z jego strony i nie łudzę się, że to, co się stało, odmieniło jego charakter.

– Jeśli Ramone się zmieni… – powiedziała z namysłem Victoria – to chyba tylko na gorsze.

X X X

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles miał dość. Nienawidził z całego serca. Głupawego niedorajdy sierżanta Mendozy, który może i wysłuchiwał poleceń, ale nie potrafił ich właściwie wykonać i który właśnie zaprzepaścił szanse na pojmanie Zorro. Żołnierzy ćwiczących za oknem, którzy, jak słyszał, nie przykładali się do musztry. Doktora Hernandeza, za to, co ten mu powiedział o kalectwie i za jego pełen dumy optymizm, że trzeba się cieszyć tym co jest, bo mogło być gorzej. Manuela Ortegi, za to, co ten szaleniec i bandyta mu zrobił. Wszystkich mieszkańców tej zapadłej dziury na krańcu świata, noszącej dumne miano puebla Los Angeles, gdzie jakiś niezrozumiały kaprys losu uczynił go _alcalde_ i każdego z nich z osobna. Nie pomijał w swej nienawiści także tych, którzy zdecydowali, że ma się znaleźć na tym stanowisku, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem gubernatora, który przez lata nie dostrzegł jego zalet i nie przeniósł go w lepsze miejsce.

Wieczorami, w ciszy gabinetu, czasem przyznawał się, że nienawidzi także samego siebie. Za to, że nie potrafił wydostać się stąd, z tego puebla, zanim został okaleczony. Za samo kalectwo. Nienawidził swej własnej nogi, która wedle słów lekarza już na zawsze będzie sztywna, tak, jakby była to odrębna osoba, która właśnie uczyniła wszystko, by go zawieść. Do furii na samego siebie doprowadzała go myśl, że plan, jaki ułożył, spalił się na panewce, a to, co miało być niemal idealną pułapką, obróciło się przeciwko niemu samemu. Że dał się wyprowadzić w pole komuś, czyje pragnienie zemsty było jeszcze większe od jego. I niewiele łagodził to fakt, że Ortega zginął straszną śmiercią, bo jego zemsta obróciła się także przeciwko niemu.

Ale nad tym wszystkim górowała nienawiść do Zorro. Tego roześmianego przebierańca, który od lat mieszał w jego planach. Który od czasu do czasu wtrącał się i pomagał mu, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że Luis Ramone jest do niczego, także jako _alcalde_. Który nie potrafił ani zabić Ortegi, ani samemu zginąć. Który uratował mu życie.

Gdy doktor odebrał mu laudanum, Ramone sięgnął po butelkę. Kolejne szklaneczki whisky koiły i ból nogi, i złość, a nie otępiały tak, jak lekarstwo. Odsuwały wszystko w niepamięć. Jednak myśl o Zorro pozostawała, drażniła, nie pozwalała się uspokoić. Luis Ramone stwierdził, że może tym razem uda mu się zaplanować wszystko tak, by dopaść swego wroga.

Musiał tylko być cierpliwy…

CDN.


	21. Chapter 21 Bolesne przebudzenie

**Rozdział 21. Bolesne przebudzenie**

Słoneczne światło załamywało się w fasetkach stojącej na stole kryształowej szklanki i tęczowe odblaski pojawiły się na suficie i ścianach gabinetu. Zieleń, czerwień i błękit, a gdzieniegdzie pojawiała się także żółć, bo na szkle zaschło kilka kropel bursztynowego płynu. Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, zapatrzył się na nie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Ból głowy pozostały po wczorajszym dniu powodował, że ciężko było mu zebrać myśli i uświadomić sobie choćby tak prosty fakt, jaka właśnie jest godzina. Gdy zdołał dojść do faktu, że już się obudził, w chwili szczerości przyznał, że właściwie nie pamięta, jaki też jest i dzień tygodnia. Liczył tylko nieśmiało, że nie będzie to niedziela, a przynajmniej, że przespał już południe i obowiązkowe dzwony. A może to one go obudziły? Nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Tak samo odsunął od siebie problem ustalenia pory dnia. To nie miało znaczenia, w tej zapadłej dziurze, jaką było Los Angeles, czas dzielił się na dzień i noc... A może na zimę i lato? Nie potrafił sprecyzować. To było nieistotne. Ważniejsze było co innego – łupiący ból głowy i dręczące pragnienie, które napełniło jego usta piaskiem.

Wstał z trudem zza biurka i ruszył na poszukiwania czegoś do wypicia. Sytuację ratowałaby jakaś butelka, ale ta stojąca na biurku była już całkowicie opróżniona, podobnie jak te znajdujące się pod biurkiem. I pod ścianą. I jeszcze w pokoju. Niewielkie, mętne lusterko nad toaletką przez chwilę odbijało słabo rozwichrzone, zlepione potem włosy, nieogoloną twarz i przekrwione, podkrążone oczy, gdy zaglądał do stojącego tam dzbanka. Niestety, dzban był pusty. Ramone szukał, z każdą chwilą czując, że jest mniej otępiały i zesztywniały, ale też coraz bardziej spragniony, zaś jego poszukiwania jednak wciąż pozostawały bezowocne. W siedzibie _alcalde_ nie było niczego do picia, nieważne, z alkoholem, czy bez. Wreszcie musiał się poddać i przyznać, że niczego nie znajdzie. Już wcześniej zrezygnował jednak z wołania sierżanta Mendozy, bo przez szum i mdłości przebijało się przekonanie, że hałas, jaki to wywoła będzie gorszy niż konieczność poszukania czegoś do picia, więc teraz musiał sam wyjść ze swej kwatery.

Zmięta koszula miała poszarzałe mankiety, a surdut był nie tylko pognieciony, ale i poplamiony. Winem i czymś innym, czego Ramone nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, ale nie przejmując się tym, ruszył do gospody.

Już pierwszy krok za drzwi przekonał go, że będzie to ciężka przeprawa. Słońce wydawało się wypalać ziemię jadowitym blaskiem, zwielokrotnionym przez biel piasku, od którego oczy łzawiły i ślepły. Przez plac, dzielący garnizon od gospody _señority_ Escalante, przejeżdżał właśnie niewielki wózek, przeraźliwie piszczący nienasmarowanymi osiami, a każda rozmowa toczona gdzieś w pobliżu odbijała się dodatkowym echem w głowie. Jednak po drodze była fontanna, do której Ramone dopadł, odpychając stojące z dzbanami kobiety i wreszcie znalazł odrobinę ochłody. Zajęty gaszeniem pragnienia zignorował pełne oburzenia prychnięcia i szeptane komentarze.

Gdy wreszcie wstał, czuł się już na tyle lepiej, że mógł się rozejrzeć dookoła, jakby prowokując, by ktoś wykazał się nieroztropnością i brakiem szacunku. Gdy nikogo takiego nie znalazł, pokuśtykał dalej.

W gospodzie nie zastał _señority_ Escalante. Za to _señora_ Antonia śpiewała w kuchni jakąś smętną balladę, która urwała się, gdy tylko Marisa wpadła tam zza baru z wiadomością, że pojawił się _alcalde_.

– Pić! – burknął Ramone, siadając ciężko za najbliższym ze stołów.

Marisa bez słowa postawiła przed nim dzbanek i kubek. Zaczął sobie nalewać, ale dłonie tak mu drżały, że dookoła naczynia szybko urosła kałuża. Zaniepokoił go jej kolor, a raczej jego brak.

– To woda?

– Woda – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

– Chcę wino!

– Nie ma.

– Jak to nie ma? Skończyło się?

– Dla was nie ma – wyjaśniła Marisa. – Polecenie _señority_ Escalante.

Ramone zgrzytnął zębami. Miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale myśl o tym, by się spotkać z _señoritą_ budziła w nim taki sam entuzjazm, co widok wody w kubku. Może nawet mniejszy, bo wodę mógł, mimo wszystko, wypić, a póki dręczył go ból głowy, wolałby uniknąć dyskusji, która, z oczywistych przyczyn, byłaby długa i głośna. Nim jednak do końca rozważył tę kwestię, dziewczyna postawiła przed nim talerz żółtawej mazi.

– Co to?

– _Polenta_.

– Czy...?

– Tak, też z polecenia _señority_ Escalante.

Tego było za dużo! Ramone poderwał się i... zaraz usiadł, bo ból głowy zaatakował oślepiającymi rozbłyskami. Przytrzymał się za skronie, pojękując, co dało tylko taki efekt, że Marisa postawiła koło jego talerza drugi kubek.

– Wypijcie – poradziła.

Zawartość kubka była przeraźliwie gorzka, ale Ramone już nie protestował. Wypił, spłukał gorzki smak kilkoma łykami wody, potem zjadł to, co mu podano. Dopiero gdy napar z wierzbowej kory zadziałał na tyle, by zmniejszyć ból głowy, zwrócił uwagę na to, że w gospodzie, jak na południową porę, było zaskakująco mało ludzi.

– Gdzie są wszyscy? – spytał.

– Przy jeziorze – odparła Marisa.

– Jeziorze? – zdziwił się. Ostatnim, co pamiętał i co dotyczyło jeziora, było to, że wysadzono tamę, by powstrzymać pożar. Sam Ramone przypłacił tamte wydarzenia niesprawną nogą i wspomnienia tego, co się wtedy stało, nadal wprawiały go w furię. Tym bardziej zaskoczyły go słowa Marisy. – Jak to, przy jeziorze? Jeziora przecież już nie ma.

– Dziś jest zamknięcie nowej tamy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna. – Wszyscy pojechali patrzeć, jak się będzie napełniał wąwóz.

Pozornie oczywiste wyjaśnienie wprawiło Luisa Ramone w jeszcze większe zmieszanie. Jak to, nowej tamy? To znaczy, że odbudowano ją? A zaraz potem przyszła zaskakująco trzeźwa myśl: chwileczkę, skąd wzięto środki na odbudowę? I jak to się stało bez wiedzy _alcalde_, który przecież był za to odpowiedzialny!

– Kto zapłacił za budowę? – warknął.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spłoszona.

– A tego to ja już nie wiem – oświadczyła, podkreślając swe słowa strzepnięciem ścierki o kant stołu. – Porozmawiajcie lepiej z _señoritą_. Albo z _don_ Diego.

No tak, _don_ Diego. Młody _don_ Diego de la Vega był pomysłodawcą budowy poprzedniej tamy i z pewnością nadzorował budowę nowej. Pewnie też miał już ułatwione zadanie z przekonaniem ludzi, by pomogli w tym zadaniu, bowiem przez lata tama i jezioro nie tylko stały się częścią krajobrazu Los Angeles, ale i ostatnio miały swój udział w ocaleniu puebla przed pożogą. Nic więc dziwnego, że chciano je odzyskać. Ale, tak czy inaczej, pozostawała kwestia sfinansowania budowy. _Alcalde_ nagle zaczął się spieszyć.

Tak jak podejrzewał, skrzynia zawierająca kasę miejską była podejrzanie pustawa. W oprawnej w skórę księdze finansowej widniały wprawdzie kwoty wpływających podatków, zapisane wielkimi, starannymi kulfonami, charakterystycznymi dla sierżanta Mendozy, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka, zwłaszcza tak doświadczonego w szacowaniu pieniędzy, jak u _alcalde_, widać było, że nie ma tych pieniędzy w kufrze.

Wyjaśnienie tego znalazł kilka stron dalej, gdzie sierżant Mendoza zapisał starannie i kwotę, i cel, na jaki została przeznaczona – materiały budowlane i wynagrodzenie robotników. Nie to jednak zaskoczyło _alcalde_. Wpisu o wydatku spodziewał się od chwili, gdy Marisa powiedziała mu o tamie. Jednak pod zapisaną kwotą widniała aprobująca parafka, niewątpliwie będąca jego podpisem. Chwiejnym, niezbyt wyraźnym, ale z całą pewnością jego podpisem. On, Luis Ramone, zgodził się na pobranie pieniędzy z kasy miejskiej.

CDN.


	22. Chapter 22 Nowy początek

**Rozdział 22. Nowy początek**

Uderzenie kafara wstrząsnęło ziemią. Raz, potem drugi. Wreszcie potężny dębowy bal wsunął się w wycięte prowadnice i zaklinował się tam, blokując odpływ wody. Przez kilkanaście chwil panowała pełna napięcia cisza, aż wreszcie… struga wody pociekła ze znajdującego się wyżej wycięcia. Początkowo żółtawa i mętna, szybko oczyściła się i nabrała przejrzystości.

Ludzie zebrani na brzegu zaczęli wiwatować. Kilku peonów porzuciło liny, jakimi jeszcze chwilę wcześniej naprowadzali słup na miejsce i zaczęło tańczyć. Ktoś przyjechał przygotowany na taką okoliczność, bo zaraz rozległy się dźwięki gitary. Z koszyków wypakowywano wino i jedzenie, pojawiły się kubki i talerze. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles świętowali odbudowanie tamy.

Diego de la Vega i Victoria Escalante siedzieli wysoko nad tamą, w miejscu, gdzie mogli widzieć nie tylko ludzi tańczących przy tamie, ale i szybko wypełniający się wodą wąwóz, a za nim pustą i szarą dolinę. Oboje wiedzieli, że za kilka, może kilkanaście dni ta poszarzała ziemia zniknie, wypełni się wodą i stanie znów srebrzyście lśniącym jeziorem.

Milczeli. Z dołu, z oddali dobiegały dźwięki muzyki i śmiechy.

– Wiesz? Nie myślałam, że będzie mi brakowało tej wody, póki nie zobaczyłam, jaka pustka po niej pozostała... – powiedziała wreszcie Victoria.

– Spełniła swoje zadanie. Jednak dobrze, że zdecydowaliśmy się znów postawić tamę. Jezioro okazało się przydatne.

– Ale tak naprawdę, to nie o tym myślałam, Diego.

– A o czym?

– O tym, co się wydarzyło od czasu postawienia pierwszej tamy. Co się zmieniło.

Diego drgnął i pochylił się lekko, by móc widzieć lepiej twarz Victorii.

– To prawda, że wiele się zmieniło, ale... czemu o tym wspominasz?

– Pomyślałam, że to okazja dobra jak każda inna, by cię o coś poprosić.

– Tak?

– Potrzebuję jednego z twoich garniturów, by krawcowa mogła wziąć z niego miarę.

– Krawcowa? Miarę? – Diego, zaskoczony tą prośbą, przez chwilę usiłował zrozumieć, co właściwie usłyszał. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

– Tak – uśmiechnęła się Victoria i zaraz pisnęła głośno, bo Diego poderwał się i wziął ją na ręce.

– Vi! Och, Vi!

– Puszczaj, wariacie! Oszalałeś?! Zaraz spadniemy tam na dół!

– Nie spadniemy! – Diego nie przestawał się kręcić. – Och, Vi, dziękuję! Dziękuję!

– Spokojnie! Uspokój się, narwańcze, i postaw mnie! – protestowała.

– Jak chcesz! – Diego postawił ją na ziemi tylko po to, by spróbować ukraść pocałunek. Oddała mu go z zapałem, ale oboje potknęli się i siedli z rozmachem w trawie.

– Mało brakowało – zaśmiała się Victoria. – Jeszcze krok, a byśmy się sturlali wprost na ich głowy. – Wskazała na rozbawionych ludzi w dole. Muzyka i śmiechy były na tyle donośne, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na parę wysoko na zboczu.

– Nic by się nie stało – zbagatelizował Diego. – Co najwyżej dowiedzieliby się, że mamy powód do świętowania.

– A jak byśmy wpadli do wody? – przekomarzała się.

– Też by się nic nie stało. Przecież umiesz pływać!

– A to skąd wiesz? – zainteresowała się. Nigdy nie mówiła Diego, że potrafi pływać. Więcej, właściwie nigdy nie było okazji, by mógł ją zobaczyć w wodzie, chyba że... Nagłe odwrócenie wzroku przez Diego i lekkie drgniecie kącików ust podpowiedziało jej odpowiedź. – Śledziłeś mnie! – wybuchła.

– Nie! – zaprotestował. – To znaczy tak... Ale...

– Tak?

– No cóż... Kiedyś pojechaliśmy razem... – Diego czerwienił się i jąkał, coraz bardziej zakłopotany. – Pamiętasz może... To małe jeziorko w górach... A potem... Jak jechałaś czasem za pueblo...

– Podpatrywałeś mnie!

– No cóż... Tak... To było dla twojego bezpieczeństwa! Martwiłem się, czy ci nic nie grozi i wolałem być gdzieś w okolicy – usprawiedliwił się szybko Diego.

Przez chwilę mierzyła go groźnym wzrokiem, ale nie wytrzymała zbyt długo na widok jego na poły przestraszonej, na poły przepraszającej miny i zaczęła się śmiać.

– Och, Diego, Diego... Jak by mi kiedyś ktoś powiedział, że _don_ Diego de la Vega będzie się krył po bezdrożach, by mnie chronić i będzie mnie przy tym podglądał, to bym nie uwierzyła... Nikt by w to chyba nie uwierzył!

– I bardzo dobrze – odparł Diego, nieoczekiwanie poważniejąc. – O to chodziło. By nikt w to nie uwierzył.

Ona również spoważniała, przypominając sobie, z czym wiąże się pozorna nieudolność Diego, ale zaraz znów się uśmiechnęła. Dzień był piękny, grała muzyka i przez kilka pięknych chwil oboje mogli nie myśleć ani o problemach w przeszłości, ani o kłopotach w przyszłości.

X X X

Diego pierwszy zauważył _alcalde_ stojącego na werandzie gospody. Lekko ścisnął dłoń Victorii, by zwrócić na niego i jej uwagę.

– O, wytrzeźwiał? – mruknęła.

– Wygląda na to, że tak. I chyba się zorientował, co się dzieje. Ale nie krzyczmy na niego za bardzo, dobrze? – mrugnął do niej. Odmrugnęła.

Rzeczywiście Luis Ramone był trzeźwy. Ubrał się też w czysty surdut i zadał sobie osobiście wysiłek doprowadzenia zarostu do porządku. Wysiłek, bowiem niewielkie plamki na skórze i nierówne bokobrody wskazywały, że ręka trzęsła mu się dość mocno i sam zabieg golenia musiał być bolesny.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać z wami, de la Vega – oświadczył zamiast powitania. – Z _señoritą_ Escalante także.

– A to na jaki temat? – zainteresowała się Victoria.

– Na temat poleceń, jakie wydaliście swojemu personelowi.

– Nie mamy tu o czym rozmawiać, _alcalde_ – oświadczyła. – Zrobiłam to, o co poprosił mnie doktor Hernandez.

– Jak to?!

– Doktor Hernandez… – Diego zeskoczył z konia i podszedł bliżej do Ramone. – Doktor stwierdził, że dla waszego dobra powinniście bardziej o siebie zadbać.

Ramone zawahał się przez moment. Ostatnią rzeczą, w jaką mógł uwierzyć, była troska mieszkańców pueblo o jego osobę. Ale chwilę później przypomniało mu się, że kiedyś to właśnie _don_ Diego wstawił się za nim, by ochronić go od domu dla obłąkanych. Może i teraz też chciał mu dopomóc.

– W porządku – burknął. – Porozmawiajmy, de la Vega, w moim gabinecie.

Odwrócił się i odszedł do swej kwatery, wspierając się ciężko na lasce. Diego popatrzył na Victorię, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nim. _Señorita_ Escalante obejrzała się na werandę. Marisa uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, więc Victoria także ruszyła za Diego, machając przy tym na wjeżdżającego właśnie na plac _don_ Escobedo.

Gdy Ramone stanął wreszcie przy swoim biurku, bez zaskoczenia spostrzegł, że wraz z młodym de la Vega i _señoritą_ Escalante w gabinecie zebrało się znacznie więcej osób. Był _don_ Escobedo, _don_ Alfredo z dwoma synami, _don_ Oliveira i kilku pomniejszych _caballeros_, wszyscy żywo zainteresowani, co ma im do powiedzenia. A, zdaniem _alcalde_, nie było to nic przyjemnego.

– Panowie – zaczął surowym tonem. _Señorita_ Escalante fuknęła pod nosem, ale nic nie powiedziała głośno. Ramone zignorował jej złość. – Chcę wiedzieć, kto popełnił fałszerstwo.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Fałszerstwo? – spytał wreszcie _don_ Esteban. – Co macie na myśli?

– To mam na myśli – _alcalde_ otworzył księgę i wskazał zapis. – Oto jest zapis, że zostały pobrane pieniądze na budowę, niewątpliwie tamy, którą, jak usłyszałem, dziś ukończono. Zapisał to niewątpliwie sierżant Mendoza, ale obok widnieje mój podpis.

– A zatem jakie macie do tego zastrzeżenia?

– Takie – warknął Ramone – że ja tego nie podpisywałem! To oczywiste fałszerstwo, by ukryć defraudację majątku pueblo.

– Podpisaliście, _alcalde_ – odparł łagodnie _don_ Esteban. – Tak jak jesteśmy tu zgromadzeni, a także ci, którzy dziś nie zjawili się w pueblo, wszyscy możemy zaświadczyć, że podpisaliście.

– Jeśli tak – wycedził _alcalde_ – to czemu tego nie pamiętam?

– Ponieważ byliście potem nieco… – wtrącił się _don_ Diego de la Vega – niedysponowani.

Diego wypowiedział te słowa swoim zwykłym, łagodnym tonem, ale Ramone łypnął na niego wściekle, ponieważ młody de la Vega właśnie wygłosił bezczelne kłamstwo, a on musiał być mu za to łgarstwo wdzięczny. Prawda bowiem była taka, że od prawie kwartału, od czasu wypadku, a dokładniej od kiedy doktor Hernandez zdecydował się odebrać _alcalde_ flakon z laudanum, Ramone trzeźwiał jedynie na tyle, by wziąć w ręce kolejny dzbanek wina czy flaszkę czegoś mocniejszego. A minione dni zlewały się w jego umyśle w jeden ciąg, bez poczucia czasu czy zaistniałych wydarzeń, z którego pamiętał tylko ogólne uczucie żalu, odrazy i niechęci do świata.

Ramone raz jeszcze popatrzył na feralny zapis i w tym momencie spadła na niego, jak grom z jasnego nieba, świadomość, ile czasu upłynęło od jego ostatniej wizyty w Monterey. W tych dniach powinien był tam być i składać gubernatorowi sezonowy raport. Zajęty właśnie odkrytymi brakami w kasie miejskiej nie myślał o tym… Gorączkowo przewertował karty. Kwartalne wyliczenia do raportu były na swoim miejscu, zaraz po zapisach wypłaconego żołdu. Problem podpisu i wydanych pieniędzy na budowę nagle przestał być aż tak istotny.

– Kto przygotowywał raport? – zapytał _alcalde_, starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał możliwie równo i spokojnie. – Kto go wysyłał do gubernatora?

– Mój ojciec udał się do Monterey – wyjaśnił młody de la Vega.

– Co?

– Byliście chorzy – _don_ Diego uniósł brwi w niewinnym zdumieniu. – Nie można było od was wymagać, byście podróżowali. Ojciec zdecydował, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, gdy on osobiście złoży raport gubernatorowi i wyjaśni waszą nieobecność.

– Wyjaśni… osobiście… – powtórzył Ramone słabym głosem. Jeśli coś było katastrofą gorszą niż utrata pieniędzy, to był to _don_ Alejandro de la Vega, osobiście składający gubernatorowi raport o stanie pueblo Los Angeles i jego _alcalde_. Był pewien, że _caballero_ nie pominie najdrobniejszego szczegółu ze spraw, które mogą postawić jego, Luisa Ramone, w złym świetle.

– Tak, osobiście – uśmiechnął się Diego pocieszająco.

Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza. Wreszcie _alcalde_ powoli odłożył księgę. Raport raportem, _don_ Alejandro już kilkakrotnie starał się o usunięcie go ze stanowiska, ale zawsze bezskutecznie, więc być może i tym razem jego działania będą bezowocne, a on, Ramone, ma tu do wyjaśnienia sprawę swego podpisu, którym zaaprobował, a może nie, wydatek z miejskiej kasy.

– Dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłem się na tę budowę? – westchnął, w zamyśle retorycznie. Pamiętał aż za dobrze, że poprzednim razem potrzeba było aż interwencji Zorro, by go nakłonić do wypłacenia należności.

– Ponieważ ta tama ma nosić wasze imię – odpowiedział łagodnie _don_ Diego.

– Co?! – Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Luisowi Ramone zabrakło słów. Mieli nazwać tamę jego imieniem? Tę tamę? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – Mendoza! – wrzasnął.

– _Si, alcalde_? – sierżant musiał czekać gdzieś w pobliżu, bo otworzył prawie natychmiast drzwi.

– Wiecie coś o tych pieniądzach na budowę tamy?

– _Si, alcalde_! Kazaliście mi zapisać to w księdze. I się kłóciliście z _don_ Alejandro, czy tama ma się nazywać Tamą Luisa Ramone, czy Tamą Alcalde Luisa Ramone. I jeszcze wzięliście pieniądze z waszej skrzyni…

Ramone zasłonił ręką oczy. Ból głowy, do tej pory nieco przygaszony po wierzbowej herbatce, zaczynał znów narastać pod wpływem dźwięku głosu sierżanta. To, co właśnie odkrył, także miało w tym swój udział. Oczywiście, że się zgodził. Był pijany, to fakt, ale z całą pewnością się zgodził i zrobił to z radością, a w dodatku dołożył do tej inwestycji swoje własne pieniądze. Wystarczyło tylko, że usłyszał, jak mają nazywać tę przeklętą tamę. Nie wiedział jedynie, kto to zaproponował, ale mógł być pewien, że maczał w tym palce młody de la Vega. Tylko on mógł wymóc na mieszkańcach Los Angeles odbudowę tamy. I tylko on był na tyle sprytny, by podejść jego, Luisa Ramone, propozycją uhonorowania przez nadanie tamie jego imienia. Musiał wiedzieć, że to go przekona…

Zamknął księgę. Mógł, oczywiście że mógł, oskarżyć kogoś z obecnych, może właśnie de la Vegę, o fałszerstwo czy defraudację. Albo nawet o wyłudzenie podpisu. Być może nie musiałby przeprowadzać śledztwa… Jednak zaraz te myśli prysnęły. Już raz, kiedy nie chciał płacić, skończył ze szpadą Zorro na gardle. Teraz też aresztowanie przyciągnęłoby tego przeklętego banitę, a sama myśl o zamieszaniu, jakie by to wywołało, powodowała u _alcalde_ mdłości. Nie, lepiej będzie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i zadowolić się tym, że mieszkańcy Los Angeles zdecydowali się upamiętnić jego imię. Tama imienia Luisa Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles. To brzmiało wręcz przyjemnie.

– Dobrze – westchnął. – Rozumiem, że w świetle tych okoliczności zgodziłem się, by tama nosiła moje imię. Dziękuję zatem za okazany mi szacunek i uznanie, i pragnę zauważyć, że razem zdziałamy wiele dla dobrobytu Los Angeles.

To była ładna mowa, zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto wciąż cierpiał po przepiciu, i Ramone był z niej zadowolony, zwłaszcza że obecni w gabinecie też przyjęli ją z należytym szacunkiem.

X X X

Ludzie wracający znad tamy przenieśli radosne świętowanie do pueblo. Wyciągnięto stoły, z piwnicy _señority_ Escalante wytoczono beczkę wina, na werandzie gospody ulokowało się kilku muzyków, którzy z zapałem przygrywali do tańca i zaimprowizowana _fiesta_ rozwijała się w najlepsze.

_Alcalde_, po kolejnym kubku wierzbowego naparu, czuł się dostatecznie dobrze, by pozwolić sobie na skosztowanie kilku potraw. Poczęstował się też kubkiem wina. Co prawda _señorita_ posłała mu niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie, gdy zobaczyła, jak je nalewa, ale zignorował to. Nie miał zamiaru wypić tyle, ile wczoraj, o nie. Właśnie złożył sobie solenną obietnicę zachowania może nie całkowitej trzeźwości, ale przynajmniej jasnego umysłu, by nie powtórzyła się sytuacja, że nie pamięta, co podpisuje. Nawet nie tyle było mu żal utraconych pieniędzy, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to go zabolało, ale tego, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak go proszono o wyrażenie zgody i argumentowano, że tama będzie nosić jego imię. Teraz mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać te dyskusje, namawiania, proszenia… Wszystko to go ominęło. A zatem koniec, kropka! Luis Ramone nie będzie pił. I tylko świadomie zignorował, że już kilkakrotnie obiecywał sobie taką wstrzemięźliwość.

Mimo poprawy samopoczucia muzyka i gwar zabawy wciąż były dla niego za głośne. Usiadł więc w gospodzie, gdzie przynajmniej ściany choć trochę chroniły go przed zgiełkiem i zaczął przeglądać zapiski sierżanta dotyczące podatków. Było to trochę dziwne zajęcie, jak na _fiestę_, ale chciał się jak najszybciej zorientować, co przeoczył.

Zabierał się już do sumowania wpisów przed raportem, gdy poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego. Obejrzał się. Znał tę kobietę. W średnim wieku, więcej niż nieco zaokrąglona, z wciąż zaciętymi gniewnie ustami i drobnymi zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu od ciągłego ich mrużenia z dezaprobatą... _Señora_ Chiara, dama do towarzystwa i opiekunka _donny_ Dolores Escobedo.

– _Buenos dias_ – powiedział.

– _Buenos dias_ – odpowiedziała.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała milcząc i tylko ruch jej wachlarza zdradzał narastającą irytację.

– Powiedzcie mi, jak wy to wytrzymujecie – odezwała się w końcu.

– Wybaczcie, _señora_, ale wytrzymuję co?

– Ten barbarzyński kraj i jego obyczaje.

– Barbarzyński? – Ramone przechylił głowę z zainteresowaniem. Do tej pory nie miał okazji zamienić z _señorą_ Chiarą więcej niż kilka słów powitania i zaciekawiła go jej ocena pueblo.

– Nie inaczej, barbarzyński. Dodam także, że bezprawny i okrutny.

– A co was skłania do takiej oceny?

– Cóż… – _Señora_ przez kilka chwil postukiwała złożonym wachlarzem w dłoń, jakby licząc w myśli kolejne argumenty. – Nie będę tu wspominać o prymitywizmie zabudowań czy o braku choćby elementarnych wygód, do których są przyzwyczajone osoby żyjące wśród cywilizacji. To zapewne dostrzegacie sami.

– Owszem, z tym muszę się z wami zgodzić – stwierdził Ramone. – Ja także boleśnie odczuwam niedobory pewnych udogodnień, jakimi cieszą się mieszkańcy większych miast czy nawet Hiszpanii. Jednak muszę, z obowiązku, zauważyć, że Los Angeles cieszy się walorami, jakich nie mają inne puebla w Kalifornii.

– Zauważyłam już, _señor_ _alcalde_, że jesteście niezwykle obowiązkowi – Wachlarz w dłoni Chiary skierował się ku księdze podatkowej, wskazując, co miała na myśli. – Niewielu z ludzi, jakich znałam, nawet na królewskim dworze, poświęcałoby czas _fiesty_ na zapoznanie się z podatkowymi zawiłościami.

– To moje zadanie jako _alcalde_ – pochylił głowę Ramone. – Przyjąłem je, wraz z wieloma innymi, jako część mojej nominacji i muszę dołożyć starań, by się z niego należycie wywiązać.

Luis uznał, że zabrzmiało to wystarczająco zgrabnie. Skoro ta Chiara bywała na królewskim dworze, być może znajomość z nią dopomoże mu w wydostaniu się z tego po stokroć przeklętego pueblo.

– Jak powiedziałam, jesteście niezwykle obowiązkowi.

– A zatem? Cóż innego skłania was do nazywania Kalifornii krainą barbarzyńców?

– Oczywiście jej mieszkańcy – Chiara strzepnęła wachlarzem o dłoń. – W Hiszpanii byłoby nie do pomyślenia, żeby _caballeros_, czy ich rodziny, znajdowali się wśród tańczących na ulicy wieśniaków. Tam peoni znają swoje miejsce i nie narzucają się szlachetnie urodzonym ze swą obecnością. Nie będę też wspominać tu o tym, że hiszpańscy _caballeros_ znacznie bardziej dbają o swoją reputację i nie plamią się niestosownymi związkami. – Tu _señora_ uderzyła wachlarzem o stół tak mocno, że zabrzmiało to jak wystrzał.

Ramone uniósł brew. A więc to ją boli. Związek młodego de la Vegi z Victorią Escalante. Zapewne dlatego, że de la Vega odtrącił jej pupilkę. No cóż, tego nie da się wykorzystać. Chociaż…

– Niestety – powiedział smutno. – Jesteśmy tu daleko od cywilizacji i pewne normy uległy tutaj… rozluźnieniu.

– To prawda… – westchnęła. – Niestety, to dotyka także nowoprzybyłych. Zwłaszcza kiedy… – urwała nagle, a po chwili zaczęła mówić dalej. – Inną rzeczą jest okrucieństwo tutejszych bandytów, _señor_ _alcalde_. Nigdy w Hiszpanii nie wydarzyłoby się coś takiego jak to, co was spotkało.

– Przetrwałem, _señora,_ i nadal pełnię swoje obowiązki – uśmiechnął się Ramone. Wolał przemilczeć, że to on sam, nieopatrznie, doprowadził do spotkania z bandą Ortegi i to, co miało mu posłużyć w walce z Zorro, skończyło się dla niego torturami i kalectwem. Tak samo jak przemilczał, że to co od tamtej pory robił, niewiele miało wspólnego z obowiązkami.

– Nie zmienia to faktu – odpowiedziała _señora_ Chiara gniewnym tonem – że w Hiszpanii szacunek otaczający królewskiego urzędnika jest znacznie większy i tam po prostu bandyci nie odważyliby się tak was potraktować.

– Niestety, nie jesteśmy w Hiszpanii i choć jestem tu z królewskiego mianowania, nie liczę się zbytnio na dworze… Król ma wielu _alcalde_ w swej służbie. Już zdanie samego gubernatora w Monterey, najbliższego nam zwierzchnika, ma większą wagę…

Victoria, wynosząc z kuchni kolejną misę _tacos_ od niestrudzonej _señory_ Antonii zauważyła, że obok _alcalde_ siedzi _señora_ Chiara i oboje wydają się być pogrążeni w ożywionej rozmowie, jakby to, co każde z nich mówi, trafiało idealnie w przekonania drugiego. Wzruszyła ramionami, odstawiła misę na stół i ruszyła na poszukiwanie Diego. Zauważyła, że rozmawia z kilkoma _caballeros._ Gdy podeszła bliżej, rozstąpili się, by zrobić jej miejsce.

– To by było na tyle, co się tyczy organizacji pracy przy tamie. A teraz, _señores_, wybaczcie – powiedział Diego na jej widok. – Chcę poświętować z narzeczoną…

Odeszli razem na bok, by stamtąd obserwować ludzi na placu.

– Chiara plotkuje razem z Ramone – mruknęła po chwili Victoria.

– I co z tego? – zdziwił się Diego. – Mogą mieć trochę wspólnych tematów.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że ona będzie rozmawiać z kimkolwiek innym niż _donna_ Dolores.

– Oraz rodzina Escobedo, to prawda. Ale dajmy im spokój – Diego machnął ręką. – Wolę spróbować, czy damy radę zatańczyć razem.

Muzycy grali teraz spokojny, wręcz dostojny taniec, a pary krążyły dookoła fontanny. Diego i Victoria już drugi raz zataczali koło, gdy w melodię wdarły się podniesione głosy.

– Co się dzieje?

– To chyba jakaś kłótnia.

_Donna_ Dolores, z dłońmi uniesionymi do ust w klasycznym geście przerażenia, stała obok dwóch młodych _caballeros,_ których zaczerwienione twarze świadczyły, że to co się dzieje, nie jest to drobnym nieporozumieniem. Z tej odległości, gdzie znajdowali się Diego i Victoria, nie dało się przez muzykę usłyszeć wyraźnie słów, ale blednąca gwałtownie twarz jednego z młodzieńców była wystarczającym dowodem, że nie była to przyjacielska uwaga. _Caballero_ sięgnął po szpadę.

– Nie! Nie! – krzyknęła Dolores, na tyle przenikliwie, że wszyscy zwrócili na nich uwagę.

Także drugi z młodych ludzi wyciągnął swoją broń. Dwie szpady zalśniły w słońcu, a wokół przeciwników utworzył się niemal natychmiast krąg widzów.

– _Señores_! – Diego ruszył w tamtą stronę, ale dwaj skłóceni nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Powtórzył więc głośniej, przepychając się pomiędzy ludźmi bliżej pola walki. – _Señores_! Co to ma znaczyć? – powiedział pojednawczym tonem.

– Nie wtrącaj się w to, de la Vega – odpalił pierwszy z młodzieńców. – To sprawa honoru!

Diego zrobił jeszcze jeden szybki krok i chwycił młodego _caballero_ za nadgarstek.

– Co chcieliście przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał lodowatym tonem.

Młodzik zmieszał się odrobinę.

– To sprawa mojego honoru… – wyjaśnił, już odrobinę mniej agresywnie.

– Mojego także – wtrącił się drugi. – Po tym, co usłyszałem…

– Po tym co zrobiłeś…

Nim jednak Diego zdołał znów przerwać zaperzonym młodzikom, padło kolejne pytanie.

– Co tu się dzieje? – ktoś przepychał się gwałtownie do środka grupy. – Pytam. Co. Tu. Się. Dzieje?

Luis Ramone, a za nim _señora_ Chiara, dostali się wreszcie do pierwszego rzędu widzów.

– _Donna_ Dolores! – wykrzyknęła Chiara. – Kochanie, co się stało?

Panna Escobedo, zamiast odpowiedzieć, rzuciła się jej w ramiona, jak śmiertelnie przerażone dziecko. Dopiero gdy opiekunka ją objęła, dziewczyna obejrzała się przez ramię na obu młodzieńców.

– Drobne nieporozumienie, _alcalde_ – spróbował załagodzić sytuację Diego.

– Drobne? Wy nazywacie to, co usłyszałem, drobnym nieporozumieniem?! – prychnął jeden z młodzików. – Naprawdę zapomnieliście chyba, czym jest honor _caballero, _skoro tak to postrzegacie!

– Nie wiem, co usłyszeliście… – zaczął Diego, ale nie było dane mu dokończyć.

– Odstąpcie, de la Vega. Doceniam wasz trud rozjemcy – oświadczył _alcalde_ – ale ci młodzi ludzie powinni ponieść konsekwencje wszczynania zwady w świąteczny dzień. Sierżancie! – zawołał i zaraz skrzywił się boleśnie od samego dźwięku swojego głosu.

– _Si, alcalde_… – Mendoza oderwał się od stołu i stojących tam mis z _tacos_ i _nachos_.

– Zabierzcie tych dwu młodych rozrabiaków do garnizonu. Może noc w areszcie ochłodzi te gorące głowy!

– _Señor alcalde_! – obaj młodzieńcy zaprotestowali unisono. Ramone znów się skrzywił.

– Ani słowa! – oświadczył. – Sierżancie, wydałem rozkaz!

– _Señor alcalde_ – wtrąciła się Chiara – czy oni rzeczywiście mają spędzić resztę dnia za kratami?

Ramone wsparł się mocniej na lasce i wyprostował, tak by wyglądać najdostojniej, jak tylko to było możliwe.

– Zwada, zakłócanie spokoju, przygotowanie do pojedynku, obelgi nie przystające dla osób ich klasy, wyciągnięta broń w tłumie… – stwierdził dobitnie. – _Señora_ Chiara, nie mogę pozwolić, by tak ucierpiał porządek społeczny i publiczne bezpieczeństwo.

Diego skrzywił się nieznacznie na dźwięk tych słów. Wyglądało na to, że rozmowa z _señorą_ Chiarą obudziła w Ramone dawne ambicje bycia _caballero_, a przynajmniej chęć zachowywania się niczym na królewskim dworze. Skłócona dwójka, nieistotne, co było przyczyną ich zwady, nadawała się jak nikt inny na zademonstrowanie, że _alcalde_ nie toleruje upadku obyczajów czy jakichś zakłóceń w Los Angeles.

– Rozumiem i doceniam to, _alcalde_ – uśmiechnęła się tymczasem Chiara – ale jeden z tych młodzieńców przybył tu jako towarzysz _donny_ Dolores. Czy nie ma sposobu, by mógł uniknąć tej kary?

Twarze młodych _caballeros_ poczerwieniały. Jeden zapewne dlatego, że to starsza kobieta wstawiała się za nim, by uniknął kary, a drugi… Diego przypuszczał, że na samą myśl o niesprawiedliwości sytuacji. _Donna_ Dolores też nie wyglądała na wyjątkowo ucieszoną sytuacją.

Ramone zastanawiał się przez niezbyt długą chwilę.

– Sądzę, że grzywna podziała równie skutecznie, jak cela – oświadczył wreszcie. – Udajcie się z sierżantem, _señores_, by ją wypłacić. Potem możecie wracać tu, na zabawę, ale ostrzegam! Drugie starcie skończy się dla was pobytem w areszcie.

Skłócona dwójka spojrzała na siebie z ukosa. Jeden już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, ale _alcalde_ to zauważył.

– Grzywna lub areszt – oznajmił. – To moje ostatnie słowo.

Zrezygnowani _caballeros_ już bez słowa ruszyli w stronę sierżanta. Ludzie zaczęli się rozpraszać, a muzycy znów podjęli melodię.

– _Donna_ Dolores nie wygląda na zachwyconą interwencją _alcalde_ – zauważyła cicho Victoria.

Diego obejrzał się. Rzeczywiście, _donna_ Escobedo nie sprawiała wrażenia zadowolonej z takiego zakończenia sprawy. Kiedy jej opiekunka podeszła do Ramone i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, gratulując, sądząc po gestach, rozwiązania problemu, dziewczyna stała obok, milcząca, z zaciętymi ustami, a gdy tylko jej kuzynki pojawiły się w pobliżu, ruszyła w ich stronę. Razem wmieszały się w tłum.

– Tak… – powiedział Diego. – Mam wrażenie, że bardzo rozczarował ją brak pojedynku.

– Za to _señora_ Chiara jest uszczęśliwiona zachowaniem Ramone.

Victoria tylko pokręciła głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że… – urwała i zmieniła temat. – Jednak Ramone jest znów tym _alcalde_, którego znamy i kochamy – stwierdziła z przekąsem.

Diego zaśmiał się tylko i pociągnął ją pomiędzy tańczących.

CDN.


	23. Chapter 23 Porządki w pueblo

**Rozdział 23. Porządki w pueblo**

_Don_ Alejandro de la Vega wrócił z Monterey trzy dni po otwarciu tamy, przywożąc ze sobą kopie raportu i osobisty list gubernatora do Luisa Ramone, _alcalde_. Co było w liście, nie wiedział, a przynajmniej tak oświadczył zainteresowanemu. _Alcalde_ nie miał innego wyjścia, jak uwierzyć mu na słowo. Zresztą, kiedy czytał ów list i mienił się przy tym na twarzy wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, to zerkając ukradkiem znad pisma w stronę _caballero_ nie widział choćby najdrobniejszego uśmieszku, który świadczyłby o tym, że _don_ Alejandro jest świadomy treści pisma. A trzeba było przyznać, że pismo było bardziej niż nieprzyjemne. Gubernator co prawda ucieszył się, że Los Angeles wyszło obronną ręką z pożaru, ale nie miał litości wobec doniesień, że _alcalde_ jest mocno niedysponowany i głównie na tym skupiła się jego uwaga. W liście pochwał było więc niewiele, a przeważały mniej lub bardziej zawoalowane pouczenia, co może spotkać _alcalde_, który nie tylko jest kaleką, ale i zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki. Groźba osadzenia w twierdzy, z zarzutami defraudacji i niegospodarności, była w tym chyba najłagodniejsza.

Jednak wszystko to były tylko pogróżki i nic nie zapowiadało, że gubernator chce je zrealizować. Ramone wiedział więc, że do przyszłego raportu musi mieć co najmniej kilka rzeczy, którymi mógłby się pochwalić. Oddana do użytku tama była pierwszą z nich. Co do innych spraw, to miał jeszcze czas, by o nie zadbać.

Dlatego też podziękował, nawet dość uprzejmie, _don_ Alejandro, choć pominął przy tym przeprosiny, że trzymał go w gabinecie przez czas czytania pisma i zgodził się, że _caballero_ może opuścić garnizon i wrócić do domu, by tam odświeżyć się po podróży. Udał też, że nie widzi poirytowania _caballero_ takim potraktowaniem. W końcu to on był mianowanym _alcalde_, urzędnikiem króla, więc mógł postępować wedle własnego uznania. Był w tamtej chwili wdzięczny tej kobiecie, Chiarze, że przypomniała mu, jakie normy obowiązują w Hiszpanii. Czas, by Los Angeles też sobie o tym przypomniało.

_Don_ Alejandro zastał syna w bibliotece. Młody de la Vega stał przy biurku zarzuconym stertami papierów i map. Na widok ojca odsunął od siebie jakąś książkę, choć _don_ Alejandro przypuszczał, że Diego od chwili jego powrotu do hacjendy nie tyle czytał, co starał się zabić czas w oczekiwaniu, aż będzie mógł pomówić z ojcem na osobności.

– Rozmawiałeś z gubernatorem o sytuacji pueblo? – Diego przeszedł od razu do sedna sprawy.

– Tak – _don_ Alejandro wzruszył ramionami.

– I czego się dowiedziałeś? – Diego podejrzewał, jaka będzie odpowiedź, zgadywał ją po zachowaniu ojca, ale chciał samemu usłyszeć.

– Stwierdził, że możemy narzekać na naszego _alcalde_, ile chcemy, ale on widzi raporty. A z nich wynika, że sobie radzimy, i to dobrze.

– Powiedziałeś mu, dzięki czemu tak się dzieje? I jak to się ma do rządów Ramone?

– Powiedziałem. I odpowiedział mi, że w takim razie już się nie dziwi, że nie można pochwycić tego Zorro, skoro okazał się tutaj tak przydatny.

– Tak, przydatny... Szkoda tylko, że to na wiele się nie zda, jeśli złapią Zorro. Przydatny czy nie, skończy na stryczku. Gubernator się w to nie wtrąci. Tak samo, jak nie wtrąca się w pomysły Ramone.

– Diego?

– Tak?

– Co się stało? Nigdy wcześniej tak nie mówiłeś.

– Vi już prawie wyznaczyła termin ślubu, ojcze.

– Naprawdę? Na kiedy?

– Powiedziałem, że prawie wyznaczyła. Nie wybrała jeszcze dokładnej daty, ale myślę, że to będzie zaraz po Nowym Roku.

– To wspaniale! Nareszcie! Tyle czekałeś... Ale zaraz. Powinieneś się cieszyć, a ty...

– To jeszcze kwestia tygodni, ojcze – Diego oparł się o biurko. – Ale przez to coraz częściej zastanawiam się nad przyszłością. Do tej pory nie pozwalałem sobie na to, niczego nie planowałem. A teraz wciąż myślę o tym, co będzie potem, o Victorii, o domu, o rodzinie... Zacząłem się bać, że któregoś dnia stracę to wszystko. A nie mogę odłożyć maski.

– Wiem, że nie możesz – _don_ Alejandro położył rękę na ramieniu syna. Diego oparł na niej swoją dłoń.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

– Kiedy wyjeżdżałeś, miałem nadzieję, że uda ci się przekonać gubernatora do odesłania stąd Ramone – powiedział w końcu Diego. – Pomyliłem się. Jego interesuje tylko to, co jest w raportach. Że pueblo funkcjonuje i się rozwija. Nie zada sobie trudu odsunięcia kogoś, kto może to wszystko zaprzepaścić, jeśli…

– Jeśli tego naprawdę nie zrobi. A podejrzewam, że nawet otwarty bunt nie przekonałby gubernatora, że musimy się pozbyć _alcalde_. Tego jednego _alcalde_.

– Bunt nie wchodzi w grę. Gdyby do niego doszło, za wiele byśmy stracili. Jeszcze znajdę sposób, by unieszkodliwić Ramone. Muszę znaleźć.

X X X

Czy był to wpływ listu gubernatora, czy też maczała w tym palce _señora_ Chiara, dość że Luis Ramone przypomniał sobie nagle o obowiązkach _alcalde_. Niestety, przypomniał sobie o nich jedynie w formie odpowiadającej jego osobistym wyobrażeniom. Przez kilka dni był nieoczekiwanie spokojny, zapewne odsypiał dni spędzane w towarzystwie szklanki, ale potem nastąpiła nieoczekiwana eksplozja jego aktywności.

Pierwszą jej ofiarą padł, i nikogo to nie zdziwiło, sierżant Mendoza. Musiał wysłuchać długiej przemowy na temat obowiązków królewskiego żołnierza, honoru królewskiego żołnierza, ideału królewskiego żołnierza, a na koniec niedostatków, jakie można dostrzec u niego, jako tego konkretnego żołnierza, i jakie dzielą go od wspomnianego ideału. Drugą taką przemowę _alcalde_ wygłosił do reszty garnizonu, tuż przed tym, jak zarządził karne ćwiczenia. Na początek z musztry, ale także strzelania i fechtunku, i to na tyle intensywne, że gdy się skończyły, niewielu z żołnierzy pokazało się w gospodzie _señority_ Escalante.

Po żołnierzach, a właściwie kiedy jeszcze trwało ich intensywne doszkalanie, kolej przyszła na mieszkańców pueblo. Ramone nagle zaczął zwracać uwagę, kto jak się do niego odnosi. Co od razu zaowocowało potężną awanturą w gospodzie, bo _señorita_ Victoria nie miała zamiaru tolerować tego nowego, wymagającego _alcalde_. Groźba odcięcia od posiłków i wina okazała się na tyle skuteczna, że Ramone ustąpił, przynajmniej chwilowo. Wkrótce jednak pojawiła się _señora_ Chiara i tym razem _señorita_ Escalante musiała stawić czoło nie jednemu, a dwu przeciwnikom. Na jej szczęście do gospody zdążył dotrzeć _don_ Diego i wystąpił w roli trochę adwersarza, a trochę rozjemcy. Okazało się wtedy, że _señora_ Chiara nadal w obecności młodego de la Vegi jest wystarczająco niepewna, by ustąpić mu pola w starciu i pozbawiony jej wsparcia _alcalde_ wycofał się. Kwestia okazywania szacunku Luisowi Ramone, jako królewskiemu urzędnikowi, została na ten moment zakończona. Po wszystkim Ramone i _señora_ Chiara jeszcze długo demonstracyjnie udawali, że nie dostrzegają _señority_ Escalante i widać było, że oboje mają sporo do powiedzenia sobie na temat jej i _don_ Diego.

Gdy zostali sami, Victoria westchnęła.

– Przez ten cały czas, kiedy Ramone nie wystawiał nosa zza butelki, zapomniałam, jaki potrafił być dokuczliwy. Wolałabym, żeby to nie wracało.

– Chyba wszyscy by to woleli. Przynajmniej wtedy było wiadomo, że następnego dnia zapomni, co wykrzykiwał i nikt nie musiał na to zwracać uwagi. A teraz, obawiam się, że zapamiętał sobie to starcie.

– I jeszcze ta Chiara! Rzekłby kto, że przybyła tu prosto od króla!

– Obawiam się, że tak właśnie jest. Przecież ona i Dolores przyjechały tu prosto z Madrytu i nie pozwalają o tym zapomnieć.

– Diego... Źle się stało, że się zapoznali. Ona go będzie podjudzać. Z tego będą jeszcze kłopoty.

– Też tak sądzę.

Na kłopoty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Pięć dni po kłótni w Los Angeles pojawiły się wykaligrafowane obwieszczenia. Trzecie posunięcie _alcalde_ uderzyło już bezpośrednio w mieszkańców. Na rozkaz Ramone sierżant Mendoza przybił na bramie garnizonu i werandzie gospody listę zakazów i nakazów dotyczących porządku w pueblo. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze miał wątpliwości, czy nowa znajomość miała jakikolwiek wpływ na _alcalde_, teraz musiał się ich wyzbyć. Wprowadzenie obowiązkowego ruchu prawą stroną ulicy, drobiazgowe przepisy, kto kogo ma pozdrawiać i w jakich godzinach dostępny jest pobór wody dla peonów z okolicy Los Angeles, a kiedy dla mieszkańców, zakazy składowania materiałów czy żywności – wszystko to sugerowało, że spis układał ktoś pozbawiony choćby elementarnej wiedzy o życiu pueblo, za to kierujący się osobistymi wyobrażeniami o społecznym porządku. _Señora_ Chiara pasowała do tego jak ulał, a niewątpliwie osobistym wkładem _alcalde_ był wykaz kar i grzywien przewidzianych dla osób nieprzestrzegających przepisów. Do egzekwowania tych kar zbudowano na placu specjalny areszt w formie klatki.

Na reakcję Zorro nie trzeba było długo czekać. Pojawił się już następnego dnia, jak zwykle z doskonałym wyczuciem czasu i dramatyzmu chwili. Przygnębiony sierżant Mendoza właśnie polecał odprowadzić do klatki grupkę peonów przyłapanych na poruszaniu się niewłaściwą stroną ulicy i nie posiadających odpowiedniej sumy _pesos_ na grzywnę, gdy ktoś postukał go w ramię.

– Pozwolicie, sierżancie? – Zorro delikatnie wyjął mu z dłoni klucz od aresztu.

– Zorro! – Mendoza sapnął na poły ze zdumieniem, na poły z ulgą i cofnął się o krok.

– Miło was znów widzieć, sierżancie. Wezwijcie tu _alcalde_, chcę z nim porozmawiać o przepisach porządkowych.

Zanim jednak Ramone, zaalarmowany wołaniem sierżanta, wyszedł zza bramy garnizonu, wysłał na plac żołnierzy. Tylko kilku zdołało się przedostać przez bramę, nim pojawił się przy niej Tornado, ale i tak Mendoza na ten widok tylko zamknął na moment oczy i zaraz rozejrzał się za jakimś dogodniejszym do obrony miejscem. Znalazł je – na werandzie gospody.

_Alcalde_, opuszczając gabinet, mniej więcej wiedział już, czego się może spodziewać. Domyślał się tego ze słyszanych jeszcze za drzwiami okrzyków i braw, ale towarzysząca mu _señora_ Chiara wydawała się być całkowicie nieprzygotowana na widok żołnierzy siedzących i leżących gdzieś pod ścianami domów czy w resztkach wózków i straganów, a szczególnie zaskoczył ją widok sierżanta Mendozy, wciśniętego za stół. Nim jednak głośno wyraziła swoją dezaprobatę, Zorro podszedł do nich z zerwaną z gospody listą przepisów.

– Widzę, że zdecydowaliście się zadbać o porządek w pueblo, _alcalde_ – oświadczył, ignorując obecność _señory_.

Ramone zamarł. Wiedział, że Zorro z zamiłowaniem traktuje niektóre sprawy w pozornie przyjazny i beztroski sposób, ale nigdy, przy żadnym spotkaniu, nie mógł się oprzeć przekonaniu, że jest to tylko wstęp do czegoś znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemnego. Prawdą było też to, że czasem Zorro przestawał się bawić i tego Ramone bał się bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, a zarazem gardził sobą za ten strach. Teraz więc także był przestraszony, podobnie jak _señora_ Chiara, która przywarła do jego ramienia, szukając tam ochrony przed banitą.

_Alcalde_ przemógł się.

– Jeśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia co do porządku, Zorro... – zaczął.

– Do porządku? Ja? Ależ skąd? – zaśmiał się Zorro. – Uważam, że dobry porządek to podstawa. Od razu się łatwiej żyje, jak wszyscy są uprzejmi i schodzą z drogi. Ale to obowiązuje tych, którzy znają te przepisy i sądzę, że to jest bardzo nieuprzejme, zamykać kogoś tylko dlatego, że nie zdążył przeczytać waszego obwieszczenia.

Ramone poczerwieniał.

– Oni…

– Nie zdążyli przeczytać, to oczywiste – przerwał mu Zorro. – Jeśli potrafią czytać, co też nie jest takie pewne. Ale, ale, czy jako autor tych przepisów, możecie mi wyjaśnić, czemu w pueblo ma być ruch właśnie prawostronny? A jeśli tak, to czemu brama garnizonu otwiera się na zewnątrz?

– Brama? – wyjąkał Ramone.

– Tak, brama. Otwarta blokuje ruch i może spowodować wypadek.

– Ale…

– Doceniam waszą ojcowską troskę o pueblo, _alcalde_, której daliście upust tworząc tak drobiazgowe przepisy – mówił Zorro, podchodząc coraz bliżej, a Ramone cofał się przed nim, nie zwracając uwagi na to, dokąd jest stopniowo kierowany. – Przyznam, że jestem zaskoczony, widząc, że uwzględniliście magazynowanie żywności, ale czy przy tym rozpatrzyliście targowe stragany? Należałoby je także uznać za przenośne magazyny…

– Ja nie…

– Należałoby także określić godziny przyjmowania przejezdnych w pueblo, oczywiście z podziałem na kategorie, oraz określić dopuszczalne pory zmiany pogody… Taka, jaka jest do tej chwili, stanowi zagrożenie dla całego Los Angeles, nie uważacie?

– Ja… – wyjąkał Ramone. Obejrzał się wreszcie, orientując gdzie się znalazł, ale było już za późno. Zorro zręcznie odskoczył w bok i zatrzasnął drzwi aresztu. Obrócił klucz i _alcalde_ wraz z wciąż trzymającą się jego ramienia _señorą_ Chiarą zostali uwięzieni.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy solidna krata oddzielała ją od banity, _señora_ odzyskała rezon.

– Powinniście wisieć! – syknęła z nienawiścią.

– Powinienem? Wybaczcie, _señora_, ale powinienem zrobić jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy. Nie mogę tracić czasu na jakieś wiszenie. O, to jest pierwsza rzecz, jaką mam do zrobienia – mówiąc to Zorro przedarł arkusz z obwieszczeniem. Na poł, potem jeszcze raz na pół i jeszcze raz, aż miał w dłoniach pęk skrawków. – _Alcalde_, radziłbym wam lepiej przemyśleć to, co piszecie. Już jest za późno, byście okazywali taką troskę o pueblo i nie osiągniecie ani szacunku, ani posłuchu, układając listy kar. Odwołajcie te zapisy.

Zorro pochylił lekko głowę, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi, ale Ramone milczał. Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Zamiast niego odpowiedziała _señora_ Chiara.

– Wynoście się stąd! I to natychmiast! Jak śmiecie tu się pojawiać!

– No cóż, śmiem – Zorro wzruszył ramionami i rozsypał dookoła strzępki papieru. – Sądzę, że niedługo zmienicie zdanie, _alcalde_.

Podrzucił klucz, zręcznie złapał i wsunął za pas.

– Do zobaczenia, _alcalde, señora_ – skłonił się uprzejmie i ruszył przez plac do Tornado stojącego na warcie przy bramie garnizonu.

– Hej! Gdzie idziecie?! – krzyknęła Chiara. Zorro okręcił się w miejscu.

– Zająć się innymi sprawami.

– Jak to… jak… – wyjąkała. Rozejrzała się w popłochu. Klatka, areszt dla łamiących przepisy, została zbudowana na środku placu. Teoretycznie miała być prowizorką, stawianą w pośpiechu, ale _alcalde_, w przewidywaniu, że co poniektórzy mieszkańcy pueblo będą chcieli uwolnić zamykanych tam więźniów, zamówił do jej budowy solidne kraty z dębu i żelaznych okuć, a także potężną sztabę jako zamknięcie. Nie do rozbicia siekierą, a przynajmniej nie od razu. I także _alcalde_ zarządził, że klatka nie miała dachu, tylko kratownicę. Chłód nocy, deszcz i słońce miały być dodatkowymi czynnikami kary. Nie przewidział tylko, że sam znajdzie się w jej środku.

Zorro wskoczył właśnie na Tornado, gdy Ramone zdecydował się działać.

– Zorro! Odwołuję! Odwołuję zarządzenia! – zawołał.

– W samą porę, _alcalde_.

– Uwolnij nas!

– Sierżancie… – Zorro zwrócił wierzchowca w stronę werandy. – Uwolnijcie _alcalde_ i _señorę_.

Mówiąc to rzucił klucz, ale czy zrobił to celowo, czy Mendoza miał pecha, dość że sierżant nie zdołał go złapać. Niewielki klucz spadł ze stukotem na werandę i zsunął się w szparę między deskami.

– Oj… – tylko tyle wyrwało się Mendozie.

– Trudno, _alcalde_, poczekacie chwilę. Chyba nie będzie się wam nudzić.

I Zorro galopem odjechał z puebla.

X X X

Diego de la Vega, zbliżając się do głównego placu Los Angeles, już z daleka zdawał sobie sprawę, że panuje tam spore zamieszanie, ale kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zrozumiał, że to, co do tej pory usłyszał, było słabym przedsmakiem ogólnego chaosu. Gdy więc wszedł na plac, stanął na chwilę, oszołomiony, by zorientować się, co się właściwie dzieje.

Na środku placu czterech czy pięciu żołnierzy łomami i siekierami usiłowało otworzyć wielką klatkę i uwolnić uwięzionych w niej ludzi. Ich wysiłki dawały jednak mizerne efekty, gdyż siekiery odskakiwały od okuć kraty, a łom się wciąż ześlizgiwał. Dodatkowo zadanie utrudniało im to, że przy każdym silniejszym uderzeniu z wnętrza klatki dobiegały protesty, a dookoła ludzie uganiali się w pościgu za kurami, gęśmi i kilkoma prosiętami. Wprawdzie część goniących starała się złapać zwierzęta, ale spora grupka dzieciaków biegła tylko dla samego biegania i jedynie utrudniała pogoń, tak samo jak dość agresywnie nastawiona koza, która przemykała pomiędzy goniącymi się, atakując, czy od czasu do czasu wchodząc ludziom pod nogi oraz spłoszony osiołek, ciągnący za sobą połamany wózek. Na wózku musiały być przewożone resztki warzyw, bo teraz zaściełały one cały plac. Ludzie potykali o nie, a dzieci podnosiły i ciskały, chyba w próbie dodatkowego przestraszenia zwierząt. Robiły to nieco na oślep, więc co i rusz taki ogryzek trafiał czy to w peona, czy w żołnierza, a najczęściej – w klatkę. Wśród gdakania przerażonych kur, kwiku prosiąt, beczenia kozy, pokrzykiwania goniących, radosnych nawoływań i śmiechów dzieciaków, Diego mógł wyróżnić pełne oburzenia okrzyki rozlegające się z klatki, szczególnie głośne, gdy jakaś niecelnie ciśnięta pecyna błota i resztek rozbijała się o kratę. Kilkoro dorosłych starało się ukrócić te praktyki, ale ich nawoływania i próby przegonienia małych łobuziaków tylko powiększały ogólne zamieszanie.

Krzyki i wrzaski ogłuszały i Diego uznał, że dobrze zrobił, zostawiając swoją klacz w stajni. Tylko tego brakowało, by się spłoszyła i dołączyła do powszechnego szaleństwa. W panującym hałasie ledwo dało się dosłyszeć dyskusję toczoną w pobliżu, na werandzie gospody _señority_ Escalante.

– Nie ma? Jak to nie ma? – powtarzał sierżant Mendoza. – Musi tam być, sam widziałem jak spadał!

– Ale tam nie ma, sierżancie – tłumaczył się żołnierz, którego mundur był tak pokryty kurzem, że z czerwononiebieskiego stał się białoszary, a we włosach tkwiła cała plątanina pajęczyn i drobnych śmieci. – Szukałem i nic. Nie ma go.

– Victoria? – wtrącił się Diego. – Co się stało?

Zatoczył ręką łuk, wskazując kotłowaninę na placu.

– Zorro się stał! – prychnęła _señorita_ Escalante. Jej słowa i oburzony ton głosu były w jawnej sprzeczności z niezbyt skrywanym rozbawieniem.

– Zorro zmusił ludzi do takiego biegania? – zdziwił się Diego.

– Ależ skąd! On tylko zerwał ogłoszenia _alcalde, _zamknął Ramone w areszcie i zmusił go do odwołania wszystkich tych nowych, idiotycznych zarządzeń! A na koniec odjechał.

Diego popatrzył z teatralnie odegranym niedowierzaniem na klatkę pośrodku placu. Właśnie jakieś prosię, desperacko szukające ucieczki przed prześladowcami, gorączkowo pracowało raciczkami, by się przecisnąć przez kratownicę. Ze środka podniósł się krzyk, niewątpliwie kobiecy, ale nim dobiegł w to miejsce któryś z żołnierzy, prosiak zniknął w środku. Chyba jednak nie najlepiej wybrał kryjówkę, bo za chwilę cały hałas na placu ustąpił jednemu, przenikliwemu kwikowi przerażenia, który zagłuszył nawet kobiece wrzaski.

– Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem kobietę – zauważył ostrożnie Diego, potrząsając głową, jakby dzwoniło mu w uszach.

– _Señora_ Chiara tam też jest...

– Ach, teraz rozumiem... Ale, ale, skoro Zorro zabrał klucz i odjechał, to co robi ten żołnierz? I dlaczego jest takie zamieszanie?

– Zorro zostawił klucz. Rzucił mi go, a ja nie złapałem – wyjaśnił sierżant, bezskutecznie starając się wyglądać na przygniecionego poczuciem winy. – Spadł tu, pod werandę. Ale _señorita_ nie zgadza się, by oderwać deski...

– Nie zgadzam się, bo potem mi je krzywo przybijecie – upierała się Victoria. – I tak samo nie zgadzam się, by robić tu jakiś podkop. Nie chcę, by moi goście połamali sobie nogi w jakiejś dziurze, sierżancie!

– Rozumiem zatem, czemu szeregowy wygląda tak, jak wygląda... Ale czemu wczołgiwał się pod spód, zamiast wziąć grabie i wyciągnąć to, co tam leży?

Przez moment wydawało się, że żołnierza trafi apopleksja, tak poczerwieniał, podobnie jak sierżant. Mendoza chwilę sapał, wreszcie wykrztusił.

– Natychmiast idź po grabie! Pożycz od kogoś, znajdź, ale masz je przynieść.

Żołnierz oddalił się, a Diego ponowił swoje pytanie.

– Co się stało, że wszyscy tak biegają?

– Och, po prostu _alcalde_ zażądał, by go natychmiast uwolnić – wyjaśniła _señorita_. – Nie chciał czekać, aż żołnierze odnajdą klucz i kazał rozbić areszt. Tylko, że jedna siekiera odskoczyła, bo za silnie nią uderzono, a trafiła na okucie. Nie zraniła nikogo, ale żołnierz się przewrócił, prosto na chłopaka, który przyniósł kury na sprzedaż...

– Kury uciekły...

– Tak – _señorita_ Escalante uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. – Prosto do klatki. _Señora_ Chiara zaczęła krzyczeć, więc wszyscy zaczęli łapać te kury...

– A one się nie dały – wtrącił się sierżant. – Już prawie jedną miałem, ale mi pofrunęła i wpadłem na kojec z gęśmi... Gąsior bardzo się rozgniewał i musiałem uciekać, i przewróciłem ogrodzenie...

– Sierżant niechcący wypuścił prosięta – skwitowała jego wyjaśnienia _señorita_. W środku klatki trochę się uspokoiło, może dlatego, że prosię zdecydowało się znów zaryzykować na otwartej przestrzeni. – Potem jeszcze ktoś wpadł na ten wózek z odpadkami i przewrócił go zaraz przy areszcie...

Diego pokręcił głową.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jedno zarządzenie _alcalde_ może być źródłem takiego kataklizmu... Pójdę z nim porozmawiać, może uda mi się coś wymyślić, nim ten szeregowy wróci z grabiami.

Ramone przywitał młodego de la Vegę pełnym oburzenia okrzykiem i żądaniem, by go natychmiast uwolniono.

– Chwileczkę, _alcalde_… – mruknął Diego. – Muszę uważnie obejrzeć konstrukcję…

– Macie klucz?!

– Na razie nie, żołnierze wciąż szukają. Ale wiecie, _alcalde_, że mam wykształcenie techniczne… – mówiąc to Diego przesuwał ręką po kolejnych okuciach, obmacując szczerby pozostałe po próbach przerąbania. – Jeżeli pozwolicie mi przez chwilę zbadać tę konstrukcję, znajdę może sposób, by was stąd wypuścić bez użycia klucza…

– Zróbcie to jak najszybciej! – zażądała _señora_.

– _Señora_ Chiara? Co wy tutaj robicie?

– To nie wasza sprawa, młody człowieku! Proszę nas natychmiast uwolnić!

– Jeszcze chwileczkę, pozwólcie, że pomyślę – Diego odpowiedział roztargnionym tonem i zaczął mruczeć, na poły do siebie. – Czarne żelazo, spojenia pod okuciami, łączenia na zastrzał… – W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się i zaczął badać zawiasy. Ramone i Chiara śledzili uważnie każdy jego ruch. – Gdyby tu przyłożyć wybijak i wypchnąć oś zawiasu… Nie, nie, nie, to się w tę stronę nie da, to są zawiasy nakładane… Można by zdjąć z nich drzwi, wystarczy tylko podeprzeć łomem…

– To na co czekacie? – wtrącił się Ramone. – Zróbcie to! Kapralu Rojas! Natychmiast podważcie drzwi łomem.

Rojas posłusznie wyrwał najbliższemu z żołnierzy łom i wepchnął pod drzwi. Nacisnął i… solidny żelazny pręt zgiął się nieznacznie. Drzwi nie drgnęły.

– Tego nie da się tak zrobić – wyjaśnił Diego. – Sztaba zamykająca przebiega przez ich całą długość, a jej zaczepy sprawiają, że po zamknięciu drzwi tworzą litą całość z resztą konstrukcji. Nie jest możliwe podniesienie ich do góry i zdjęcie z zawiasów.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że w ten sposób się tych drzwi nie da otworzyć. Gratuluję, _alcalde_, udało się wam skonstruować nieotwieralny areszt. Sądząc z solidności kratownic i okuć, można by go naruszyć jedynie prochem, ale obawiam się, że wolelibyście wtedy nie być w pobliżu…

– Przestańcie marudzić, de la Vega i wymyślcie coś rzeczowego! Jak jesteście tacy mądrzy, to znajdźcie jakiś sposób, by to otworzyć! – zdenerwował się Ramone. Ale Diego pozostał niewzruszony.

– Przypuszczam, _alcalde_ – powiedział – że mógłby nam tu pomóc kowal… Przepiłowanie tej zasuwy blokującej sztabę nie powinno zająć mu wiele czasu, a to chyba będzie najprostsza droga.

– To na co czekacie?! Wezwijcie go!

Przywołany kowal obejrzał, dość krytycznie, zasuwę, przedyskutował sprawę z _don_ Diego i oddalił się na poszukiwanie piły do jej przecięcia. W międzyczasie pozostali żołnierze zabrali się, przynaglani rozkazami wykrzykiwanymi przez _alcalde_, za porządkowanie placu. Powoli zamieszanie zaczęło przycichać. Prosięta uciekły gdzieś pomiędzy zaułki, drób zagoniono i zamknięto, rodzice połapali rozdokazywane dzieciaki i w końcu zapanowała błoga cisza. A raczej cisza panowała tylko w porównaniu z poprzednim hałasem, bo licznie zgromadzeni mieszkańcy pueblo nie mogli oprzeć się pokusie i komentowali zaistniałą sytuację.

Wracający pospiesznie kowal prawie zderzył się z żołnierzem biegnącym od werandy _señority_ Escalante.

– Mam, mam klucz!

– No to co się tak ociągacie? – zirytowała się _señora_ Chiara. – Otwierajcie!

– To moja piła już nie będzie potrzebna? – zaczął dopytywać się kowal. – Muszę wiedzieć, bo wygasiłem palenisko i teraz…

– Zamilknijcie – warknął Ramone. – Szeregowy, otwórzcie w końcu tę kratę!

Żołnierz wsunął klucz do zamka i spróbował przekręcić. Klucz przesunął się pół obrotu i zaciął się.

– No co się dzieje?!

– Klucz się zaciął…

– To przyciśnijcie mocniej!

– Może lepiej nie – wtrącił się Diego – klucz może się złamać.

– Niech się złamie, ale niech otworzy!

Szeregowy spróbował pokręcić kluczem w zamku, w nadziei, że zaskoczy on na właściwe zapadki i drzwi dadzą się otworzyć. Bezskutecznie.

– Chwileczkę – wtrącił się Diego. – Może ja otworzę…

Wziął do ręki klucz i zatrzymał się nagle.

– Jesteście pewni, że to właściwy klucz do tego zamka? – zapytał. – Nie było tam innego?

– De la Vega! – zawył Ramone. – Idźcie stąd i pozwólcie mu otworzyć te drzwi! A ty, żołnierzu, użyj łomu, ale obróć ten klucz!

Diego wzruszył ramionami, jakby rozczarowany tym, że odrzucana jest jego pomoc i ruszył w stronę gospody. Był już w połowie drogi, gdy wściekły ryk _alcalde_ oznajmił, że klucz został złamany w zamku. Klatka wciąż była zamknięta. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już Ramone przestał pomstować na nieszczęsnego żołnierza, ten odsunął się od aresztu, a jego miejsce zajął kowal. Nad placem poniosły się przenikliwe zgrzyty piłowanego metalu.

Wbrew stwierdzeniu Diego, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo, piłowanie zasuwy przeciągnęło się do późnych godzin nocnych. Kowal, spocony i zmordowany, zarzekał się, że _alcalde_ sprowadził na nią wyjątkowo odporne żelazo. Wreszcie, kiedy już niemal wszyscy obserwatorzy wśród mieszkańców zdecydowali się pójść spać, drzwi klatki stanęły otworem, a zza nich wytoczył się Ramone, podtrzymujący na wpół omdlałą _señorę_ Chiarę. Wprawdzie co jakiś czas robiono przerwy, by podać uwięzionym coś do odświeżenia się, czy przekąszenia, ale ciasny, zabrudzony odpadkami areszt źle podziałał na kobietę. _Señora_ została więc umieszczona w powozie _don_ Escobedo, który przybył, by się dowiedzieć, czemu nie wróciła o ustalonej porze do domu i został aż do końca akcji ratunkowej, a _alcalde_ pokuśtykał do swej kwatery, przykazując na odchodnym, by do świtu areszt został rozebrany i zniszczony. Żołnierze, wiedząc już, jak trudne to może być zadanie, ułatwili sobie pracę, podkładając pod kraty ogień i rano na środku placu leżała tylko sterta okopconych zgliszcz. Taka dosłowność w wykonaniu polecenia, jak można się było spodziewać, wywołała wybuch furii Ramone, który dopiero następnego dnia, już wypoczęty, przypomniał sobie o tym, że za okucia i kraty zapłacił z własnej kieszeni. Nic jednak już nie mógł poradzić na to, co się stało, a jego gniew na przemyślnych podwładnych nieznacznie zmalał dopiero wtedy, gdy kowal, po obejrzeniu osmalonych szczątków, zaproponował mu ich odkupienie. Wtedy dopiero Ramone przestał się złościć i przeklinać, przynajmniej na czas wystarczająco długi, by usłyszeć, jaką ofertę mu złożono. Dalsza awantura dotyczyła też już nie samego faktu zniszczenia kratownic, ale tego, że zdaniem _alcalde_, oferowana kwota była skandalicznie niska.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom, przykre wydarzenia związane z próbą wprowadzenia porządku w pueblo nie zraziły _señory_ Chiary. Nie pojawiała się przez kilka dni, odchorowując godziny uwięzienia, ale gdy tylko poczuła się lepiej, pierwsze kroki skierowała do biura _alcalde_, by dowiedzieć się, jak on się czuje po tych niemiłych przeżyciach. Ta troska zaskoczyła Luisa Ramone. Do tej pory, gdy zaczynał chorować, zdany był tylko na pomoc i towarzystwo sierżanta Mendozy, jako swojego adiutanta.

Jednak _señora_ Chiara nie poprzestała na tej samarytańskiej powinności. Zjawiła się także z konkretnym pytaniem, czy Ramone, jako _alcalde_, poczynił jakieś dalsze kroki w celu uporządkowania życia publicznego w Los Angeles. Jej pełne troski nastawienie wobec rannego _alcalde_ i zapał do dalszego naprawiania i cywilizowania mieszkańców Los Angeles zmieniły się jednak szybko w skwaszone przygnębienie i wyrzekania na prymitywizm kraju, gdy _alcalde_ wyjaśnił, z wielką niechęcią, że takie dalsze próby mogą mieć nieporównanie bardziej nieprzyjemne skutki, jeśli sprowokują Zorro do ponownej interwencji. To oświadczenie spowodowało, że Chiara dość kategorycznie zażądała od Ramone, by zaczął przykładać się do swoich obowiązków i usunął z okolic puebla tego banitę, który nie tylko łamał prawo, ale i powstrzymywał postęp cywilizacji, pogrążając Los Angeles w mrokach barbarzyństwa i dzikości. Niewiele zdziałały tu zapewnienia Luisa Ramone, że robi co w jego mocy, by podnieść poziom życia publicznego. _Señora,_ która wyraźnie miała przez ostatnie miesiące oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte na wszelkie rozmowy o bolączkach pueblo, teraz celnie wytknęła mu rozmaite drobne zaniedbania, na które winny były być wykładane pieniądze z kasy miejskiej, a które do tej pory sam Ramone lekceważył, uważając, że powstałe z ich pominięcia oszczędności świetnie może wydać na własne potrzeby. Zbesztany w ten sposób _alcalde_, pierwszy raz od swego przybycia do Los Angeles, zaczął zastanawiać się nad przyłożeniem większej uwagi do swoich obowiązków.

Jednak nie można było w ciągu kilku tygodni nadrobić wieloletnich zaniedbań, a sprawy miejskiego porządku musiały zejść na dalszy plan, gdy pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie.

CDN.


	24. Chapter 24 Handlarze żywym towarem

**Rozdział 24. Handlarze żywym towarem**

Gdy tylko Victoria wyjrzała zza kuchennej kotary, wiedziała, że szykują się kłopoty. Sześciu mężczyzn zgromadziło się wokół jednego, położonego w kącie sali, stołu. Ich wygląd nie budził zaufania, ale nie to zwróciło uwagę _señority_ Escalante. W jej gospodzie, jedynej w Los Angeles, siłą rzeczy zatrzymywali się przeróżni ludzie i trzeba było być bardzo aroganckim, jeśli wręcz nie zaślepionym, by oceniać gości po jakości ich ubrania. Nawet najuczciwsi z _vaqueros_, po kilkutygodniowej pracy przy przepędzie bydła, wyglądali jak obszarpańcy, zachowywali się często niczym banda dzikusów i trzeba było czegoś więcej niż paru ostrych słów, by przypomnieli sobie o dobrych manierach. A elegancki garnitur, czyste ręce i uprzejme zachowanie mogły maskować kogoś, kto potem okazywał się bandytą najgorszego sortu, pozbawionym najmniejszych skrupułów. Nie, wygląd nie był wskazówką. _Señorita_ Escalante bardziej starała się dostrzegać inne rzeczy: drobne, ukradkowe gesty, jakimi szulerzy przekładali karty, nieznaczną sztywność ruchów tych, co ukrywali pod odzieżą broń, ciągłą obserwację otoczenia – wszystko to, co mogło oznaczać kogoś, kto wolałby uniknąć spotkania z przedstawicielami prawa.

Lecz w przypadku siedzącej w kącie grupy ta drobiazgowa obserwacja nie była potrzebna. Przybysze byli nie tylko obszarpani, rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą ostro i gwałtownie i wciąż co któryś oglądał się na siedzących w gospodzie żołnierzy, ale i pomiędzy nimi siedziała blada i wyczerpana dziewczyna, która z całą pewnością nie powinna była się tu znaleźć. Flor Pereira.

Victoria wzięła tacę z zamówionymi napitkami i ruszyła na salę.

– Wasze napoje, _señores_ – oświadczyła. – _Señorita_? Czy chcecie może skorzystać z kąpieli? Mamy pokoje w niskiej cenie.

Flor spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem i nadzieją, nim jednak otworzyła usta, siedzący obok mężczyzna ścisnął ją za rękę.

– Nie – odpowiedział. – _Señorita_ nie zechce. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni i zaraz ruszamy w dalszą drogę.

Victoria kiwnięciem dała znać, że przyjęła to do wiadomości, zabrała tacę i ruszyła z powrotem do kuchni. Zaraz za kotarą oparła się o ścianę.

– Marisa – powiedziała półgłosem. Dziewczyna oderwała się od napełniania zupą misek rozstawionych na kredensie. – Zostaw to, biegnij do garnizonu i ostrzeż, że mamy tu bandę. Sześciu ludzi, uzbrojeni. Porwali córkę właściciela hacjendy z Santa Barbara. Potem weź konia ze stajni i jedź do de la Vegów. Powiedz Diego, że możemy potrzebować pomocy Zorro.

– Mam tu potem wrócić? – spytała Marisa.

– Tak... Nie! Lepiej, by cię tu nie było... Juanita jest za barem... _Señora_ Antonia, czy możecie po cichu się stąd wymknąć? I zatrzymywać innych gości?

– Myślicie, że to dobry pomysł?

– Nie wiem, ile czasu zajmie Diego odszukanie Zorro. Lepiej, by nas tu było jak najmniej, gdy żołnierze zaczną działać.

Kiedy Marisa odpasała fartuch i wymknęła się tylnymi drzwiami, Victoria ustawiła miski na tacy i ruszyła do gości. Miała nadzieję, że zatrzyma ich wystarczająco długo, by sierżant zdołał zebrać żołnierzy. Niestety, jej nadzieje spełzły na niczym. Była w połowie drogi do stołu, gdy do gospody wszedł _caballero_. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na siedzącą w kącie grupkę, by odezwał się głośno.

– _Señorita_ Flor, co za spotkanie! Kim są ci ludzie?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przerażona i nie odpowiedziała, za to podniósł się zza stołu jeden z bandytów. _Caballero_ na ten widok chwycił za szpadę. Być może dobrze postąpił, bo gdyby chciał się wycofać, cała banda rzuciłaby się do ucieczki, a tak w gospodzie wybuchła bójka, której efekt był łatwy do przewidzenia. Sześciu zdeterminowanych mężczyzn szybko poradziło sobie z zaskoczonym _caballero_, jego przyjacielem i czwórką peonów. Victoria poszukała schronienia w kuchni, tylko po to, by odkryć, że tam czeka na nią jeszcze dwójka bandytów, którzy do tej pory byli w stajni, a gdy zaczęło się zamieszanie, wracali do towarzyszy najkrótszą drogą. Zjawili się tam, nim _señora_ Antonia zdążyła wyjść z kuchni, ale żaden z nich nie przyprowadził ze sobą Marisy i przynajmniej dziewczynie udało się wydostać.

Skutecznie wydostać, jak się zaraz okazało, bo nim banda skończyła krępować nowych jeńców i nim jej przywódca zwrócił się do _señority_ Escalante z nieuniknionym pytaniem o zawartość kasy, za drzwiami dało się słyszeć sierżanta Mendozę i jego oddział. Tym samym jednak hałas, jaki robili żołnierze, ostrzegł bandytów. Victoria, umieszczona wraz z Flor i _señorą_ Antonią pod strażą w kuchni, słyszała, jak _desperados_ demolują wnętrze lokalu, barykadując wejście i okna i szykując się na dłuższe oblężenie. Z ich rozmów wywnioskowała, że chcą poczekać do zmierzchu, potem przebić się do stajni i uciekać. Planowali też zabranie ze sobą zarówno Flor, jak i jej i Juanity. Po co? Tego nie wiedziała. Być może wiedziała to już Flor, ale na razie pilnujący kobiet bandyta gasił w zarodku każdą próbę porozumienia, wygrażając bronią przy najmniejszym szepcie. To akurat nie martwiło _señority_ Escalante. Marisa uciekła i powiadomiła garnizon, a żołnierze, obstawiając wejścia, tylko zatrzymywali bandytów w środku do momentu, aż całą sprawę rozstrzygnie Zorro. Była pewna, że zjawi się najdalej o zmierzchu.

X X X

Juan Checa zatrzymał się w zaułku. Tygodnie spędzone wśród wzgórz wyostrzyły mu słuch na tyle, by teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, co się przed nim dzieje. Nie było to zresztą zbyt trudne – w ciszy pueblo krzyki Luisa Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, niosły się daleko. Dla Juana znacznie ważniejsza był niegłośna rozmowa zaraz przed nim. Gdy ostrożnie wychylił się zza rogu domu, miał już pewność – tylne wejście do gospody _señority_ Victorii Escalante było obstawione przez czwórkę żołnierzy dowodzoną przez kaprala Rojasa.

Tak, to było zrozumiałe. _Alcalde_, jako głównodowodzący, przeklinał i rozkazywał na placu, przed głównym wejściem do gospody, a kapral miał się dostać po cichu kuchennymi drzwiami do wnętrza. Sądząc jednak z ustawionego przed żołnierzami wozu, potajemne wtargnięcie się nie udało i teraz oddział szturmowy sam musiał się chronić przed ostrzałem bandytów. Gospoda, a w niej napastnicy i jeńcy, byli niedostępni.

Niedostępni dla żołnierzy, ale... Juan rozejrzał się po okolicznych ścianach, murach i komórkach. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał rysunki tego chłopaka, gdzieś tu można było wdrapać się na górę i wejść do gospody z zupełnie nieoczekiwanej strony. Kłopot był tylko z tym, że Checa widział to tylko raz, w słabym świetle, nieudolnie narysowane, a w dodatku jego uwagę bardziej zaprzątały w tamtej chwili zabudowania garnizonu i człowiek, który wtedy z nim rozmawiał. Wiedział też, że dotychczas nie mógł tego przejścia dostrzec, bo jako żołnierz nauczył się szukać drogi stojąc na ziemi i nawet bycie _vaquero_ nie oduczyło go tego nawyku. Konie i krowy, tak jak żołnierze, przemieszczają się zwykle w poziomie. Zorro, od którego pochodziła wiedza o trzecim wejściu do gospody, myślał raczej o całych budynkach i dla niego drogi prowadziły także w pionie. A teraz Juan musiał pomyśleć tak jak Zorro i odnaleźć jego ścieżkę.

Cofnął się jeszcze o krok. Jeśli obejrzy gospodę z pewnej odległości, być może w końcu zobaczy, jak się tam dostać. Jeszcze jeden krok w tył i... ktoś dotknął ramienia Juana. Checa okręcił się na pięcie, unosząc rękę do ciosu, ale jego nadgarstek znalazł się w żelaznym uchwycie. Chwilę później ten ucisk zelżał, a przybysz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Witam, _señor_ Checa!

– Zorro! – szepnął Juan.

Zorro nie bawił się w dłuższe ceremonie czy powitania.

– Wiesz, kto jest w gospodzie?

– _Desperados_. Porwali Flor...

– Ilu?

– Sześciu, ośmiu... Ślad był mało czytelny. Rojas pilnuje tyłów...

– A Mendoza z _alcalde_ są przed frontem – dokończył Zorro. – Już ich widziałem.

– Wejście...

– Chodź!

Zaułek dalej Zorro bez wysiłku wdrapał się na daszek najbliższej komórki. Chwilę później obaj, on i Checa, zgięci w pół, by uniknąć spostrzeżenia ze strony żołnierzy, przesuwali się po dachu. Droga prowadziła wzdłuż kalenicy, potem przez załom dachu, aż do okienka nad kuchnią. Tam obaj ostrożnie wychylili się do wnętrza. Z niszy pod dachem widać było doskonale i położoną w dole kuchnię, i część sali, wraz z barem.

Dwaj uzbrojeni _desperados_ czatowali przy drzwiach kuchennych, obserwując żołnierzy przez szczelinę w drzwiach. W kącie kuchni na podłodze kuliła się Flor, kryjąc twarz na ramieniu _señory_ Antonii, a obok siedziała _señorita_ Victoria. Żadna z nich nie nosiła więzów. Z pozostałych dziewczyn z gospody Juan zobaczył tylko jedną, ściśniętą wraz z innymi, widocznie zaskoczonymi tu przez napad, gośćmi pomiędzy przewróconymi stołami w głównej sali i tym razem byli oni związani, a ponadto pilnował ich jeden z bandytów. Widocznie napastnicy obawiali się, że _caballeros_ mogą próbować jakiegoś ataku. Czterech innych _desperados_ zajęło miejsca przy drzwiach i barze.

Kątem oka Checa zauważył, że Zorro podnosi dłoń do kapelusza w powitalnym salucie. Na dole _señorita_ Escalante uśmiechnęła się i szybko opuściła głowę, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Zorro stuknął Juana w ramię, wskazując mu z powrotem okno. Cofnęli się.

– Siedmiu, może ośmiu – szepnął Zorro. – Nie widać całej sali. Zaczekaj tu. Jak się pokażę z drugiej strony, skacz w dół i uwolnij panie od towarzystwa.

– Z drugiej strony?

– Tamte drzwi – Zorro wskazał widoczne drzwi w rogu galeryjki.

– Jak?...

Uśmiech Zorro przypominał mrugnięcie łobuziaka.

– Do gospody są dwa wejścia na dole i trzy z góry. Powodzenia, _señor_ Checa!

Zorro zniknął, a chwilę później pojawił się po drugiej stronie niczym cień. Zwinnie wskoczył na balustradę, a potem obaj, on i Juan, zeskoczyli w dół.

Pierwszy z bandytów nie zdążył odwrócić się od drzwi, gdy Checa złapał go za kark, szarpnął w tył i z rozmachem pchnął na drzwi, a łomot, jaki temu towarzyszył, był wymownym świadectwem zarówno wytrzymałości desek, jak i siły ciosu. Mężczyzna osunął się na podłogę i legł tam bez ruchu. Łoskot, jaki rozległ się w tej samej chwili za przepierzeniem, świadczył, że Zorro postępuje podobnie ze swoimi przeciwnikami.

Drugi z bandytów zdołał w tym czasie wyszarpnąć własną broń, szeroki, paskudnie wyglądający kord. Szpada Juana nie wytrzymałaby takiego starcia, więc Checa zwinnie usunął się z linii ciosu i złapał za stołek, próbując nim wytrącić przeciwnikowi broń z ręki. Gdy przesuwali się wzdłuż stołu, każdy usiłując zająć dogodniejszą pozycję do ataku, bandyta potknął się nagle, jakby popchnięty w plecy i to wystarczyło, by Juan zdołał go obezwładnić.

– Juan! – Flor poderwała się z kąta, ale nim ją złapał, zasłona w przepierzeniu zerwała się z zaczepów i do kuchni wpadł kolejny mężczyzna. Nim zorientował się, co się dzieje, Checa jednym ciosem posłał go do towarzystwa dwójki _desperados_, a sam skoczył do sali.

Tu panował chaos. Łomot dobiegający zza zabarykadowanych drzwi świadczył, że sierżant Mendoza usłyszał zamieszanie wewnątrz gospody i przypuścił już szturm na wejście. Zorro tańczył po sali w unikach, broniąc się przed trójką przeciwników na raz, starając się jednocześnie utrzymać i ich, i pozostałych dwu bandytów, z dala od skrępowanych jeńców. Właśnie wyłapał atak jednego z nich, przytrzymał go i popchnął tak, że wszyscy napastnicy przez moment skłębili się w bezładną gromadę, usiłując złapać równowagę i przejść do ponownego ataku.

Nim zdołali to zrobić, Checa doskoczył do najbliższego z nich i odciągnął go w stronę baru. Miał nadzieję, że jeden solidny cios pozwoli mu ogłuszyć bandytę, ale ten jednak okazał się odporny i Juan miał pełne ręce roboty, by utrzymać jego pięści, a zaraz potem i nóż, z daleka od swojej osoby. Zwłaszcza, że w międzyczasie do _desperado_ dołączył jego kolega, który najwidoczniej wolał spróbować swoich sił czy szczęścia w starciu z _vaquero_ niż z Zorro. Uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem, Checa zauważył, że ostatni z intruzów rezygnuje ze starcia i biegnie do kuchni.

Zorro zaczepił biczem o nogę bandyty. Jedno szarpnięcie i mężczyzna przewrócił się, na tyle nieszczęśliwie, czy raczej szczęśliwie dla Zorro, że trafił głową w podporę schodów i znieruchomiał. Z drugim sprawa była trudniejsza. Gdy jego kolega padał, zdołał nad nim przeskoczyć i znaleźć się na tyle blisko, że teraz Zorro musiał unikać jego noża. Trzeci z bandy chwilowo zniknął Zorro z pola widzenia.

Wydawałoby się, że nożownik nie miał zbyt wielkich szans. Nie był zręczny w ataku, a Zorro miał zbyt wiele doświadczenia, by dać się mu zaskoczyć. Na korzyść napastnika przemawiało jednak to, że walka trwała już od kilku chwil i Zorro, mimo swej szybkości, zaczynał być już zmęczony. Mocowali się więc, przepychając tam i z powrotem po sali i Zorro z każdą sekundą czuł, jak opuszczają go siły, zaczyna mu brakować tchu, zaś nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby omdlewały mu ręce, stawało się coraz bardziej dojmujące.

W tej samej chwili, gdy Juan rzucił się do walki w głównej sali, _señorita_ Victoria Escalante uklękła przy powalonych przez niego napastnikach, szukając broni lepszej niż patelnia. Podnosiła się właśnie z klęczek z pistoletem w dłoni, gdy w wejściu do kuchni pojawił się kolejny bandyta, który najwidoczniej uznał, że zdoła się tędy wydostać z pułapki, w jaką zamieniła się gospoda. Stanął jak wryty na widok broni, ale zaraz uznał, że kobieta nie będzie potrafiła strzelić. Pomylił się w swoich rachubach, bo Victoria bez wahania nacisnęła na spust. Proch spalił się na panewce, więc gdy intruz sięgnął po bezużyteczny pistolet, puściła broń i złapała za leżącą na kredensie patelnię, uznając, że to będzie pewniejsze. Uderzenie kilku funtów żeliwa wystarczyło, by złamać napastnikowi nos i ogłuszyć. Przeskoczyła nad bezwładnym ciałem i ruszyła do sali.

Wśród potrzaskanych mebli leżały ciała bandytów. Juan Checa właśnie wykręcił rękę swojemu przeciwnikowi i trzasnął jego głową o deski barowej lady. Raz, potem drugi, aż mężczyzna osunął się bezwładnie. Jednocześnie Victoria zobaczyła, że Zorro z coraz większą trudnością utrzymuje z daleka od swej szyi ostrze noża. Rzuciła się w jego stronę, ale nim zdołała przedostać się przez wywrócone meble, Zorro wywinął się resztką sił i nóż wbił się w filar. Zanim _desperado_ wyrwał broń, dostał w szczękę od Juana, Zorro poprawił z drugiej strony i bandyta osunął się na podłogę.

Zorro wyprostował się powoli, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i obejrzał się niespokojnie na wejście. Żołnierze szturmowali coraz mocniej i sterta mebli blokująca drzwi coraz bardziej się chwiała. Zaraz wtargną do środka.

– Zorro? Wszystko w porządku? – Checa zwrócił się do zamaskowanego banity. Ten tylko potrząsnął głową.

– _Señoritas, señores_, wybaczcie – powiedział z wysiłkiem.

Ruszył po schodach na piętro. Po chwili usłyszeli dobiegający stamtąd suchy kaszel, urwany nagle tak, jakby kaszlący zatkał sobie usta. Victoria rozejrzała się szybko.

– Ani słowa gdzie poszedł, _señores_, Ramone dowodzi tym szturmem – powiedziała do rozcierających nadgarstki _caballeros_. – Odblokujmy powoli drzwi, dobrze?

Chwilę później, gdy ostatnia ława tarasująca wejście ustąpiła z trzaskiem i żołnierze, prowadzeni przez sierżanta wpadli do środka gospody, zastali tam leżących bezwładnie bandytów, pilnujących ich _caballeros_ i Juana Checę starającego się uspokoić szlochającą Flor.

CDN.


	25. Chapter 25 Juan i Zorro

**Rozdział 25. Juan i Zorro**

Porwanie i ocalenie _señority_ Flor oraz pojmanie bandy spowodowało spore poruszenie w Los Angeles. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że żołnierze okazali się bezradni w starciu z bandytami, którzy zabarykadowali się w gospodzie. W tej bowiem kwestii większość mieszkańców podzielała twierdzenie _don_ Alejandro, że w zaistniałej sytuacji można było postąpić jedynie tak, jak to zrobili Zorro i Juan Checa, którzy dostali się do wnętrza przez okno i powszechnie zgadzano się, że takiego pomysłu nie można było spodziewać się po dowodzącym żołnierzami _alcalde_. Znacznie więcej emocji budziło natomiast zachowanie Luisa Ramone zaraz po walce, kiedy to chciał on wymóc na żołnierzach uwięzienie Juana, argumentując, że zapewne jest to jeden z bandytów. Wprawdzie odstąpił on od tego zamiaru, ale nastąpiło to nie wskutek nalegań, jakich nie szczędzili ani i byli jeńcy, ani kapral Rojas, który wstawiał się za przyjacielem, a raczej na wieść, że Juanowi pomagał także Zorro. Świadomość, że zamaskowany obrońca pueblo jest gdzieś w pobliżu wystarczyła, by Luis Ramone nagle przypomniał sobie, że Juan Checa nigdy nie był o nic oskarżany i ma opinię doskonałego, uczciwego pracownika.

Rezygnacja z aresztowania Juana nie oznaczała natomiast, że Ramone nie chwalił się cudzymi dokonaniami. W jego wersji wydarzeń główną rolę grało umiejętne dowodzenie Luisa Ramone oraz prowadzony przez niego bohaterski szturm na gospodę. _Alcalde_ próbował nawet wymóc taką wersję wydarzeń w ich opisie w „Guardianie", ale _don_ Diego de la Vega nie dał się mu zastraszyć i opisał całą historię tak, jak opowiedzieli mu ją uwięzieni w gospodzie _caballeros_.

Właśnie to przechwalanie się _alcalde_ spowodowało, że opinia o nim, nigdy nie najlepsza, teraz jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyła. Nikt nie mówił tego głośno, nie chcąc ryzykować aresztu, grzywny czy w najlepszym razie awantury, ale Ramone widział wymowne spojrzenia otaczających go ludzi i wiedział, że przekazują sobie prawdziwą wersję, wzbogaconą z pewnością złośliwymi komentarzami co do rzeczywistych umiejętności dowodzenia zademonstrowanych przez _alcalde_.

Oczywistym było też, że Ramone jest świadomym tego, jak jest postrzegany. Mógł na początku udawać, że niczego nie widzi i nie słyszy, ale _señora_ Chiara, przy kolejnych odwiedzinach, z właściwym sobie taktem i delikatnością, wyjaśniła mu wszystko, dodając swoje własne komentarze na temat osób żywiących takie, a nie inne poglądy. Niestety, choć jej ocena mieszkańców pueblo była bardziej niż negatywna, Ramone jej nie podzielał i niebawem zaczął przypominać chmurę burzową, zdolną do rozpętania huraganu przy najmniejszej okazji. _Señorita_ Escalante zauważyła też, że _alcalde_ zaczął kupować od przejeżdżających przez pueblo handlarzy z Monterey skrzynki, w których niewątpliwie był przechowywany alkohol mocniejszy niż wino czy cydr. Kilka ostrożnych pytań do sierżanta potwierdziło jej przekonania: Luis Ramone znów pił. Tyle tylko, że tym razem robił to ostrożniej i bardziej umiarkowanie, tak że nie można było już go widzieć zataczającego się w drodze do gospody, ale i tak jego poranny nastrój wskazywał na powieczorne dolegliwości.

Awantura z porywaczami miała też inne, mniej ponure następstwa. _Señorita_ Flor Pereira i Juan Checa byli przez dwa dni gośćmi hacjendy de la Vegów, razem z _señorem_ Pereirą. Wśród wielu poruszanych wtedy tematów do rozmowy pojawił się wątek hodowli i wkrótce _don_ Alejandro i Jose Pereira doszli do porozumienia w sprawie wymiany części stada. Kilkanaście młodych jałówek i byczków ze stad de la Vegów, przychówek po długorogim byku sprowadzonym przez Diego, miało znaleźć się wśród stad Pereiry. W zamian Jose Pereira proponował również jałówki, tyle że po byku sprowadzonym z południa, niższe i bardziej krępe. Obaj hodowcy obiecywali sobie sporo po takiej mieszance krwi.

X X X

Przegląd stad de la Vegów, wybranie sztuk na wymianę i spędzenie ich na szlak zajęło _vaqueros_ prawie dwa dni, a następne dwa potrzebne były na przepędzenie ich pod Santa Barbara, na teren hacjendy Pereiry. Być może uporaliby się z tym zadaniem szybciej, ale ludzie de la Vegów i Pereiry pierwszy raz pracowali razem i od czasu do czasu dochodziło pomiędzy nimi do nieporozumień. Wystarczało drobne niedopatrzenie, ktoś za wolno zareagował na sygnały, czy wręcz przeciwnie, podjechał zbyt szybko i już stado się płoszyło i rozbiegało. W końcu jednak oddzielono upatrzone zwierzęta i popędzono piaszczystym traktem wijącym się między wzgórzami w stronę Santa Barbara. Te dni pracy wystarczyły, by obie grupy zgrały się ze sobą i zebranie stada przeznaczonego dla de la Vegów zajęło już tylko jeden dzień.

Juan Checa odkaszlnął, by oczyścić gardło. Jesienne deszcze jeszcze się nie zaczęły, więc szlak pomiędzy Santa Barbara, a Los Angeles był nie tylko przejezdny, ale wręcz suchy. Racice bydła podnosiły na nim tumany pyłu, który osiadał coraz grubszą warstwą na jadących, wciskając się nawet pod naciągnięte na twarze bandany i dławiąc w gardle.

Jadący w pobliżu Diego de la Vega też zaniósł się suchym, szarpiącym kaszlem. Checa popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. Pięć dni spędzonych razem przy spędzie stada zmieniły jego zdanie o młodym de la Vedze. Do tej pory uważał go za zatopionego w książkach paniczyka, który w całym swoim życiu nie powalał sobie rąk fizyczną pracą i idealistę, który nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, jak funkcjonuje świat. Zaskoczyło go więc, gdy _don_ Alejandro zlecił synowi wybranie sztuk bydła i nadzorowanie ich przepędu i nie pomogło nawet tłumaczenie, że to właśnie _don_ Diego był pomysłodawcą wzbogacenia stada de la Vegów o długorogie bydło ze wschodu.

Teraz jednak Juan musiał przyznać, że _don_ Diego potrafił pracować. Nie mógł nie spostrzec, że _vaqueros_ de la Vegów traktują młodego _caballero_ nie tylko z szacunkiem, ale też i jak jednego ze swoich. Rzeczywiście _don_ Diego pracował i rozmawiał z poganiaczami jak równy z równymi. Gdy Pablo, starszy grupy _vaqueros_ de la Vegów, wskazywał, którym stadem zajmą się w następnej kolejności i jak będą przy tym rozstawieni jeźdźcy, młody de la Vega słuchał go tak samo, jak pozostali. Przez dwa dni jeździł razem z poganiaczami, od stada do stada, bez narzekania na kurz czy zmęczenie. Potrafił też posługiwać się biczem, tym podstawowym narzędziem _vaquero_ równie dobrze jak oni. Juan kilkakrotnie widział, jak de la Vega jednym celnym strzałem z bicza zawraca już wybierającą się gdzieś w zarośla jałówkę czy niesfornego byczka.

Okazało się też, ku zaskoczeniu Juana, że _don_ Diego zaskakująco dobrze potrafił jeździć konno. Nie chodziło tu nawet o takie sztuczki, jak jazda pomiędzy stadem z opartym na kolanie notatnikiem, w którym odnotowywał kolejne wybierane sztuki, a prócz nich jeszcze całe mnóstwo innych szczegółów. To, jak powiedział Juanowi Pablo, był niemal znak rozpoznawczy mlodego de la Vegi, gdy przyjeżdżał na pastwiska. Wodze zamotane na kuli siodła, noga przełożona przez łęk tak, by oprzeć na niej notes, rysik w dłoni… _Don_ Diego de la Vega zapisywał wszystko, co widział i interesował się wszystkim. Ale już przejechanie po stromym zboczu parowu, by odciąć drogę przestraszonym jałówkom i zawrócić je ku reszcie stada, to było coś, czego nie powstydził by żaden _vaquero_. Niejeden z nich zastanowiłby się dwa razy, nim podjąłby się takiej próby, a _don_ Diego nie namyślał się nawet przez moment, nim poprowadził swoją _palomino_ po stoku.

Tylko z jedną rzeczą sobie _don_ Diego nie radził. Przed wyruszeniem na szlak _vaqueros_ wzięli ze sobą pistolety, szpady i pałasze. Od porwania _señority_ Flor nie było już pogłosek o jakiejś bandzie w okolicy, ale nikt nie pozwalał, by ta pozorna cisza uśpiła jego przezorność i każdy ruszał na szlak uzbrojony. Jedną szpadę, oczywiście, wręczono także młodemu _caballero_. Juana zaskoczył pewien nastrój oczekiwania, gdy Pablo pojawił się przed _don_ Diego z bronią w ręku, ale szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego tak było.

De la Vega nie potrafił bowiem posługiwać się szpadą. Więcej, on nie potrafił jej nawet nosić. Przypiął ją do pasa tylko po to, by zaraz zgubić przy wsiadaniu na konia. Zsiadł, podniósł, znów próbował wsiąść i tym razem zaklinował ją między sobą a siodłem tak, że klacz się spłoszyła. Temu już towarzyszyły wybuchy śmiechu. Ku zdumieniu Juana, _don_ Diego śmiał się razem z innymi. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jego awersji do broni i braku umiejętności jej noszenia i to wręczanie mu szpady było tradycyjnym żartem, powtarzanym przy każdej takiej okazji. Wreszcie _caballero_ uspokoił konia i zaczepił szpadę przy siodle. O ile Juan mógł się zorientować, wisiała tam nadal. Jakimś cudem nie zgubił jej po drodze.

Ziemie należące do de la Vegów były położone w pewnej odległości od szlaku i _vaqueros_ odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy opuścili pylisty trakt. Tu, choć po upalnym lecie trawy nie było zbyt wiele, kurz się tak już nie wzbijał. Można było zdjąć bandany, zaczęły się rozmowy i przekomarzania. Zbliżający się koniec drogi wprawił _vaqueros_ w dobry humor i żartowano sobie ze wszystkiego. Z Pablo, który zapędził się za bardzo w głąb stada i musiał się ratować szybkim spięciem wierzchowca, by nie porwały go ze sobą spłoszone byczki, z Manuela, którego trzy razy na manowce wyprowadziła ta sama jałówka, czy z Jose, który raz zamiast zagonić byczka do stada, spłoszył go w drugim kierunku. Dostało się też Juanowi, któremu wytknięto po raz kolejny słabość _señorit_ do jego osoby i nie oszczędzono także Diego, pytając go, czy aby na pewno nie zgubił powierzonej mu szpady.

Granicę pastwiska wyznaczało niewielkie obniżenie terenu i płynąca jego dnem rzeczka. Na jej widok wszyscy popędzili konie, by z pohukiwaniem i okrzykami wpędzić jałówki w płytką wodę. Zwierzęta zwolniły jednak i zatrzymały się, by napić.

– No i koniec szlaku – oznajmił Pablo. – Z koni, chłopaki! Ochłodzić się i jedziemy do hacjendy!

_Vaqueros_ zeskoczyli z siodeł. Juan, tak jak inni, zadbał, by koń się napił, potem zaczął się z przyjemnością ochlapywać, zmywając z twarzy warstwę potu i pyłu. Gdy skończył, wdrapał się na brzeg i siadł, zadowolony, że może rozprostować nogi inaczej niż w strzemionach. Zauważył, że wśród myjących się mężczyzn nie ma _don_ Diego. De la Vega w ogóle gdzieś zniknął, dopiero po chwili Checa wypatrzył jasną grzywę palomino uwiązanej w pewnym oddaleniu, za krzewami przy zakręcie rzeczki.

Pablo też to zauważył.

– Checa, idź zobacz co z _don_ Diego. Nie powinien się oddalać…

Juan niechętnie podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył w stronę zakola. De la Vega, choć z jakiegoś powodu oddalił się od grupy, tak jak pozostali zsiadł z konia i teraz mył się z kurzu – Checa widział, jak się schyla nad wodą. Nie miał ochoty zdzierać sobie obolałego po całym ranku nawoływań i wciąż zaschniętego od pyłu gardła, więc podszedł bliżej. Gdy już dzieliło go od _caballero_ tylko kilka kroków, jakaś sucha gałązka trzasnęła mu pod butem.

_Don_ Diego okręcił się w miejscu i sięgnął po zawieszoną na niskiej gałęzi szpadę z szybkością, jakiej Juan, mimo wszystkiego, co widział przez ostatnie dni, nie spodziewał się po tym arystokracie i, co tu ukrywać, kimś mającym zasłużoną opinię niezdary w tych sprawach. De la Vega wyszarpnął broń zwracając się ku napastnikowi i zaraz opuścił szpadę, rozpoznając, kto do niego podszedł.

A Juan stał jak skamieniały, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od blizny na torsie _caballero_. Nagle zrozumiał, czemu _don_ Diego wolał zjechać tutaj, by się umyć i czemu ściągnął koszulę w oddaleniu od ludzi. Rana po postrzale była już dobrze zabliźniona, ale barwa tkanki wskazywała, że miała zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Niżej, na boku, mógł dostrzec jeszcze jeden ślad, już stary i biały, a na ramionach de la Vegi widać było jeszcze kilka typowych dla szermierza starych pręg po cięciach.

Checa nie wierzył własnym oczom. Wszystko się zgadzało. Wzrost, szerokie bary, umiejętność jazdy konnej i władania biczem, szybkość reakcji pasująca do szermierza, a nie zatopionego w książkach paniczyka, rozpaczliwy wybuch _señority_ Escalante w hacjendzie Jose Pereiry, to, że tamtej nocy w jaskini widział tylko dwa puste posłania, gorączkowe majaczenia rannego… Nie było przyrodnich braci, związanych ze sobą wspólną tajemnicą i przyjaźnią, lecz tylko jeden mężczyzna. Juan mógł tylko pokręcić głową, by wyrazić swój podziw dla kogoś, kto tak potrafił oszukać wszystkich dookoła. Zaplanować, stworzyć i utrzymać doskonałą iluzję co do swojej osoby.

Wyglądało na to, że de la Vega dostrzegł jego oszołomienie. Znany Juanowi lekki uśmiech, gest uniesienia szpady w salucie i Zorro bez słowa odłożył broń, sięgając po koszulę. Checa nerwowo rozejrzał się dookoła. Na szczęście wszyscy pozostali _vaqueros_ nie ruszyli się jeszcze znad brzegu. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale _don_ Diego tylko pokręcił głową.

Przechodząc koło Juana zatrzymał się nagle i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Przez moment stali, patrząc sobie w oczy, aż Zorro, Diego de la Vega, ruszył do swojego wierzchowca.

Juanowi coś nagle się przypomniało.

– Jedną chwilę – powiedział.

– Tak? – Diego zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię.

– Ten wasz kaszel zaczyna być charakterystyczny – stwierdził ostrożnie Checa. Zorro uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, jakby to, co usłyszał, zwróciło jego uwagę na coś, czego wcześniej nie dostrzegał. Wyglądało na to, że stara się przypomnieć sobie, gdzie i kiedy kaszlał.

– Jesteście pewni? – zapytał w końcu.

– Tak.

– Więc będę musiał na to uważać – stwierdził.

– Ten postrzał?

– Tak – Zorro wzruszył ramionami.

Z dołu rzeki poniosło się wołanie. Pozostali zbierali się już do dalszej drogi. Checa rozejrzał się szybko. Chciał jeszcze zapytać o tyle innych rzeczy, ale ani nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, ani pora nie sprzyjała pogawędkom.

– Jakim cudem nikt…? – urwał w połowie pytania.

– A wy odgadliście? – prychnął _don_ Diego, odwiązując swoją palomino od krzewu. – Poza tym mam dobrych przyjaciół.

– Czy mnie…

– Tak, was także do nich zaliczam. Powiedziałem to już wam kiedyś – _don_ Diego, Zorro, uśmiechnął się lekko. – I teraz mogę raz jeszcze podziękować.

Skinął raz jeszcze głową i ruszył w stronę pozostałych _vaqueros_.

X X X

W wieczornej ciszy szeroko niosły się dźwięki muzyki dobiegające z kwater _vaqueros_. Po udanym przepędzeniu stad, de la Vegowie urządzili niewielką fiestę, tak dla swoich, jak i dla ludzi Pereiry, częstując ich sowitą kolacją i dobrym winem. Zaś dodatkowe _pesos_, jakie wypłacił _don_ Alejandro, wprawiły wszystkich w szampański nastrój.

Juan Checa przysłuchiwał się odgłosom zabawy, siedząc na niewysokim murku, oddzielającym teren kwater _vaqueros_ od sadu. Gdy wychodził, rozbawieni _vaqueros_ śmiali się z niego i przestrzegali, by uważał, żeby następnego ranka nie ścigał go ojciec _señority_, z którą się umówił. Uśmiechnął się teraz do siebie. Chyba już całe życie będą mu to wytykać. Ale cóż, póki nie działa się od tego krzywda ani jemu, ani _señoricie_ Flor, która doskonale znała podobne żarty, nie protestował. A teraz tym bardziej nie mógł odeprzeć ataku, że chciał spotkać się z mężczyzną.

Młody de la Vega zniknął zaraz po poczęstunku i wynagrodzeniu _vaqueros_. Checa podejrzewał, że chciał się dowiedzieć, czy coś złego nie wydarzyło się w pueblo podczas jego nieobecności. Jeśli tak, szanse na spotkanie z nim były niewielkie, ale Juan mimo wszystko chciał spróbować. Chciał porozmawiać z Zorro inaczej, niż do tej pory. Nie wymieniać tylko pospieszne informacje o możliwych przeszkodach i zagrożeniach, na jakie się natkną w walce, ale dowiedzieć się, co kierowało młodym _caballero_, by stać się jeźdźcem w masce, ryzykować życiem i honorem. Może dla kogoś patrzącego z boku była to pusta ciekawość, ale Juan chciał wiedzieć. Znał swoje powody, dla których podszył się pod imię Zorro. Teraz się ich nieco wstydził i uważał, że w tamtym czasie postąpił jak ostatni głupiec, ale też nie mógł zapomnieć, że to właśnie Zorro uratował mu życie i chciał zrozumieć, dlaczego przyszedł mu z pomocą za pierwszym razem.

Obejrzał się przez ramię, słysząc za sobą szelest i zamarł, widząc pod najbliższym drzewem wysoką sylwetkę. W półmroku połyskiwała tylko jasna koszula. Diego de la Vega, Zorro, uniósł dłoń w pozdrowieniu i bez słowa wskazał Juanowi sad. Checa zeskoczył z murku i ruszył za nim.

Ścieżka pomiędzy drzewami poprowadziła ich w górę, na stok wzgórza obok hacjendy. Z tego miejsca Juan mógł widzieć zarówno rozświetlone zabudowania w dole, jak i dzikie, poszarpane, pocięte wąwozami skały za sadem i ogrodami, a także łagodne stoki w stronę Los Angeles. W oddali połyskiwały słabo nieliczne światła w pueblu.

Zorro usiadł na ziemi, gestem wskazując Juanowi miejsce obok siebie. Trawa była tu wysoka, zgnieciona pachniała świeżością i deszczem.

Cisza narastała. Zorro nie odzywał się, siedział po prostu zapatrzony w migocące w dole światła. Czekał na coś? Checa nie miał pojęcia. On sam wahał się, czy zadać pytanie i zakłócić tą ciszę. Poczucie, że każde jego pytanie zabrzmi głupio, doskwierało.

Nagle Zorro zaśmiał się cicho, jakby do siebie.

- _Señor_ Checa – powiedział spokojnie. – Wydawało mi się, że chcecie ze mną porozmawiać.

- Skąd wiedzieliście?

- Czego innego mógłbym się spodziewać?

- To prawda... – Juan zawahał się. - Chciałem z wami porozmawiać, ale...

- Tak?

- Przez chwilę zadawanie wam pytań wydawało mi się niestosowne.

Zorro prychnął tylko, rozbawiony taką odpowiedzią i Juan nieoczekiwanie poczuł, że jego onieśmielenie znika. Legenda, nieuchwytny Zorro stał się żywym człowiekiem, a bez swej maski także dobrym towarzyszem w drodze czy w pracy. To już nie był Zorro, ale Diego de la Vega. Checa zmusił się, by myśleć o swoim rozmówcy jako o synu _don_ Alejandro.

- Mieliście rację z tym kaszlem – dorzucił po chwili _don_ Diego. – Będę musiał uważać, by nie ściągnął na mnie kłopotów.

- Jak wtedy w gospodzie?

- Owszem. Nie mogę już za długo walczyć. Albo się śmiać – zakpił, jakby coś sobie przypominając, coś zabawnego.

Checa tylko pokiwał głową.

- _Don_ Diego – odezwał się po chwili.

- Tak?

- Dlaczego to robicie?

- Dlaczego jestem Zorro? – sprecyzował pytanie de la Vega.

- Tak.

- Cóż… - powiedział _don_ Diego i zamyślił się. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższym czasie. – Dlaczego wy, _señor_ Checa, zdecydowaliście się działać jako Zorro?

- Co? – Tego pytania Juan się nie spodziewał.

- Mogliście przywdziać czerń i spotkać parę razy _señoritę_ gdzieś w okolicy – Diego kiwnął ręką gdzieś przed siebie, wskazując, gdzie może znajdował się dom _don_ Escobedo. – Nie ryzykowalibyście zbyt wiele. Mogliście wjechać w czerni do pueblo, raz czy drugi. To też by ją przyciągnęło.

- Ale ja wolałem walczyć – kiwnął głową Juan. – Tak, rozumiem, o co pytacie. Widzicie… Ramone to chciwy i mściwy głupiec. To, co on robił… Rojas mnie uprzedzał, gdy tu przyjechałem, że tak będzie, że będę się wstydził za swój mundur. Walka… To pozwalało na moment zapomnieć o tym wstydzie. Był moment… wtedy na targowisku – Juan zapatrzył się przed siebie, jakby wracając w pamięci do tamtego dnia, chwili swego zwycięstwa i jednocześnie klęski. – Zanim Dolores do mnie podbiegła, liczyły się tylko okrzyki tych ludzi. To, że byłem ich obrońcą. Po to przecież kiedyś ubierałem mundur…

- Kiedyś… - odpowiedział _don_ Diego – kiedyś jako dzieciak przybiegałem tutaj. Tutaj, z tego miejsca widziałem cały świat. Potem odkryłem, że świat jest znacznie większy, oczywiście – znów zakpił, jakby na wspomnienie tamtego chłopca – ale pozostało mi przekonanie, że to jest moje miejsce. I konieczność jego obrony.

- _Alcalde_?

- Tak. Ojciec ściągnął mnie z Madrytu, pisał, że mamy kłopoty. Jeśli uważasz, że Ramone to chciwy dureń, to nie widziałeś go parę lat temu, zanim…

- Zanim pojawił się Zorro?

- Tak.

- Jednego tylko nadal nie rozumiem – potrząsnął głową Checa. - Czemu właśnie lis? Czemu ta podwójna maska?

- Bez maski nic bym nie działał.

- Nie?

- Nie. Pierwszy raz Zorro przyszedł do pueblo, by wyciągnąć z aresztu mojego ojca. I Victorię. Jakbym próbował zrobić coś otwarcie, byłbym bez szans. Już byłem przez Ramone obserwowany, że powoduję niepokój, jak to wyraził. Gdybym się wtedy upierał… Wiesz, Juan? Dwa dni po tej ucieczce znów musiałem być w Los Angeles. Ojciec stał już przed szafotem.

- Co?!

- Ramone potrzebował paru porządnych lekcji, nim zrezygnował z częstego używania szubienicy – odezwał się młody de la Vega lodowatym głosem. Juan nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to przemówił Zorro.

- Zaraz, zaraz…

- Tak, ciebie mieli powiesić. Ale na cmentarzu są groby rolników, którzy poszli na stryczek, bo nie mieli pieniędzy na wymyślone przez _alcalde_ podatki. Jako zdrajcy – wywarczał Zorro. – Od kiedy się zjawiłem, żaden już nie zginął. Diego de la Vega miał wybór. Zakradać się, jak lis, i wyszarpywać władzę Ramone, albo pozostać sobą i zginąć. Zapewne wraz z ojcem.

Juan tylko pokręcił głową. Gniew Zorro był niemal namacalny. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że legenda ma solidne podstawy, a sam Zorro balansuje pomiędzy furią obrońcy pueblo i rozsądkiem młodego _caballero_. Powiedział to. Diego popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

- Może – odpowiedział. – Zapomniałeś tylko dodać, że staram się przy tym mieć choć trochę zabawy, dla siebie i dla ludzi w pueblo. Okpienie Ramone to też przyjemność, zaręczam. Dla ludzi tym większa, że czują się bezpieczniej. Gdy się z niego śmieją, maleje też ich strach przed _alcalde_ i ciężej jest mu coś na nich wymusić.

Checa zapatrzył się na odległe światła pueblo.

Wśród zabudowań nadal grała muzyka. Wiatr zaszumiał w sadzie, trawa pachniała.

Nie chciał już zadawać więcej pytań.

CDN.


	26. Chapter 26 Błąd señory Chiary

**Rozdział 26. Błąd señory Chiary**

Jesienne deszcze wreszcie nadeszły. Wypalone upałami wzgórza znów zazieleniły się od trawy, w licznych _arroyo_ zaczęły szumieć potoczki i strumyki, w obniżeniach terenu pojawiły się lusterka wody. Jezioro za Los Angeles rozrosło się, na tamie dzień i noc szumiał wodospad. Nadchodziła zima, najpiękniejszy, najbardziej ukwiecony czas w Los Angeles.

_Señora_ Chiara nadal odwiedzała pueblo, przyjeżdżając niemal codziennie. Co bystrzejsi obserwatorzy zauważyli, że coraz częściej zjawiała się sama, bez swej podopiecznej, i za każdym razem cały czas spędzała z _alcalde_. On sam nie narzekał z powodu jej odwiedzin i można było dostrzec, że wita je raczej z radością. Na pewno zaś dzięki temu przestał pić tak, jak dotychczas.

Wizyty stały się też powodem do cichych plotek. Czy to możliwe, zastanawiano się, że Luis Ramone znalazł kogoś, kto się nim zainteresował? Więcej, rozważano, czy to możliwe, by _alcalde_ sam się zainteresował kobietą? Ci, którzy byli nastawieni do życia bardziej romantycznie, uważali tę parę za dowód triumfu miłości, która potrafiła dotknąć osoby nawet tak na pozór do niej niezdolne i twierdzili, że być może dzięki temu Ramone złagodzi nieco swoje podejście do puebla i jego mieszkańców. Inni, bardziej ostrożni, choć może należało nazywać ich realistami, byli zdania, że niezależnie od uczucia łączącego tych dwoje, z sytuacji tej nie wyniknie nic dobrego, a wątpiącym przypominali o charakterach _alcalde_ i _señory_ i ich poglądach na Los Angeles. Nie mogło być tak, mówili, że ta dwójka, razem czy osobno, zdziała coś dobrego dla pueblo. Gorzej nawet, gdy ci dwoje połączą swoje siły, Los Angeles naprawdę wpadnie w tarapaty.

Jaka jednak by nie była prawdziwa przyczyna, wspólne interesy, zauroczenie czy wzajemna miłość, faktem było to, że _señora_ Chiara spędzała coraz więcej czasu z Luisem Ramone. Co za tym zaś szło, coraz mniej czasu poświęcała _donnie_ Dolores, pozostawiając ją w hacjendzie _don_ Escobedo, lub też, gdy przyjeżdżały razem, ignorując jej obecność. Być może nie wydawało się to jej zbyt wielkim zaniedbaniem, w końcu _donna_ mieszkała w domu swego stryja, wraz z kuzynkami i można było pozostawić ją w tym towarzystwie. Niestety, Chiara albo nie wysnuła właściwych wniosków ze wcześniejszych wydarzeń, albo też, zauroczona możliwością spotykania się z kimś takim jak Ramone, najzwyczajniej zapomniała o pewnych sprawach. Możliwe było też, że po prostu do tej pory przymykała oczy na pewne cechy charakteru i zachowania swojej podopiecznej. Tak więc, gdy _señora_ wraz z _alcalde_ udawała się na przejażdżkę po okolicach pueblo czy siedziała wraz z nim nad szklaneczką cydru, _donna_ Dolores, uwolniona od jej obecności, cieszyła się coraz większą swobodą.

_Don_ Escobedo, tak jak wszyscy właściciele posiadłości jesienią i na początku zimy, zaprzątnięty sprawami gospodarstwa, także nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, czym obecnie zajmuje się jego bratanica. Być może liczył na swe córki, że one będą czuwać nad zachowaniem kuzynki i powstrzymają ją od najgorszych wybryków czy nierozsądnych posunięć. Zapomniał jednak, że już od dawna to Dolores nadawała ton całej trójce. Dziewczęta ją jedynie naśladowały i było dla nich nie do pomyślenia, by zwrócić jej na cokolwiek uwagę.

Tak czy inaczej, jaka by nie była tego przyczyna, _donna_ Dolores Escobedo znalazła się poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą. Na skutki tego nie trzeba było zbyt długo czekać.

X X X

Diego de la Vega i Victoria Escalante dyskutowali właśnie nad koniecznością uzupełnienia zapasów wina w gospodzie przed zbliżającymi się świętami Bożego Narodzenia, gdy na plac przed gospodą wjechał jeździec w takim galopie, że nie tylko oni, ale chyba wszyscy obecni w pobliżu przerwali swoje zajęcia i spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością. Nie często zdarzało się w Los Angeles, by ktoś wpadał do pueblo tak gwałtownie, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy jego jasne ubranie było zaplamione krwią.

– Manolito! – załamała ręce _señorita_ Victoria. – Co się stało?

– Gdzie jest… – wydyszał Manolito – gdzie jest doktor Hernandez?

– Pojechał do hacjendy _don_ Oliveiry, _dona_ Margarita źle się czuje – odpowiedział spokojnie _don_ Diego. – Co się stało?

– _Don_ Mauricio umiera!

– CO?!

– Jest ciężko ranny, umiera… – powtórzył Manolito.

Diego rozejrzał się dookoła. Koń Manolito stał z ciężko spuszczonym łbem, wyraźnie wyczerpany galopem. Dokoła zaczynali już gromadzić się zaciekawieni mieszkańcy, od bramy garnizonu podążał sierżant Mendoza. _Alcalde_ nie było, nieco wcześniej Diego widział go wyjeżdżającego z pueblo w towarzystwie _señory_ Chiary.

– Ktoś musi pojechać do _don_ Oliveiry – oznajmił głośno de la Vega. – Zawiadomić doktora Hernandeza, że jest potrzebny. Victorio – zwrócił się do _señority_. – Pozwolisz, że dokończymy naszej rozmowy później? Pojadę z Manolito do hacjendy da Silvy, może jakoś będę w stanie pomóc rannemu.

– Jedź, Diego. Ja wyślę Juanitę po doktora. Gdzie ma przyjechać?

– Do hacjendy – powiedział Manolito. – _Don_ Mauricio tam jest…

X X X

_Don_ Mauricio rzeczywiście był ranny i to dość ciężko, ale twierdzenie, że umiera, poważnie mijało się z prawdą. Rana była bolesna, chłopak, bowiem Mauricio da Silva niedawno dopiero wyrósł z lat chłopięcych, na przemian mdlał i przeklinał. Diego potrzebował całego autorytetu swojej wiedzy i sporo umiejętności Zorro w narzucaniu innym posłuszeństwa, by założyć opatrunek solidniejszy niż kilka pospiesznie zamotanych szmatek. Nim zjawił się doktor Hernandez, _don_ Diego zdołał także dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób doszło do zranienia.

Konflikt pomiędzy dwójką młodych _caballeros_, _don_ Mauricio da Silva i _don_ Eduardo de Cabon trwał już kilkanaście tygodni i bez większego zdziwienia Diego usłyszał teraz od Mauricia, że jego źródłem i inspiratorem była _donna_ Dolores Escobedo. Początkowo były to drobne sprzeczki, mniej lub bardziej przyjacielskie docinki i utarczki, ale w miarę upływu czasu wymieniane uwagi stawały się coraz dotkliwsze. Dodatkowo _donna_ zdawała się czerpać pewną przyjemność z tego, że oto ci dwaj młodzieńcy rywalizują i ścierają się ze sobą w jej obecności i o jej uwagę. Wystarczało kilka słów, wypowiedzianych do jednego z nich w obecności drugiego, by wszelkie szlachetne postanowienia poprawy i zawieszenia broni szły w niepamięć. Już raz, podczas świętowania otwarcia tamy, doszło do poważniejszego starcia. Tamtego dnia interwencja _alcalde_ i _señory_ Chiary, wraz groźbą aresztu i grzywną, ostudziła trochę gorące głowy. Teraz jednak obaj młodzi ludzie byli rozdarci pomiędzy obowiązki nakładane im przez ojców, a chęć towarzyszenia _donnie_ Escobedo. Ta zaś, pozbawiona od kilku tygodni towarzystwa _señory_ Chiary, tego swoistego cienia i mimo wszystko głosu rozsądku, zaczęła ze zdwojonym zapałem wykorzystywać zaistniałe animozje. Krótko mówiąc, sprowokowała pojedynek. W jaki sposób, tego _don_ Diego się nie dowiedział, bo _don_ Mauricio albo za bardzo się wstydził tego, że przegrał starcie, albo przypomniał sobie, jakie zdanie miał młody de la Vega o _donnie_ Dolores i wolał nie zdradzać jej sekretów. Dosyć, że obaj, Mauricio i Eduardo stanęli na ubitej ziemi, a starcie skończyło się raną jednego z nich, przerażeniem drugiego, przekonanego, że oto właśnie stał się mordercą i ucieczką tak jego, jak i samej Dolores.

W chwili, gdy młody da Silva opisywał, jak starał się dotrzeć do domu, zjawił się doktor Hernandez. Ocenił szybko stan rannego, zażądał gorącej wody i świeżego płótna na szarpie, a przede wszystkim, wyprosił z pokoju wszystkich poza jedną służącą, która miała mu pomagać przy badaniu i opatrywaniu rany.

_Don_ Diego z roztargnieniem poklepał Manolito po ramieniu.

– Będzie dobrze, doktor Hernandez nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto widzi śmiertelnie rannego – powiedział. – Uratowaliście młodego pana. Nie wiecie może, skąd przyjechał z tą raną?

– Nie, _señor_ de la Vega…

– Trudno.

– _Don_ Diego? – wtrąciła się Juanita. – Wiecie, co się stało?

– Wiem, ale nie sądzę, bym mógł teraz o tym mówić. Nie martw się, Juanita. Wszystkiego się niebawem dowiemy.

X X X

Po powrocie do Los Angeles Diego zastał w gospodzie tłok i mocno zdenerwowaną Victorię.

– Co się stało?

– _Alcalde_ wrócił z przejażdżki – wyjaśniła. – Zaraz potem wpadł _don_ Escobedo, z pytaniem czy _señora_ Chiara wie, gdzie jest Dolores.

– Wnioskuję z tego, że _donna_ Dolores nie wróciła do hacjendy.

– Tak. I nikt nie wie, gdzie się podziewa. Kuzynki myślały, że pojechała z _señorą_ Chiarą do puebla, _señora_, że została w domu… A dziewczyna znikła.

– Była świadkiem pojedynku pomiędzy Mauricio da Silva, a Eduardo de Cabon – wyjaśnił Diego. – Chyba zdała sobie sprawę, że to zaszło zbyt daleko.

– Myślisz, że…?

– Myślę, że pewnie już wróciła do domu.

Victoria prychnęła tylko i ruszyła po sali z tacą w ręku. Dyskusje nad takimi wydarzeniami, jak zaginięcie _donny_ Dolores, zwykle powodowały u mieszkańców Los Angeles zdwojone pragnienie i kubki wina były opróżniane znacznie częściej niż zazwyczaj. Zastanawiano się nad tym, jak mogło dojść do pojedynku pomiędzy dwójką młodych _caballeros_ i jaka była w tym rola panny Escobedo, a także nad tym, gdzie mogła się ona teraz podziewać. Sporo osób podzielało zdanie _señority_ Escalante, że _donna_ Dolores już wróciła do hacjendy, do swego pokoju i teraz zapewne wypłakuje się w poduszkę, przestraszona tym, co sprowokowała.

Powrót doktora Hernandeza zbiegł się z ponownym przyjazdem _don_ Escobedo. Donna Dolores jednak nie wróciła do domu i _don_ Hernando przyjechał więc do pueblo, by domagać się od _alcalde_ rozesłania żołnierzy na jej poszukiwanie. Ku jego nieprzyjemnemu zaskoczeniu, Luis Ramone stanowczo odmówił wszczęcia poszukiwań.

– Nie oczekujecie chyba, że będę wysyłał żołnierzy w pogoni za dziewczyną, która uciekła z kochankiem! – stwierdził kategorycznie.

– Nie macie dowodu...

– Nie potrzebuję – warknął Ramone. – Całe Los Angeles wie, że ta dziewczyna nie potrafiła się obejść bez męskiego towarzystwa. Zapomnieliście już, że ci dwaj nie tak dawno skoczyli sobie do oczu?

– Pamiętam o tym zdarzeniu – odpalił _don_ Escobedo. – Ale to niczego nie dowodzi.

– Dajcie spokój... – Ramone machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Nawet jak pojechała gdzieś, wróci. Poczekajcie na nią spokojnie...

– Mam być spokojny, gdy nie wiem, co się z nią dzieje?

– Lepiej przygotujcie się na wesele. Może nawet tak będzie lepiej, po takiej ucieczce nie macie już wyboru. Ona musi wyjść za mąż.

– Tego nie musicie mi mówić!

– Chyba jednak muszę, skoro tak się domagacie, bym pozostawił pueblo bez garnizonu. Trzeba było jej lepiej pilnować, jeżeli nie planowaliście dla niej tak szybkiego zamęścia...

_Don_ Escobedo przez chwilę nie odzywał się, tylko jego gwałtownie czerwieniejąca twarz świadczyła o tym, co przeżywał.

– Dolores miała opiekunkę – powiedział wreszcie lodowatym głosem. – Miała ją, póki ta nie zdecydowała się spędzać większości czasu tutaj, w pueblo!

Teraz przyszła kolej na Luisa Ramone, by wpierw zblednąć, a potem poczerwienieć. Spurpurowiał na twarzy tym intensywniej, że wśród zebranych dało się słyszeć cichy szmer komentarza do słów _caballero_.

– Nie łudźcie się, że dzięki temu coś wskóracie – warknął wreszcie _alcalde_. Trzasnął kubkiem o blat baru i wymaszerował z gospody, starając się iść tak równo, jak tylko pozwalało mu na to sztywne kolano, a laska, na której się wspierał, z furią uderzała o deski podłogi.

_Don_ Escobedo rozejrzał się bezradnie dookoła.

– Nie potrzebujemy żołnierzy, by przeszukać okolicę – odezwał się Diego. Zawtórowały mu potakiwania obecnych. – Zaraz zawiadomię _vaqueros_ ojca. Może ją widzieli.

– _Don_ Diego...

– Jedźcie do hacjendy, _don_ Hernando – poradził Diego. – Może rzeczywiście Dolores sama zdecyduje się tam wrócić, gdziekolwiek jest, a jeśli ktoś ją odnajdzie, odwiezie do was. I jeśli mogę coś doradzić... – Diego zawahał się przez moment. – _Señora_ Chiara...

– Myślicie, bym nie robił jej wymówek?!

– Nie... Jedynie uważam, że jeśli ktoś jest teraz w stanie nakłonić _alcalde_ do wysłania żołnierzy, to właśnie ona. Tyle tylko, że... – Diego znów się zawahał.

– Rozumiem... – _don_ Escobedo pokiwał głową. Ramone mógł odmówić wysłania patrolu z własnej przekory, a Chiara mogła przekonać go, że jest to niezbędne. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, jak bardzo _alcalde_ poczuje się tym urażony i jak każe później komuś za to zapłacić.

Gdy pierwsi z gości gospody zaczęli wychodzić na zewnątrz, Victoria położyła rękę na ramieniu Diego.

– Masz zamiar jej szukać? – spytała.

– Czy cię zmartwi, jeśli powiem, że tak?

– Wolałabym, byś nie musiał tego robić – oświadczyła.

Ujął jej dłoń w swoje.

– Wiem, że nie jesteś tym zachwycona, ale _don_ Escobedo to przyjaciel ojca – powiedział. – Niezależnie, ile racji było w twierdzeniu Ramone, jemu muszę pomóc.

– No tak... – westchnęła. – Ale obiecaj, że nie będzie miała potem powodów do opowieści – syknęła.

Diego nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– Nie myślisz chyba, że Dolores zapomniała o paru sprawach, jakie się pomiędzy nami zdarzyły – powiedział. – Będę raczej musiał uważać, by spotkanie z nią nie skończyło się bijatyką.

Victoria spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a chwilę potem uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Ona także pamiętała, i to doskonale, jak zarówno Diego, jak i Zorro, potraktowali swego czasu _donnę_ Dolores. Rzeczywiście, mogła się spodziewać, że Zorro będzie musiał bardzo uważać, by awanturnicza panienka nie spróbowała zrobić mu krzywdy w odwecie za tamto ośmieszenie.

CDN.


	27. Chapter 27 Gdzie jest Dolores?

**Rozdział 27. Gdzie jest Dolores?**

O wschodzie słońca Victoria rozpaliła ogień pod kuchnią i nastawiła garnek na polewkę. Na werandzie siedziała już całkiem liczna grupa peonów, _vaqueros_ i _caballeros_, którzy poprzedniego wieczora wyruszyli na poszukiwanie panny Escobedo, a teraz przybyli na bardzo wczesne śniadanie. Mimo tego, iż część z nich spędziła w siodle całą noc, przejeżdżając szlaki od Los Angeles po wzgórza przy drodze do San Pedro i w stronę Monterey, wrócili z pustymi rękoma, zmęczeni i zgłodniali. _Donna_ Dolores Escobedo znikła, jakby zapadła się pod ziemię.

_Señorita_ Escalante stawiała właśnie na stole kolejną tacę, gdy na plac wjechał patrol żołnierzy. Tak jak Diego przewidywał, wieczorem poprzedniego dnia, po interwencji _señory_ Chiary, _alcalde_ zdecydował, że jednak włączy załogę garnizonu do poszukiwań. Sierżant Mendoza i kapral Rojas poprowadzili patrole. Sierżant dość szybko znalazł się z powrotem w garnizonie, ale oddziałek prowadzony przez kaprala wrócił dopiero teraz. Co ważniejsze, razem z żołnierzami przyjechał i _don_ Eduardo de Cabon, drugi z pechowych pojedynkowiczów i zalotników _donny_ Dolores.

– _Don_ Eduardo – krzyknął jeden z _caballeros_. – Gdzie _donna_ Dolores?

– Nie wiem... – młodzieniec zsunął się z konia i ruszył w stronę werandy.

– Chwileczkę, _don_ Eduardo – zatrzymał go kapral. – Najpierw musicie stawić się w biurze _alcalde_, takie mam rozkazy.

De Cabon westchnął tylko i posłusznie ruszył przez plac w stronę bramy garnizonu. Victoria odstawiła tacę na najbliższy stół i już bez słowa ruszyła za żołnierzami, a razem z nią poszła jeszcze spora grupa gości. Wszyscy chcieli się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło po pojedynku, i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Ramone przepyta o to młodego _caballero_.

_Alcalde_ nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto przespał noc. Nieogolony, z przekrwionymi białkami oczu, z trudem trzymał się na nogach. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. _Señora_ Chiara odjechała do hacjendy _don_ Escobedo późno w nocy, a wcześniej podzieliła się z Luisem Ramone swoimi obawami, co do losu podopiecznej. Z tego też powodu _alcalde_ sięgnął po swoją zwyczajową wieczorną butelkę znacznie później niż zwykle i teraz cierpiał pozbawiony możliwości odespania.

Brak snu, oszołomienie po wieczornym popijaniu i ogólnie zły nastrój wywołany wypadkami dnia poprzedniego spowodowały, że nastrój Luisa Ramone był wręcz krwiożerczy.

– A więc to jest ten kochanek – burknął na widok wchodzącego wraz z kapralem młodego _caballero_. – A gdzie dziewczyna?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział _don_ Eduardo.

– Jak to, nie wiesz? – Ramone chciał krzyknąć, ale nagłe ukłucie bólu przypomniało mu, że powinien unikać zarówno hałasu, jak i gwałtowniejszych ruchów.

– Nie wiem…

_Alcalde_ już bez słowa nalał sobie kubek wody. Wypił duszkiem i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest on bardziej niż zwykle zatłoczony.

– Czego tu chcecie? – spytał.

– Dowiedzieć się, co się stało z _donną_ Dolores – odpowiedziała Victoria.

Błysk gniewu na twarzy Ramone zgasł równie szybko, jak się pojawił. _Alcalde_ przypomniał sobie niemal natychmiast nie tylko to, że _señorita_ Escalante jest właścicielką najbliższej jego gabinetowi piwniczki z winem, ale też, że jest ona osobą o niezwykle donośnym głosie i ostrym słownictwie. Nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty na kłótnię.

– Pytam jeszcze raz – zwrócił się do młodego de Cabon. – Co się stało z _donną_ Dolores?

– Nie wiem – chłopak bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

– To sobie posiedzisz w celi, aż ci się przypomni! – wybuchł Ramone. Poderwał się zza biurka i natychmiast usiadł z powrotem, łapiąc się z jękiem za głowę.

– _Alcalde_! – zaprotestował jeden z _caballeros_.

– Nie! – Luis tym razem podnosił się znacznie wolniej. – Dziewczyna zaginęła, a on był ostatnim, który ją widział. Posiedzi tak długo, aż zdecyduje się powiedzieć, co się z nią stało!

– Uciekła ode mnie! – krzyknął _don_ Eduardo.

Ramone okręcił się wściekle. Był już wystarczająco rozdrażniony, by ból głowy przestał przeszkadzać, a stał się dodatkowym impulsem do wybuchnięcia gniewem.

– Jak to uciekła?! Dokąd? Gdzie i kiedy?

– Pojechaliśmy do Santa Barbara, do misji – jęknął de Cabon. – Chciałem, by została moją żoną, by mi ślubowała. Zabiłem dla niej i chciałem, by złożyła mi przysięgę, nim razem uciekniemy do Hiszpanii.

– Nie mogłeś uciekać sam?!

– Ona też widziała, jak zabijam… – Chłopak prawie płakał. – Mauricio był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale gdy stanął pomiędzy nami, musiał umrzeć… Nie chciałem, by Dolores…

– To czego ty nie chciałeś, nie ma znaczenia! – wywarczał Ramone. – Gdzie ta Dolores?

– Jak jej powiedziałem, po co przyjechaliśmy do misji, rozzłościła się i uciekła…

– Uciekła z Santa Barbara, tak?

– Tak…

– Łżesz de Cabon, łżesz jak pies. Co zrobiłeś z dziewczyną? – Z każdym pytaniem Ramone podchodził krok bliżej, a Eduardo się cofał.

– Mówię, że uciekła…

– Łżesz!

– Nie! – chłopak przycisnął się plecami do ściany. – Uciekła, przysięgam, że uciekła!

– _Alcalde_, dosyć! – zaprotestowała _señorita_ Escalante.

– Nie! – Ramone odwrócił się do pozostałych w gabinecie osób. Na moment przymknął oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z bólu głowy, ale zaraz kontynuował znacznie spokojniej. – De Cabon zostaje w areszcie, póki nie odnajdzie się _donna_ Escobedo. Możecie powiadomić o tym jego ojca.

– Czy stawiacie jakieś zarzuty, _alcalde_? – pytanie zadał ten sam _caballero_ co poprzednio.

– Jeszcze nie – odparł Ramone. – Jeszcze _don_ Eduardo ma czas, by powiedzieć prawdę. Może w towarzystwie ojca będzie bardziej rozmowny. A teraz… wyjść stąd. Wszyscy!

– _Alcalde_…

– Powiedziałem, wyjść! Sierżancie Mendoza! Usunąć mi z gabinetu tych intruzów.

– Chwileczkę! – _señorita_ Victoria wywinęła się zręcznie spod ramienia sierżanta. – Proszę pozwolić mi przynieść jedzenie dla _don_ Eduardo.

Ramone popatrzył na nią ponuro. Jego gniew osłabł, łupiący ból głowy wciąż narastał, więc perspektywa, że trzeba będzie znów podnieść głos, z każdą chwilą stawała się mniej pociągająca.

– Tylko zachowajcie ciszę – polecił. – A teraz wyjść stąd! Już!

Dyskusje zaczęły się dopiero za bramą garnizonu. Wiadomość, że _donna_ Dolores dojechała aż do Santa Barbara, spowodowała, że spora część poszukiwaczy z poprzedniego wieczora klęła teraz, jedni cicho, inni całkiem głośno, na myśl o daremnych poszukiwaniach i nocnych godzinach spędzonych w siodle. Jeszcze inni współczuli chłopakowi i nie szczędzili gorzkich słów dziewczynie, która sprowokowała całe zajście. Wszyscy zaś zgadzali się co do tego, że można było tego uniknąć, gdyby _donna_ Dolores nie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Siłą rzeczy rozmowy zeszły na temat _señory_ Chiary i _alcalde_, a stąd znów wróciły do tego, co stanie się z _don_ Eduardo. Większość była zdania, że Ramone wypuści go, może nawet jeszcze przed południem tego dnia, jak tylko pojawią się jego ojciec i _don_ Escobedo z wiadomością, że niesforna dziewczyna wróciła do domu. Niektórzy jednak sądzili, że _alcalde_, z sobie wiadomych powodów, złośliwości czy poczucia winy, będzie próbował ukarać chłopaka za to, co się wydarzyło i nie będzie to jedynie kilka dni odosobnienia.

Dzień się ciągnął, słońce wznosiło coraz wyżej, a _don_ Escobedo nie przyjeżdżał. Wreszcie kapral Rojas pojechał po niego do hacjendy i razem zjawili tuż po południu. Przyjechała także z nimi _señora_ Chiara i _don_ Augustino de Cabon, ale cała trójka miała dziwnie ponure twarze. Razem udali się do aresztu.

Ramone był już w znacznie lepszym stanie niż o świcie. Kilka godzin snu, napar z kory wierzbowej i lekkie śniadanie zdziałały cuda. Ogolony, czysto ubrany, czekał na gości w swoim gabinecie. Uprzejmie przywitał _caballeros_, z szacunkiem ucałował dłoń _señory_ i poprowadził przybyłych do aresztu.

W odróżnieniu od niego, Eduardo wyglądał znacznie gorzej. Co prawda sierżant podał mu śniadanie dostarczone przez _señoritę_ Escalante i przy tej okazji powiedział, że Mauricio da Silva jest tylko ranny, ale to najwyraźniej nie pocieszyło chłopaka, który, gdy weszli, siedział skulony na pryczy. Dopiero gdy ojciec się odezwał, Eduardo podniósł głowę, pokazując wymizerowaną twarz i podkrążone oczy.

– Coś ty sobie myślał?! – _don_ Augustino przeszedł od razu do sedna sprawy.

– Ojcze…

– Mauricio był twoim przyjacielem, a ty go chciałeś zabić. Dolores nie była ci obojętna, wiem, ale nie miałeś prawa porywać jej i zmuszać do ślubu!

– Ojcze…

– Zapytajcie go, co się stało z Dolores – wtrącił się Ramone. – Do tej pory nie chciał nam powiedzieć.

– A więc, Eduardo?

– Uciekła ode mnie pod misją w Santa Barbara – odpowiedział pospiesznie chłopak.

– Kłamiecie! – krzyknęła _señora_ Chiara. Nim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, przepchnęła się obok _don_ Augustino do kraty celi. – Kłamiesz, łajdaku! W żywe oczy kłamiesz! Mów mi natychmiast, co zrobiłeś z Dolores!

– Ucie… – zaczął Eduardo, ale rozwścieczona _señora_ nie dała mu skończyć.

– Nie kłam! – krzyknęła znowu. – Porwałeś ją? Zamordowałeś ją jak tego biednego Mauricio?

– Nie, _señora_…

– Może niech Eduardo opowie nam wszystko – rozległ się z tyłu spokojny głos.

– De la Vega! – odwrócił się Ramone. – Co wy tu robicie?!

– Przyjechałem dowiedzieć się, czy odnaleziono donnę Dolores – stwierdził spokojnie _don_ Diego de la Vega. – Dzień dobry, _señora_, _don_ Hernando, _don_ Augustino. Widzę, że odnalazł się _don_ Eduardo.

Ramone sapnął wściekle, ale skinął głową.

– No, de Cabon. Opowiadaj!

Chłopak objął się ramionami i popatrzył z rozpaczą na ojca, jednak _don_ Augustino nawet nie drgnął, spoglądając na niego surowo i gniewnie.

– Umówiliśmy się, Mauricio i ja – zaczął Eduardo – że rozstrzygniemy nasze wątpliwości co do tego, który z nas może ubiegać się o względy _donny_ Dolores. Spotkaliśmy się, a _donna_… Przyjechała za nami, by być świadkiem. Powiedziała, że tylko zwycięzca okaże się jej godny… Więc walczyliśmy i ja… – urwał na moment, wstrząsnął się, a po chwili kontynuował dalej. – Gdy Mauricio upadł, wiedziałem, że go zabiłem. W tamtej chwili chciałem być sam, jak najdalej od niego… Pobiegłem do koni, ona pobiegła za mną… Powiedziała mi, że jestem mężczyzną, że dowiodłem tego w walce… – Chłopak znów urwał i spuścił głowę. Po chwili podniósł ją i spojrzał prosto w oczy ojca. – Wiedziałem, że teraz muszę zadbać o nią, o jej dobre imię. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by źle o niej mówiono, żeby… – znów się zaciął, ale po chwili przemógł się i mówił dalej. – Pojechaliśmy do Santa Barbara. Zgodziła się mi towarzyszyć, uważała to za doskonałą wyprawę. Gdy jednak stanęliśmy pod misją, zapytała, po co tu jesteśmy. Wyjaśniłem jej, że teraz musimy wziąć ślub. Skoro wyruszyła ze mną…

– Po co jechaliście do misji? – odezwał się _don_ Escobedo.

– Chciałem jechać do Monterey, do wuja Benito. Powiedziałbym mu, co się stało, on pomógłby nam wyjechać do Hiszpanii… Tylko nie chciałem, by o Dolores mówiono, że podróżuje z obcym mężczyzną…

– Więc ślub?

– Tak – Eduardo dumnie uniósł głowę. – Jestem mężczyzną. Musiałem zadbać o jej dobre imię. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ją obmawiano.

– Ty głupi dzieciaku – wysyczał _don_ Augustino. – Ty durny smarkaczu… Gdybyś nie wyciągnął jej na tę wyprawę, nikt by jej nie obmawiał!

– Ależ…

– Powiedzcie, co było potem – polecił Ramone. Chłopak poczerwieniał.

– Rozzłościła się na mnie, gdy powiedziałem jej, po co tu jesteśmy. Nazwała mnie durniem. Wyśmiała, gdy mówiłem, że ją kocham… Uderzyła mnie w twarz i odjechała…

– Goniłeś ją?

– Tak… – Eduardo był wręcz purpurowy ze wstydu. – Ale dopiero po chwili… Koń mi się spłoszył, jak mnie zaatakowała, nie mogłem go złapać… Jak mi się to wreszcie udało, już jej nie widziałem… Szukałem jej – zapewnił. – Szukałem! Aż spotkałem patrol i mnie zabrali tutaj…

_Don_ Augustino pokręcił głową.

– Ty durniu… – powiedział. – Ty durniu…

– Nie uwierzyliście mu chyba?! – prychnęła _señora_ Chiara.

– Dlaczego by nie? – zdziwił się _don_ Diego. – Wyjaśnił dość przekonywująco, co się wydarzyło…

– Ale Dolores nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła – zaprotestowała _señora_. – Nigdy nie zgodziłaby się jechać w nieznane! I to z obcym mężczyzną!

– Nie w nieznane – odezwał się Eduardo. – Powiedziałem jej, że pojedziemy do Monterey, do wuja, a stamtąd do Hiszpanii… I przecież mnie znała…

– Nieważne! Jak by nie było, nie pojechałaby z tobą…

– Chiara… – odezwał się _don_ Escobedo. – Dolores mogła z nim pojechać. Wiesz doskonale, jak bardzo chciała wrócić do Hiszpanii. A co do towarzystwa… to był to jeden z twoich obowiązków – przypomniał.

Chiara poczerwieniała gwałtownie.

– Wiem, jakie są moje obowiązki – odpaliła.

– Doprawdy? – _don_ Escobedo skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie. – Gdybyś pamiętała o swoich obowiązkach, Dolores by nie zaginęła!

– _Señor_ Escobedo! – _alcalde_ uznał, że należy się wtrącić. _Don_ Hernando spojrzał na niego gniewnie, ale zmilczał. Prawdą było, że to Ramone stał za nieobecnościami _señory_, ale też teraz to od _alcalde_ zależały dalsze poszukiwania dziewczyny i _don_ Escobedo nie chciał go zrażać.

– _Señores_, _señores_… – wtrącił się _don_ Diego. – Może wpierw zastanowimy się, jak odnaleźć _donnę_ Dolores, a potem porozmawiamy o winie, jeśli w tej nieszczęsnej sprawie ktokolwiek zawinił…

Jednak te pojednawcze słowa nie odniosły pożądanego skutku. _Señora_ Chiara poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej, najwyraźniej biorąc je do siebie, podobnie jak _alcalde_. _Don_ Augustino nie odrywał spojrzenia od swego nieszczęśliwego syna.

_Don_ Escobedo odetchnął głęboko.

– Co zamierzacie zrobić, _alcalde_? – spytał.

Zanim Ramone zdołał odpowiedzieć, odezwała się Chiara.

– Ten przeklęty morderca powinien zapłacić za śmierć Dolores! Powieście go, _alcalde_!

– Chiara! – jednocześnie zawołali _don_ Escobedo i de Cabon.

– A czy nie jest mordercą? – zaatakowała _señora_. – Może i namówił ją, by pojechała z nim do Santa Barbara, ale gdy odmówiła ślubu…

– Nie zabiłem jej! – krzyknął przerażony Eduardo. – Nie zabiłem! Ojcze… uwierz mi, nie zrobiłem jej nic złego… Kocham ją…

– A Mauricio? – _señora_ nie dała dojść do głosu. – On był twoim przyjacielem, a go zamordowałeś!

– Nie!

– _Señora_ – wtrącił się Diego. – To był pojedynek o rękę kobiety, nie morderstwo. A _don_ Mauricio żyje.

– A co wy możecie wiedzieć o czymś takim?! – prychnęła Chiara.

– Sporo – uśmiechnął się Diego. – Swego czasu rozstrzygałem taki dylemat z Zorro…

– Nie…

– On mówi prawdę, Chiara – odezwał się _don_ Escobedo.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. _Señorze_ Chiarze wspomnienie Zorro odebrało mowę, _alcalde_ i _caballeros_ także się nie odzywali. Rzeczywiście, _don_ Diego musiał swego czasu stawić czoła Zorro, by móc ubiegać się o rękę _señority_ Escalante. To, że przeżył tamto starcie, a co więcej, pozostawał nadal w przyjacielskich stosunkach z zamaskowanym banitą, świadczyło aż za dobrze o jego umiejętnościach. Może nie szermierczych, ale na pewno perswazji.

Chwilę ciszy wykorzystał _don_ Augustino.

– Nie ma dowodów, że mój syn okazał się mordercą. Może i zrobił z siebie durnia, ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że potrafiłby zabić dziewczynę.

– Ale jednak Dolores nie wróciła do hacjendy – zauważył Ramone. – Santa Barbara nie jest aż tak daleko, by nie zdążyła zjawić się w domu przed świtem.

– Mogło coś się jej przytrafić, _alcalde_ – wtrącił się Diego. – Choćby natknęła się na taką bandę, jak ta co była tu ostatnio… Flor Pereira przecież mieszka koło Santa Barbara…

Ramone poczerwieniał. Wspomnienie o _desperados_, którzy zabarykadowali się w gospodzie i których rozgromili Zorro i Juan Checa, nadal było dla niego drażliwą sprawą.

– Sądzicie, _don_ Diego...? – spytał _don_ Escobedo.

– Sądzę, że coś musiało się stać i nie pomożemy _donnie_ Dolores stojąc tu i kłócąc się o winę Eduardo. Żywa czy martwa, musimy ją odnaleźć.

– Jeśli ją zamordował… – zasyczała Chiara.

– Dosyć! – _don_ Escobedo odciągnął kobietę od kraty. – _Alcalde_? Za waszym pozwoleniem, oddalę się, by zorganizować poszukiwania.

– Ja także będę jechał – włączył się Diego. – Nasi _vaqueros_ mogą przeszukać tereny w stronę Santa Barbara. Im więcej szukających, tym większe szanse, że ją odnajdziemy.

Ramone pokiwał z roztargnieniem głową, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad czymś innym.

– _Alcalde_, jeśli pozwolicie – wtrącił się _don_ Augustino – zabiorę syna…

– O, nie! – warknęła Chiara. Wyszarpnęła ramię z uścisku _don_ Escobedo i stanęła przed Ramone. – Luis, jeśli pozwolisz, by ten morderca…

– _Señora_, chciałem zabrać syna, by wskazał nam, gdzie ostatni raz widział _donnę_ Dolores i pomógł w poszukiwaniach…

– Nie! – stwierdził Ramone. – Jest oskarżony o próbę zabójstwa _don_ Mauricio i prawdopodobne porwanie i zamordowanie _donny_ Dolores. Nie mogę pozwolić, by skorzystał z okazji i zbiegł.

_Don_ Augustino kiwnął głową.

– Słyszałeś, Eduardo. Jesteś oskarżony.

– Ojcze…

– Ani słowa więcej. Zostań tu. Może areszt pozwoli ci się zastanowić nad tym, co do tej pory zrobiłeś i dostrzeżesz swoje błędy.

– Ojcze…

– Jeżeli _donna_ Dolores zginęła, to nie będzie dla mnie miało znaczenia, czy zabiłeś ją własnoręcznie, czy stało się na skutek twoich błędnych decyzji. Będziesz winnym jej śmierci. Zrozumiałeś to, Eduardo?

– Tak, ojcze…

Młody _caballero_ cofnął się w głąb celi i usiadł ciężko na pryczy, nie patrząc już w stronę wychodzących.

CDN.


	28. Chapter 28 Na drodze do Monterey

**Rozdział 28. Na drodze do Monterey**

– Musisz jechać? – zapytała Victoria. Jaskinia była ciemna i chłodna jak zawsze, a Tornado prychał raźno, ciesząc się perspektywą biegu.

– Obawiam się, że muszę – Zorro poprawił puślisko przy siodle. Victoria uparła się, by wrócić razem z nim do hacjendy i teraz towarzyszyła mu w ostatnich przygotowaniach.

– _Vaqueros_ nie dadzą rady?

– Może. Nie sądzę. _Don_ Hernando uparł się, by wszyscy szukali Dolores w pobliżu drogi, ale myślę, że lepiej będzie, gdy rozejrzę się trochę dalej. Może będę miał szczęście i natrafię na jakiś ślad. Księżyc jest już bliski pełni, więc bez kłopotu wrócę w nocy. Ale muszę cię o coś poprosić.

– Tak?

– Miej oko na to, co się dzieje w garnizonie. Zwłaszcza na to, co planuje _alcalde_.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Chiara jest przekonana, że Dolores już nie żyje, a Eduardo jest jej mordercą. _Don_ Hernando zabrał ją co prawda ze sobą, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by wróciła do pueblo i nadal jątrzyła. A chłopak jest w areszcie.

– Słyszałam od sierżanta, że Ramone go nie zwolnił.

– Nie wiem, czy Ramone nie uwierzył w oskarżenia Chiary. Boję się, że może go podjudzić do dalszych, niezbyt przemyślanych decyzji.

– Ta kobieta ma stanowczo za duży wpływ na niego.

– Myślę, że mniejszy, niż się na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje. Ale póki jej i jego poglądy czy plany są zgodne, Ramone jej ustępuje.

– Zorro…

– Nie martw się, Vi – Zorro uśmiechnął się lekko do _señority_. – Pilnuj _alcalde_, w razie czego podnieś raban, by ojciec mógł go jakoś rozproszyć. Wrócę po zachodzie księżyca i zajrzę do ciebie, zapytać, co się działo.

Victoria popatrzyła na Zorro podejrzliwie. Miała wielką ochotę zapytać go o _donnę_ Dolores, ale jednocześnie wolała się nie odzywać. Nadal doskonale pamiętała, do czego się posunęła przez zazdrość o tę dziewczynę i nadal się tego wstydziła.

Zorro chyba domyślił się, co czuje. Dłonią w rękawicy delikatnie podniósł jej podbródek, aż spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Pomyśl, że po całej nocy spędzonej gdzieś wśród wzgórz, Dolores nie wygląda zbyt pięknie – wyszeptał. – Jeśli znów spadnie deszcz, będzie już całkiem przypominała zmoczonego kurczaka…

Chciała się roześmiać, ale Zorro zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

X X X

Księżyc wisiał nad wzgórzami San Bernardino niczym wielka, srebrna moneta, gasząc swym blaskiem gwiazdy i oświetlając pasma chmur nasuwające się od południa, a ziemię pokrywała plątanina srebrnych i czarnych cieni, spośród których dobiegały szelesty wędrujących zwierząt i monotonne granie cykad. Gdzieś wśród zarośli lamentował samotny kojot. Noc była wyjątkowo ciepła jak na czas tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Zorro z niepokojem popatrzył na niebo. Tak ciepła noc oznaczała, że nadchodzące chmury niosą ze sobą deszcz. I choć nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by panna Dolores Escobedo przemokła, oznaczało to także, że znikną wszelkie ślady jej przejazdu i odnalezienie _donny_ stanie się kwestią przypadku i szczęścia.

_Vaqueros_ de la Vegów i Escobedo, wraz z peonami i innymi _caballeros_ przeszukiwali wzgórza po obu stronach szlaku między Santa Barbara i Los Angeles. Diego, osobiście, skierowałby ich bardziej na zachód, na tereny pomiędzy Santa Barbara i Monterey, ale _don_ Hernando uważał, że ślady Dolores będzie można odnaleźć właśnie w tej okolicy.

Zorro był innego zdania. Chociaż kiedyś głośno stwierdził wobec mieszkańców pueblo i _don_ Escobedo, że _donnie_ Dolores brak zarówno rozumu, jak i zdolności przewidywania, do czego mogą doprowadzić jej posunięcia, osobiście uważał, że panna Escobedo, pomimo młodego wieku, posiada te cechy w stopniu więcej niż dostatecznym, choć przy tym niezbyt właściwie ukierunkowane. Pomimo kilku potknięć, jak na razie udawało się jej realizować własne plany, niezależnie od tego, co sądzili i jak reagowali na to ludzie w jej otoczeniu. Owszem, nie udało się włączyć _don_ Diego do orszaku swoich wielbicieli, sromotnie przegrała rywalizację z Victorią Escalante, a romans z Zorro okazał się jedną wielką pomyłką, w dodatku zakończoną publicznym upokorzeniem. Ale mimo to, wciąż otaczali ją adoratorzy, a _don_ Hernando nie zdołał nakłonić jej do małżeństwa. Zorro nie wątpił jednak, że _donna_ Dolores znudziła się już Kalifornią i miała dosyć swego wygnania. Był pewien, że dziewczyna umyślnie doprowadziła do pojedynku pomiędzy Eduardem i Mauricio. Więcej, podejrzewał, że całe starcie było zaplanowane tak, by jeden z nich poczuł się zmuszony do opuszczenia Los Angeles w jej towarzystwie. Młody _caballero_, przekonany, że właśnie w obronie dobrego imienia ukochanej dopuścił się morderstwa… To, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to szukać schronienia i wsparcia u dalszej rodziny, a potem wyruszyć po szczęście do krajów innych niż Kalifornia, zabierając dziewczynę ze sobą. Niestety, _donnie_ Dolores stanęło tu na przeszkodzie surowe wychowanie _don_ Eduardo. Młodzieniec nie wyobrażał sobie zabrania w dalszą podróż kobiety bez zapewnienia jej ochrony w postaci ślubnej obrączki, więc pierwsze swe kroki skierował do misji w Santa Barbara. Tam z pewnością znalazłby kapłana skłonnego pobłogosławić związek, zwłaszcza, gdyby usłyszał historię o nieszczęśliwej miłości. Ale ślub, i idące za nim ograniczenia, nie mieściły się w planie Dolores, stąd jej wybuch złości. Zorro był także pewien, że pomimo tego nie zrezygnowała ze swej ucieczki z Kalifornii. Więcej, teraz była zmuszona uciekać, bo kiedy wyszłaby na jaw jej rola w pojedynku, skończyłaby się wszelka pobłażliwość _don_ Hernando.

Szlak z Monterey prowadził znacznie bardziej na zachód. Dolores, po dwu latach spędzonych w Los Angeles, mogła nadal słabo znać dalszą okolicę, bowiem przez ten czas jej życie koncentrowało się na pueblo i okolicznych hacjendach, ale z pewnością wiedziała, którędy przebiegają główne drogi. Zorro sądził też, że nauczyła się już znacznie lepiej jeździć konno, niż umiała to w Hiszpanii i nabrała pewności siebie. To ostatnie jednak było tylko przypuszczeniem. Panna Escobedo mogła zatem skierować się z misji wprost na zachód, w nadziei, że trafi na szlak do Monterey. Jeśli tak, popełniła poważną pomyłkę, bo tej drogi należało szukać nieco bardziej na południe, a w dodatku, między nią a Santa Barbara, leżały wzgórza San Bernardino, dziki teren, niemal równie tak stromy i skalisty, jak ten przy szlaku do San Pedro. To na południe stąd był kanion Perdido, z którego Zorro miał tak niemiłe wspomnienia, a i dalej nie brakowało podobnych rozpadlin. Jazda tamtędy, po zachodzie słońca, była trudnym i ryzykownym posunięciem.

Jednak Zorro zdecydował się jechać, przynajmniej przez ten czas, gdy pomagało mu światło księżyca. Ufał instynktowi Tornado, że koń zdoła dostrzec nierówności szlaku i uważał, że nie będzie musiał zagłębiać się w labirynt przesmyków pomiędzy kanionami, gdzie ścieżki były tak wąskie, że swobodnie korzystać z nich mogły tylko dzikie kozy. Nie sądził bowiem, by _donna_ Escobedo zawędrowała aż tak daleko. Przez czas spędzony w domu stryja raczej nie mogła nauczyć się ani rozpoznawania drogi tam, gdzie nie było wyraźnie widocznego szlaku ani też wyszukiwania przejść tam, gdzie trzeba było objeżdżać przeszkody. Dla Zorro oznaczało to, że Dolores zapewne zabłądziła, zmuszona porzucić planowaną drogę i do tej pory błąkała się po wzgórzach, usiłując znaleźć coś, co nie istniało – drugi szlak z Santa Barbara do Monterey. Z pewnością była widziana na pogórzu jeszcze w dzień po swej ucieczce z Santa Barbara, gdyż napotkana przy strumieniu dwójka Indian wędrujących do misji twierdziła, że rankiem tego dnia widziała samotną kobietę jadącą konno wśród wzgórz. Idąc za ich wskazówkami Zorro natrafił na ślady samotnego jeźdźca i podążał za nimi, póki starczyło dziennego światła.

Nieoczekiwanie dla niego Tornado poderwał głowę i prychnął głośno. Chwilę zdawał się nasłuchiwać, a potem zarżał głośno. Odpowiedziało mu rżenie z pobliskiej kępy krzewów. Zorro ściągnął wodze ogierowi, powstrzymując go przed ruszeniem w tamtą stronę. Drugi koń, oczekujący chyba odzewu, zarżał ponownie i chwilę później Zorro go zobaczył, smukłą, ciemno umaszczoną klacz, osiodłaną po damsku.

Coś poruszyło się w krzewach. Zorro zeskoczył z siodła i podszedł tam ostrożnie, pozostawiając Tornado kwestię zatrzymania drugiego wierzchowca. Sucha gałązka trzasnęła mu pod butem.

– Kto tu jest? – zapytał niepewny kobiecy głos. – Nie podchodź!

– Obawiam się, że będę musiał podejść, _donno_ Escobedo.

– Kto?! Kto to mówi? – Jeśli chwilę wcześniej głos wydawał się być niepewny, teraz brzmiała w nim panika. Zorro widział już doskonale stojącą między krzewami bylicy dziewczynę. Obracała się dookoła, z gotowym do strzału pistoletem w dłoniach.

– Rzuć broń, Dolores – powiedział.

– Nie! – okręciła się na pięcie, starając się zgadnąć, skąd dobiega głos. Musiała go nie widzieć, czarny strój wtapiał się w cienie zalegające pod drzewami.

– To ja, Zorro. Rzućcie broń, _señorita_. Nic już wam nie grozi…

Dolores jeszcze przez moment rozglądała się dookoła, aż wreszcie wsunęła pistolet za pasek. Zorro na ten widok tylko uniósł brwi. Dziewczyna może i brzmiała jak przerażona do granic możliwości, ale zachowywała się całkiem przytomnie. Panna Escobedo najwidoczniej starała się planować kilka kroków naprzód.

– Tu jestem, _señorita_ – Zorro wystąpił w plamę księżycowego blasku. Spodziewał się okrzyku przestrachu, może ulgi, ale nie tego, co nastąpiło. _Donna_ Escobedo ze szlochem rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Objął ją, na poły odruchowo.

– Tak się bałam, tak się bałam… – powtarzała między spazmami płaczu. Zorro delikatnie pogładził ją po głowie.

– Już nie musicie się niczego obawiać, _señorita_. Odwiozę was do domu.

Nie zdziwiło go, że po tych słowach ramiona dziewczyny stężały, jakby w obawie przed uderzeniem. Ale _donna_ Dolores nie spróbowała ataku. Zamiast tego podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Błagam was, _señor_, jako _caballero_ – zaczęła mówić proszącym tonem. – Proszę, nie odwoźcie mnie do hacjendy, do stryja. Nie macie najmniejszego pojęcia, jak zostanę tam przyjęta…

– To wasz dom… – Zorro starał się grać na zwłokę.

– Proszę… – wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła policzka. Objęła go za kark i spróbowała przyciągnąć do pocałunku. – Proszę, _señor_… Wierzcie mi…

Zorro delikatnie przytrzymał ją za nadgarstek i odsunął rękę. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo czuł się skrępowany tym oczywistym zaproszeniem, wolał, by _donna_ Escobedo nie sięgała w pobliże jego maski.

– Nie, _señorita_.

Przez moment zamarła, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Chwilę później jej druga ręka śmignęła w dół i, gdyby się nie spodziewał, że może go zaatakować, nie zdążyłby ze złapaniem jej, nim wyszarpnęła pistolet zza paska. Mocowali się przez moment. Zorro w ostatniej chwili wykręcił się w bok, unikając paskudnego kopnięcia, a Dolores prawie wyłamała sobie rękę, usiłując się wyrwać z jego uchwytu. Wreszcie _donna_ Escobedo znów wybuchła płaczem.

– Jesteście okrutni! – oskarżyła.

– Niezupełnie – zaprotestował Zorro. – Zdaje mi się, że właśnie chcieliście mnie zastrzelić.

– Napadliście na mnie!

– Nie lubię, gdy się na mnie wymusza pocałunki, Dolores.

– Jestem _donna_ Escobedo, bandyto! – syknęła.

– Jesteście – Zorro wzruszył ramionami, prowadząc obezwładnioną dziewczynę do koni.

Tak jak przypuszczał, klacz zatrzymała się tam, gdzie Tornado. Bardziej nietypowe było to, że ogier okazywał jej przyjazne zainteresowanie. Zorro roześmiał się na ten widok.

– Gdybyście nie wzięli tej klaczy – powiedział do swojej branki – nie wytropiłbym was tak łatwo.

– Co?!

– Klacz was zdradziła. Spokojnie, Tornado. Panie pojadą z nami, więc nie musisz się tak przejmować.

Ogier prychnął i tupnął nogą, jakby potwierdzając, że przyjął do wiadomości te słowa, ale miał na ten temat własne zdanie.

– No już, już – zaśmiał się Zorro. – Wiem, co o tym sądzisz. Wsiadajcie, _donno_ Dolores.

Dziewczyna sztywno podeszła do konia. Wsunęła stopę w strzemię, podźwignęła się i zrezygnowała, nie mogąc wciągnąć się na siodło. Zorro roześmiał się głośno, przywiązując wodze klaczy do łęku siodła Tornado.

– Bardzo sprytnie, _donno_ Dolores. Ale ja nie podejdę, by wam pomóc wsiąść. Musicie dać sobie radę sami.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedno oburzone sapnięcie, a chwilę potem dziewczyna bez większego wysiłku wciągnęła się na siodło. Zorro kiwnął aprobująco głową i sam wskoczył na Tornado.

– Oddajcie mi wodze – zażądała _donna_ Escobedo.

– By was ścigać po zaroślach? – odparł. – Za duże ryzyko, że wasz koń złamie sobie nogę, albo coś się wam przydarzy.

_Donna_ Escobedo prychnęła gniewnie, ale już nic nie odpowiedziała.

Dopiero gdy opuścili wzgórza, Dolores odezwała się znowu.

– Dlaczego nie chcecie pojechać ze mną do Monterey? – zapytała.

– Moje miejsce jest w Los Angeles.

– A moje w Hiszpanii – poskarżyła się. – Jednak moglibyśmy sobie wzajemnie pomóc…

– Pomóc? Jak?

– Gdybyście pomogli mi wyruszyć w podróż do Hiszpanii, a będę potrzebowała opiekuna i szermierza w tej drodze, mój ojciec nagrodziłby was sowicie. Może nawet wystarałby się u króla o akt łaski… Bylibyście bogaci i wolni od pościgu…

Zorro milczał.

– Naprawdę, nie macie powodu, by mi tego odmawiać. Mam dość pieniędzy, by opłacić podróż dla nas dwojga…

Nadal milczenie.

– Nie rozumiecie? Ja muszę wrócić do Hiszpanii!

Nie odpowiedział. _Donna_ Dolores umilkła.

Zorro pochylił się i pociągnął lekko za wodze klaczy, by szła bliżej Tornado. Przypuszczał, że panna Escobedo za chwilę spróbuje czegoś innego. Nie pomylił się. Cichy szmer, niemal zagłuszony przez stąpanie koni i zmiana rytmu kroków klaczy były jedynym ostrzeżeniem. Gdy się obejrzał, siodło było puste, a szczupła sylwetka dziewczyny pospiesznie zmierzała do najbliższych zarośli. Odmotał z łęku wodze klaczy, puścił ją luzem i popędził Tornado. Słysząc za sobą tętent kopyt, Dolores przyspieszyła kroku, podnosząc krępującą ją suknię.

Zorro pochylił się i jednym ruchem wciągnął ją przed siebie na siodło. Krzyknęła głośno, ale zaraz jej krzyk zmienił się w zduszone piśnięcie, gdy została przełożona twarzą w dół przez siodło. Przedni łęk wypadał akurat na miejscu jej talii i Zorro wiedział, że ta pozycja jest dla Dolores nie tylko poniżająca, ale i niewygodna.

– Puśćcie mnie – wyjęczała.

– Nie.

– Zaraz… zaraz się pochoruję…

– Proszę bardzo – Zorro nie miał zamiaru ustępować.

Przez następne kilkanaście metrów i on, i Tornado, musieli znieść rozpaczliwą szamotaninę. _Donna_ Dolores kopała, tłukła pięściami, usiłowała wbić paznokcie w nogę jeźdźca. Zorro dziękował losowi, że nosił wysokie buty, a sztylet miał akurat po przeciwnej stronie niż ręce panny Escobedo, bo gdyby się do niego dostała, nie zawahałaby się go użyć. Zaś to, co przy okazji usłyszał, kazało mu się poważnie zastanowić nad edukacją tej dziewczyny. Niektóre ze zwrotów były nowością nawet dla niego.

Dopiero gdy zduszone przekleństwa przeszły w spazmatyczny płacz, Zorro zatrzymał się. Klacz czekała na szlaku i nie protestowała, gdy wepchnął na jej siodło swój ciężar. _Donna_ Dolores odetchnęła i zaraz zgięła się w pół z bólu. Naciągnięte przy szamotaninie mięśnie dały znać o sobie.

– Boli… – poskarżyła się.

– Trzeba było nie uciekać – Zorro odpiął od siodła jeden z rzemieni.

– Co robicie?!

– Upewniam się, że drugi raz nie zechcecie iść pieszo, zwłaszcza w niewłaściwym kierunku. A może się mylę, co? – zapytał. – Może wolicie pójść do Los Angeles, a nie jechać?

Umilkła znów i już bez protestów pozwoliła, by luźno przywiązał jej ręce do łęku siodła. Jechali teraz wolniej. Księżyc chylił się już ku zachodowi, a nasuwające się z południa chmury zaczynały już go przesłaniać. Szlak, choć dotarli już do drogi, był nadal nierówny i Zorro nie chciał ryzykować ani nogami Tornado, ani tym, że coś przydarzy się Dolores. W gęstniejącej coraz bardziej ciemności Zorro usłyszał nagle pytanie.

– _Señor_ Zorro… Czemu nie zechcieliście pojechać ze mną? Czy sądzicie, że nie jestem piękna?

– Jesteście piękna, _donno_ Dolores – odpowiedział. – Ale wasza uroda to za mało.

Dalej jechali już w milczeniu.

CDN.


	29. Chapter 29 Pokuta

**Rozdział 29. Pokuta**

Świt nad Los Angeles wstał szary i zamglony. Nisko wiszące chmury sunęły po niebie, a nocy spadł deszcz, niewielki w porównaniu z jesiennymi ulewami, ale wystarczający, by w okolicy unosiła się mgła. Przy tak ponurym poranku, skomplikowana konstrukcja z belek ustawiona przez żołnierzy przy murze garnizonu wydawała się wyjątkowo złowieszcza.

_Señorita_ Escalante przetarła stół na werandzie z pozostałych po deszczu kropelek wody i raz jeszcze przyjrzała się belkom. Miała nieprzyjemne podejrzenie, że wie, do czego miało to posłużyć. Poprzedniego wieczoru była świadkiem, jak przed biurem _alcalde_ zatrzymał się powozik _señory_ Chiary i jeśli miała wnioskować z tego, co powtórzył jej sierżant Mendoza, to powinna się cieszyć, nie widząc na środku pueblo świeżo wzniesionej szubienicy. _Señora_ była przekonana o winie _don_ Eduardo i ostro nalegała, by Ramone wydał stosowny wyrok. To, że tego nie zrobił, potwierdzało, zdaniem Victorii, twierdzenie Diego, że wpływ Chiary na _alcalde_ jest zależny od tego, jak bardzo jej oczekiwania zgadzają się z jego planami. Młody de Cabon w niczym nie naraził się _alcalde_, nie był też na tyle znaczący, w przekonaniu Ramone, by jego wyeliminowanie mogło przynieść jakąś doraźną korzyść, a za to można było się spodziewać protestów i kłopotów. Być może też Ramone chciał coś uzyskać od _don_ Augustino, trudno było to powiedzieć. Na razie jednak szykowano dla pechowego młodzieńca coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. W dodatku _señorita_ Escalante nie miała pewności, czy Zorro zdąży się pojawić, by temu zapobiec. Pomimo obietnicy, nie wrócił w nocy. Przypuszczała, że zapuścił się zbyt daleko, by ryzykować konną jazdę w ciemnościach i deszczu, albo też natrafił na zbyt ważny ślad, by pozwolić sobie na jego porzucenie.

– Jednak Chiara postawiła na swoim – zauważył _don_ Alejandro, przywiązując konia niedaleko werandy.

– Chyba nie – odpowiedziała Victoria. – Domagała się egzekucji, nie publicznej chłosty.

– Mimo wszystko pójdę porozmawiać z Ramone. Może jeszcze zdecyduje się to odwołać.

Powoli na placu zbierali się ludzie. Ci, których poranne sprawy zaprowadziły do centrum pueblo, zatrzymywali się zaskoczeni widokiem podwyższenia. Inni usłyszeli od sąsiadów czy znajomych, że coś się będzie działo i też przyszli, by dowiedzieć się, co to takiego. Pojawiła się grupka _caballeros_, a wśród nich _don_ Augustino. Dowiedział się zaraz, czemu ma posłużyć postawiona konstrukcja i ruszył do gabinetu _alcalde_, ale i jego interwencja, tak jak wcześniejsza wizyta _don_ Alejandro i _señority_ Escalante, pozostała bez skutku. Ramone, sprawiający wrażenie z lekka niewyspanego, okazał się uparty jak muł. Dowodził, że wprawdzie póki nie odnajdą ciała _donny_ Escobedo, nie może udowodnić, że młody de Cabon jest mordercą, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by ukarać młodzieńca za wcześniejszy pojedynek i porwanie. Pozostał też głuchy na argument _don_ Augustino, że pojedynek, niezależnie jak do niego doszło i jak się zakończył, był sprawą honorową pomiędzy _don_ Eduardo i jego przyjacielem, zaś _donna_ Dolores sama zgodziła się pojechać do Santa Barbara. _Alcalde_ odparował, że w takim razie publiczna chłosta będzie dobrym napomnieniem, którego, jak się Luisowi Ramone wydawało, starszy de Cabon szczędził do tej pory swojemu synowi. On, Ramone, jako przedstawiciel króla, musi zadbać także o wychowanie mieszkańców Los Angeles i nie będzie tolerował takiego naruszenia dobrych obyczajów. Zaś _don_ Augustino może jedynie świadczyć, nie zaś protestować.

_Don_ Eduardo, który od świtu musiał wysłuchiwać wszystkich kłótni w gabinecie _alcalde_, wyszedł ze swej celi pogodzony z losem. Być może tak wpłynęły na niego godziny spędzone w celi na zastanawianiu się, co mogło się przez jego nieostrożność przydarzyć _donnie_ Dolores i naprawdę uważał, że zawinił i powinien ponieść karę. Tak czy inaczej, nie protestował i nie stawiał oporu, gdy szeregowy Munoz zaczął wiązać go do belek rusztowania. Ramone spacerował wzdłuż krawędzi podwyższenia i zerkał na zebranych, najwidoczniej układając sobie w myślach odpowiednio dostojną mowę.

Jednak gdy tylko zaczął mówić, gwar wśród ludzi kazał mu przestać. Obejrzał się, wiedząc z góry, kogo zobaczy. To już stało się właściwie tradycją. Rzeczywiście, Zorro siedział na koniu tuż za zebranymi ludźmi, mając obok siebie skuloną w siodle swej klaczy _donnę_ Dolores.

– Nie ma potrzeby karania _don_ Eduardo, _alcalde_ – odezwał się Zorro. – Jak widzicie, _donna_ Escobedo jest cała i zdrowa.

Ramone sapnął wściekle. Zadowolony ton głosu tego przebierańca działał mu na nerwy niemal tak bardzo, jak to, że Zorro przywiózł z powrotem dziewczynę. Cóż, powinien był pamiętać, że ten przeklęty lis miał talent do wyszukiwania tego, co się zgubiło i potrafił to wyszperać nawet tam, gdzie nikomu innemu to się nie udało.

– Uwolnijcie _don_ Eduardo – polecił Zorro.

– Nie – sprzeciwił się Ramone. – Jeśli chcesz, by był wolny, podejdź tu i sam go uwolnij!

Zorro przechylił lekko głowę, jakby oceniając, na ile szczere jest to zaproszenie. Młody de Cabon szarpnął się nieoczekiwanie w więzach, starając obejrzeć przez ramię i zobaczyć, co się dzieje i chyba to przeważyło. Zamaskowany jeździec wręczył wodze klaczy _don_ Escobedo, a sam podjechał bliżej i zręcznie przeskoczył z siodła Tornado na podwyższenie.

Dwa cięcia szpadą i Eduardo z ulgą opuścił ręce.

– Dziękuję, Zorro. Dziękuję, że ją odnalazłeś!

– Do usług, _señor_! – Zorro zasalutował szpadą. Odwrócił się i zeskoczył z podwyższenia, by odejść, gdy za nim rozległ się głos.

– Chwileczkę, Zorro… – odezwał się _alcalde_. – Nie zapomniałeś czegoś?

– Pocięcia waszego surduta, _alcalde_? Cóż za niedopatrzenie z mojej strony!

– Bynajmniej Zorro, bynajmniej… Sierżancie! – zawołał Ramone.

Z tłumu, który zaraz jak tylko pojawił się Zorro, przezornie odsunął się na obrzeża placu, wystąpili żołnierze. Kilku innych wysunęło się zza podwyższenia. Gotowe do strzału muszkiety celowały w zamaskowanego banitę. Ludzie na placu zamarli ze zgrozy.

– Brawo, _alcalde_ – zaśmiał się Zorro. – Bardzo sprytnie! Widzę, że moje lekcje nie poszły na marne. Czy to nie taką pułapkę zakładaliśmy na bandę Ortegi?

Ramone cofnął się o krok, zdumiony, że Zorro rozpoznał pomysł na pułapkę i nieoczekiwanie zaniepokojony jego reakcją. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, jak skuteczne okazało się takie rozstawienie ludzi w tamtym przypadku i odetchnął z ulgą. Otoczony z każdej strony żołnierzami Zorro, będący na celu kilkunastu muszkietów, mógł tylko trzymać wysoko głowę i śmiechem pokrywać swoje niewątpliwe przerażenie. Bo że był przerażony, tego _alcalde_ był pewien.

– Zdejmij maskę, Zorro – polecił.

– Doprawdy?

– Zdejmij. Jeśli sięgniesz do szpady, zastrzelą cię i sam ją zerwę z twego trupa.

Zorro zaczął się śmiać. Szczerze i głośno, tak, jakby właśnie usłyszał najlepszy żart w swoim życiu.

– Jesteście naprawdę bystrzy, _alcalde_ – powiedział. – I naprawdę szybko się uczycie. Ale zapomnieliście o jednym szczególe…

– Jakim? – Ramone poczuł nagły chłód, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Zorro wcale nie zmartwił się tym, że jest otoczony.

– W tamtej pułapce mur chronił strzelców. Mur i wysokość, a tu stoimy koło siebie, na ziemi. Więc gdy spróbujecie mnie zastrzelić… – Zorro rozłożył szeroko ręce i okręcił się dookoła, demonstracyjnie pokazując, jak dobrym jest celem. Żołnierze zaczęli zerkać na siebie coraz bardziej niespokojnie. Munoz i Rojas wyraźnie opuszczali już broń. – Gdy żołnierze do mnie strzelą, to każda kula ugodzi nie tylko mnie, ale też tych, co stoją za mną. Pomyśleliście o tym?

_Alcalde_ zbladł i podobna bladość pojawiła się na twarzach żołnierzy, już do tej pory wystarczająco niepewnych. Teoretycznie nie dało się chybić Zorro, bo był blisko, ale to było zbyt blisko. Kule mogły przejść przez jego ciało i trafić żołnierzy stojących po drugiej stronie. A gdyby jeszcze komuś, mimo wszystko, zdarzyło się źle wycelować...

Moment zawahania wystarczył. Zorro gwizdnął ostro i złapał za bicz, a sekundę potem najbliżsi szeregowcy z krzykiem wypuścili muszkiety. Na tych, co stali dalej, Tornado wpadł zanim zdecydowali się strzelać.

Dalej wydarzenia potoczyły się tak, jak działo się to już wiele razy. Pogoń przez plac, żołnierze uskakujący przed Zorro i rozzłoszczonym ogierem, kilka krótkich potyczek, jeden przewrócony wózek i _alcalde_ został sam przy podwyższeniu, a Zorro zatrzymał się przed nim.

– Cóż, _alcalde_ – powiedział, a Ramone nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Zorro mówi nieco wysilonym i zdyszanym głosem, jakby ta pogoń przez plac go nieoczekiwanie zmęczyła. – Jednak nie rozstaniemy się bez pożegnalnego znaku.

Jeden szybki, tylokrotnie przećwiczony gest i surdut Luisa Ramone ozdobiło wielkie „Z", a Zorro wskoczył na siodło Tornado.

– Do zobaczenia, _alcalde_ – stwierdził. – Do następnego razu!

Bezsilny Ramone mógł tylko gniewnie zacisnąć palce na lasce, gdy czarno odziana sylwetka znikała przy wyjeździe z miasta.

X X X

_Alcalde_ wrócił do swego gabinetu, kapral Rojas z trójką innych żołnierzy zabrali się za rozbijanie rusztowania, a _don_ Escobedo zwrócił się do _donny_ Dolores z pytaniem, gdzie była, jednak w odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko wybuch rozpaczliwego płaczu. Panna Escobedo, w ubrudzonej ziemią sukni, niewyspana i zmęczona, wyglądała jak własny cień. _Don_ Hernando, zaskoczony jej wybuchem, rozciął rzemień krępujący ręce dziewczyny i rozejrzał się za Chiarą. _Señora_ podeszła, ale gdy Dolores zsunęła się z siodła i rzuciła w jej stronę, by poszukać opieki i wsparcia, starsza kobieta przytrzymała ją za ramiona i odsunęła gniewnie od siebie.

– Jak śmiałaś! Czy tego cię nauczyłam?! – syknęła wściekle. Zapłakana Dolores zamarła w pół gestu. – Czy tak postępuje dama?

– Chiara…

_Señora_ wzięła zamach i trzasnęła dziewczynę w twarz.

– Brzydzę się tobą! – oświadczyła.

– Chiara! – _don_ Escobedo otrząsnął się z szoku. – Co...?

– Nie mam zamiaru puścić płazem tego, co zrobiła!

– Chiara, dość! – warknął _don_ Hernando. – Nie karz jej za swoje zaniedbania!

– Moje zaniedbania?! Moje zaniedbania! – wybuchła Chiara. – To ona w tym barbarzyńskim kraju zapomniała o swej godności! Ona się zeszmaciła, włócząc się z bandytami po gościńcach! Winniście ją wygnać z domu, nim wasze córki pójdą za jej przykładem i wrócą do domu z bastardami! A może będziecie radzi…

Trzask policzka zamknął Chiarze usta. Podniosła rękę do twarzy i spojrzała zdumiona na Dolores, bladą, ze smugami łez na policzkach, ale dumnie wyprostowaną.

– Nie zapomniałam – powiedziała dziewczyna zimno. – I wiedz, że ten Zorro nawet nie chciał mnie pocałować.

Chiara otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Dolores odwróciła się raptownie, skuliła i ruszyła na oślep przed siebie. Przeszła ledwie kilka kroków, gdy wpadła w objęcia _señority_ Escalante.

– Potrzebujesz odpoczynku – oświadczyła głośno Victoria. – _Don_ Hernando, zabieram ją do gospody. Musi coś zjeść, bo inaczej się rozchoruje.

_Don_ Escobedo skinął tylko głową na to stwierdzenie i zwrócił się do Chiary.

– Pojedziecie do hacjendy. Nie musicie się natychmiast wyprowadzać, ale nie chcę was widzieć w pobliżu moich córek czy bratanicy. Przygotujcie się też, że wrócicie do Hiszpanii pierwszym statkiem, jaki zawinie do San Pedro.

– Wy…

– Nie będę już dłużej tolerował ani waszej pogardy, ani głupoty, ani też obwiniania innych za swoje błędy. To wy dopuściliście do tego, by Dolores sprowokowała pojedynek i wy ją utwierdzaliście w przekonaniu, że może wrócić do Hiszpanii, więc teraz wszelkie wasze oskarżenia o utratę honoru są chybione. Jeśli ktoś tu ponosi winę, to tylko wy. A teraz precz stąd!

X X X

W gospodzie _señority_ Escalante, jak zawsze w tych przypadkach, gdy pomysły _alcalde_ ściągały Zorro do puebla, panował tłok. _Don_ Augustino de Cabon przyprowadził tu swojego syna, gdy dowiedział się, że może tu spotkać _don_ Escobedo. Ten siedział przy stoliku w kącie sali i z ponurą miną sączył cydr.

– Słyszałem całą waszą rozmowę – zagaił _don_ Augustino. Nie musiał mówić, o jaką rozmowę mu chodziło.

– Całe pueblo ją słyszało – wzruszył ramionami _don_ Hernando. – Powinienem był tę kobietę odesłać do Hiszpanii znacznie wcześniej. Może by Dolores nie popełniła tego szaleństwa.

– Może tak, może nie. Ta dziewczyna jest piękna, ale też bywa małą, jadowitą żmijką.

– Wiem… Najgorsze jest to, że część jej nawyków przejęły moje córki. Już samo to powinno było spowodować, że winienem był się zorientować wcześniej, co się kroi.

– Trudno jest przewidywać… A mój syn okazał się popisowym durniem – _don_ Augustino wskazał na siedzącego obok, poczerwieniałego Eduardo.

– Niech się tak bardzo nie przejmuje – _don_ Hernando przechylił się przez stół i klepnął młodzieńca w ramię. – Kobiety zrobiły durnia z niejednego, taka jest prawda.

– Ano, taka jest prawda. A gdzie ona jest?

– _Señorita_ Escalante zabrała ją do swego pokoju, by się odświeżyła i zaraz ją tu przyprowadzi. O czym chcieliście porozmawiać?

– O ślubie, a jakże.

– O czyim ślubie? – wtrącił się Diego de la Vega.

– O, witam, _don_ Diego! Gdzie byliście?

– Cóż wróciłem wczoraj późno do domu i… – Diego urwał zaambarasowany. – Słyszałem, że sporo się wydarzyło.

– Owszem, sporo – sarknął _don_ Escobedo. – _Alcalde_, z poduszczenia Chiary chciał wychłostać Eduardo, Zorro sprowadził Dolores, przeszkodził w egzekucji, omal nie został schwytany..

– Zaraz, zaraz! – przerwał Diego. – Schwytali Zorro?

– Nie, na szczęście nie, ale Ramone zastawił naprawdę sprytną pułapkę. Już sądziłem…

– Musicie mi to opowiedzieć, _don_ Hernando – Diego sięgnął po swój notes.

– Chwileczkę – wtrącił się _don_ Augustino. – Może najpierw omówimy nasze sprawy…

– Wybaczcie zatem, że przeszkadzałem – uśmiechnął się Diego i oddalił w stronę baru, gdzie zaczął zaraz wypytywać sierżanta Mendozę, ale wciąż zerkał w stronę stołu.

Widział, że _don_ Hernando i de Cabon dyskutują zawzięcie, a młody Eduardo na przemian blednie i pąsowieje. Gdy wreszcie _don_ Augustino wstał i odszedł wraz z synem, Diego pożegnał sierżanta i wrócił do stołu.

– A więc? – spytał. – Czy będę miał co ogłosić w nowym numerze „Guardiana"?

– Nie sądzę… – westchnął _don_ Hernando. – Zgodziliśmy się z _don_ Augustino, że naleganie na ślub tych dwojga byłoby najgorszą możliwą rzeczą.

– Ale przecież…

– Tak, mam wybór. Albo szybko ją ożenię, albo będę musiał wysłać ją gdzieś daleko, gdzie bez większej kontroli popadnie w jeszcze gorsze tarapaty. Wiecie, _don_ Diego? Gdybyście nie byli zaręczeni, nalegałbym, żebyście to wy ją poślubili.

– Ja?... ja? – zająknął się młody de la Vega.

– Co ja? – _señorita_ Victoria zajrzała mu przez ramię. – Co się stało, Diego? Wyglądasz jakby wybrano cię _alcalde_.

– Wybaczcie, _señorita_ Escalante, ale powiedziałem właśnie, że gdybyście nie byli narzeczoną _don_ Diego, nalegałbym, by poślubił właśnie Dolores.

Na policzki Victorii wypełzł ciemny rumieniec i przez moment wydawało się, że właścicielka gospody wybuchnie gniewem. _Don_ Hernando najwidoczniej nigdy nie dowiedział się, albo zlekceważył sobie informację o cichej rywalizacji, jaka była pomiędzy nią, a _donną_ Dolores. Diego szybko objął ją za ramiona.

– Nie ma mowy, bym zmieniał zdanie, _don_ Hernando – oświadczył lodowatym tonem. – Moją narzeczoną jest Victoria Escalante i to ona zostanie moją żoną.

_Don_ Escobedo uniósł dłonie na znak poddania.

– Nie miałem nic złego na myśli… Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jedynie ktoś starszy byłby w stanie okiełznać Dolores i nie dać się jej wyprowadzić w pole. Młodzika, takiego jak Eduardo de Cabon, owinie sobie dookoła palca. I jeszcze sprowokuje tragedię.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – stwierdziła Victoria dość oschłym tonem.

– Cóż… – _don_ Hernando wstał zza stołu. – Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie. Mam nadzieję, _don_ Diego, że wkrótce będę mógł dostarczyć wam nowiny do najświeższego wydania waszej gazety.

– Nie odchodźcie jeszcze, _don_ Hernando – poprosiła Victoria. – Może uda nam się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie.

– Właśnie, jakie… – _caballero_ usiadł z powrotem. – Wbrew temu, co kiedyś powiedział o niej Zorro, ta dziewczyna nie jest głupią gęsią… Potrafi planować. Chociaż, przyznaję, jej charakter nie jest zbiorem cnót i do tej pory, niestety, głównie zajmowała się zbieraniem wielbicieli. Chiara, nie wiem czemu, nie próbowała jej od tego odwieść, a ostatnimi czasy już całkowicie ją zaniedbała i stało się to, co się stało. Obawiam się, że Dolores nie będzie już przyjmowana w hacjendach. Kiedyś takie jak ona odsyłano w niesławie do klasztoru, ale…

– Ale?

– Ale nie znajdę miejsca, gdzie mógłbym ją odesłać i mieć przy tym pewność, że wkrótce nie sprowokuje jeszcze gorszej awantury.

Diego pokiwał ponuro głową. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak przekazać _don_ Escobedo to, czego o pannie Dolores dowiedział się Zorro, ale cieszyło go, że _caballero_ wysnuwa właściwe wnioski co do jej osoby.

– Więc będzie musiała pozostać tutaj i stawić czoła plotkom – powiedział.

– Tak, będzie musiała. Nawet małżeństwo jej tego nie oszczędzi, choć przyznam, że byłbym spokojniejszy, gdyby kto inny, bardziej uważny, wziął ją pod swoją opiekę. Ale nikogo takiego nie ma. Młodych _caballero_ będzie naginać do swej woli, jak tylko zechce, a starszych… tylko wy jesteście ze starszych, _don_ Diego, a wy przecież macie narzeczoną.

– A gdyby tak… – zamyśliła się Victoria.

– Tak?

– Mauricio da Silva nie był wobec niej obojętny, skoro porwał się na pojedynek z przyjacielem… Może to on byłby odpowiednim kandydatem?

– Chcecie skrzywdzić tego chłopaka, _señorita_?

– Nie, chcę znaleźć kogoś, kto pomoże Dolores. Matka _don_ Mauricio, _dona_ Maria…

_Don_ Escobedo pokiwał gwałtownie głową. Wszyscy w okolicy znali _donę_ Marię da Silva. Była jedną z tych bystrych, inteligentnych kobiet o silnej woli, dzięki którym powstawały fortuny _caballeros_, a puebla rozkwitały, lub wręcz przeciwnie, całe połacie kraju szły w rozsypkę, gdy panie zaczynały toczyć między sobą wojnę. W okolicach samego Los Angeles takich kobiet było trzy. _Dona_ Maria da Silva, _dona_ Margerita Oliveira i sama _señorita_ Victoria Escalante, która niebawem miała stać się _doną_ de la Vega. Tak, _dona_ Maria była osobą, która mogła nadrobić zaniedbania Chiary i utrzymać w ryzach niesforną Dolores.

– Dziękuję, _señorita_ – wstał gwałtownie. – Jadę do hacjendy da Silvów.

Ruszył do drzwi. Victoria odprowadzała go wzrokiem.

– Skąd u ciebie nagle taka dbałość o Dolores? – zapytał Diego.

– Może i mnie nagięła do swojej woli – odparła Victoria. – Żal mi się jej zrobiło. Po tym, co się wydarzyło, długo nie będzie mile widziana w pueblo. Ale, ale… – ściszyła głos. – Naprawdę nie chciałeś jej pocałować?

– Wolałem nie ryzykować, że zerwie mi maskę – odszepnął Diego.

CDN.


	30. Chapter 30 Szansa dla alcalde

**Rozdział 30. Szansa dla _alcalde_ **

Przez kilkanaście dni, jakie dzieliły Los Angeles od świąt Bożego Narodzenia, pojedynek młodych _caballeros_ i nieudana ucieczka _donny_ Dolores były na ustach wszystkich mieszkańców pueblo. Te wydarzenia niemal przyćmiły słynną historię o zaręczynach _don_ Diego de la Vegi i opowieść o tym, jak sławny Zorro stracił swoją _señoritę_. Niejeden też zastanawiał się, co się mogło zdarzyć tamtej nocy, gdy Zorro odszukał i przywiózł do Los Angeles zagubioną _donnę_ Escobedo. Przypomniano sobie, że Dolores już wcześniej próbowała zainteresować Zorro swoją osobą, przypomniano pojmanie Juana Cheki, który spróbował się podawać za Zorro, by zdobyć jej serce, a nade wszystko wspominano dawną rywalizację pomiędzy _donną_ Escobedo a _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante. Plotkowano więc zawzięcie, zwłaszcza że _señorita_ Victoria była dziwnie oszczędna w swoich osądach wobec Dolores. Nie szczędziła za to dość kąśliwych uwag pod adresem _señory_ Chiary, jako tej, która zawiniła w całej sprawie, a to zwróciło też uwagę plotkujących na Luisa Ramone.

Jednak wszystkie te plotki i rozmowy o tym, co łączyło _señorę_ z _alcalde_ i jak to się miało do przypadków _donny_ Dolores były drobnostką wobec burzy, jak się rozpętała na pięć dni przed świętami, gdy _don_ Escobedo publicznie oznajmił wszystkim, że jego bratanica poślubi w dzień Bożego Narodzenia _don_ Mauricio da Silvę. Fakt, że _don_ Alfredo zgodził się na ten mariaż przypisywano to sowitemu wianu _donny_ Dolores, to znów desperacji młodego Mauricio. Powszechnie jednak zgadzano się, że ten ślub był jednym wyjściem, by zmyć piętno niesławy z dziewczyny, jakie przylgnęło do niej po sprowokowaniu pojedynku i uważano, że _dona_ Maria da Silva będzie miała pełne ręce roboty, by uczynić swą synową godną imienia rodu. Co poniektórzy, kryjąc uśmiechy za kubkami wina, sugerowali, że właśnie to kryło się za tak szybką zgodą _don_ Alfredo na ślub syna. _Caballero_ zapewne liczył, twierdzili, że jego żona zajmie się wychowaniem synowej i rozluźni nieco swą żelazną kontrolę nad mężem.

Jakie by jednak nie były plotki, jedna osoba nie była nimi zainteresowana. Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, zaczął w tym gorączkowym, przedświątecznym czasie znów więcej pić. Znowu widziano go zataczającego się po wewnętrznym placu garnizonu i wymyślającego żołnierzom czy idącego chwiejnym krokiem do gospody. To ostatnie zdarzało się rzadziej, bo _señorita_ Escalante nie ukrywała swej dezaprobaty wobec niego i otwarcie odmawiała mu sprzedania wina. Pijaństwo Ramone było też pożywką do kolejnych plotek, w których łączono jego żałosny stan z wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami i udziałem w nich _señory_ Chiary.

Nikt jednak nie wiedział o prawdziwej przyczynie załamania _alcalde_. Przez miesiące, jakie spędził w towarzystwie Chiary, przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że być może, któregoś dnia, będzie ona jego przepustką do zaszczytów i szacunku, jakich odmawiało mu krnąbrne pueblo Los Angeles. Ponadto, tu i teraz, była ona jedyną osobą, jaka podzielała, choć po części jego pogląd na to miejsce i przywykł już do uważania jej za swoiste wsparcie. Teraz jednak Chiara, która ostatnimi czasy zaczęła mu wytykać pewne niedociągnięcia, stała się całkowicie niedostępna. _Señora_ oskarżona przez _don_ Escobedo o zaniedbanie Dolores, otoczona powszechną pogardą z racji swego udziału w zaistniałych wydarzeniach i stojąca przed perspektywą rychłego wyjazdu do Hiszpanii, obwiniała za swoją sytuację Luisa Ramone. To on odciągnął jej uwagę od obowiązków, nie dbał w należyty sposób o przestrzeganie porządku w Los Angeles i pozwolił okolicznym mieszkańcom na skandaliczny brak szacunku wobec szlachetnie urodzonych, co musiało się odbić na ich manierach i okazało się zaraźliwe dla jej podopiecznej. Nie chciała się więcej z nim spotykać, a osamotniony _alcalde_ poszukał zapomnienia i pocieszenia w już sprawdzony sposób – na dnie szklaneczki whisky.

X X X

Nadeszły święta, potem spodziewany cichy ślub w hacjendzie da Silva, aż nadszedł Nowy Rok. Tradycyjnie już mieszkańcy Los Angeles świętowali go zabawą w gospodzie. W tym roku było to szczególnie radosne spotkanie, gdyż zbiory były wyjątkowo obfite, stada na pastwiskach w doskonałej kondycji, w okolicy panował spokój, a pueblo ocalało przed niszczącym pożarem. Było więc co świętować i życzyć sobie, by następny rok był równie, jeśli nie bardziej radosny. Tradycją było też, że wszyscy byli na tę zabawę zaproszeni. Z okolicznych właścicieli hacjend nie zjawiła się jedynie rodzina da Silva. Zdrowie młodego Mauricio wciąż na to nie pozwalało, a _don_ Alfredo i _dona_ Maria byli bardzo dalecy od tego, by pozwolić swej synowej na samotny wyjazd. Nie przyjechała także Chiara, wciąż stroniąca od ludzi po przedświątecznych wydarzeniach.

Ramone obrócił w palcach szklaneczkę whisky. Zjawił się wprawdzie zgodnie z tradycją na noworocznej zabawie, ale nie miał ochoty brać w niej większego udziału. Z wnętrza gospody dobiegały go skoczne dźwięki muzyki, ale nie wszedł tam i nie miał zamiaru tam wchodzić. Wiedział, że nie spotka go tam nic, poza chłodną uprzejmością, czasem jeszcze podszytą litością, taką samą jak wtedy, gdy ktoś widział, jak kulejąc idzie przez plac. To najbardziej go bolało i tym bardziej nie chciał siedzieć w środku i patrzeć na tańczących. Nie chciał też widzieć tych wszystkich spojrzeń dookoła, rozbawionych czy obojętnych, prześlizgujących się po jego osobie tak, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Pozbawionych cienia należnej mu uwagi, cienia szacunku. Nie chciał słyszeć szeptów, przyciszonych rozmów o sobie, a zapewne też i o _señorze_ Chiarze.

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał go hałas. Obejrzał się. Ktoś wyszedł na werandę i teraz męczył go atak kaszlu. Dźwięk był zaskakująco znajomy. Ramone ściągnął brwi przez moment, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, kogo widział tak się krztuszącego. Wysoki, szerokie barki skulone, gdy szarpały nim kolejne spazmy, charakterystyczne przykurczenie palców dłoni uniesionej i odwróconej, by zasłonić wierzchem usta... Wysoka, czarna sylwetka...

Wspomnienie wróciło tak nagle, że Ramone zamarł. Słońce, żar, zapach bylicy w gęstwinie porastającej stok, ból w rękach i nogach po biegu i wspinaczce i czarno odziany mężczyzna.

Zorro. Widział przed sobą Zorro.

Po tylu latach śledzenia, zastawiania pułapek, odgadywania, widział go wreszcie przed sobą, bez maski, bez charakterystycznego stroju. Widział jednego z mieszkańców pueblo, który przybył na noworoczną zabawę.

Kobieta wyszła z wnętrza gospody i objęła ramiona kaszlącego.

– Diego? Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak... tak... Zaraz wracam... Ten taniec…

– Przeziębisz się jeszcze tak stojąc. Chodź.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, już spokojnie, i odwrócił się twarzą do drzwi i światła padającego z wnętrza. Dłoń Ramone zadrżała, poczuł, jak po palcach ścieka mu alkohol.

Diego de la Vega. _Don_ Diego, największy dziwak w okolicy, wiecznie zajęty jeśli nie ojcowskim gospodarstwem, to wymyślnymi naukami czy wynalazkami. Wydawca gazety. Bohater największej od lat sensacji, jaką były jego zaręczyny z _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante. Łagodny, uśmiechnięty _don_ Diego, który nigdy nie nosił szpady i o którym sam Zorro mawiał z drwiącym śmiechem, że ma aż nazbyt miękkie serce i chce widzieć w innych ludziach tylko dobro. _Don_ Diego, który swoją pozornie naiwną wypowiedzią potrafił ośmieszyć swojego rozmówcę i który bez wahania protestował przeciwko kolejnym zarządzeniom _alcalde_. Którego nic nigdy nie mogło naprawdę przestraszyć. Który czasem spoglądał i mówił z takim chłodem, że nikt nie ośmielał mu się przeciwstawić.

_Don_ Diego de la Vega, Zorro. Śmiertelny wróg _alcalde_. Lis okazał się być sprytniejszy, niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć. Ukrył się tam, gdzie wszyscy go widzieli, wiedział o wszystkim, co przeciw niemu planowano. Nałożył czarną maskę, by ukryć swoją twarz i drugą maskę, naiwnego głupca, by zmylić wszystkich co do swej osoby. A zrobił to tak doskonale, że gdyby nie ten kaszel, to Ramone nie miał wątpliwości, że nigdy nikt by go nie rozpoznał.

Jakby zauroczony podszedł kilka kroków bliżej, by stanąć w drzwiach gospody i stamtąd odszukać swego wroga. Ludzie tłoczyli się przy stołach z poczęstunkiem, orkiestra grała jakiś łagodny, powolny utwór, kilka par wirowało w jego takt na środku sali. De la Vega tam był. Tańczył z _señoritą_ Escalante, obojętny na wszystko dookoła. Ramone patrzył na niego i nie mógł się nadziwić, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył, tego wzrostu, szerokich barków, typowej dla szermierza płynności ruchów i tego przechylenia głowy, gdy Diego patrzył na swoją narzeczoną. Nic dziwnego, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że de la Vega z taką łatwością odbił Zorro _señoritę_. Po prostu panna Escalante wybrała tego, z którym mogła być na co dzień.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach _alcalde_ nie spostrzegł, kiedy ucichła muzyka, ale zauważył natychmiast, że de la Vega wdrapuje się na podest dla orkiestry. Chwilę potem dołączyła do niego _señorita_ Victoria.

– _Señoras e señores_ – odezwał się _don_ Diego podnosząc ręce, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Przyjaciele, posłuchajcie mnie przez chwilę.

Zebrani w gospodzie mieszkańcy pueblo ucichli i zwrócili się w stronę podium.

– Chciałem… – Diego zawahał się, uśmiechnął i mówił dalej. – Chcieliśmy, Victoria i ja, oznajmić wszystkim…

– Że nasz ślub odbędzie się za dziesięć dni, w drugą niedzielę stycznia – _señorita_ Victoria weszła mu w pół słowa.

Zabrzmiały oklaski, a ludzie stłoczyli się przy podium, chcąc pogratulować przyszłej młodej parze. Ramone wycofał się powoli w mrok werandy. A więc za dziesięć dni de la Vega poślubi _señoritę_ Escalante. Zorro jeszcze raz zwycięży.

A może nie, jeśli on, jako _alcalde_, będzie miał coś do powiedzenia.

CDN.


	31. Chapter 31 Poszukiwania i plany

**Rozdział 31. Poszukiwania i plany**

Świąteczne dni w Los Angeles rozbrzmiewały muzyką. Grupa muzyków koncertowała w gospodzie _señority_ Escalante dzień w dzień, przechodnie na ulicy podśpiewywali kolędy, radośnie dzwoniły dzwony kościoła.

Luis Ramone z jękiem przyłożył do czoła mokrą, zimną szmatkę. Właśnie w kościółku _padre_ Beniteza z zapałem wydzwaniano południe, a jemu wydawało się, że każde uderzenie dzwonu odbija się bolesnym echem w jego już i tak skołowanej głowie. Poprzedniego wieczoru znowu przesadził z winem. Miał jeszcze kilka butelek whisky, kupionych na przedświątecznym targu, ale wolał odłożyć je na późniejsze okazje, gdy znów będzie zdany na łaskę i niełaskę właścicielki gospody. Dzwony wreszcie ucichły, a on po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, że jeśli się postara, to nie będzie zależny od _señority_ Escalante. Więcej, w ogóle nie będzie potrzebował wina z gospody i zapomnienia, jakie ono ze sobą niosło. Będzie szanowany i bogaty, a nie uwięziony w tym zapomnianym przez świat pueblu.

Jeśli tylko znajdzie sposób, jak pochwycić Zorro.

Po raz kolejny _alcalde_ popatrzył ponurym wzrokiem na stertę papierów zgromadzoną na biurku. Raporty o pojawieniach się Zorro. Siedział nad nimi od Nowego Roku, ale nadal, mimo starań, nie mógł odnaleźć w nich powiązań pomiędzy _don_ Diego de la Vegą, a zamaskowanym banitą.

Pomysł, by zmusić Zorro do przybycia do pueblo i zastawić tam na niego kolejną pułapkę, porzucił już na samym początku. Nie miał ochoty oglądać jeszcze raz, jak czarno odziany jeździec krzyżuje mu plany, znów rozbija jego żołnierzy, a na koniec upokarza jego samego, znacząc mu ubranie swoim znakiem. Albo robiąc coś innego, ale równie nieprzyjemnego. Pozostawało mu więc jedynie znalezienie dowodu, że młody de la Vega jest właśnie Zorro, jakiegokolwiek dowodu, który oparłby się śledztwu gubernatora.

Bo Ramone nie łudził się, że w tej sprawie obejdzie się bez udziału gubernatora. Raporty o Zorro były zbyt liczne, sam banita zbyt sławny, a ród de la Vegów aż nazbyt potężny. Kiedyś, na początku swoich rządów w Los Angeles, chciał oskarżyć tego _caballero_ o zdradę i postawić pod szubienicą, ale teraz wiedział już, że gdyby to zrobił, to za chwilę czystej osobistej satysfakcji z tej egzekucji zapłaciłby potem dymisją i niesławą. Po tym, co się wydarzyło na wzgórzach, po miesiącach, jakie minęły i po raporcie _don_ Alejandro do gubernatora, że _alcalde_ zaniedbał swoje obowiązki na rzecz pijaństwa, każde oskarżenie de la Vegów upadłoby, gdyby nie miał przy tym w ręku solidnych dowodów ich winy.

Więc szukał w kolejnych raportach tego, co potrzebował. Od tego pierwszego, gdy Zorro przyszedł nocą, by uwolnić _don_ Alejandro i _señoritę_ Escalante, przez kolejne pojedynki, awantury, odwołane podatki, przywiezionych bandytów, aż po ten ostatni, o odnalezieniu _donny_ Dolores Escobedo.

Nie znalazł niczego.

Po raz kolejny wertował zapiski i po raz kolejny nie mógł natrafić na coś, co by potwierdzało jego przekonanie. De la Vega, Zorro, był po prostu za sprytny, jak prawdziwy lis. Nie zostawił najmniejszego śladu, najmniejszego znaku… Tu _alcalde_ miał raport po wyścigu, kiedy to Zorro odzyskał dla niego i dla pueblo nieopatrznie postawione pieniądze. De la Vega był wtedy w hacjendzie, chory. Tu znów była historia tego angielskiego szermierza, Ramone wstrząsnął się na samo jej wspomnienie. _Don_ Diego wtedy leżał ze skręconą kostką. Znów miał dobre wytłumaczenie, wszyscy widzieli, jak ją sobie skręcił podczas pojedynku.

Upijając łyk wina, Ramone przekładał papiery. Nie, to musiało gdzieś być. Jakieś potkniecie, wskazówka. Coś takiego jak ten kaszel, który usłyszał na noworocznej zabawie. Albo jak wtedy, zastanowił się _alcalde_, kiedy Zorro, drwiąc z jego ostatniej pułapki, powiedział o udzielonej przez siebie lekcji. Drobne przejęzyczenie, ale Ramone przypomniał już sobie, że to właśnie _don_ Diego radził tak ustawić żołnierzy i _caballeros_. Tyle tylko, że nie były to dowody, jakie mógłby przedstawić komukolwiek. Tylko on wiedział o tej zbieżności.

Może to alkohol tak podziałał na niego, a może świadomość kurczącego się czasu, ale nieoczekiwanie przyszło mu do głowy, że może powinien szukać nie tego, co było, ale tego, co się nie zdarzyło. De la Vega za bardzo był odludkiem i za dużo czasu spędzał w hacjendzie, by móc się dobrze wytłumaczyć z każdego pojawienia Zorro.

Ale nadal pozostawały wątpliwości. Przecież kiedy uwięził de la Vegę, po tych pierwszych wydaniach gazety, to Zorro jeździł wtedy swobodnie po okolicy, choć _don_ Diego siedział w areszcie. A potem, gdy banda Ortegi najechała Los Angeles… Ramone nagle odłożył kartkę z raportem i upił jeszcze jeden łyk wina. Tu jednak coś było! Pojawiali się na przemian, Zorro i de la Vega, myślał gorączkowo, ale gdy trwała walka, de la Vega siedział w gospodzie, z ojcem. A jeśli ojciec wie, kim jest jego syn? Jeśli Zorro ma pomocników?

Victoria Escalante musiała wiedzieć, tego był pewien. Przecież, przypomniał sobie, krzyczała wtedy w kopalni o Diego i o Zorro. A jeśli ona wiedziała i _don_ Alejandro wiedział, Ramone niemal zadygotał z podniecenia, to oznaczało, że wszystkie opowieści o chorym czy czymś zajętym Diego de la Vega były kłamstwem.

Jeśli tak było… to de la Vega był na placu i walczył z bandytami. Był w kopalni i jakimś cudem wydostał się sam z szybu. Zorro nie pojawiał się, by odbić młodego de la Vegę z aresztu, bo… Ramone zawahał się. W jakiś sposób znaki Zorro pojawiły się wtedy na zewnątrz i na jego biurku, a Diego siedział w celi. Ale może to jego ojciec… A potem? Przecież strzelił do Zorro i banita upadł. Ramone pamiętał jak dziś, jak odjeżdżającej Victorii towarzyszył drugi jeździec. I przecież Zorro zjawił się dwa dni późnej, by powstrzymać go przed ogłoszeniem wyroku… Ale potem młody de la Vega zniknął, tak samo jak _señorita_. Pojawili się ponad miesiąc później, _don_ Diego tłumaczył się złamaną nogą…

_Alcalde_ dolał sobie wina. Jakoś łatwiej mu się myślało, gdy czuł jego smak. Może powinien to zignorować, może to nie Zorro był wtedy na placu… A może jednak… Ramone wyprostował się nagle. Miał swój dowód. Jeśli de la Vega jest Zorro, nosi ślad po jego kuli. Z tej rany, jakakolwiek by nie była, _don_ Diego się nie wytłumaczy.

CDN.


	32. Chapter 32 Wypłoszyć lisa

**Rozdział 32. Wypłoszyć lisa **

_Don_ Diego de la Vega ponaglił swoją _palomino_. Droga z Santa Barbara do Los Angeles zajmowała dobremu jeźdźcowi kilka godzin, a on wyruszył o świcie i chciał już być jak najszybciej w domu, a przynajmniej w pueblo. Wracał zadowolony. Przekonanie Jose Pereiry, by wraz z córką pojawił się na jego ślubie nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, a równie krótko trwało przekonywanie Juana Cheki do bycia drużbą. Diego wiedział, że za szybką zgodą młodego _vaquero_ stała zarówno świadomość, kto naprawdę go zaprasza, jak i nadzieja, że wspólny wyjazd z _señoritą_ Flor pomoże im w zacieśnianiu wzajemnych więzi. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem młody de la Vega zauważył, że tak samo jak ojciec _señority_, on sam nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by kolejny ślub w okolicy był właśnie jej i Juana.

Przyczyny, dla których _don_ Diego de la Vega prosił na swego drużbę _vaquero_ w służbie _señora_ Pereiry były dość złożone. Oficjalnie, Diego miał świadomość, że choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, wśród młodszych i starszych _caballeros_ nie było nikogo, kogo mógł poprosić o przyjęcie tej zaszczytnej roli. Był starszy od pozostałych synów _caballeros_, a jego niechęć do przemocy i zamiłowanie do studiów dodatkowo sprawiły, że nie potrafił wyjść poza zdawkowe uprzejmości, wymieniane przy okazyjnych spotkaniach, takich jak ogólne zabawy. Żył w izolacji i nie uskarżał się na to, uważając ją wręcz za korzystną, bo póki nie miał bliskich przyjaciół poza hacjendą, nikt nie zadawał mu krępujących pytań i nikt się niczego nie domyślał. Ale teraz jego samotność zwróciła się przeciwko niemu. Nie chciał prosić żadnego z tych obcych mu młodzików do roli drużby. Bliższy mu wiekiem był _don_ Oliveira, ale także nie była to na tyle bliska znajomość, by Diego chciał w tym dniu widzieć go koło siebie. Starsi _caballeros_, przyjaciele ojca, tym bardziej nie wchodzili w grę. Ponadto, młody de la Vega był znanym ekscentrykiem, więc nie sądził, że spowoduje większe zdziwienie czy oburzenie, twierdząc, że znalazł przyjaciela wśród _vaqueros_. A prawda była taka, że między nim a Juanem rzeczywiście zawiązała się specyficzna przyjaźń, wynikająca z wzajemnie zaciągniętych długów wdzięczności i świadomości tego, kim jest Zorro. Tym bardziej chciał mieć go koło siebie w tym najważniejszym dniu.

Diego minął bramę przy wjeździe do pueblo. Kilku przechodzących obok peonów pozdrowiło go z szacunkiem. Odpowiedział im uprzejmym gestem i skierował swojego wierzchowca w stronę gospody. Sądząc po tłoku na werandzie, był tam więcej niż komplet gości i nie musiał zgadywać, jaka była tego przyczyna. Nowina ogłoszona na noworocznej zabawie rozeszła się szeroko i sporo mieszkańców okolic Los Angeles przyjeżdżało, by złożyć życzenia _señoricie_ Escalante, pozdrowić ją, albo po prostu zobaczyć i poplotkować ze znajomymi. Marisa i Juanita wpadały i wypadały na werandę, nosząc puste i pełne tace. Razem z nimi kręciła się też Pilar, dziewczyna, którą od niedawna Victoria najmowała do pomocy szczególnie ruchliwych dniach w gospodzie. Diego skręcił więc w boczną uliczkę by już chwilę później zeskoczyć z _palomino_ przy kuchennych drzwiach. Jak się spodziewał, Victoria tam była, pogrążona w ożywionej dyskusji z dwoma rolnikami. Zamawiała większą ilość kurczaków i w tej właśnie chwili cała trójka ustalała, jaka będzie stosowna za nie cena.

– Mam nadzieję, że wina jeszcze nie zamówiłaś – stwierdził Diego zamiast przywitania, kiedy wreszcie transakcja została zawarta i dostawcy odeszli.

– Och, oczywiście, że już zamówiłam – prychnęła Victoria. – Spóźniłeś się. Ale możesz za nie zapłacić, jeśli na tym ci zależało.

– Zależało. I wybacz spóźnienie, ale byłem dziś w Santa Barbara.

– Santa Barbara? Czy masz na myśli wizytę u _señora_ Pereiry?

– Tak.

– I?

– Co i?

– Co udało ci się ustalić?

– Przyjęli nasze zaproszenie.

Victoria odetchnęła.

Ona także miała kłopot z organizacją ślubu, jakiego początkowo nie brała pod uwagę. Jej matka nie żyła, ojciec zaginął przed laty, a bracia jeszcze przed świętami odpisali dość zdawkowo, że obowiązki nie pozwalają im przybyć. Nie było nikogo, kto mógł ją poprowadzić do ołtarza. Gdyby wychodziła za kogoś innego niż Diego, mogłaby poprosić o tę przysługę _don_ Alejandro, jako najbliższego przyjaciela ojca i człowieka, który sprawował pewną nieformalną opiekę nad nią i jej gospodą. Jednak w tym przypadku miejsce starszego de la Vegi było przy boku syna i _señorita_ Escalante musiała poszukać kogoś innego na to miejsce albo iść samotnie do ołtarza.

Diego zaproponował, by powierzyć tę rolę _don_ Alfredo da Silva albo don Hernando Escobedo, którzy w pueblo liczyli się zaraz po _don_ Alejandro. Sam szacunek, jaki otaczał tych _caballeros_ był wystarczający, zdaniem Diego, by godnie wypełnili rolę ojca panny młodej. Victoria więc, po dłuższym namyśle, zdecydowała się poprosić o tę przysługę _don _Hernando. Do _don_ Alfredo wolała się nie zwracać. Zapraszała ich co prawda na ślub, ale nie zdziwiła się, gdy w odpowiedzi przyszedł grzeczny liścik, w którym da Silva zapowiadał swoją nieobecność i tłumaczył się rodzinnymi obowiązkami. Domyślała się, że powodem tego była jego aktualna synowa. Sam _don_ Hernando, choć zgodził się chętnie, uprzedzał, że nie będzie mógł dłużej pozostać na weselu. Jego córki niezbyt dobrze przyjęły zamążpójście Dolores i okoliczności, w jakich do niego doszło, więc wolał nie narażać zbytnio swego domowego spokoju, pozostając w zbyt bliskich kontaktach z _señoritą_ Escalante.

_Señora_ Antonia z radością zgodziła się, by pełnić rolę matki panny młodej, a przy tym oświadczyła, że to do niej będzie należeć przygotowanie weselnego przyjęcia. Victoria poprosiła też dziewczęta z gospody, by towarzyszyły jej jako druhny. Chciała, by dodatkowo dołączyła do nich _señorita_ Flor Pereira, stąd ucieszyła się na wiadomość, że jej ojciec przyjął zaproszenie.

Diego zajrzał nad ramieniem Victorii za drzwi kuchenne. Tak jak się spodziewał, panował tam ożywiony ruch. Zapewne w kuchni rządziła dziś _señora_ Antonia.

– Mogę cię na chwilę porwać, czy jesteś tak zajęta, że lepiej by było, bym ci nie przeszkadzał? – zapytał.

– Możesz – zaśmiała się. – _Señora_ Antonia już powarkuje na mnie, że się do wszystkiego wtrącam.

Przeszli razem przez uliczkę i skierowali się do wyjazdu z pueblo.

X X X

Luis Ramone opuścił firankę w oknie swojego gabinetu. Mógł stąd widzieć ludzi krążących po placu, tłok i ruch na werandzie gospody, i tak, jak teraz, _don_ Diego de la Vegę, który spacerował z _señoritą_ Escalante. Sam widok tej dwójki niepomiernie drażnił _alcalde_. Wyglądali tak normalnie, tak szczęśliwie, kiedy on… Ale już niedługo. Ślub miał się odbyć za trzy dni, więc tyle też czasu miał _alcalde_ na przygotowanie swojego planu. A właściwie dwóch planów.

Przyszło mu to do głowy późno w noc, gdy w pierwszej butelce wina zaczęło być już widoczne dno i na szczęście, jak uważał, zdołał to jeszcze zapisać. Dwa plany, dwie zasadzki. Pierwszą musiał zrealizować właśnie teraz, drugą zajmie się, jeśli ta pierwsza się nie powiedzie.

– A więc… Zobaczymy, czy nagonka wypłoszy lisa…

Na podwórzu garnizonu Mendoza właśnie prowadził przegląd uzbrojenia. Gdy _alcalde_ otworzył drzwi, dało się słyszeć, jak sierżant dobitnie tłumaczył któremuś z szeregowych, że zaniedbał on ostatnimi czasy swój muszkiet.

– Mendoza, do mnie!

– _Si, alcalde_.

Zanim sierżant przyszedł do gabinetu, Ramone rozejrzał się dookoła. Tak, wszystko było perfekcyjnie przygotowane. Stół pokryty stertami papierów, gruby plik raportów na samym środku, wpół opróżniona butelka i kubek stojące pośród tego bałaganu. On sam usiadł ciężko w fotelu, zsuwając się w dół, tak jakby już mocno szumiało mu w głowie. Jeszcze tylko wziął kubek do ręki i pociągnął łyk. Wino smakowało wybornie.

Mendoza uchylił drzwi i ostrożnie zajrzał do gabinetu. _Alcalde_ znów sporo pił w ostatnich dniach i sierżant nie wiedział, czy w danej chwili może się z jego strony spodziewać bury, awantury czy pochwały.

– _Alcalde_?

– Widzę, że musztrujecie szeregowych, sierżancie – odparł Ramone i przepłukał sobie gardło kolejnym łykiem wina. – Dobrze, bardzo dobrze…

– _Alcalde_? – zaniepokoił się Mendoza. Ramone nie był z natury przyjaznym człowiekiem. Przykre doświadczenie już dawno nauczyło sierżanta, że jeśli _alcalde_ zaczyna go chwalić, stoi za tym jakiś jego skomplikowany plan czy pomysł, wymierzony w mieszkańców Los Angeles, który właśnie sierżant będzie musiał wykonać.

– Wszystko w porządku sierżancie, wszystko w porządku – Ramone starał się mówić przesadnie wyraźnie, tak jakby wypity alkohol utrudniał mu zrozumiałe wypowiadanie słów.

Mendoza wyraźnie się odprężył. _Alcalde_ chyba był dziś w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Upewniły go w tym jego następne słowa.

– Niedługo wyjadę stąd, sierżancie – zwierzył się Ramone. – Już naprawdę niedługo… Będę bogaty i sławny…

– Gubernator wysyła was do Madrytu?

– Nie… – Ramone przeciągnął się wygodnie w fotelu, potem wstał i podszedł niepewnym krokiem do sierżanta. – Złapię Zorro.

– Zorro? Ale jak?

– Wiem kim on jest, sierżancie. Wiem… – _Alcalde_ oparł rękę na ramieniu Mendozy i nachylił się, by chuchnąć mu w twarz wypitym winem i szepnąć do ucha. – To Diego de la Vega.

Mendoza osłupiał.

– Jak…? _Don_ Diego…? – wyjąkał. – To niemożliwe, _alcalde_!

– Ależ możliwe, sierżancie, możliwe… – Ramone odepchnął się, zatoczył na środek gabinetu i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do biurka. – Tu mam wszystko. Wszystkie dowody. – Poklepał stertę papierów. – Już niedługo będę mógł go aresztować…

Sierżant pokręcił głową, nadal nieprzekonany.

– Idźcie dalej ćwiczyć musztrę, sierżancie – powiedział Ramone. – Będziecie musieli dobrze wyglądać przy egzekucji…

Pobladły, przestraszony Mendoza wyszedł z gabinetu. Ramone przeciągnął się raz jeszcze i dolał sobie wina. Pułapka była zastawiona, teraz pozostało mu tylko czekać. Wiedział, że sierżant Mendoza już od dawna nie jest lojalnym żołnierzem jego królewskiej mości. Nie od czasu, kiedy Zorro wyciągnął go spod szubienicy, na którą wysłał sierżanta Palomarez. A może jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy to okazało się, że zamaskowany banita nie zabija nikogo, co najwyżej potnie odzież czy uderzy, a w dodatku ułatwia żołnierzom życie, chwytając co sprytniejszych bandytów. Tak czy inaczej, Mendoza był, w przekonaniu _alcalde_, zwolennikiem Zorro i zapewne nie raz naginał dyscyplinę i rozkazy, by pomóc temu obrońcy pueblo. Ostatnia ucieczka Zorro z aresztu była chyba tego najlepszym dowodem.

A mówiąc o lojalności, przyznał Ramone, to Mendoza był najbardziej lojalny wobec swego żołądka. Co oznaczało także, że sierżant był też wielkim przyjacielem _don_ Diego i _señority_ Escalante, a właściwie jej kuchni i posiłków, jakie tam mu _don_ Diego fundował. Gdy więc szczęście tych dwojga zostało zagrożone przez zasadzkę _alcalde_, sierżant z pewnością zrobi wszystko, by nie łamiąc regulaminów czy rozkazów ochronić ich tak samo jak Zorro i nie mając przy tym pojęcia, że tego właśnie Luis Ramone po nim oczekuje. Gdy de la Vega poczuje się zagrożony, spróbuje uciekać. Albo Zorro złoży wizytę w jego gabinecie. Tak czy inaczej, potwierdzi się w ten sposób, że Zorro i _don_ Diego są jedną osobą, niezależnie, jak by się tego wypierał. No, chyba że Zorro zdejmie publicznie maskę, by to udowodnić, zaśmiał się do siebie Ramone i znów napił się wina.

X X X

Sierżantowi Mendozie namysł nad tym, co ma zrobić z nowinami, jakie usłyszał od _alcalde_, zajął pół dnia i sporą część nocy. Machinalnie odprawił wieczorną musztrę, rozstawił warty na noc, wysłał patrol, a cały czas jego myśli zajmowało rozważanie, co powinien zrobić i co jeszcze ważniejsze, jak.

Gdy następnego dnia, wczesnym rankiem, zajrzał do gospody i został tam powitany przez uśmiechniętą radośnie _señoritę_ Escalante, która postawiła przed nim talerz jego ulubionych _tamales_, podjął decyzję. Być może, jeśli jego udział w tym wyjdzie na jaw, będzie w poważnych kłopotach, ale nie potrafił tak tego zostawić. Znał na tyle dobrze Luisa Ramone, by wiedzieć, że _alcalde_ zawsze realizuje to, co zaplanował. Jeśli więc wbił sobie do głowy, że _don_ Diego de la Vega, najłagodniejszy, najbardziej pokojowo nastawiony człowiek pod słońcem to Zorro, nic go od tego nie odwiedzie. A przynajmniej nic, co mógł wymyślić sierżant Mendoza. Jedynym wyjściem pozostawało więc ostrzeżenie _don_ Diego, by ten mógł przekonać _alcalde_, albo w jakiś sposób dowieść swojej niewinności.

Ramone znów za wiele wypił wieczorem i spał jeszcze głębokim, pijackim snem. Sierżant odetchnął więc z ulgą, oświadczył kapralowi, że wyjeżdża na patrol i ruszył w drogę do hacjendy de la Vegów.

CDN.


	33. Chapter 33 Lis w pułapce

**Rozdział 33. Lis w pułapce **

Diego był nieco zaskoczony, widząc sierżanta Mendozę przed drzwiami. Od kilku dni do hacjendy stale przyjeżdżali goście, którzy zjawiali się nie po to, by złożyć mu powinszowania, ale po to, by nakłaniać jego ojca do wyperswadowania tego mezaliansu. Kilku _caballeros_ z dalszych okolic, mniej znających _señoritę_ Escalante, jego kuzyn Rafael… nie było to zbyt wiele osób, ale ich liczba była dość znacząca, by Diego zaczął mieć dość oczekiwania. Chciał, by ślub już się odbył i by wszyscy ci niezadowoleni z jego osoby dali mu wreszcie spokój. Wizyta sierżanta była więc tu odstępstwem i szansą na spokojną pogawędkę.

Jednak ponura mina Mendozy już na wstępie rozwiała te nadzieje.

– Sierżancie? Co się stało?

– Muszę z wami porozmawiać, _don_ Diego. Z wami i z waszym ojcem.

_Don_ Alejandro siedział na patio. Sterta papierów przed nim świadczyła, czym się zajmował. W rodzie de la Vegów miała być nowa _dona_, ślub wymagał spisania intercyzy, więc starszy _caballero_ porządkował rodzinne dokumenty, chcąc przy tej okazji załatwić jeszcze kilka innych, pomniejszych spraw. Prawnik miał się pojawić nazajutrz, na dzień przed samym ślubem, więc było dość czasu, by przemyśleć kilka istotnych rzeczy.

– Sierżancie? – powitał wchodzących. – Napijecie się wina?

– Z chęcią, _don_ Alejandro – Mendoza usiadł ciężko w fotelu i postawił na stoliku obok swoje czako. – Z wielką chęcią.

– Co was do nas sprowadza?

– Złe wieści… – Sierżant przygarbił się lekko. – O, dziękuję, _don_ Diego – powiedział, biorąc z rąk młodszego de la Vegi szklaneczkę z winem.

– Jakie znów wieści? _Alcalde_ wymyślił podatek od nowożeńców? – zażartował Diego.

– Oj, _don_ Diego… Nie… Chciałbym, żeby tak było…

– A więc?

– _Alcalde_ myśli, że wy jesteście Zorro.

_Don_ Alejandro zamarł. Diego popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na sierżanta, ale zaraz roześmiał się głośno, starając się w ten sposób zamaskować swoje zdumienie i niepokój.

– Jakim cudem? – wykrztusił wreszcie.

– Nie śmiejcie się, _don_ Diego – powiedział poważnie sierżant. – _Alcalde_ twierdzi, że znalazł na to dowody w raportach. Chce was aresztować i skazać.

Diego przestał się uśmiechać.

– Jesteście tego pewni, sierżancie?

– Jestem – Mendoza pokiwał głową z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną. – On się za bardzo cieszy, żebym nie był pewien.

Diego oparł ciężko ręce na blacie stolika.

– Wierzę wam, sierżancie – powiedział poważnie, nagle przestraszony. – Wierzę.

– Co zrobicie? – zapytał nieszczęśliwym tonem Mendoza. – On na pewno każe mi was aresztować…

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale dziękuję wam, że mnie o tym powiadomiliście.

Sierżant gwałtownie pokiwał głową i, nagle pocieszony, wstał.

– To ja wracam do puebla. Nie chcę, by zobaczył, że mnie nie ma.

– Macie rację, sierżancie. Lepiej go teraz nie prowokować…

X X X

Gdy Mendoza wyszedł, _don_ Alejandro nie ruszył się z fotela, za to Diego wstał i zaczął chodzić po patio. Widać było, jak opada maska przestrachu i niepewności, z jaką przyjął wieści sierżanta, zastąpiona przez czystą wściekłość.

– Złapał nas w pułapkę! – warknął i uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

– Powiem w pueblo, że wysłałem cię do Monterey – stwierdził _don_ Alejandro. – Pilne sprawy rodzinne…

– Nie!

– Diego! To, co Mendoza powiedział… Wiesz przecież, że…

– Wiem! Aresztowanie. Blizny. Egzekucja – młody de la Vega prawie wypluwał słowa. – Ale pojutrze ślub. Jak wytłumaczysz mój wyjazd Victorii?

– Będzie musiała zrozumieć.

– Nie – odpowiedział Diego. – Nie możemy jej do tego zmuszać. Poza tym wiesz, że to nie pomoże, ojcze.

Starszy de la Vega zacisnął dłonie na oparciu fotela.

– Masz rację… – powiedział. – Musimy wszyscy zniknąć.

– Tak? W jaki sposób? On ma tylko podejrzenia, ojcze, ale jego podejrzenia mogą stać się pewnością.

– Tak, kiedy cię złapie.

– I kiedy uciekniemy.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Jestem. Być może po to zdradził swoje podejrzenia sierżantowi. Czy będzie potrzebował czegoś więcej, by nas wtedy ścigać? A co z pueblo? Ludźmi tutaj? – zapytał Zorro i znów zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem.

Ojciec śledził go wzrokiem, obserwując jak zmienia się twarz syna.

– Będziemy musieli uciec… – spróbował jeszcze raz.

– De la Vegowie nie uciekają! – prychnął Diego. – Sam mnie tego uczyłeś!

– Ale mają dość rozumu, by się nie dać zabić jak uległa owca!

– Albo lis w pułapce… – skrzywił się młody de la Vega. Nagle roześmiał się. Niewesoło, gorzko, ale roześmiał, jakby coś przyszło mu na myśl.

– Diego?

– Lisy mają zęby… – powiedział powoli młody de la Vega. – Tym razem udało mu się nas osaczyć, ale...

– Wymyśliłeś coś? – spytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Tak… Tak – Diego oparł się o ścianę. – Nie mamy dość czasu, by jakoś odegrać śmierć Zorro, ale Diego to inna sprawa. Jeśli Ramone tak mnie chce, dostanie. Tylko tyle, że nie pójdzie mu to w smak… – zaczął wyjaśniać swój plan.

Ojciec przerwał mu w pół słowa.

– To szaleństwo! To jest... to jest... – _don_ Alejandro pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć właściwych słów. Wreszcie wybuchł. – To najbardziej idiotyczny pomysł, o jakim słyszałem, Diego! Kompletnie szalony! Nikt w to nie uwierzy! Coś tak głupiego...

– Co mógł wymyślić tylko ten dziwak Diego – przerwał mu syn łagodnie. – Tylko _don_ Diego de la Vega może wpaść na tak zwariowany pomysł i tylko on może go przeprowadzić. W to uwierzą wszyscy.

– Ale…

– Widzisz inne rozwiązanie? Poza wspólną ucieczką i zabójstwem?

– Nie sądziłem, że mój syn chce zostać męczennikiem!

– Twój syn nie chce zostać mordercą! – odpalił Zorro.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Rozumiem, że masz w zanadrzu coś, co sprawi, że nie będę musiał chodzić na twój grób?

– Owszem. Może mam… – Diego kontynuował wyjaśnienia. W miarę jak mówił, jego ojciec otwierał coraz szerzej oczy.

– Jesteś pewien, że to się uda? – spytał w końcu.

– Tak. I nie widzę innego rozwiązania. Nawet jeśli ukryję blizny, tak, tak, ojcze, wiem, jak to zrobić, choć to nie wytrzyma bliższego badania, Ramone może upierać się przy swoim. Więc muszę pójść krok dalej.

Felipe, do tej pory siedzący bez ruchu pod oknem, wstał i poklepał po dłoni _don_ Alejandro.

– Tak, Felipe? Ty uważasz, że to możliwe?

Chłopak gwałtownie pokiwał głową. _Don_ Alejandro westchnął.

– Nie przekonaliście mnie, ale też nie widzę innego wyjścia… Tylko że sami nie damy rady. Kogo chcesz wtajemniczyć?

– W to, co planuję? Victorię, oczywiście. To przecież będzie nasz ślub. I Juana Checę.

– Jego? Czemu?

– Juan wie, kim jestem.

– Co?!

– _Vaqueros_ mają czujny sen, ojcze – uśmiechnął się lekko Zorro. – A ja byłem bardziej niż gadatliwy, kiedy Juan był w jaskini.

– Ty?

– Majaczyłem, wołałem cię, pamiętasz? A ty przyszedłeś, by się mną zaopiekować.

– Od tamtej pory wiedział?

– Nie, byłem nieostrożny przy tym spędzie bydła trzy miesiące temu. Zobaczył mnie bez koszuli. Więc Juan wie i nic nie powie.

– Czy dlatego, że wie, poprosiłeś go na drużbę?

– Tak. A teraz może mi też pomóc.

– Dobrze. To wszyscy? Zakładasz, że dużo osób zachowa się tak, jak chcesz.

– Nie powinni się zachować inaczej. To, czego oczekuję, jest dla nich naturalne. Sierżant jest już o krok od otwartego buntu, więc nie powinien sprawiać kłopotów. Ramone… Można na niego liczyć w pewnych sprawach. Ale czy potem się tak zachowa… – zamyślił się Diego. Po chwili odezwał się znowu. – Chiara. Być może _señora_ Chiara jest tu kluczem.

– To znaczy?

– Ramone jest tchórzem. Gdy będzie miał wybór: proces czy bogactwo, co wybierze?

– Racja. Więc Chiara…

– Chiara go przekona, ale by przekonać ją, potrzebujemy pomocy _don_ Escobedo. Prócz tego za nim pójdą inni _caballeros_. Gdy zaczną naciskać na sierżanta, Mendoza wystąpi przeciw Ramone.

– I kto jeszcze?

– _Padre_ Benitez. W końcu to kościół. Nie musisz im tłumaczyć za wiele, wystarczy, by dowiedzieli się, co nam powiedział Mendoza, nie więcej. Zrozumieją.

– Tak sądzisz?

– Diego de la Vega spróbuje okpić Luisa Ramone – zaśmiał się Diego. – Raz będzie chciał wykazać się sprytem. Jak myślisz? Zgodzą się z tym?

– Jesteś pewien, że to się powiedzie?

Diego potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzał niechciane myśli.

– Pojadę porozmawiać z Vi, ojcze. Od niej zależy, czy zaczniemy realizować ten plan, czy będziemy uciekać. Jeśli tak, będę cię prosił o porozmawianie z _don_ Escobedo i _padre_ Benitezem.

CDN.


	34. Chapter 34 Ostatnia decyzja

**Rozdział 34. Ostatnia decyzja **

W gospodzie _señority_ Escalante panowało zamieszanie, które spowodowało, że Victoria już nie raz i nie dwa pożałowała, że zdecydowała się urządzać wesele właśnie tutaj, a nie w hacjendzie de la Vegów. Prócz codziennych gości sporo było tu osób, które przyjechały specjalnie po to, by porozmawiać czy zobaczyć samą _señoritę_, bohaterkę najbardziej emocjonującej historii miłosnej w okolicy i, już za trzy dni, _donę_ de la Vega, żonę _don_ Diego i synową najznaczniejszego z _caballeros_ w okolicy Los Angeles. Ich wizyty przeszkadzały z kolei w gotowaniu, pieczeniu i setkach innych drobnych spraw, jakie trzeba było załatwić przed uroczystym posiłkiem.

Sama _señorita_ raczej nie wychylała nosa z kuchni. Bycie w centrum zainteresowania stawało się powoli męczące, więc z radością powitała ponowne pojawienie się Diego. Jej radość szybko przeszła w niepokój, gdy zauważyła, że młody de la Vega sprawiał wrażenie czymś zmartwionego, więc bez wahania przyjęła jego propozycję krótkiej wycieczki, by porozmawiać z dala od ludzi.

Pojechali za Los Angeles, nad potok, na tyle daleko, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie będzie im w rozmowie przeszkadzał. Diego pierwszy zeskoczył z konia pod drzewem i pomógł zsiąść Victorii.

– O czym takim chciałeś porozmawiać, że nie możemy tego zrobić w gospodzie? – zapytała.

– O naszym ślubie.

– O ślubie? Diego... – stanęła tuż przed nim. – Co się dzieje? Chcesz się... – głos się jej załamał – wycofać?

– Nie! Ale...

– Ale? – By nie dostrzegł jak jej drżą ręce, oparła je na jego barkach. On także był spięty tak, jakby spodziewał się ataku.

– To może wyglądać inaczej, niż sobie wymarzyliśmy... – powiedział ostrożnie.

– Inaczej? – poczuła taką ulgę, że musiała się roześmiać. – Diego, już dawno pogodziłam się z tym, że moje marzenia o ślubie z tobą w stroju Zorro pozostaną tylko marzeniami. Byłoby to piękne, ale i zupełnie szalone. Jeśli tylko to cię tak martwiło, to niepotrzebnie się niepokoiłeś!

– Nie... Nie to chciałem powiedzieć...

– Więc?

– Ramone wie, że ja jestem Zorro.

Zamarła. Nie, musiała źle usłyszeć.

– Co?!

– Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles – powiedział spokojnie Diego – jest przekonany, że to ja jestem Zorro.

Victorii pociemniało w oczach. Najgorszy z możliwych koszmarów, jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić, właśnie stawał się realny. Teraz już rozumiała, czemu Diego chciał mówić o ślubie. Skoro Ramone uważa go za Zorro, uderzy właśnie wtedy. Za bardzo nienawidził _don_ Diego de la Vegi, jego ojca i Victorii Escalante. Za bardzo nienawidził Zorro. Nie odmówi sobie przyjemności zranienia ich w chwili, gdy będą najszczęśliwsi.

Poczuła, jak Diego podtrzymuje ją i sadza na trawie. W jakiś przedziwny sposób ten dotyk dodał jej sił. Jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone, skoro Diego, nie, Zorro, wiedział o pułapce. Musiała być silna. Musiała działać i mu pomóc.

– Mówisz mi to, byśmy coś poradzili? – zapytała wreszcie.

– Tak. Sierżant Mendoza przyjechał, by mnie ostrzec. Nie wierzy w to, ale uznał, że lepiej, bym wiedział, co sądzi Ramone.

– Więc musisz uciekać – powiedziała.

– Sprzed ołtarza? Nigdy w życiu, Vi!

Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc co mówi i jak mówi. To stwierdzenie jego miłości dodawało sił.

– Poza tym, nawet gdybym uciekł, niczego by to nie zmieniło – mówił Diego. – Ramone miałby swój dowód na potwierdzenie tego, kim jestem. A to też oznacza, że od razu uderzyłby w ciebie – dodał tym chłodnym tonem, jakim Zorro zwykle mówił o sytuacjach, gdy w grę wchodziło czyjeś życie. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, co by się później działo w pueblo.

Zastanowiła się przez moment. Było inne rozwiązanie, może nawet mniej bolesne dla niej, które dawało pewność, że Zorro będzie bezpieczny.

– Czy chcesz... – zająknęła się – czy chcesz, bym zerwała zaręczyny?

– Nie!

Mimo grozy sytuacji, roześmiała się na widok przerażenia, jakie odmalowało się na twarzy Diego.

– Nigdy w życiu! – zaprzeczył gorąco. – Nie pozwolę, by cię tak skrzywdzono!

– Skrzywdzono? Mnie? Wolę zwrócić ci pierścionek, niż byś trafił do celi. Przecież wiesz, że wystarczy, by Ramone zobaczył twoje blizny, a będzie miał swój dowód jak na dłoni.

– Wiem... – Diego potarł dłonią tors w miejscu, gdzie skórę znaczył mu ślad po kuli _alcalde_. – Wiem też, jak mnie wytropił...

– Jak?

– Noworoczna zabawa, pamiętasz? Wyszliśmy na werandę, bo...

– Zmęczyłeś się tańcem i kaszlałeś. Pamiętam.

– Właśnie. Ramone siedział tam wtedy, musiał usłyszeć kaszel.

– Ale przecież...

– Już mnie raz ostrzegano, że ten kaszel jest dość charakterystyczny. Zorro kiedyś tak przy nim zakaszlał. Uciekaliśmy przed ludźmi Ortegi, ledwie miałem siłę biec. Był zaskoczony, że okazuję jakąkolwiek słabość. I widać, że to dobrze zapamiętał...

Victoria pokręciła głową.

– To i tak teraz nieważne. Jeśli nie chcesz uciekać, to co planujesz? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dasz się pokornie aresztować. Nie ty...

– Zgadza się. Mam plan.

– No wreszcie – uśmiechnęła się Victoria. – Dlaczego od tego nie zacząłeś?

– Bo to będzie ryzykowne, trudne i na pewno popsuje nam ślub.

– Jak się uda...

– Pozbędziemy się Luisa Ramone raz na zawsze.

– A jak nie?

– Będziesz wdową, Vi. Prawie na pewno _doną_ de la Vega, ale i wdową.

Zacisnęła ręce na fałdzie spódnicy. To jednak był koszmar. Przez chwilę miała znów wrażenie, że się zapada gdzieś w głąb, że cały świat dookoła niej rozpada się i rozpływa. Spokój w głosie Zorro upewnił ją, że przemyślał wszystko dokładnie, szukając wyjścia z niebezpiecznej sytuacji, rozważył każdą możliwość i jej potencjalne skutki. Już pogodził się z tym, że tym razem może nie przeżyć i interesowało go tylko jedno: czy ona będzie bezpieczna.

– Powiedz, co wymyśliłeś – powiedziała w końcu.

Powiedział jej. Spokojnie, krok po kroku wyjaśnił, czego się spodziewał ze strony _alcalde_ i jak chciał się temu przeciwstawić. Słuchała, a wrażenie, że to nie może być prawda, narastało z każdą chwilą.

– Oszalałeś – stwierdziła na koniec.

– Może – przyznał. – Ale innym rozwiązaniem jest ucieczka i to nie tylko z Los Angeles, ale z Kalifornii i dalej. Być może nawet Meksyk czy Hiszpania nie będą nam w tym przypadku gwarantowały bezpieczeństwa. Poradzisz sobie?

Popatrzyła na niego uważnie. Teraz dopiero, gdy zadał to pytanie, dostrzegła to, co wcześniej przeoczyła, wstrząśnięta i przerażona. Spokój Zorro był pozorny. Diego się bał, ale nie widział innego wyjścia z pułapki, w jaką wpadli. Gdyby istniała jakakolwiek możliwość, by tego uniknąć, był gotów z niej skorzystać.

Zastanowiła się. Więc mogli uciekać razem. Ale oznaczało to, że będą musieli pozostawić Los Angeles w rękach oszalałego _alcalde._ Porzucić na jego pastwę pueblo, a także i hacjendę, bo _don_ Alejandro będzie musiał uciec razem z nimi. I jeszcze jej gospodę. To będzie jak śmierć, albo gorzej. Pamiętała, jak ciężko Diego znosił przymusowe oddalenie w Monterey, gdy musiał wyzdrowieć z ran. Jak jej samej było wtedy ciężko. A teraz byłoby im trudno podwójnie, bo sami by wybrali ucieczkę. Stchórzyli. A Zorro nie tchórzył. Ona też nie.

Przez moment pomyślała jeszcze, czy by po prostu nie zastrzelić Luisa Ramone. Ale to też wykraczało poza jej możliwości. Dwa razy mierzyła w niego z pistoletu, ale wtedy rozpacz dodawała jej sił. Myśl, by zrobić to teraz, na zimno, tylko po to, by uprzedzić jego atak, budziła w niej przerażenie i wiedziała, że to samo czuje Diego. Nie potrafił zabijać. Żadne z nich nie potrafiło. Mogła nienawidzić Luisa Ramone, mogła, tak jak teraz, być zarazem przerażona i wściekła, ale nie mogła go zabić.

Może potem będzie się przeklinać za tę decyzję, ale teraz czuła, że jeśli ktoś miał stąd uciekać, to nie oni, ale _alcalde_. Myśl, że to Ramone będzie ściganym zbiegiem, że jego zwycięstwo zamieni się w jego ostateczną klęskę, odrobinę ją pocieszyła.

– Nie potrafimy uciekać, prawda? – zapytała jeszcze, zła na samą siebie, że jej głos zabrzmiał tak żałośnie.

– Nie – przyznał Diego.

– A więc mamy twój plan. Zgadzam się.

X X X

_Don_ Alejandro kończył składać papiery, gdy na patio wszedł Diego. Ojcu wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, by wiedzieć, jakiej odpowiedzi udzieliła Victoria.

– A więc? – spytał, chcąc pomimo wszystko usłyszeć potwierdzenie. – Mam jechać?

– Tak – chłód w głosie Diego przypomniał mu, że właściwie to Zorro jest jego synem.

– Dobrze – Skoro taka miała być jego rola, był gotowy ją przyjąć. Nikt nie powie, że de la Vega uchyla się przed niebezpieczeństwem. – Skończę z tymi papierami i ruszam.

– Będę w laboratorium, ojcze. Mógłbyś do mnie zajrzeć przed wyjazdem? – prośba Diego przypominała bardziej rozkaz.

Porządkowanie papierów zajęło _don_ Alejandro jeszcze ponad godzinę. Skoro Diego, nie, Zorro, zdecydował się na swój desperacki plan, należało poczynić jeszcze pewne przygotowania. Jego syn mógł twierdzić, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, że plan się powiedzie, ale starszy _caballero_ zbyt wiele razy widział, jak w ogniu bitwy wszelkie plany rozpadały się i zawodziły. Należało przygotować się na klęskę. Potem zszedł do podziemnej komnaty.

Diego tam był. Stał przy stole ucierając coś w niewielkiej miseczce.

– Jestem – odezwał się ojciec, stając koło niego. – Co robisz?

– Maść. Będzie mi potrzebna – odparł Diego, nie odrywając wzroku od naczynia.

– Rozumiem… To kogo dokładnie mam wciągnąć w nasz spisek?

– _Padre_ Beniteza, _don_ Escobedo i doktora Hernandeza.

– Rozumiem tych dwu, ale doktor Hernandez? Po co?

– Wiesz, ojcze... – Diego uważnie rozcierał zawartość miseczki. – Chciałbym jeszcze pomieszkać w Los Angeles. I, po zastanowieniu się, muszę stwierdzić, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę potem wyjaśniać wszystkim dookoła, że w głupi sposób chciałem zażartować sobie z _alcalde_. Doktor Hernandez i łut szczęścia będą lepszym wytłumaczeniem. Musimy go wtajemniczyć, tak jak pozostałych, że chcemy zmusić Ramone do ucieczki.

– Ja też się zastanawiałem – _don_ Alejandro oparł się o stół, by patrzeć na syna z boku. – _Don_ Hernando pewnie też mnie o to zapyta. Czemu to Zorro nie może uratować twojej głowy? To chyba byłoby najprostsze rozwiązanie.

– Podobnie jak aresztowanie _alcalde_ za próbę zabójstwa... – Diego nadal nie podnosił wzroku znad mieszaniny w misce. – Tyle, że ani jedno, ani drugie nie skończy się dla nas dobrze.

– A to może się dobrze skończyć?

– A nie? Mówiłem już, że nie planuję swojego pogrzebu. Zaś co do Zorro, to czy myślisz, że Ramone da się przekonać w ten sposób? Kiedy Zorro zjawi się u niego w gabinecie lub na moim ślubie?

_Don_ Alejandro zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Nie ma dowodów... Skoro twierdzisz, że możesz zamaskować blizny...

– Na chwilę, ojcze, tak, by nikt przy pobieżnym spojrzeniu ich nie zobaczył. Tego nie da się ukryć na dłużej. Więc każde dłuższe śledztwo obróci się na naszą niekorzyść. Tak, możemy poprosić Juana, by chronił mnie przed Ramone i możemy ostrzec _don_ Escobedo, by miał oko na _alcalde_ i wytrącił mu broń. Lecz kiedy Zorro zniknie, Ramone dalej będzie mnie śledził, może nawet aresztuje. Gdy oskarżymy go o próbę zabójstwa, będzie to samo: nasze słowa przeciw jego. I znów dowody będą przeciw mnie. Poza tym jeśli _don_ Hernando, czy ktokolwiek inny nie zdąży go rozbroić, będę miał przed sobą Luisa Ramone z nabitą bronią. I Vi zaraz obok siebie, i tłum ludzi dookoła. Wolę pozwolić mu pójść krok dalej i kontrolować, co robi.

– Jesteś szalony.

– Nie. Zdesperowany i wściekły.

– Jeśli twój plan się powiedzie...

– Los Angeles będzie przez jakiś czas bez _alcalde_, co nie będzie zbyt wielką stratą, a ja będę przez kilka tygodni uwięziony tu, w hacjendzie. W dodatku bezpieczny, bo już nikt nigdy nie będzie mógł uznać moich blizn za te Zorro. Każdy w okolicy będzie wiedział, że ranił mnie na moim własnym ślubie niejaki Luis Ramone.

– Prócz doktora Hernandeza.

– Tak. Prócz doktora. Ale on potrafi dochować tajemnicy.

– A jak się nie powiedzie...

– Pueblo będzie wolne od Ramone.

– A ty? – _don_ Alejandro ujął syna za ramiona, tak że Diego musiał odstawić naczynie na stół i spojrzeć na ojca. – Co się stanie z tobą, jeśli twój plan zawiedzie?

– Nie powinien zawieść.

– Jesteś pewien?

Diego na moment zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by to, co czuł, odbiło się na jego twarzy.

– Nie. Ale nie mam wyboru – odpowiedział cicho.

CDN.


	35. Chapter 35 Odliczanie

**Rozdział 35. Odliczanie **

Luis Ramone zaklął wściekle i odstawił butelkę na parapet okna. Wino się skończyło, a on wciąż czuł, że dobrze byłoby wypić jeszcze trochę. Choćby po to, żeby przestać się złościć i niepokoić, że jego pułapka nie zadziałała. Wczoraj i przedwczoraj widział _don_ Diego wyjeżdżającego na przejażdżkę z narzeczoną, jakby nic się nie stało. Tak samo Zorro zlekceważył zagrożenie i nie złożył wizyty w garnizonie.

_Alcalde_ nie wiedział, jaka była tego przyczyna. Podejrzewał, że stało się tak, ponieważ sierżant okazał się zbyt wielkim tchórzem i nie zdecydował się powiedzieć _don_ Diego o zasłyszanych od swego zwierzchnika podejrzeniach. Od dwu dni Ramone widział, że Mendoza zerkał na niego z mieszaniną strachu i poczucia winy, omijając go na tyle, na ile mu pozwalały garnizonowe obowiązki. Więc wiedział i bał się, ale nie zdecydował się działać. Przynajmniej te pełne lęku miny wykluczały inną możliwość, że sierżant po prostu uznał zasłyszane rewelacje za pijackie bzdury, które całkowicie zlekceważył. Jakby jednak nie było, pozostawał fakt, że plan wykurzenia lisa z nory nie wypalił. _Don_ Diego de la Vega albo pozostawał nieświadomy zbierających się nad jego głową ciemnych chmur, albo nie dał się spłoszyć i zuchwale zlekceważył sobie zagrożenie. Luisowi Ramone pozostawała jedynie otwarta konfrontacja. Choćby teraz, zaraz, stwierdził, widząc charakterystyczną klacz palomino przywiązaną przed gospodą.

X X X

Mały pokoik Victorii na piętrze gospody był bardziej niż zatłoczony. Tłum gości na dole uniemożliwiał, zdaniem _señora_ Nicolao, prawnika de la Vegów, swobodną rozmowę o sprawach, które ze swej natury powinny pozostawać poufne, jak ustalanie małżeńskiej intercyzy. _Señor_ Nicolao nie ukrywał zresztą, że był zaskoczony, nie tyle samym faktem spisania intercyzy, bo to zdarzało się w małżeństwach _caballeros_, ale jej treścią. Dokument wprawdzie dotyczył zwykłych w takich przypadkach regulacji spraw majątku, ale jego treść była niezwyczajna. Zamiast klauzul o odprawie czy przejęciu wnoszonego majątku, młody de la Vega zastrzegł niemal całkowite rozdzielenie majątku męża od majątku żony. Gospoda Victorii Escalante, dochodowy i cenny interes, miała od dnia ślubu stanowić jej wyłączną własność, co do dyspozycji którą mąż nie miał prawa zgłaszać sprzeciwu.

_Señor_ Nicolao kręcił więc głową nad tymi warunkami i zażyczył sobie, by tak istotny dokument został podpisany przy większej ilości świadków.

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli będą to reprezentanci króla – powiedział.

– Możemy zejść na dół – zaproponowała Victoria. – Będzie tam dość świadków, zarówno peonów, jak i _caballeros_.

– Powiedziałem, że najważniejszymi świadkami byliby ludzie króla.

– Sierżant Mendoza powinien być o tej porze w gospodzie – stwierdził Diego.

_Don_ Alejandro nie zabierał głosu. Podział majątku był sprawą jego syna, a wyglądało na to, że Diego gruntownie przemyślał tę sprawę. Pozostawienie własności gospody wyłącznie w rękach Victorii było dobrym pomysłem, jeśli miało zagwarantować jej poczucie swobody, do której tak przywykła i zmniejszyć jej obawy przed wejściem pomiędzy _caballeros_. Wprawdzie jeszcze żadna _dona_ de la Vega nie prowadziła własnego interesu, ale w końcu mógł się zdarzyć ten pierwszy raz. Jeśli dzięki temu małżeństwo jego syna będzie szczęśliwsze, on się na to zgadzał.

Jeśli będzie małżeństwo. _Don_ Alejandro nie mógł przestać myśleć o innych dokumentach, jakie na nalegania Diego podpisywali wraz z _señorem_ Nicolao jeszcze w hacjendzie. Jego syn, mimo wciąż powtarzanych zapewnień, że jego plan się powiedzie, spisał testament, gwarantując w nim swój majątek Felipe i Victorii, niezależnie od tego, czy się pobiorą, czy nie. Mogło wydawać się, że jest to prosta ostrożność i chęć skorzystania z okazji, by nie kłopotać prawnika późniejszymi podróżami, ale sam fakt, że Diego o tym pomyślał, budził w jego ojcu niedobre przeczucia.

Sierżant rzeczywiście był na dole, w sali gospody. Siedział nad talerzem fasoli i ucieszył się głośno, gdy usłyszał, że ma poświadczyć małżeńską intercyzę _don_ Diego i _señority_ Escalante. Jednak jego osoba nie znalazła uznania w oczach _señora_ Nicolao.

– Czy nie ma innego przedstawiciela króla? W Los Angeles przecież jest _alcalde_.

– Owszem, jest – zgodził się _don_ Alejandro – ale...

– _Alcalde_ jest niedysponowany – dorzucił szybko Diego.

– Jeśli jest chory, możemy pójść do niego z wizytą. Jeśli tylko to nie jest ciężka, obłożna choroba, może poświadczyć swoim podpisem prawdziwość dokumentu.

– Ale... – zaprotestował sierżant. On, de la Vegowie i _señorita_ Escalante wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie chciało, by Diego wchodził na teren garnizonu. Zbyt duże było ryzyko, że Ramone po prostu skorzysta z okazji.

Nim jednak którekolwiek z nich zdążyło wymyślić jakąś w miarę wiarygodną wymówkę, by uniknąć wycieczki do gabinetu _alcalde_, Ramone wtoczył się do gospody.

– Wina! – zawołał, wspierając się ciężko o bar. Stojąca za nim Pilar rozejrzała się pospiesznie w poszukiwaniu _señority_ Escalante.

– Wina! – krzyknął jeszcze raz Ramone. Victoria pospiesznie kiwnęła głową i Pilar postawiła kubek z winem przed _alcalde_.

– Mówiłem... – odezwał się cicho Diego do _señora_ Nicolao. – _Alcalde_ jest niedysponowany.

– Ależ… ależ on jest kompletnie pijany!

– Powiedziałem, niedysponowany.

– Często tak pije?

– Codziennie.

– To... to oburzające! – obruszył się prawnik.

– Niestety, musimy radzić sobie, jak możemy – westchnął _don_ Alejandro. – Teraz jest i tak nie najgorzej. Gdy jest względnie trzeźwy...

– Porzućmy tę sprawę, ojcze. – Szybko przerwał mu Diego. – Lepiej niech sierżant podpisze wraz z nami dokumenty, nim Ramone zorientuje się, że tu jestem.

– A to dlaczego? – zainteresował się _señor_ Nicolao.

– _Alcalde_... – zafrasował się Diego. – No cóż, _alcalde_ miewa rozmaite... pomysły.

– Urojenia, chciałeś powiedzieć! – prychnęła gniewnie Victoria.

– Niech będzie, że urojenia. Tak czy inaczej, zdarzają się nieprzyjemne sytuacje, których wolałbym uniknąć.

_Señor_ Nicolao więcej nie naciskał. Mimo jego słabego protestu, że ten dokument powinien być poufny, _don_ Alejandro nakazał mu odczytać półgłosem treść intercyzy w asyście obecnych w gospodzie _caballeros_ i sierżanta, co wzbudziło wśród zgromadzonych falę podnieconych szeptów. Następnie Diego i Victoria złożyli swoje podpisy.

Właśnie Mendoza kończył mozolnie kaligrafować swój podpis, gdy Luis Ramone spostrzegł, że obecni w sali interesują się czymś w jej głębi. Kołysząc się na niepewnych nogach i utykając podszedł bliżej.

– Kogo ja widzę? – zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz, de la Vega?

– Podpisujemy małżeńską intercyzę, _alcalde_ – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Diego.

– Widzę, widzę... Sierżancie, przypomnijcie mi. Mamy jakiś podatek od małżeństwa?

– Nie, _alcalde_.

– Nie...? No jak to nie? Musi być! – Ramone zachwiał się i czknął głośno. – Zaraz... zaraz napiszę prokalma... proklama... no, wiadomość! Jest taki podatek! Macie go pobrać, sierżancie! A wy, de la Vega, nie protestujcie... Nie protestujcie, bo was zamknę... I tego obcego też...

– Jak śmiecie! – _Señor_ Nicolao niemal poderwał się zza stołu. Niemal, bo usadziło go na miejscu silne ramię _don_ Alejandro.

– Jak wy śmiecie!? – oburzył się Ramone. – Sierżnacie... To szpieg! Zabrać go na szafot!

– Nie!

– Jesteście szpiegiem... Ja tu jestem _alcalde_! O! Jak ja mówię, że jesteście szpieg, to jesteście... Nie prosteto... protestować mi tutaj!

– _Alcalde_... – Diego podszedł do Ramone i położył mu spokojnie rękę na ramieniu. – Jesteście niedysponowani. Powinniście iść się położyć.

– A wy czego, de la Vega... Jeszcze się rządzicie...? Ja was zaraz...

– Sierżancie – Diego zwrócił się do Mendozy. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli ktoś zaprowadzi _alcalde_ do jego kwatery. Powinien odpocząć.

– _Si, don_ Diego – zgodził się czerwony z zażenowania Mendoza. – Chodźcie, _alcalde_... – sierżant ujął zwierzchnika pod ramię, starając się go podeprzeć, a drugą ręką odebrał mu laskę. Ramone zatoczył się lekko, czknął i wykręcił w tył.

– Myślicie, żeście sprytny, de la Vega? – zapytał.

– Chodźcie, _alcalde_ – powtórzył Mendoza

– Nie jesteście sprytni! Nie jesteście… – krzyknął jeszcze Ramone, ale już posłusznie poszedł z sierżantem. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było jego pokrzykiwania, słabnące, w miarę jak Mendoza prowadził go do garnizonu.

– Często tak…? – Prawnik potrząsnął dłonią, gestem usiłując dać do zrozumienia to, czego nie chciał wypowiedzieć.

– Od czasu, jak strzaskano mu nogę – odparł _don_ Alejandro – niemal stale.

– To woła o pomstę do nieba! Kwitnące pueblo i pijak _alcalde_! Nie interweniowaliście w tej sprawie do gubernatora?

– Owszem. Ale zdaniem gubernatora radzimy sobie dostatecznie dobrze – mówił _don_ Alejandro z goryczą – by nie przysyłać nam tu kogoś bardziej dbałego. Niestety, pijaństwo nie jest najgorszą cechą tego _alcalde_. Gdy pije, przynajmniej wiemy, że nie będzie pamiętał, jaki znów wymyślił podatek. Ani kogo właśnie skazał na śmierć.

– Jak to? Na śmierć? – _Señor_ Nicolao miał kłopoty ze zrozumieniem tego, co usłyszał.

– Niestety. Wyroki śmierci to jedna z tych rzeczy, jakie naszemu _alcalde_ przychodzą z wielką łatwością. Łatwiej jedynie ogłasza nowe podatki.

Prawnik potrząsnął jeszcze raz głową i zaczął zbierać papiery.

– Gdy wrócę do Monterey – powiedział – postaram się zainteresować gubernatora tutejszą sytuacją. Rozumiem, że jesteście lojalni wobec mianowanego przez króla urzędnika, ale tak nie może dalej być. Ten człowiek szarga swoje stanowisko.

X X X

Wracali do hacjendy w milczeniu. Poczta do Monterey wyruszała dopiero po niedzieli i prawnik stwierdził, że woli zostać w Los Angeles, niż ryzykować samotną jazdę. Dopiero więc gdy zniknął w swoim pokoju, _don_ Alejandro podszedł do Diego, po raz kolejny przekładającego papiery na swoim biurku. W pokoju panował bałagan, bo Pablo i Maria zaczęli już przesuwać meble, by zamienić go w małżeńską sypialnię.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że _alcalde_ wyświadczył nam dziś przysługę – powiedział.

– Być może. – Diego z roztargnieniem wyrównał stosik książek i odłożył na półkę. Obok Maria przesunęła krzesło i wraz z Pablo przymierzyła się, czy będzie dość miejsca na toaletkę.

– Nicolao z pewnością uda się do gubernatora. Może jego głos będzie skuteczniejszy od mojego.

– Może…

– Diego, słuchasz mnie?

– Tak, ojcze. – Młody de la Vega oderwał się od układania nut.

– Chciałem powiedzieć ci, że może ten twój plan nie będzie potrzebny.

Diego zaśmiał się krótko, bez wesołości.

– Chciałbym – powiedział. – Obawiam się jednak, że jutro _alcalde_ nie wypije dostatecznie dużo, by dać się tak łatwo odprowadzić. Naciągamy strunę, ojcze, i jutro ona może pęknąć. Tak czy inaczej, wolę być jutro gotowym. Może nic się nie wydarzy. A może nie.

_Don_ Alejandro tylko pokręcił głową. Jego syn miał rację. Zanim gubernator podejmie jakąkolwiek decyzję co do przyszłości Luisa Ramone jako _alcalde_, tu w Los Angeles, mogą się wydarzyć straszne rzeczy. Wizja schwytanego Zorro, Diego, była jedną z najłagodniejszych.

CDN.


	36. Chapter 36 Rozdane karty

**Rozdział 36. Rozdane karty **

Szarzało już, gdy Felipe wślizgnął się do gabinetu _alcalde_ Los Angeles. Dookoła panowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie nierównym pochrapywaniem z przylegającej do gabinetu sypialni. Luis Ramone odsypiał wieczorne wino.

Chłopak zaczął szperać po pomieszczeniu. W szufladzie odkrył dwa pistolety, obok niewielkie woreczki z zapasem prochu i kul. Rozładował broń, a amunicję schował do przyniesionej ze sobą torby. Na ich miejsce położył dwa wyjęte z zanadrza woreczki. Następny zapasik amunicji znalazł w stojącej w rogu skrzyni. Stąd także zabrał proch i kule. Zawahał się. Zorro mówił, że _alcalde_ trzyma broń w trzech miejscach, skrzyni, biurku i niewielkim kredensie w swojej sypialni. Dwa z tych miejsc znalazł, teraz musiał iść dalej.

Ramone spał dostatecznie głęboko, by nie usłyszeć lekkiego stuknięcia drzwi. Felipe bezszelestnie podszedł do kredensu. Za drzwiczkami kredensu rzeczywiście leżał jeszcze jeden pakuneczek z prochem i kulami, ale nie było pistoletu. Chłopak zagryzł wargi. Musiał odnaleźć każdą broń, jaką miał _alcalde_.

Wrócił do drzwi. Garnizon nadal spał. Miał więc jeszcze kilka chwil spokoju.

Zaczął znów szukać. W gabinecie nie znalazł już niczego więcej, ale za to w sypialni odkrył dość szybko niewielki pistolet za drugimi drzwiczkami kredensu. Potem, w stojącym tam sekretarzyku, znalazł trzeci. Odetchnął z ulgą, że to już wszystko i, chyba z czystej ciekawości, otworzył następną szufladę sekretarzyka.

W środku leżał kolejny pistolet. Felipe zagryzł wargi, nagle świadomy błędu, jaki by zaraz popełnił. Pozostawienie Luisowi Ramone choć jednej nabitej sztuki broni groziło tragicznymi konsekwencjami. Plan Zorro miał szansę powodzenia tylko wtedy jeśli on, Felipe, odnajdzie każdą broń w posiadaniu _alcalde_.

Zaczął dalej przeglądać szuflady i skrzynie, z coraz bardziej gorączkowym pośpiechem, coraz mniej się troszcząc o zachowanie porządku czy ciszy. Żołnierze jeszcze nie wstali, a Ramone chrapał donośnie, rozciągnięty w poprzek łóżka, obojętny na wszystko dookoła.

Znalezione kolejne dwa woreczki prochu spowodowały, że Felipe znów zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie mógł ich tutaj zostawić, nie taki był plan, ale jednocześnie nie miał już na co je zamienić. Wreszcie zdecydował. Uchylił ostrożnie okno i wyrzucił za nie nieduży pakunek. Gdy Ramone się obudzi, nie powinien pamiętać, gdzie i ile przechowywał prochu. Być może zrzuci to na swoje pijaństwo, że gdzieś zapodział broń.

Pozostało jeszcze jedno miejsce. Ostrożnie, wstrzymując oddech, chłopak przykucnął przy śpiącym. Powoli wsunął rękę pod poduszkę. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że ryzykuje niepotrzebnie, ale zaraz jego palce trafiły na twardy, obły kształt. Luis Ramone, _alcalde_, sypiał z pistoletem pod poduszką, ciężką, długolufą bronią wielkiego kalibru, najcięższym ze znalezionych do tej pory.

Chłopak wyciągnął pistolet, i tak jak z poprzednich, wysypał proch do przyniesionego ze sobą worka i wytrząsnął kulę. Potem wsunął broń pod poduszkę i pośpiesznie sprawdził, macając dookoła śpiącego, czy gdzieś w posłaniu nie jest ukryty jeszcze jeden pistolet. Nic nie znalazł, więc jeszcze tylko raz rozejrzał się po pokoju i wyszedł przez okno, zabierając ze sobą odłożony tam proch. Chwilę później gnał już do hacjendy. Dzień zapowiadał się długi i nerwowy, chciał więc zjeść śniadanie, zanim wszyscy wstaną i zajmą się przygotowaniami do ślubu.

X X X

Sierżant Mendoza przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęły mu kości. Świt nie był jego ulubioną porą dnia, ale cóż, służba pozostawała służbą i musiał wstawać wcześniej niż inni żołnierze z garnizonu. Tego ranka jednak nie narzekał. Zapowiadał się naprawdę wyjątkowy dzień. Wiedział to od poprzedniego popołudnia, kiedy to był świadkiem spisywania ślubnej intercyzy _don_ Diego i _señority_ Victorii. Wiadomość, że jedyna gospoda w Los Angeles pozostanie nadal własnością _señority_ Escalante, a raczej _doni_ de la Vega, szczerze go ucieszyła. Nadal mógł liczyć na kuchnię smaczniejszą niż ta w garnizonie i nie wątpił, że jeszcze nie raz dostanie tam specjalny poczęstunek. Taki jak poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy to ucieszona _señorita_ postawiła przed nim całą misę _enchilady_. A co więcej, uświadomił sobie sierżant, dziś miało być wesele, na które także był zaproszony.

Raz jeszcze ziewnął i zabrał się za odsuwanie skrzydła garnizonowej bramy nieco szerzej, na znak, że królewscy lansjerzy w Los Angeles są gotowi do podjęcia działań w nadchodzącym dniu. Pogrążony w przyjemnych myślach o nadchodzącym świętowaniu, nie zauważył czarno ubranego mężczyzny, który stał oparty o drugie skrzydło bramy.

– _Buenos dias_, sierżancie – przywitał się Zorro.

– Zor... Zorro! – wykrztusił Mendoza. – Co wy tu robicie? Nie przyszliście chyba… – Obejrzał się na okna gabinetu Ramone.

– Nie. Przyszedłem porozmawiać.

Sierżant obejrzał się przez ramię. Garnizon jeszcze spał. Żołnierze z psiej warty zeszli już do kwater, pozostali jeszcze nie wstali. Z drugiej strony plac był także pusty. W zimowy poranek mało kto w Los Angeles wychodził z domu o świcie. Tylko dym z komina gospody świadczył, że tam już ktoś wstał i szykuje się do pełnego wrażeń dnia.

Mendoza odetchnął. Mogli spokojnie porozmawiać, nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał.

– _Señor_ Zorro...

– Tak?

– Wy wiecie, że _alcalde_ myśli, że wy jesteście _don_ Diego?

– Wiem.

– A jesteście?

Zorro roześmiał się. Cicho, ale szczerze.

– Powiedzcie mi, sierżancie – zapytał rozbawiony – czy jestem podobny do _don_ Diego?

Mendoza przechylił głowę, oceniając całą sylwetkę zamaskowanego banity. Potarł w zafrasowaniu policzek, zamyślił się. Wreszcie zdecydował.

– Myślę, że _don_ Diego stara się być podobnym do was – orzekł.

– Też tak sądzę. – Zorro kiwnął głową. – I dlatego do was przyszedłem.

Sierżant obejrzał się jeszcze raz przez ramię.

– Wiecie... – powiedział przyciszonym głosem – _alcalde_ jest bardzo przekonany...

– Wiem... – Zorro też się obejrzał. Mendoza zdał sobie sprawę, że zamaskowany banita patrzy na gospodę.

– Przyszliście do _señority_ Escalante? – zapytał.

– Tak... – westchnął Zorro. – Czasem chciałbym... – Znów westchnął, jakby coś bardzo leżało mu na sercu. Sierżant bez trudu domyślił się, co to takiego.

– _Don_ Diego będzie dla niej dobrym mężem, _señor_ Zorro – zapewnił pośpiesznie. – On ją bardzo kocha i szanuje... Wczoraj zdecydował, że cała gospoda będzie tylko dla niej, wiecie? Nigdy jeszcze _dona_ nie miała własnej gospody, a teraz ona będzie mieć.

– Wiem, powiedziała mi to...

– Rozmawialiście z nią?

– Tak. – Zorro popatrzył wprost na sierżanta. – Przecież nie będę mógł przyjść na ślub.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Mendoza.

– Bo przecież bym go popsuł, sierżancie. Musielibyście mnie aresztować...

Mendoza szybko pokiwał głową. Tak, rzeczywiście, gdyby Zorro zjawił się na ślubie _señority_ Victorii, on musiałby chociaż spróbować go aresztować. Oczywiście tylko by spróbował, ale powstałe przy tym zamieszanie popsułoby całą uroczystość.

A potem sierżant przypomniał sobie coś innego. To, jak _alcalde_ nienawidzi Zorro, _señority_ Escalante i _don_ Diego.

– Zorro... _Alcalde_...

– Po to tu przyszedłem, sierżancie – uśmiechnął się Zorro. – Poprosić was, byście dopilnowali, by nie było żadnego aresztowania w ten dzień. Dobrze?

– Dobrze – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Mendoza. Tak wszystko wyglądało znacznie lepiej. Wiedział już, co zrobić, by _alcalde_ nie mógł popsuć ślubu. Widząc jego uśmiech, Zorro uznał, że rozmowa jest już zakończona. Zasalutował i już bez słowa odwrócił się i szybko odszedł, znikając za rogiem muru. Sierżant wiedział, że powinien podnieść alarm, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Zorro miał rację. Tego dnia nie należało w żaden sposób zakłócać spokoju _señority_ Escalante.

X X X

Ranek powoli zmierzał ku południu, a na placu przed kościołem gromadzili się ludzie. _Caballeros_ z pobliskich hacjend przyjeżdżali powozami, grupa _vaqueros_ przybyła konno, drobni rolnicy z okolic puebla przychodzili pieszo lub na wozach. Wszyscy świątecznie ubrani, weseli, rozgadani… Witano się, wymieniano nowiny i, oczywiście, plotki. Plotkowano o romansie _don_ Diego z _señoritą_ Escalante, o jej wcześniejszym zauroczeniu Zorro, raz jeszcze zastanawiano się, jak _don_ Diego zdołał przekonać ją, by to jego wybrała na swego adoratora… Niektórzy byli zaskoczeni, a inni oburzali się na wiadomość, że młody de la Vega pozostawił w rękach żony wyłączne prawo własności gospody. Jeszcze innym się to podobało, bo gwarantowało to, że nic się w gospodzie nie zmieni. Oczywiście, plotki dotyczyły też innych, pomniejszych spraw, jak niedawny ślub _donny_ Dolores Escobedo i _don_ Mauricio da Silva, kolejne pijaństwo _alcalde_ czy problemy, jakie sprawiały deszcze na odleglejszych pastwiskach.

Niedługo przed południem zjawił się _don_ Alejandro i stojąc przed kościołem, przyjmował w imieniu syna gratulacje i pozdrowienia.

– _Don_ Alejandro – odezwał się z boku Juan Checa – nie widzieliście _don_ Diego?

– Jest u _padre_ Beniteza. Prosił, by wam przekazać, że spotkacie się w zakrystii.

– Dziękuję, _don_ Alejandro. – Juan skłonił się i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę bocznego wejścia. Jego miejsce przy starszym z de la Vegów zajął _don_ Escobedo.

– Przywiozłem ją – mruknął cicho.

– Nie zdziwiła się?

– Trochę. Ale skoro już wyjeżdża, uznała, że może być wspaniałomyślna – skrzywił się _don_ Hernando.

– Dobrze, że jest… Oby jej rola nie była konieczna, ale…

– Oby nie była.

Chwilę później do obu mężczyzn podszedł _don_ Oliveira z żoną, więc _don_ Escobedo pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę gospody. Zbliżało się południe, pora mszy i ślubu, a on miał prowadzić do ołtarza pannę młodą. Kątem oka zauważył, że od strony garnizonu maszeruje zwarty oddział żołnierzy w starannie wyczyszczonych mundurach. Sierżant Mendoza zebrał tu chyba wszystkich swoich podwładnych. Jak również spostrzegł, nigdzie nie było widać Luisa Ramone, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Chiary. Wyglądało na to, że _alcalde_ jeszcze odsypia poprzedni wieczór.

X X X

Victoria Escalante spojrzała w lustro. W dzień ślubu wstała wyjątkowo wcześnie, ledwie niebo poszarzało. Obudziła ją _señora_ Antonia, a właściwie to Zorro. Teraz, stojąc w ślubnej sukni w swoim pokoju nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się na wspomnienie tej jego małej gry. Przybył, podjechał na Tornado pod same drzwi gospody, tylko po to, by przy _señorze_ Antonii i dziewczętach złożyć jej najlepsze życzenia, wyrazić swój smutek z powodu jej zamążpójścia i powiadomić ją, że się nie pokaże na jej ślubie, by żołnierze nie zakłócili uroczystości. _Señora_ aż się na to żachnęła, ale Victoria miała pewność, że rozpowie wszystkim dookoła o przyczynie nieobecności Zorro. Ona sama z trudem powstrzymała okrzyk oburzenia, by nie przypomnieć mu, że oglądanie panny młodej w dniu ślubu przynosi pecha. Wprawdzie to Diego miał być panem młodym, nie Zorro, ale w ten dzień będzie im potrzebny każdy łut szczęścia.

Biały jedwab sukni gładko układał się wokół jej talii i falował przy kostkach, koronki na rękawach przypominały pianę. Więc w końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Nie wierzyła przez lata, że to się wydarzy, potem długo wahała się i zastanawiała, nie mogąc w sobie znaleźć dość odwagi, by poczynić niezbędne kroki, aż teraz… Wiedziała, że ten dzień nie będzie, być może, taki, jak go sobie wymarzyła, że być może zamiast szczęścia czeka ją ból i rozpacz i to powodowało, że czuła się bardziej niż niepewna. Przez moment rozpaczliwie chciała, by za drzwiami jej pokoju czekali na nią rodzice, by mogli ujrzeć, jak jest piękna, dodali pewności siebie, zapewnili, że będzie szczęśliwa…

– Nie powinnaś płakać – odezwała się za jej plecami _señora_ Antonia.

– Wiem… Pomyślałam o rodzicach…

– Gdziekolwiek są, patrzą na ciebie z radością – odparła starsza kobieta. – Pamiętaj o tym. Nie sprawiłaś im zawodu, ani razu. Są z ciebie dumni.

Victoria skinęła tylko głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Rozejrzała się jeszcze po pokoju. Kufry stały już spakowane, gotowe do przewiezienia, nieliczne meble wywieziono dzień wcześniej. Wiedziała wprawdzie, że ten dzień może się dla niej różnie potoczyć, ale jednej rzeczy była pewna. Od tej chwili jej domem stawała się hacjenda de la Vegów.

Podniosła _rebozo_ i udrapowała je jako welon na włosach i ramionach. Gdy odwróciła się do drzwi, _señora_ Antonia zastąpiła jej drogę.

– Poczekaj moment.

– Tak?

– Obawiasz się czegoś. Czy naprawdę chcesz poślubić _don_ Diego?

– Chcę. To, czego się obawiam… – Victoria zawahała się. Chciałaby bardzo zwierzyć się starszej kobiecie ze swoich lęków, poszukać wsparcia, poprosić o zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie mogła. Nie wolno jej było zdradzić Diego, Zorro. Musiała jakoś przetrwać. – Boję bycia _doną_ – zakończyła wreszcie niezbyt zręcznie.

_Señora_ pokręciła głową.

– Może boisz się z innego powodu – powiedziała wreszcie. – Ale widzę, że ty jego naprawdę kochasz, a on kocha ciebie. Dobrze więc.

Sięgnęła i naznaczyła czoło Victorii znakiem krzyża.

– Każda matka tak błogosławi swoją córkę, gdy ta idzie do ołtarza. Każda matka tak pyta swoją córkę, by mieć pewność, że ta wie, z kim idzie do ołtarza. Każda matka wspiera swoją córkę. Pamiętaj o tym, co ci mówiłam, idź i bądź szczęśliwa. _Vaya con Dios_, Victorio.

Victoria tylko skinęła głową. Ucałowały się i Antonia otworzyła drzwi. _Don_ Escobedo czekał już na dole. Uśmiechnął się z zachwytem, widząc pannę młodą i podał jej ramię.

Gdy wychodzili z gospody, zaczął bić dzwon.

X X X

Juan Checa po raz kolejny odchylił firankę w niewielkim oknie zakrystii, obserwując zbierających się na placu ludzi. Za jego plecami stuknęły drzwi i Diego wszedł z wnętrza kościoła.

– Masz? Felipe cię znalazł?

– Mam. – Juan pokazał niewielką flaszeczkę.

– Dobrze. Trzymaj ją przy sobie, może być potrzebna.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Na Luisie Ramone można w pewnych sprawach polegać. Uderzy tam, gdzie jego zdaniem najbardziej zaboli. Więc jestem pewien.

– Victoria wie?

– A jak myślisz?

– Nie powiedziałeś jej chyba…

– Powiedziałem. – Diego wzruszył ramionami, sprawdzając po raz kolejny, czy nowiutka marynarka z błękitnego aksamitu dobrze się układa. – Juan… Ostatnio prześladuje mnie pech. Gdy tylko sytuacja się komplikuje, moje plany kończą się źle.

– Chcesz powiedzieć?...

– Że jakby co, to nie chcę zostawiać za sobą niezakończonych spraw. Ani źle zaczynać nowych, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Vi by mnie przeklęła, gdybym to przed nią przemilczał i przyznasz chyba, że miałaby ku temu dobry powód.

– Jak to przyjęła?

– A jak myślisz? Najpierw była przerażona, teraz jest wściekła i żądna zemsty. Nie jest to najlepszy nastrój dla panny młodej, ale cóż… Ma odrobinę nadziei, że się pomyliłem.

– Ja też mam taką nadzieję.

– I ja… Ale, ale… Jeszcze jedna, a właściwie dwie sprawy.

– Tak?

– Jeśli mój pech znów da znać o sobie…

– Nie mów tak!

– Muszę. Za dużo jest rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle.

– Jeśli tak przewidujesz, to czemu nie załatwisz tego inaczej? Czemu Zorro…

– Czemu? Ramone jest kaleką. Jak myślisz? Mogę go tknąć?

– A czemu nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej?

– Wiesz… Nie potrafię zabić. Jest w tym coś… ostatecznego.

Juan zaśmiał się cicho.

– Słynny Zorro nie potrafi zabijać…

– Nie zauważyłeś tego?

– A wiesz? Nie. Ale mówiłeś o dwóch sprawach… – Juan znów wyjrzał przez okienko zakrystii. – Zaczynają się zbierać, więc lepiej powiedz szybko.

– Dobrze. Po pierwsze, jeśli pójdzie źle, trzymaj Vi z daleka od broni. Niby nikogo uzbrojonego nie będzie w pobliżu, ale lepiej, żeby nie próbowała wyrywać żołnierzom muszkietów.

– Zrobiłaby to?

– Zrobi. Po drugie, jeśli zechcesz, porozmawiasz z moim ojcem i z Felipe, wiesz o czym. Uprzedziłem ich, że możesz przyjść.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

– A kto inny? To pozwolenie, nie nakaz. Możesz wybrać, możesz to poprowadzić tak, jak uznasz za właściwe. Każda twoja decyzja będzie dobra.

– Dobrze… Ja… Tak, zgadzam się.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie Diego i odetchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy. – Wszystko zamknięte, nic nie pozostawiam. Teraz mogę działać.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Gdy odezwał się dzwon, Juan ponownie odchylił firankę.

– Chyba pora iść. Jesteś gotów?

– Jestem. A ty?

– Ja też.

_Padre_ Benitez zajrzał do zakrystii.

– A więc nasz pan młody nie zdecydował się uciekać – zażartował. – Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze… Taka ucieczka psuje nastrój pannie młodej i pozostałym gościom.

– Obawiam się, _padre_… – odezwał się Diego.

– Wiem, Diego. – _Padre_ poklepał go po ramieniu. – Liczę na to, że się pomyliłeś w swoich przewidywaniach, ale jeśli co, to wiedz, że jestem z tobą. Odwagi, synu!

X X X

Dźwięk dzwonu odbijał się w głowie Luisa Ramone bolesnym echem. _Alcalde_ otworzył oczy i zaczął się zastanawiać, z jakiej przyczyny wszczęto taki hałas. Chciało mu się pić, więc wstał i chwiejnym krokiem podążył do stołu, gdzie jak pamiętał, powinno być jeszcze trochę wina. Rzeczywiście, w butelce było pół kubka wina, dosyć, by ugasić pragnienie i pozwolić zebrać myśli.

Teraz sobie przypomniał. Wczorajsze wino, wyjście do gospody, obcy prawnik, spisanie intercyzy… Była niedziela, dzień ślubu _señority_ Escalante i _don_ Diego de la Vegi. Dzień ślubu Zorro, jego zwycięstwa nad _alcalde_. Zaklął. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć, by wezwać sierżanta, ale zachrypł, a sama myśl o hałasie, jakim będzie wołanie, wyrwała mu bolesny jęk.

Pośpiesznie wciągnął na siebie ubranie, nie przejmując się zagnieceniami i pozostałymi po poprzednich dniach plamami i otworzył drzwi do gabinetu. W środku było pusto, więc wyszedł na próg, do garnizonu.

Też było pusto. Pozamykane drzwi nasuwały myśl, że wszyscy żołnierze gdzieś wyszli. Gdzie, Ramone odgadł niemal od razu. Z daleka widział obok wejścia do kościoła, przy murze, niebiesko–czerwone mundury. Wyglądało na to, że sierżant Mendoza zabrał na uroczystość całą obsadę garnizonu, nawet tego służbistę Gomeza.

_Alcalde_ zamknął na moment oczy. Teraz zrozumiał plan sierżanta. Mendoza mógł być tchórzem i niezdarą, ale potrafił pomyśleć i zadbał, by w tej decydującej chwili on, Luis Ramone nie miał pod swoimi rozkazami żadnego żołnierza. Wyprowadził go w pole i to po co? By chronić tego bandytę, Zorro!

Ramone wrócił do swego pokoju. Odkorkował butelkę whisky i pociągnął solidny łyk. Mendoza pozbawił go podwładnych? Nie szkodzi, on sam zadba, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Sam potrafi poradzić sobie z Zorro, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ten jest bez broni, otoczony przez ludzi, przed którymi nie będzie chciał się ujawnić.

Upił jeszcze łyk whisky i zaczął szukać broni. Ciepło alkoholu rozchodziło się z żołądka, łagodząc ból głowy i mdłości. Pistolet pod poduszką był nienabity i tak ciężki, że Ramone od razu z niego zrezygnował. Nie pamiętał już, po co kupował sobie taką miniaturową armatę, którą mógł unieść tylko obiema rękoma. Drugi pistolet, lżejszy, w szufladzie biurka, także był rozładowany. Ramone zaklął i spłukał swój gniew kolejnym łykiem alkoholu. Na szczęście proch i kule były tam, gdzie je zostawił. Chwilę trwało, nim naładował broń, ale wreszcie skończył, znów się napił i uśmiechnął się do siebie. To był jego szczęśliwy pistolet. To z niego już raz zranił Zorro. Jeśli ten przebieraniec będzie teraz stawiał opór, przekona się, czy bez maski także potrafi poradzić sobie z kulą.

Wsparł się mocno na lasce, jeszcze jednym łykiem whisky spłukał gorycz w ustach i ruszył do wyjścia. Przygotowania zajęły mu trochę czasu, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadzało. _Don_ Diego de la Vega, Zorro, wychodząc z kościoła, stanie naprzeciwko największej niespodzianki w swoim życiu.

Być może, pomyślał Ramone, kuśtykając powoli przez plac, ostatniej niespodzianki.

CDN.

**Od autora**:_ Następny rozdział będzie dosyć... emocjonujący._


	37. Chapter 37 Słowo przeciw kuli

**Od autora: **_Powinnam ostrzec, że ten odcinek będzie dość dramatyczny. Historia zbliża się już ku końcowi… _

**.**

**Rozdział 37. Słowo przeciw kuli**

Ludzie tłoczyli się już we wnętrzu, pozostawiając jedynie na środku przejście dla panny młodej. Diego zajął wyznaczone miejsce, zaraz za nim stanęli ojciec i Juan jako drużba. Sierżant Mendoza stał, z czako w dłoniach, zaraz przy wejściu. Diego przypomniało to inną uroczystość, która także zgromadziła wszystkich mieszkańców Los Angeles i musiał stłumić chęć, by się roześmiać. Zaraz jednak przyszło mu na myśl, że jeśli jego pech ponownie da o sobie znać, to ci ludzie, zanim wrócą do swoich domów, zbiorą się tu jeszcze raz, z podobnego powodu co w tamtym przypadku. I tym razem nie będzie już mógł usiąść w trumnie. Ale Zorro przetrwa. Wiedział, że Juan zdoła go zastąpić i być może będzie miał mniej oporów niż on. Może poradzi sobie tam, gdzie on, Diego, zawiódł.

Felipe, nadspodziewanie dorośle wyglądający w marynarce, wychylił się zza _don_ Alejandra i uspokajająco poklepał Diego po rękawie, usiłując przekazać wiadomość, że wszystko się powiedzie. Diego podziękował mu skinieniem głowy, a za chwilę za drzwiami wszczął się ruch. Wyłoniła się zza nich Victoria w otoczeniu druhen, prowadzona przez _don_ Escobedo i dla Diego otoczenie przestało istnieć.

Juan Checa patrzył, jak _padre_ Benitez łączy dłonie _don_ Diego de la Vegi i _señority_ Victorii Escalante, ale bardziej jego uwagę pochłaniało nadsłuchiwanie, co się dzieje na zewnątrz małego kościółka. Na razie do wnętrza nie docierał żaden nieoczekiwany hałas, wiec liczył, że cała uroczystość przebiegnie bez zakłóceń. Na początku przez moment przeżył chwilę grozy, gdy _padre_ pytał, czy ktoś zna przyczyny, dla których tych dwoje nie może zawrzeć ślubu. Spodziewał się, że Ramone wybierze właśnie tę chwilę, by wkroczyć. Ale _alcalde_ się nie pojawił i Checa odetchnął. Diego i Victoria chyba także się tego obawiali, bo uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo i z ulgą, gdy _padre_ Benitez przeszedł do słów liturgii. A potem były znane wszystkim słowa, przysięgi i wreszcie ogłoszono, że w rodzie de la Vega jest nowa _dona_.

Diego zaczął całować swoją żonę z takim zapałem, że po chwili cały kościół się śmiał i wykrzykiwał dobre rady i sugestie, mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednie. Jeden Juan tylko zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że inni nie widzą, ile w tych pocałunkach jest desperackiej nadziei, obawy i chęci zatrzymania czasu. Wreszcie, wśród powszechnej wesołości, państwo młodzi ruszyli w stronę wyjścia i tego, co ich tam oczekiwało.

X X X

Nagła cisza na zewnątrz ostrzegła Juana i gdy przekraczał próg, wiedział, mniej więcej, czego może się spodziewać. A jednak poczuł się zaskoczony. Luis Ramone był sam. Wsparty na lasce, z pistoletem w dłoni, oczekiwał przed wyjściem. Niezwykłe było to, że kapral Rojas i pozostali żołnierze trzymali się z boku. Sierżant musiał ich tu zebrać przed uroczystością, być może właśnie po to, by nie pozwolić _alcalde_ na zabranie oddziału pod swoje rozkazy. To było bardziej niż dosłowne pokazanie, że Ramone miał działać sam, bo nikt nie wierzył w jego opowieści i nikt już go nie słuchał.

– Stój, de la Vega! – rozkazał Ramone.

– Witajcie, _alcalde._ – Diego przechylił głowę w uprzejmym pozdrowieniu. – Trochę późno przyszliście na mój ślub.

– Nie przyszedłem na ślub, lecz po to, by cię aresztować, de la Vega.

– Mnie? Za co? – W głosie Diego było szczere zdumienie.

– Jesteście Zorro!

Huragan śmiechu, jaki zabrzmiał po tym oświadczeniu, prawie zwalił _alcalde_ z nóg. Postąpił niepewnie krok do przodu i zachwiał się.

– Mam tego dowód, de la Vega! – krzyknął, gdy hałas dookoła trochę przycichł.

– Jaki, _alcalde_?

– Słyszałem twój kaszel.

– Kaszel? – zdziwił się Diego. – Jak to kaszel? A czy kichanie też się liczy?

Drugi wybuch śmiechu wstrząsnął otoczeniem. Wszyscy obecni śmiali się do łez. Trzeba było być Diego de la Vegą, by na oskarżenia odpowiadać w tak naiwny sposób.

Ramone poczerwieniał z furii. Śmiech ludzi i alkohol doprowadzały go do szału.

– Mam dowód! – krzyknął znowu. – Rozepnij koszulę, de la Vega!

Zapadła cisza.

– Dlaczego, _alcalde_? Planowałem to zrobić dopiero wieczorem… – Diego nadal był niezmiernie zdziwiony. Ludzie dookoła znów zaczęli się śmiać.

– Rozepnij koszulę. – Głos Ramone przypominał bardziej warkot. – Zorro ma blizny po mojej kuli, z tamtej nocy, gdy cię uwolnił z aresztu…

– Jeśli to Zorro mnie wtedy uwolnił, to jak ja mogę mieć blizny? – wytknął Diego. Dookoła ludzie chichotali i szeptali między sobą.

_Alcalde_ machnął pistoletem.

– Zdejmij koszulę, albo cię zastrzelę, de la Vega!

Diego pochylił głowę, jakby w uznaniu tej racji i zaczął rozpinać guziki. Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy dookoła stłoczyli się, by lepiej widzieć. Ramone opuścił na moment broń.

– Jakie blizny? – spytał w końcu Diego. Rozłożył szeroko ręce pokazując, że na jego torsie było widać tylko starą szramę z boku. – Tę mam po napadzie, pamiętacie chyba?

– Nie – powiedział _alcalde_ cicho, jakby protestując przeciw temu co widzi, czy też zaprzeczając słowom młodego de la Vega. – Nie! – Powtórzył głośniej i podniósł pistolet.

– Odsuń się, Vi – mruknął Diego do żony. Stała zbyt blisko jak na jego gust. Ramone był zbyt rozwścieczony, zbyt pijany, by dobrze wycelować. Lepiej, by Victoria nie znalazła się w jego zasięgu.

– De la Vega… – powiedział Ramone niskim, zimnym głosem. Nagle jego ręka przestała drżeć. Przez chwilę on i Diego patrzyli sobie w oczy.

– Pierwsza zasada szermierki – odezwał się Diego tak cicho, że słyszeli go tylko Victoria, Juan i Ramone. Mówił chłodnym, rozbawionym tonem, głosem Zorro. – Wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi.

– Zorro! – warknął Ramone.

Huknął strzał. Victoria krzyknęła. Głośno, przenikliwie.

Diego zrobił krok w tył. Juan podtrzymał go, lecz pod młodym de la Vegą uginały się już nogi. Victoria podparła go z drugiej strony, ale oboje z Juanem zdołali tylko sprawić, że Diego usiadł na ziemi w jej objęciach, zamiast upaść.

Checa dłonią zakrył ranę, krew przeciekała mu między palcami.

– Diego! Diego, nie! – Victoria oparła swoją dłoń na dłoni Juana, przyciskając koszulę Diego do rany.

– Victorio… – Diego złapał ją za rękę. – Vi… Moja żono… Vi…

Próbował coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie miał już siły. Victoria pochyliła się nad nim, zasłaniając włosami i welonem twarz Diego i próbując usłyszeć, co szepce.

Nagle Diego drgnął gwałtownie. Widać było, że osuwa się w ramionach żony. Jego dłoń, do tej pory ściskająca kurczowo dłoń Victorii, otworzyła się i opadła bezwładnie.

Klęczący obok Juana _don_ Alejandro złapał za nadgarstek syna.

– Nie żyje – powiedział martwym głosem.

Szmer rozszedł się dookoła. Ludzie przepychali się i cofali. Dookoła Ramone utworzył się coraz większy pusty krąg.

– Jak to, nie żyje, _don_ Alejandro? – zapytał zdumionym głosem sierżant Mendoza. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Nie żyje – powtórzył de la Vega. Wstał z zaciśniętymi pięściami. – Mój syn nie żyje!

– _Dios_… – Sierżant przeżegnał się i zdjął czako. Kilku innych mężczyzn w pobliżu powtórzyło ten gest.

W ciszy słychać było tylko łkanie Victorii. Wciąż klęczała, trzymając w ramionach Diego, schylona tak, że jej welon zasłaniał ich oboje. _Don_ Escobedo wystąpił nagle z tłumu i położył rękę na ramieniu starszego de la Vegi, nim ten postąpił krok w stronę _alcalde_.

– Zamordowaliście go! – oświadczył _don_ Escobedo.

– To było morderstwo! – powtórzył za nim wstrząśnięty _señor_ Nicolao. Szmer wśród ludzi narastał.

– To Zorro! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Ramone. Wydawało się, że alkohol wyparowywał z niego w szybkim tempie.

– To Diego de la Vega! Nigdy nie umiał radzić sobie ze szpadą, zapomnieliście?!

Dookoła narastało poruszenie. Słychać było coraz więcej uwag, wypowiadanych coraz głośniej. „Diego nigdy nie walczył", „On nie umiał walczyć", „On, Zorro? Śmieszne!". Ramone rozejrzał się dookoła spłoszonym wzrokiem, nagle bez złości i trzeźwy.

– Sierżancie! – wezwał. – Zabierzcie ciało do aresztu!

Nim Mendoza choćby drgnął, odezwał się znów _señor_ Nicolao.

– Sierżancie, aresztujcie tego człowieka za morderstwo z zimną krwią!

– Nie możecie mnie aresztować! Jestem _alcalde_!

– Jesteście mordercą!

Głosy ludzi przybierały na sile. Coraz więcej _caballeros_ powtarzało słowa o morderstwie. Ramone obejrzał się przez ramię. Żołnierze stali wciąż pod ścianą kościoła, z daleka od niego. Mendoza nagle postąpił do przodu.

– Ekhm… – odchrząknął z nieszczęśliwą miną. – Jesteście aresztowani, _alcalde_…

– Co?! Ja?

– Jesteście aresztowani za zabójstwo _don_ Diego de la Vegi – powtórzył znacznie silniejszym głosem sierżant. – Proszę, nie stawiajcie oporu i udajcie się do celi…

– Nie! – krzyknął Ramone. – Nie! Żołnierze!

– Kapralu Rojas! – wezwał sierżant. – Odprowadzić więźnia!

Kapral nie wahał się nawet sekundy. On i trzech innych żołnierzy otoczyło Ramone. Gdy ten spróbował się wyrwać, Rojas przytrzymał go za ramiona.

– Idziemy, _alcalde_ – powiedział głosem, w którym trudno było się doszukać choćby cienia szacunku czy lęku, z jakim się do tej pory odnosił do zwierzchnika.

Poprzez tłum wreszcie przecisnął się doktor Hernandez. Przyklęknął przy Diego i, tak jak wcześniej _don_ Alejandro, ujął za nadgarstek bezwładnej ręki. Przez chwilę trzymał go i nagle podniósł gwałtownie głowę i rozejrzał się pospiesznie dookoła.

– Jeszcze żyje! Szybko! – zawołał. – Trzeba go przenieść!

– Do zakrystii! – odezwał się natychmiast _padre_ Benitez. – Victorio, moje dziecko… – Położył rękę na ramieniu szlochającej kobiety. – Musimy się pośpieszyć. Pozwól nam go zabrać…

– Nie! – zaprotestowała. – Nie!

– Trzeba go ratować, Vi… – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro. – Chodź, pójdziesz z nami…

Wydawało się, że użycie tego zdrobnienia przełamało jakąś tamę i Victoria rozluźniła swój kurczowy uchwyt. Felipe objął ją za ramiona i pomógł wstać, podczas gdy Juan Checa, _don_ Alejandro i doktor Hernandez podźwignęli ciało Diego.

CDN.


	38. Chapter 38 Ostatni akord

**Rozdział 38. Ostatni akord**

_Señora_ Antonia przejęła rządy nad kuchnią. _Señorita_, nie, _dona_ de la Vega nie wracała, podobnie jak _don_ Alejandro czy doktor Hernandez. Zapewne wciąż byli w zakrystii. Ale cokolwiek tam się działo, czy _don_ Diego był martwy, czy konający, tutaj ludzie potrzebowali coś zjeść i coś wypić, gdy będą rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło, a w gospodzie znajdowało się całe jedzenie przygotowane na wesele. I nie było ważne, czy to będzie wesele, czy stypa, bo fakt pozostawał faktem, że należało je zjeść. Dlatego też otworzyła drzwi i zaczęła zwoływać wszystkich do gospody.

W tłoku rozgadanych, wstrząśniętych ludzi, _don_ Escobedo odszukał _señorę_ Chiarę. Stała samotnie pod ścianą, z kubkiem cydru w dłoni, zapatrzona w okno, za którym było widać bramę garnizonu.

– _Señora_… – odezwał się _don_ Escobedo.

– To niesprawiedliwe! – odpowiedziała.

– On popełnił morderstwo.

– Ten głupi chłopak był sam sobie winien!

– _Señora_, wiem, że Luis Ramone nie jest wam obojętny, więc pominę to milczeniem.

Nie odrywała wzroku od okna.

– Co z nim będzie?

– Jutro sierżant zabierze go do Monterey, by stanął przed sądem. Przypuszczam, że wyrok zapadnie po jednym posiedzeniu.

– Śmierć?

– Raczej tak.

– I nie ma tu znaczenia, że ten chłopak…? – spytała jeszcze z goryczą.

– Nie ma – wtrącił się _señor_ Nicolao. Do tej pory krążył po gospodzie, przysłuchując się rozmowom ludzi, ale teraz stanął koło _don_ Escobedo. – Czy Diego de la Vega skonał tam przed kościołem, czy pod rękoma lekarza, to nie będzie miało na procesie znaczenia. Ten _alcalde_ chciał go zabić. A jeszcze strzelił do niego bez powodu. Może gubernator będzie chciał go ułaskawić, skazując na dożywocie, ale nie sądzę, by tak się stało. To jednak syn znacznego _caballero_… Z pewnością jego ojciec będzie się domagać wyroku śmierci. I ja jego żądania poprę. – Przestraszona Chiara spojrzała na prawnika. Otworzyła usta, ale nim coś powiedziała, _señor_ Nicolao ciągnął dalej. – Mój głos bardzo się liczy w Monterey, _señora_ Chiara. Dowiedziałem się już, że to pueblo ma za _alcalde_ człowieka, który nigdy nie powinien obejmować takiego stanowiska, a teraz… Teraz widziałem jak zabija, pijany, z jakiś urojonych powodów. To zasługuje na najwyższą możliwą karę.

– Ten chłopak to bandyta!

– Nie – powiedział _don_ Escobedo. – Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że nie miał żadnych blizn, poza tą, którą odniósł lata temu w obronie _señority_. Prócz tego wszyscy znali Diego. On nigdy nie nosił broni i nie uciekał się do przemocy.

Chiara zagryzła wargi i nic nie odpowiedziała. Dopiero gdy _señor_ Nicolao odszedł, odezwała się cicho.

– _Don_ Hernando, czy mogę już odjechać do hacjendy? Jestem zmęczona.

– W porządku, jedźcie. Poślę z wami woźnicę. I chciałem wam przypomnieć, że przybył kurier z San Pedro. Macie miejsce na statku. Chciałbym, byście jutro wyjechali.

– Nie martwcie się – syknęła, nagle rozwścieczona. – Wyjadę!

Gdy na zewnątrz zaturkotały koła powozu, _don_ Escobedo uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– _Vaya con Dios_, Chiara. Zabierz stąd i swój jadowity język, i tego szaleńca.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. W kącie gospody Juan Checa delikatnie gładził włosy zapłakanej _señority_ Flor Pereira. Przez chwilę _don_ Escobedo chciał podejść do niego, powiedzieć, że plan zadziała, że _señora_ Chiara usłyszała właściwe słowa i jest już gotowa, by zrobić to, czego się po niej spodziewali, ale zrezygnował. _Señorita_ Flor sprawiała zbyt roztrzęsionej, by spokojnie znieść rozmowę, w której choćby wspomnieli o młodym de la Vedze.

X X X

Było już późno w nocy, gdy ostatni goście opuścili gospodę i na placu Los Angeles zapanowała cisza i spokój. Światło paliło się tylko w gabinecie _alcalde_ i w areszcie.

– Mendoza… Mendoza! – nawoływał co jakiś czas Ramone. Kręcił się po celi, przeklinał, uderzał rękoma w kraty…

Sierżant zatykał dłońmi uszy, by tego nie słyszeć. Przed nim leżała pokreślona kartka papieru. Jutro będzie musiał ruszyć do Monterey, do gubernatora, zdać raport o tym, co zaszło, a nie był w stanie zapisać tego wszystkiego, co widział. Po raz kolejny zanurzył pióro w atramencie, zaczął pisać i po raz kolejny przekreślił to, gdy kropla inkaustu zostawiła na kartce spory kleks.

Nagłe pukanie przyjął jak wybawienie, ale drzwi uchylił ostrożnie. Za nimi zobaczył niewysoką, kobiecą postać.

– _Señora_? _Señora_ Chiara?

– Gdzie on jest, sierżancie?

– W celi, tam. – Mendoza bez wahania wskazał ręką.

– Muszę z nim porozmawiać!

Ramone stał przy kracie.

– Chiara? Co wy tu robicie, _señora_?

– Luis! – Prawie podbiegła do niego i chwyciła za dłonie. – Och, Luis… Czemu to zrobiłeś…

– To był Zorro…

– To był głupek! – odpowiedziała gwałtownie. – Ale z powodu tego durnia jutro masz jechać do Monterey i przed sąd...

– Wiem…

– Luis, uciekajmy…

– Chiara?... – Ramone spojrzał w stronę wejścia, gdzie stał Mendoza. Sierżant starał się sprawiać wrażenie niewidzialnego, a przynajmniej nie słuchającego rozmowy.

– Uciekaj ze mną, proszę… Za trzy dni z San Pedro wypływa statek do Hiszpanii. Mam kuzynkę na królewskim dworze, pomoże nam. Mogą cię ścigać, ale w co uwierzą w Madrycie? I komu? W raport gubernatora o młodziku zakochanym w indiańskiej dziewce, który był, a może nie był bandytą, czy słowom szanowanemu _hidalgo_?

– Jesteś pewna?

– Jestem! Luis, powinieneś mieć stanowisko na królewskim dworze, a nie dać się powiesić tu, w tej zapadłej dziurze z dala od cywilizacji!

Ramone przez moment zamknął oczy. Odetchnął głęboko i nagle się wyprostował.

– Mendoza! – odezwał się wreszcie. Ostrym rozkazującym tonem.

– _Si, alcalde_… – odpowiedział sierżant odruchowo.

– Daj mi klucze…

– Ależ _alcalde_… – Mendoza nagle uświadomił sobie, czego od niego żądają.

Zanim jednak sierżant zdecydował się, co zrobi, _señora_ Chiara sięgnęła do torebki. Wyjęła z niej niewielki pistolet.

– _Señora_… – zaprotestował Mendoza. Zrobił krok do przodu, ale w tej samej chwili Ramone sięgnął przez kratę i odebrał Chiarze broń.

– Klucze, sierżancie – polecił zimno.

Mendoza nadal się wahał.

– Może strzał tu kogoś ściągnie, Mendoza – ostrzegł _alcalde_ – ale wy już będziecie martwi.

Sierżant cofnął się krok w stronę drzwi, a Chiara zdjęła z haka klucze i podała je Ramone. Wystarczyła jedna chwila, by _alcalde_ znalazł się na zewnątrz.

– Do celi, Mendoza! – polecił.

– _Alcalde_…

– Do celi. Już!

Sierżant usłuchał. Ramone zatrzasnął drzwi i powiesił klucze na haku.

– Chodźmy, szybko – ponagliła go _señora_ Chiara.

– Chwileczkę…

W gabinecie Ramone obrzucił złym spojrzeniem zabazgraną kartkę na biurku i z wyraźną złością zgniótł ją w dłoni. Potem zaczął odsuwać szafkę. Otworzył ukrytą za nią skrzynkę i wyjął małe, ale ciężkie woreczki.

– Co to?

– Dziesięć tysięcy _pesos_ – odpowiedział. – Nie sądziłaś chyba, że będę uciekał z gołymi rękoma?

– Nie, Luis… – odpowiedziała pokornie Chiara.

– To dobrze. A tu mam jeszcze dwa tysiące z kasy miejskiej. Weź je, mi ciężko iść z tą nogą…

Zgarnął do torby ostatnie woreczki i obrzucił jeszcze spojrzeniem gabinet, jakby sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomniał. Ale nie, nic już go tu nie trzymało. Ostatni raz pogładził dłonią blat biurka, gdzie spod warstw farby i szpachli wciąż prześwitywały znaki „Z". Koniec, skończyło się. Zorro leżał martwy i nie wstanie już nigdy. Tym razem umarł na jego oczach. A choć on, Luis Ramone, musiał teraz uciekać, to na końcu tej ucieczki czekał na niego dwór króla, szacunek, zaszczyty i majątek. To była dobra wymiana. Może nie taki triumf, jakiego oczekiwał, ale nie powinien narzekać.

Zostało mu jeszcze jedno do zrobienia.

– Luis, gdzie idziesz? – zaniepokoiła się Chiara, widząc, że Ramone wyciąga szpadę.

– Nie możemy pozwolić, by sierżant podniósł alarm – odparł wchodząc do aresztu.

Sierżant Mendoza siedział przygnębiony na pryczy. Na widok Ramone podniósł się.

– _Alcalde_…? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Nie powiem, żeby mi na tym bardzo zależało – oświadczył _alcalde_. – Ale miałem już was dość, sierżancie, waszej głupoty, niezgrabności i spiskowania z Zorro!

– _Alcalde_? – zaniepokoił się Mendoza.

– Podejdźcie do kraty.

Sierżant zawahał się. Coś mu mówiło, że obnażona szpada w ręku Ramone nie oznacza niczego dobrego. To samo musiała pomyśleć i Chiara, bo zapytała od progu.

– Luis…? Co chcesz zrobić?

– Podniesie alarm, jak odjedziemy i będzie nas ścigał – burknął Ramone kuśtykając do ściany, gdzie zawieszono klucze. – Nie mogę strzelać, więc to tak załatwię.

– Nic nie będę robił, _alcalde_ – zaczął gorączkowo zapewniać Mendoza, a w tej samej chwili Chiara sapnęła przerażona.

– Luis!

Ramone ją zlekceważył. Złapał klucze i ruszył w stronę celi, ale nim doszedł do kraty, za którą przerażony sierżant wciskał się w kąt pomieszczenia, bicz ze świstem owinął mu się wokół ręki i wyszarpnął klucze.

– Powinniście bardziej ufać sierżantowi – stwierdził Zorro i zeskoczył z belki.

_Señora_ Chiara z sykiem wciągnęła powietrze, Ramone zbladł.

– Zorro? Jak…?

– Naprawdę chcecie to wiedzieć, _alcalde_? – Szpada Zorro zalśniła w świetle świecy, jej sztych znalazł się przy szyi Ramone. – Nie do mnie dziś strzelaliście.

– Nie… nie do was… – wyjąkał _alcalde_.

– Nie.

Ramone cofnął się o krok. Dłoń Zorro drgnęła, ledwie zauważalnie, i kamizelkę _alcalde_ naznaczyło szerokie cięcie. Biała koszula pod nim zaczęła barwić się krwią. Drugi krok i drugi gest, drugie ukośne cięcie, też krwawe, potem trzecie. Tors Ramone naznaczyło krwawe „Z". Cofał się dalej, ale Zorro nieustępliwie podążał za nim, teraz mierząc sztychem w szyję _alcalde_. Luis Ramone doskonale wiedział, jak ostra jest to broń i zrozumiał już, że Zorro zmienił reguły gry. Że skończyła się ich zabawa w przepychanki i straszenie, bo banita przyszedł zemścić się za przyjaciela. I że gdy on, _alcalde_ nie będzie już mógł się cofnąć, spotka go śmierć. Szybka i być może bezbolesna, ale nieuchronna. Obiecywał mu to wzrok Zorro, jego milczenie i sztych szpady.

Nagle między Ramone, a Zorro wtargnęła Chiara.

– _Señor_ Zorro! Nie! – prawie krzyczała. Wcisnęła się przed _alcalde_ tak, że Zorro musiał cofnąć się, by jej nie zranić. – _Señor_ Zorro, błagam…

– Odsuńcie się, _señora_ – padła chłodna odpowiedź.

– Nie! Nie… Błagam… – powtórzyła. Jakoś udało się jej wmanewrować Ramone tak, że natrafił na otwarte drzwi do gabinetu. Cofnął się gwałtownie i szarpnął Chiarę za sobą. Ta zdołała chwycić krawędź drzwi i zatrzasnęła je za sobą, pozostawiając Zorro w areszcie.

Za chwilę trzasnęły też drugie drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz.

Zorro powoli otworzył drzwi, zajrzał do gabinetu, pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do oniemiałego sierżanta.

– Wy… wy… – wyjąkał Mendoza.

– Cyt, sierżancie. – Zorro przyłożył palec do ust otwierając kratę. – Jak mówiliście, nie podnoście alarmu.

Mendoza pokiwał gwałtownie głową. Zbyt się bał.

– Chodźcie – powiedział Zorro i sierżant posłusznie ruszył za nim.

Wyszli z gabinetu. Brama garnizonu była uchylona, za nią zaturkotały właśnie koła dwukółki _señory_ Chiary. Gdy stanęli na placu, zobaczyli jeszcze jej ciemny kształt w wyjeździe z pueblo.

Było cicho. Dookoła okna domów były ciemne, tylko w zakrystii wciąż przebłyskiwało światełko. Od muru aresztu, w stronę kościoła, pobiegł jakiś wyrostek. Sierżant popatrzył niepewnie na biegnącego chłopca, potem na wysokiego mężczyznę obok. Zorro odetchnął głęboko, jakby jakaś decyzja została podjęta za niego.

– Więc tak to ma się skończyć? – zapytał ostrożnie Mendoza.

– Tak – odparł Zorro. – To już koniec. Ostatecznie i nieodwołalnie koniec.

CDN.


	39. Epilog

**Epilog**

Jesienne i zimowe deszcze sprawiły, że wzgórza otaczające Los Angeles mieniły się zielenią i różnobarwnymi kwiatami. Ludzie spoglądali na to z zadowoleniem, bo zapowiadało się, że nowy rok będzie równie urodzajny, jak ten miniony.

Ale w tym konkretnym dniu, choć był ciepły i pogodny, niewiele z tego zadowolenia było widać na twarzach mieszkańców Los Angeles. Zapewne działo się to dlatego, że zebrali się właśnie na cmentarzu, uczestnicząc w podwójnym pogrzebie. Większość w milczeniu, z powagą przynależną tej uroczystości, modliła się wraz z _padre_ Benitezem, ale na obrzeżach tłumu tworzyły się niewielkie grupki rozmawiających półgłosem o najnowszych wydarzeniach. Ludzie z pueblo nie mogli nie omówić sensacji.

Lawirując pomiędzy ludźmi, _don_ Escobedo podszedł do starszego de la Vegi. _Don_ Alejandro wyglądał na zmęczonego i przygnębionego.

- Jak minęła noc? – spytał.

- Pracowicie. – _Don_ Escobedo potarł dłonią twarz. – Dobrze się stało, że zatrzymaliście tego prawnika. Był naprawdę wstrząśnięty tym, co się stało podczas ślubu i dołożył starań, by się zapoznać ze wszystkim, co znaleźliśmy w kasie _alcalde_. Jutro wyjeżdża do Monterey i twierdzi, że jest w stanie czarno na białym udowodnić, jak Ramone systematycznie okradał królewski skarb. Gdy gubernator doda do tego wasze wcześniejsze pisma i skargi, pisma innych _caballeros_ i opowieść o tym, co się wydarzyło... Pewnie nie będzie zbyt chętny do przyznania się, że przez lata tolerował kogoś takiego jak Ramone, ale w końcu musi to uznać i naprawić swój błąd. Myślę, że _señor_ Nicolao przekona gubernatora do zmian. Ten szalony plan waszego syna zadziała.

- Tego nie było w planie. – _Don_ Alejandro wskazał na dwie trumny, które właśnie opuszczano do grobu.

- Wiem – przytaknął ponuro _don_ Escobedo. – Nikt tego nie planował.

- Przyznam… - westchnął _don_ Alejandro – że ja się tego obawiałem. Że taki będzie koniec tej historii. Diego zbytnio zależało, by nie było przelewu krwi.

_-_ O jakim planie mówicie? -_ Señor_ Nicolao wypatrzył obu _caballeros_ i podszedł, by porozmawiać.

- Nieistotne. I tak już niewiele z niego zostało.

- Wiecie? – Prawnik zawiesił głos. – Po tym nieszczęsnym ślubie odniosłem wrażenie, że wasz syn przewidywał taki obrót wydarzeń. Ta intercyza, testament… To, jak mnie uprzedzał o zachowaniu _alcalde_… On wiedział, że coś mu grozi?

- Tak – odparł krótko _don_ Alejandro. – Sierżant ostrzegł go dzień wcześniej, że coś takiego może się stać. Dostatecznie dobrze znaliśmy Ramone, by wiedzieć, czego można było po nim oczekiwać. Ale… - _Caballero_ wskazał na pogrzeb. – Tego się nie spodziewaliśmy.

Zamilkli. Padre cofnął się już znad grobu i teraz dwaj grabarze zasypywali dół. Ludzie przyglądali się ich pracy z jakąś ponurą satysfakcją. Sierżant Mendoza odesłał gdzieś na bok wartujących przy mogile żołnierzy, a sam podszedł do _caballeros_.

- Jak to się stało? – zapytał go _don_ Escobedo.

- To długa historia… - odparł Mendoza. – Jak tylko dowiedzieliśmy się, co się stało, Zorro sprowadził tego indiańskiego tropiciela, Szare Skrzydło i poprosił go o odszukanie śladów.

- Zorro? – wtrącił się prawnik. – Chcecie powiedzieć, że ten banita…

- Jest tam. - _Don_ Alejandro wskazał w stronę płotu, gdzie czarno odziana sylwetka stała samotnie obok wierzchowca, jak inni obecni obserwując pogrzeb.

- Czy przypadkiem nie jest za niego wyznaczona nagroda?

Mendoza wyprostował się dumnie.

- Nikt nie będzie ścigał Zorro, póki ja tu pełnię obowiązki _alcalde_ – oświadczył. Widać było, że nowa funkcja i odpowiedzialność dodały mu pewności siebie w kontaktach z _caballeros_.

- Wybaczcie, sierżancie – odparł ugodowym tonem _señor_ Nicolao. – Zdziwiłem się tylko…

- Gdyby nie Zorro i jego pomoc, nie wiedzielibyśmy niczego – stwierdził Mendoza. – On sprowadził tego Indianina i on pomógł nam wydostać ciała z wąwozu.

- Wąwozu?

- Tak. Droga do San Pedro prowadzi przez wzgórza. Zawsze była ryzykowna, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach są tam miejsca… - Mendoza wstrząsnął się, jakby na samo wspomnienie. – Ten Szare Skrzydło powiedział, że oni się pokłócili, i to dlatego.

- Zostawili na podłodze gabinetu całą miejską kasę i oszczędności Ramone – zauważył w zamyśleniu _don_ Escobedo. – Nie dziwię się, że gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że nikt ich nie ściga, przypomnieli sobie o tych torbach. Ramone musiał wpaść w furię.

- Jego własna chciwość go zgubiła – przytaknął _don_ Alejandro.

Zamilkli. Każdy z _caballeros_, tak jak sierżant, znał krętą, niebezpieczną drogę prowadzącą przez kaniony i wzgórza do portu w San Pedro. Mogli sobie wyobrazić, jak w słabym świetle zachodzącego księżyca jedzie nią pospiesznie dwukółka, jak jej pasażerowie oglądają się za siebie, obawiając się pogoni. Jak się uspokajają, zaczynają rozmawiać. O drodze, o przyszłości, o planach… Umieli sobie przedstawić lęk Chiary i wybuch furii Ramone, gdy stało się jasne, że przestraszona kobieta zostawiła w gabinecie torby z pieniędzmi. Kłótnię pomiędzy tym dwojgiem, pełne złości wyrzuty Ramone, dla którego nie liczyło się, że gdyby nie pomoc Chiary zginąłby, czy to z wyroku sądu, czy z ręki Zorro. I jej odpowiedzi, pełne jadu, skrywające zawiedzione nadzieje. I tę chwilę, gdy któreś z nich, pochłonięte zwadą, nie zauważyło przeszkody, może kamienia, może zbyt wąskiego szlaku. Kwik przerażonego konia, trzask łamanych dyszli, krzyki… I powóz spadający w dół, na dno wąwozu. Jak bardzo nie lubili _señory_, jak bardzo zawinił im Ramone, wszyscy trzej mieli nadzieję, że ta dwójka zginęła na miejscu, a nie konała powoli z odniesionych ran.

Grób już zasypano. Padre Benitez pokropił jeszcze niewysoki kopczyk, a grabarz wbił w ziemię drewniany krzyż. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Podchodzili powoli do mogiły, czytali wypisane na krzyżu nazwiska, kiwali z satysfakcją głowami i kierowali się do wyjścia z cmentarza. Za płotem Zorro wskoczył na konia i odjechał cwałem. Jeden z żołnierzy obejrzał się pytająco na sierżanta, ale ten pokręcił głową. Zorro też miał prawo przyjść na pogrzeb swego wroga i nikt nie powinien mu w tym przeszkadzać.

_Señor_ Nicolao podszedł do _don_ Alejandro, gdy ten odwiązywał swego konia pod gospodą.

- Chciałbym jeszcze odwiedzić was dziś po południu – powiedział. – Pewne dokumenty, które znalazłem w szafie _alcalde_, są dosyć… - zastanowił się przez moment nad doborem słów - niezwykłe. Przypuszczam, że być może wasz syn mógłby coś o nich powiedzieć, ale skoro nie można go zapytać, może wy mi to wyjaśnicie.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się _don_ Alejandro. – _Don_ Escobedo przyjedzie także, przy tej okazji omówimy, co w związku z tym, co się wydarzyło, trzeba dodać do petycji do gubernatora. Nie możemy ryzykować drugiego takiego _alcalde_ jak Ramone.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście… - pokiwał głową prawnik i ruszył do gospody. Zapewne liczył na południowy posiłek z kuchni _señory_ Antonii. _Don_ Alejandro patrzył za nim przez chwilę. Jeśli _señor_ Nicolao miał nadzieję na szybkie podanie zamówionych potraw, mógł się poważnie rozczarować. Gospoda pękała w szwach od gości. Chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy pueblo przyszli do niej, by coś zjeść, wypić i porozmawiać.

Droga do hacjendy minęła szybko. Pablo wyszedł na spotkanie starszego _caballero_, by odebrać od niego konia. _Don_ Alejandro przekazał mu wodze i ruszył do domu. Wpierw skierował się do swego pokoju, ale za chwilę cofnął i wszedł do biblioteki. Ściana kominka ustąpiła pod naciskiem jego dłoni i _caballero_ zszedł do podziemnej komnaty.

Była pusta, słabo oświetlona pojedynczą świecą. Nawet Tornado nie było w jego przegrodzie. Na stole, zastawionym dziwacznym szkłem, miseczkami, maszynkami i papierami, nikt niczego nie przesuwał. Czarny strój Zorro wisiał na wieszaku, a na haku wbitym w ścianę zostawiono bicz i szpadę.

_Don_ Alejandro de la Vega wrócił na górę i ruszył do pokoju syna. Oparł dłoń na klamce i na moment zamknął oczy. Potem, tknięty jakąś myślą, zapukał.

Pierwszemu stuknięciu odpowiedział stłumiony okrzyk z wnętrza pokoju. _Don_ Alejandro uśmiechnął się do siebie, policzył do dziesięciu i otworzył drzwi.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Diego leżał zakopany po uszy pod kołdrę i koce, a Victoria siedziała u jego boku ze spuszczoną głową. Zerknęła na wchodzącego _caballero_ z ukosa.

- To ojciec – powiedziała z ulgą w głosie.

Diego podniósł się na łokciu.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał.

- Nie – zaprzeczył _don_ Alejandro. – Sprawdzałem tylko, czy zdążyłeś wrócić. Tornado…

- Tornado powinien więcej biegać, niż ja mu mogę teraz zapewnić – odparł Diego. – Jak wróciliśmy, Felipe zabrał go jeszcze na parę godzin na wzgórza.

- Jeśli tak, to w porządku. – Starszy _caballero_ machnął ręką i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Był już przy nich, z ręką na klamce, gdy znieruchomiał i odwrócił się powoli. Diego i Victoria obserwowali go uważnie.

- Byłbym zapomniał – powiedział z namysłem.

- Tak?

- _Don_ Escobedo będzie tu niebawem. Razem z _señorem_ Nicolao.

Diego kiwnął głową.

- Dzięki za uprzedzenie, ojcze.

- To taka mała przestroga, Diego. – _Don_ Alejandro uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, prawie tak, jak zwykle uśmiechał się Zorro. – Pamiętaj, że oficjalnie jeszcze ledwie żyjesz. Więc nie dajcie się przyłapać.

Victoria spłonęła rumieńcem, Diego otworzył szeroko usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Rozbawiony _don_ Alejandro wyszedł i zamknął cicho drzwi za sobą. Jego syn będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć silną wolę.

**KONIEC**

Wrocław, 24.05.2011 – 20.08.2011

**Od autora: **_To miał być koniec opowieści. Los Angeles uwolniło się od Ramone, Zorro odjechał ku zachodzącemu słońcu, a Diego i Victoria są szczęśliwie razem. Jednak wena miewa czasem swoje kaprysy i podsuwa, co mogło się zdarzyć potem…_

4


End file.
